Achele e Heya - Never Let Die
by Make Lea Smile
Summary: ATENÇÃO! essa fic é uma continuação da fic "Achele - Never Let Go" (/s/8802248/1/Achele-Never-Let-Go) recomenda-se ler na ordem para melhor compreensão, mas se quiser começar daqui, fica a critério do leitor ;) Lea e Dianna dão uma nova chance ao seu relacionamento enquanto Naya e Heather buscam por uma chance. Ninguem disse que amar era simples...
1. Distance

*NAYA*

Me peguei pensando na vida, em como a oportunidade de ser a Santana mudou tudo, e a personagem me cabia muito bem, eu já sou uma mulher mas não passo de uma garota assustada, sempre busquei abafar meu medo ou curar minhas frustrações em uma série de casos e romances, a verdade é que, modéstia a parte, com esse corpo não era difícil encantar todos aqueles homens, e não foi diferente no Glee cast, me envolvi com alguns, dentre eles especialmente o Mark e o nosso relacionamento aberto nos satisfazia, eu não queria ninguém no meu pé e nem ele, era apensa sexo casual e tudo estava indo bem, isso é, se eu não tivesse cruzado com aqueles olhos azuis... Heather Morris pra ser mais precisa, eu tentei resistir a ela ao máximo pois de alguma forma ela era diferente, inicialmente pensei que fosse aquela minha velha atração pelo desafio ou pelo proibido, já que ela namorava um cara, mas essa ideia se desfazia cada vez que eu me pegava pensando em que não deveria tentar nada com ela por não querer magoa la quando eu partisse pra uma próxima vitima, eu me importava com ela, e essa importância me assustava. Os meses foram passando e a nossa amizade cresceu, crescia também em mim o desejo por ela, e acabei abusando da ingenuidade dela varias vezes, mas cai na tentação durante um filme que a gente via juntas debaixo das cobertas, não sei se foi o perfume dela ou aquele corpo quente encostando no meu, só sei que quando me dei conta estávamos nos beijando, mais que isso, logo após o primeiro beijo veio a primeira transa e no dia seguinte vieram as duvidas, as inseguranças, eu não queria que com ela também fosse tudo só casualmente, mas acontece que eu sou fraca e acabei mantendo o mesmo jogo de sempre com ela, mas após algumas semanas ela terminou o seu namoro que era praticamente um noivado, a família a pressionou muito por não entender o motivo, e eu também não entendi, na verdade não queria entender, ela dizia que estava cansada dele e jurou não ser por minha causa... mas meses depois, estávamos namorando, ela me pois contra a parede e exigiu que eu decidisse entre ela e todos aqueles caras com quem eu fugia de vez em quando, escolhi ela claro e as coisas pareciam se ajeitar, ela me fez melhorar e eu já não via aquela necessidade de procurar varias pessoas, ela me completava, só ela, como ninguém antes. Meu eu a perdi e agora tentava me recompor de alguma forma mas era absurdamente difícil.

Naquela tarde chuvosa em que eu esperava a Lea chegar na minha casa, eu já sabia que ela queria conversar sobre isso, apesar de eu não querer falar no assunto ela insistiu e eu acabei concordando, afinal já estava ficando pesado de mais carregar tudo aquilo sozinha, eu precisava de alguém. Ela chegou um pouco molhada e me abraçou forte, e após algum tempo de conversa furada sentadas no sofá da sala ela rapidamente emendou o assunto

L – Nay... você sabe por que eu vim né..

N – sua namorada viajou e você quer uma chance comigo... – ri e virei o rosto

L – é sério!

N – ta bom.. ta bom... fala

L – eu e Di ficamos muito preocupadas, a verdade é que nem você nem a Hemo falam sobre o relacionamento de vocês mas parece que as coisas saíram do controle, eu quero te ajudar...

N – Acabou Lea, eu já to superando e eu espero que ela também, e só

L – Naya eu nunca te vi como aquele dia na minha casa, você parece perdida... e eu sei exatamente que sensação é essa por isso to tão preocupada

N – eu to bem, sério

L – o que aconteceu ?

N – Lea deixa isso pra lá, por favor... – comecei a sentir meus olhos enchendo de lagrimas

L – Naya você não ta bem, a Hemo não ta bem, e eu não vou ignorar isso, eu sei que você sempre foi mais próxima da Dianna mas ela ta gravando na Europa agora e nós duas temos que lidar com isso... agora me fala, e a verdade!

N – ta... – fexei os olhos e respirei fundo, isso fez com que uma lagrima rolasse – a um tempo atrás, logo que a gente resolveu assumir o namoro, a Hemo tentou falar com a mãe dela, eu fui junto e tudo mais mas ela é extremamente conservadora e literalmente pois a gente pra fora de lá... a Hemo fico desolada, ela já perdeu o pai, ficar sem a mãe seria muito difícil... eu comecei a me sentir muito culpada por tudo isso, apesar de ela ter ido morar comigo e ter ficado tudo aparentemente bem eu sabia que aquilo tava matando ela, então eu tentei conversar com a mãe dela, eu busquei uma solução e a opção que ela me deu foi terminar com a Hemo, ela seria aceita na família novamente e teria a chance de encontrar alguém mais "adequado" pra ela e ter uma vida que a mãe dela considerava normal...

L – meu deus que horror... – a Lea pegou a minha mão

N – e o que você acha que eu fiz?

L – Nay... você devia ter conversado com a gente sobre isso, podiamos te ajudar

N – eu sei, é uma droga mas eu não gosto de parecer fraca... e isso não é o pior, eu não podia chegar e contar pra ela que a mãe dela me disse isso por que eu sabia que ia dar uma briga pior ainda, então eu comecei a dar a entender que tava traindo ela, tudo mentira... até que ela veio falar comigo

**FLASH BACK**

H – Naya, olha pra mim... – ela sentou na cama – eu vi que horas você chegou ontem, e sei também que não foi a única vez essa semana...

N – eu tava gravando...

H – não tava, eu vi a sua agenda – ela me olhava muito séria e meu coração doía demais por estar fazendo ela passar por aquilo

N – apareceu de ultima hora, foi a reposição de uma cena que deu errado e...

H – fala a verdade pra mim, só te peço isso – respirei fundo

N – ta... eu achei que pudesse ser só sua, mas a verdade é que eu sou assim, não vou mudar

H – então é verdade ? você tava me traindo ? – ela levantou e parou do meu lado na cama

N – desculpa.. – abaixei a cabeça

H – e você teve coragem de voltar pra casa, deitar nessa cama e ainda me abraçar dizendo que me amava? – respirei fundo por um momento e sabia que era agora ou nunca, eu tinha que ter forças pra fazer aquilo, então ergui a cabeça

N – eu tentei, mas não se pode ter tudo né... – ela me deu um tapa

H – não mesmo, agora você perdeu a única pessoa, dentre todos esses que você leva pra cama, que te amou de verdade... espero que tenha valido a pena**

N – o pior foi isso Lea, eu ter olhado nos olhos dela e ter falado que trai ela, eu nem se quer tentei impedir quando ela foi embora, ela ficou muito mal – eu estava em prantos agora e a Lea (chorona como é) chorava comigo também – você tem noção do peso que eu carrego? Eu fiz a pessoa que eu amo se sentir daquela forma, traída, mal amada, abandonada... cada vez que eu lembro disso eu quero morrer, eu quero sumir, mas o que me conforta é que ela ta bem com a família agora, voltou a morar e a falar com a mãe e eu espero que ela realmente consiga seguir com a vida dela

L – nossa Naya... eu nem sei o que dizer, eu nem imaginava que vocês tavam passando por tudo isso... mas tem que ter um jeito

N – não tem, ela ta melhor sem mim, a vida dela voltou ao normal, ouvi dizer até que o ex dela andou tentando uma reconciliação...

L – e você vai deixar isso?

N – EU NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA! – eu fiquei em pé e falei alterada com a Lea que ficou imóvel – nossa... desculpa Lea, sério desculpa – eu passava a mão pela cabeça

L – magina... você tem que por pra fora – ela levantou e me abraçou – eu vou te ajudar, vou falar com ela... vamos pensar em alguma coisa

N – Lea não me ilude por favor!

L – shiiiu deixa comigo

Foi bom ter a Lea pra desabafar aquela tarde, ela me ouvia e me entendia muito bem, mas mesmo assim ainda doía muito.

**LEA**

Cheguei em casa depois de passar tarde com a Naya, já fazia uma semana que a Di tinha ido pra Europa e eu já tava morrendo de saudades, queria poder estar com ela pra poder comemorar o nosso recente noivado mas infelizmente tinha que ser assim, mas apesar do fuso e da agenda cheia ela consegui um tempo pra falar comigo e entrou no skype, eu contei pra ela tudo que tinha acontecido e ela ficou chocada por ter sido impotente a tudo isso

D – eu sabia que tinha coisa errada, mas o problema é que a Naya não gosta de parecer frágil... a gente precisa ajudar ela

L – sim! Pode deixar comigo... mas só falamos de Heya até agora, como que ta a minha noiva ?

D – a sua noiva ? hummm, podia estar melhor se tivesse ai com você né...

L – será ? dizem que as francesas são lindas...

D – são..

L – Dianna ! – interrompi ela em tom implicante

D – elas são, mas eu não trocaria você nem por uma nem por todas elas – ela sorria ao me ver sem graça

L – você não presta... – eu ri

Conversamos o maximo que deu, mas ela tinha que ir e eu tinha que me preparar para o dia seguinte que seria o primeiro dia de gravação da Season 4, despedidas sempre eram difíceis.

**NAYA**

Chegou o primeiro dia de gravação da Season 4, como eu praticamente não participaria dos primeiros episódios, tive somente uma cena pra gravar e por sorte não foi com a Hemo, eu sabia que a gente teria muitos trabalhos juntas mas eu não sabia ao certo como isso funcionaria. O fato é, quando eu já tava indo embora acabei cruzando com o Mark no corredor e ele me deu aquele olhar galanteador que eu conhecia muito bem, passei ao seu lado tentando ignora lo mas ele me puxou pelo braço e me prensou contra a parede

M – não da mais oi ? – eu ri

N – me solta...

M – o que foi ? achei que você tivesse livre agora que terminou com a..

N – eu to, mas isso não significa que eu seja sua

M – ah, não seja difícil... – ele se aproximou pra me dar um beijo e quando nossos lábios quase se encostavam fomos interrompidos e viramos rápido o rosto pra ver quem era

M – oi Hemo... – ele disse me soltando e se afastando sem graça  
[CONTINUA]


	2. Boys

**NAYA**

Eu queria muito, muito, muito que a Hemo tivesse me chingado, me batido sei lá... mas ela fez pior, ela deu as costas e foi embora, isso significava que já tava doendo demais pra suportar, isso acabou comigo... eu que ainda estava encostada na parede fui descendo até o chão aonde coloquei a mão na cabeça e tentei me desligar, mas era em vão, e o Mark ainda tava la e ficou um tempo parado ainda assustado pela situação, mas finalmente quebrou o silencio

M – Nay... desculpa eu...

N – me da um tempo ta ? - interrompi

M – um tempo? – ele estendeu a mão e me puxou pra cima, respirei fundo

N – sim, por favor...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu

**Lea**

Tinha acabado de gravar algumas cenas então andava pelo set distraída respondendo uma mensagem da Di, quando acabei literalmente trombando com o Cory que tinha parado na minha frente pra fazer graça

C – não é melhor olhar pra frente ? – ele sorriu

L – é talvez seja uma boa idéia... – eu sorri e me voltei pro celular

C – fazia tempo que a gente não se via... – ele abaixou meu celular fazendo com que eu olhasse pra ele

L – verdade...

C – então... ta todo mundo meio afastado, sinto falta daquelas festas

L – é , a gente tem que marcar alguma coisa

C – sério ?

L – sim... digo, todo mundo

C – ah sim... e como vai a Dianna ?

L – bem... muito ocupada com as gravações, mas faz parte

C – uhum... mas então você deve estar passando muito tempo sozinha, ta afim de fazer alguma coisa sábado ?

L – Cory eu to noiva... – desviei o olhar

C – eu sei... Lea eu falei que quero sua amizade de volta... eu e o Mark vamos assistir o jogo na minha casa, tomar umas cervejas etc, mas se você quiser podemos ver algum filme, o Mark ficaria feliz também...

L – não sei se é uma boa idéia, não quero problema com a Di...

C – o Mark vai ta junto Lea, se quiser pode chamar mais gente, por favor

L – ta... eu vou pensar

C – ta bom, mais pensa mesmo!

L – ta, tenho que ir...

Sai de la e seguia pro meu trailer quando me deparo com a Hemo passando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ela parecia estar indo pro trailer dela também

L – ei... ta tudo bem ? – a abracei e comecei a caminhar junto com ela

H – não...

L – o que foi ?

H – é a Naya...

L – pera! vem aqui comigo

Levei ela até o meu trailer e ela se sentou no sofá, eu peguei um copo de água e dei pra ela tentando acalma la, então sentei ao seu lado

H – peguei ela com o Mark agora pouco... como ela pode superar tão rápido? E fazer isso aqui na minha frente ? – eu abracei ela meio sem saber o que dizer, já que eu sabia da verdade

L – ei, vai ficar tudo bem... é só uma fase ruim

H – não é Lea, ela não me ama mais, descobri que ela me traia e ela confirmou tudo... por isso eu larguei dela, mas eu amo ela de mais, eu abri mão de tudo por ela sabe?

L – eu acho que ela te ama muito também, mais do que você pode imaginar.. só agora talvez não seja o momento de vocês ficarem juntas, da um tempo e tenta conversar com ela

H – não! Pra mim chega, isso tudo foi a prova de que ela não me amava o bastante... eu tenho que seguir em frente mais ta difícil, não sou como ela...

L – você precisa ser forte, mas não desiste da Nay...

H – ela já desistiu de mim...

Eu abraçava ela forte contra o meu peito e ela chorava, eu desisti de aconselhar por que era muito complicado, ficamos ali assim por um tempo até que ela já parecia mais calma

H – obrigada Lea, de verdade – ela olhava nos meus olhos

L – magina, você não ta sozinha viu? Eu vou cuidar de você... – ela sorriu pela primeira vez – quer ir pra minha casa ?

H – eu agradeço muito mais eu quero ficar sozinha...

L – você não pode se torturar assim

H – um outro dia eu vou, prometo!

L – ta bom... mais me liga então

H – pode deixar... bom eu vou indo agora, ainda tenho que passar no meu trailer

Ela me abraçou, agradeceu de novo e saiu, eu me arrumei e sai em seguida também, não via hora de chegar em casa e falar com a Di, e foi o que eu fiz, mal cheguei e já liguei o computador e pra minha sorte ela já estava online me esperando

D – oi amor – ela surgiu na tela com um sorriso lindo

L – oi ! ainda no trabalho?

D – sim, ainda temos algumas horas de filmagens, mas eu tive um intervalo aqui... mas e você, como ta ?

L – bem, cansada e com muita, muita, muita saudade... – fiz um biquinho pra ela

D – não faz assim que eu volto correndo em – nós rimos – ta vou direto ao ponto já que você não falou nada... e o cara novo ? vi na internet que vocês começaram a gravar juntos hoje...

L – o Dean? Ele é legal e muito talentoso, acho que foi uma boa aquisição...

D – ta não é isso que eu quero saber – ela riu – beijou?

L – ainda não... mas esteja preparada

D – é eu sei...

L – vai fazer o que no final de semana?

D – ah amanha o pessoal ta combinando de sair a noite, conhecer uns bares legais daqui.. eu acho que eu vou

L – bom saber, por que eu ia ficar em casa só pra falar com a sra

D – não, você tem que sair também, eu não quero você ai sozinha que eu te conheço...

L – o que tem? – eu ri

D – assim não vai agüentar nem duas semanas e vai ficar sofrendo, não quero isso...

L – ta bom... na verdade o Cory e o Mark me chamaram pra gente se juntar e fazer alguma coisa

D – Cory e Mark ?

L – sim.. eles falaram que tem estado afastados de mim, e especialmente o Cory ta se esforçando bastante pra ter minha amizade de novo

D – espero que seja só amizade mesmo que ele queira ter de novo...

L – é mais eu acho que não v...

Alguém interrompeu entrando no camarim da Dianna sem bater e começou a falar com ela, eu logo reconheci, era uma garota que não desgrudava dela dês de que ela chegou lá, todas as fotos que eu achava na internet quando stalkeava a Di ela estava por perto, eu não posso fazer nada se eu sentia ciúmes daquela loira maravilhosa, pra mim ali tinha alguma coisa... A garota deixou o camarim e a Dianna se voltou pra mim novamente que já estava olhando pra ela brava

L – quem é essa menina em?

D – é da equipe, ela é minha assistente aqui no set...

L – se ela é sua assistente no set por que tantas fotos de vocês fora do set juntas?

D – nossa você me vigia mesmo em... – ela riu

L – Dianna é sério... – cruzei os braços esperando uma resposta

D – Lea ela passa o dia todo comigo acabamos pegando amizade, afinal ela é daqui, ela me ajudou muito no começo me ensinando tudo, você sabe como eu sou perdida...

L – eu to de olho em você viu

D – você não confia em mim?

L – confio, mais eu não sei se posso confiar nela... ela é hetero?

D – não sei – ela riu – ao contrario do que você pensa não somos tão próximas assim

L – eu acho que ela ta com muita gracinha pra cima de você, entrou ai sem bater, cheia da intimidade, das risadinhas e piadinhas internas..

D – amor você nem conhece ela, por favor...

L – acho bom você ficar bem esperta com ela, ou eu vou ai e acabo com essa vaca

D – amor... não fala assim da Anne...

L – você ta defendendo ela é isso?

D – ai meu deus – ela pois a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo – para vai

L – ta bom Dianna, só quero saber uma coisa... ela vai amanha com você?

D – provavelmente, muita gente da equipe vai ir, a gente é amigo Lea, assim como no Glee...

L – ta bom, vai la com a Anne...

D – para! sério eu vou ficar chateada com você

L – ta eu vou tentar controlar meu ciúmes ta?

D – obrigada! Agora eu tenho que ir...

L – já?

D – sim...

L – ta... já aviso então que amanha vou fazer alguma coisa com os meninos... – ela parou por um minuto

D – achei que você não... ta, acho que isso vai ser bom... boa noite amor, te amo muito

L – obrigada, também te amo muito! - desligamos

Eu sei que era errado, mais meu ciúmes sempre falou mais alto que tudo, eu não agüentei e acabei querendo "revidar" o fato dela estar saindo com aquela tal de Anne pra ver se ela desistia, mas pra minha surpresa ela ainda achou bom que eu saísse, me senti uma criança por ter feito isso mas agora ia aproveitar pra fazer alguma coisa com os meninos já que ela não acharia ruim.

Já no sábado tivemos gravação até a tarde, e os meninos ficaram bem animados quando eu disse que iria fazer alguma coisa com eles, marcamos as 8hrs na casa do Cory e o Mark disse que tentaria convencer a Naya, mas eu não podia parar de pensar na Di.

**Naya**

Eu já dava aquele sábado por perdido, até tinha sido convidada pra ir na casa do Cory e pra umas outras festas mas eu realmente não estava no clima pra nada.

Tomei um banho e já me preparava pra dormir, já que era a melhor opção pra não correr o risco de pensar em nada. Sentei na cama com o celular na mão, estava pensando em ligar pra Hemo, tentar conversar e ficar bem, dentro do possível, já que na semana seguinte começariam as nossas gravações juntas, mas no fundo eu só queria ouvir a voz dela e saber se ela tava bem, era só isso, mais eu tinha medo de apertar aquele simples botão verde, eu não sabia ao certo qual seria o resultado daquilo então eu fique bastante insegura... Eu estava prestes a ligar, meu coração estava acelerado, mas a campainha tocou e eu dei um salto de susto, eu estava de lingerie então peguei um roupão que estava jogado na cadeira e fui atender a porta

N – Mark ?

M – acho que eu não sei receber um não como resposta...

N – pois vai ter que aprender... – eu já ia fechando a porta mais ele segurou

M – para com isso

N – eu te pedi um tempo lembra?

M – posso entrar? Eu só quero conversar... – fiquei um pouco pensativa, sentia o perfume dele que era tão familiar pra mim... acabei concordando com a cabeça e dando espaço pra ele passar

M – nossa... – ele disse assim que entrou e me viu usando aquele roupão curto

N – o que foi? Você me pegou de surpresa... – cruzei os braços e parei na frente dele

...

**Lea**

A noite chegou e eu fui pra casa me arrumar, não tinha conseguido falar com a Naya então não sabia se ela ia ainda. Recebi uma mensagem da Di

*Se cuida ta ? cuidado com o Cory , amanha cedo eu te ligo, te amo pequena –D*

*Ok, bom passeio com a Anne, quer dizer , seus amigos ;) te amo –L*

Eu gostava de provocar ela, mas já estava atrasada então fui correndo pra casa do Cory.

Ele me recebeu com um imenso sorriso e um abraço forte, eu entrei, ele guardou minha bolsa e meu casaco enquanto eu sentava no sofá.

L – cadê o Mark e a Naya?

C – então.. – ele sentou do meu lado porem virado pra mim – a Naya não queria vim, então o Mark disse que ia até lá convencer ela...

L – e... ?

C – bom, a uns 10 minutos recebi um sms dele dizendo que ele ficaria por la um pouco, quer dizer eu acho que eles...

L – pera! – interrompi – ninguém vem? Vai ser só eu e você?

C – sim...

[CONTINUA]


	3. Cell phone

**LEA**

O Cory percebeu meu desconforto ao saber que ninguém mais viria

C – algum problema?

L – na verdade sim... a ultima vez que ficamos sozinhos não deu certo

C – Lea... – ele respirou fundo e passou a mão sobre o rosto

L - é sério, a Dianna não vai gostar disso e eu não quero problema, então...

C – para! eu já disse que quero te reconquistar... isso é, reconquistar a sua amizade, eu não vou fazer nada

L – não Cory...

C – olha, a Dianna já roubou você de mim, eu respeito isso, mas agora não vamos mais poder agir como amigos sem você achar que ela vai ficar brava?

L – Por que será né ? – disse ironicamente enquanto me levantava, mas ele segurou meu braço

C – ta você não quer ficar sozinha comigo, tudo bem... mas não vamos perde a noite, vamos pra um restaurante então? – fiquei pensativa por um momento, não queria magoar a Di mas não queria desfazer do Cory que aparentemente tinha mudado

L – ta... mas eu não vou ficar até muito tarde e cada um vai com o seu carro...

C – ta bom.. – ele sorriu vitorioso

L – posso usar seu banheiro antes de sair?

C – claro, vai lá...

Eu fui até o banheiro e logo em seguida nós fomos para o restaurante

**NAYA**

O Mark me olhava com aquele olhar que eu já conhecia

N – o que foi em?

M – nada... – ele sorriu e se aproximou, segurou na minha cintura fazendo com que nossos quadris ficassem colados, mas eu permaneci de braços cruzados olhando pra ele

M – você ta tão estranha depois que terminou com a Hemo...

N – to cansada, cansada desses joguinhos, só isso...

M – eu também... cansei de passear entre tantas pernas se só uma me interessa... – suas mãos deslizaram até a minha bunda que ele começou a apertar la levemente

N – e que pernas seriam essas ? – eu ria ironicamente

M – as suas claro, não via a hora de você voltar pra mim de vez... tava demorando – ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço mas eu o afastei e o fiz olhar nos meus olhos

N – e quem disse que eu sou sua?

M – Nay, qual é? Nós somos feitos um pro outro

N – você diz isso pra todas? – eu ri

M – eu to falando sério, cansei dessa vida... quero ter alguém pra chamar de minha, e tem que ser você

N – acho que eu não sirvo pra ser de alguém...

Sorri e puxei ele pra um beijo antes que eles desse continuidade a conversa, a verdade é que eu queria estar com a Hemo, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu ainda fosse eu, então me aproveitei dele pra matar a minha abstinência. Eu estava de roupão então foi tudo muito rápido, suas mãos grandes percorreram o meu corpo enquanto eu tirava a sua camisa, começamos na sala e terminamos no quarto, foi bom pra aliviar a tensão mas eu me sentia mal, não queria regredir o que eu tinha evoluído com a Hemo, mas lá estava eu usando o Mark como objeto sexual novamente.

**DIANNA**

Eu estava me arrumando pra sair com o pessoal do filme, tudo que eu queria era estar com a Lea, era tão difícil viver assim distante, e o pior era saber que ela tinha saído com o cara que levou ela pra cama a força meses atrás, eu não quis impedir por que teria mais gente lá e não é justo ela ter que ficar em casa, mas a verdade é que eu estava preocupada. Enquanto me maquiava mandei algumas mensagens perguntando se estava tudo bem, mais não tive resposta, geralmente quando ela não estava gravando ela respondia rápido, isso somado ao fato de saber quem era a sua companhia começou a me preocupar. Tinha o fuso então eu calculava que ela talvez já estivesse voltando pra casa então antes de sair comecei a ligar, mas nada dela atender, dava caixa de mensagens direto e isso me deixou bem nervosa. A minha carona chegou e eu tive que sair.

Todo mundo reparou na minha cara e sabiam que o motivo era a Lea, fomos pra um pub reservado que tinha musica ao vivo, era um ótimo lugar, mas tudo me fazia pensar nela e como seria bom se ela tivesse lá comigo, ai eu lembrava do "sumiço" dela e voltava a me preocupar. Todos estavam dançando e se divertindo mas eu fiquei na mesa com meu copo, a Anne minha assistente que foi com a gente, veio falar comigo

A – Di ! vem, não fica ai sozinha!

D – obrigada, mas eu to bem aqui...

A – e eu que ouvi dizer que você era a mais animada nas festas em L.A... – ela sentou do meu lado

D – geralmente eu sou – eu ri – mas to preocupada com a Lea, não consigo me soltar assim..

A – olha que tal eu ligar pro seu agente e mandar ele achar ela?

D – ta tarde, ele provavelmente ta com o namorado, deixa ele...

A – não... ele é pago pra isso – ela riu – eu vou ligar pra ele, e depois você vem comigo pra pista ta?

D – desculpa eu...

A – não tem desculpa Di... ela não deve ta deixando de se divertir por sua causa, você devia fazer o mesmo...

D – tá..

Ela sorriu e se retirou pra ligar pro meu agente, enquanto isso eu terminava de beber o meu drink. A Anne voltou em seguida

A – pronto, ele disse que vai verificar aonde ela ta... – ela estendeu a mão pra mim – agora vem, e deixa esse celular ai!

D – mais...

A – mais nada! – ela riu enquanto me puxava pra pista, ela me lembrou muito a Lea por ter agido assim, e ela ainda era baixinha, mais alta que a Lea (não é difícil) mais era quase a mesma coisa... que saudades da minha pequena

Começamos a dançar entre o nosso grupo de amigos, me deram outra bebida e com o tempo eu fui me soltando, dois caras chegaram em mim, mas nessas horas aquela aliança grossa no meu dedo ajudava muito. Eu tentei me afastar do grupo pra ver se tinha alguma noticia da Lea, mas a Anne não deixou e me puxou pra dançar com ela, eu acabei dançando e quando me dei conta nós já estávamos encima do pequeno palco que tinha ali, nós já estávamos sob o efeito do álcool e ainda estavam tocando umas músicas ótimas, então ela teve a idéia de subir em uma das caixas de som pra dançar la em cima, e eu a ajudei a subir, ela dançou um pouco de forma sexy lá até que um segurança veio pedir pra ela descer e ela fez sinal pra eu ajudar ela, ela sentou na caixa de som e então pulou nos meus braços, como eu não tava em perfeito estado acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e dando uns paços pra trás com ela no colo mas não percebi o final do palco então acabamos caindo dali, eu tentei evitar a queda com um dos braços e ela ainda caiu sobre mim, só senti uma dor horrível, e depois uma confusão de pessoas nos ajudando a levantar e perguntando se tava tudo bem, mas eu só consegui ir pra mesa e me sentar enquanto segurava o meu braço

A – Di você ta bem?

D – acho que machuquei meu pulso, ta doendo...

**LEA**

Correu tudo bem no jantar com o Cory, ele foi bem legal comigo e foi melhor que ter ficado em casa sozinha, talvez a gente pudesse ser amigos mesmo.

Cheguei em casa por volta da meia noite, e fui pegar meu celular pra avisar a Di que tinha chegado, vi que ele estava desligado o que eu achei muito estranho já que eu tinha deixado ligado caso a Di me ligasse, liguei meu celular e pra minha surpresa tinham varias ligações perdidas e mensagens da Di e do agente dela e não fazia muito tempo

*Lea, eu já to saindo de casa, ta tudo bem ai? –D*

* amor, responde –D*

*amor? –D*

*Lea, to preocupada, ta tudo bem? Me liga! –D*

Dentre outras mensagens, comecei a ligar de volta pra ela e nada só dava caixa postal, não sabia se ela tinha ficado brava comigo, então liguei pro seu agente embora lá já fosse madrugada, ele me disse que ela tava preocupada comigo então tinha pedido pra ele me achar, e que ela não devia ta atendendo por que tava na festa. Eu tentei mais algumas vezes, mas foi em vão, então deixei mensagens pra ela me ligar e dizendo que tava tudo bem. Não gostei desse desencontro, agora quem estava preocupada era eu, por que meu celular maldito foi desligar? Ou será que ele foi desligado? Começou a me passar na cabeça a possibilidade de o Cory ter mexido quando eu fui no banheiro na casa dele por que eu deixei a bolsa na sala... mas NÃOO, que horror eu pensar uma coisa dessas dele, acho que ele não faria... enfim fui dormir com o coração na mão, só queria ouvir a voz dela dizendo que tava tudo bem, só isso.

**NAYA**

Acordei cedo com o Mark debruçado sobre mim beijando meu pescoço, apesar de termos tido uma noite intensa eu sabia aonde ele queria chegar...

N – bom dia... – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho

M – bom dia! Até que enfim você acordou em, já tava quase abusando de você...

N – você não se cansa? – eu ri enquanto passava a mãe na sua nuca e puxava levemente o moicano

M – não...

Ele riu e me beijou, começou a apalpar meu seio, após alguns minutos de amasso, invertemos as posições em um movimento rápido, eu sentei no seu quadril e pude sentir que ele já estava bem excitado, ele me puxou e me beijou, mas antes que pudéssemos começar de fato meu celular começou a tocar, tentei ignora lo por um tempo mas decidi ver quem era, levantei e fiquei sentada sobre ele novamente

M – não, deixa isso... – ele fez cara de quem não gostou deu ter parado

N – espera vou ver quem é... – estendi a mão e peguei meu celular, meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando eu vi o nome da Hemo na tela, eu nem pensei muito e já estava atendendo, foi um impulso muito rápido pra não perder aquela ligação

N – oi!

H – te acordei?

N – não... aconteceu alguma coisa?

H – não... – ficou silencio por uns segundos – só achei que a gente devia conversar, semana que vem já temos cenas juntas...

N – eu pensei na mesma coisa...

M – desliga isso logo... – ele tentou tirar meu celular de mim mas eu virei meu rosto

H – quem ta ai ?

N – ninguém.. – disse seca enquanto dava um tapa no Mark

H – é você não muda... deixa... não foi uma boa idéia – ela desligou rápido e nem me deu chance de falar

Fiquei parada por um momento digerindo tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, senti meu rosto ficando quente de tanta raiva, me levantei e comecei a me vestir

M – ei... Nay... aonde você vai?

N – era a Hemo...

M – e daí?

N – e daí que ela percebeu que você tava aqui...

M – mas Nay...

N – vai embora!

M – han?

N – VAI EMBORA AGORA! – eu já tava alterada, peguei a roupa dele e taquei com força nele

**LEA**

Acordei desnorteada com o meu celular tocando, tive que procurar ele em meio ao lençóis pois adormeci esperando ma ligação da Di, achei ele.. finalmente era ela

L – Oi Dianna – disse seca

D – Oi..

L – posso saber por que você não me atendeu ontem?

D – eu quero saber por que você não me atendeu primeiro..

L – meu celular desligou, não sei por que, só percebi quando tava voltando... ai tentei te ligar e só dava caixa postal...

D – nossa, me deu um negocio, fiquei preocupada com você... ai a Anne percebeu e ligou pro meu agente ir atrás de você pra que eu pudesse aproveitar um pouco e acabou me convencendo a deixar o celular na bolsa pra não ficar te ligando de 5 em 5 minutos...

L – a então agora você faz o que ela manda ?

D – não começa...

L – começo... foi boa sua noite com ela pelo menos?

D – graças a você não! E a sua ?

L – nossa...

D – o que?

L – nada... fui jantar com o Cory

D – sozinha?

L – sim, a Naya e o Mark furaram... o Cory até quis ficar em casa mas como eu disse que não ia ficar sozinha com ele, nós fomos pra um restaurante, justamente pra você não ficar brava..

D – eu sabia que tinha coisa, eu sabia!

L – ele me respeitou, pode ficar tranqüila... pelo menos a gente só jantou, e você dançou muito com a outra la ?

D – como amigas... não sei por que você ta nervosa, ela nunca me levou pra cama a força sabe...

L – olha!... ai desculpa! eu tentei fazer de tudo pra que não desse problema com você – comecei a chorar – desculpa... eu não vou mais sair também...

D – amor, para de chorar... eu fiquei preocupada só isso... – ficou um silencio – aconteceu uma coisa...

L – han? O que ?

D – eu cai e machuquei o pulso... to com o braço enfaixado

L – O QUE? Como aconteceu isso?

D – então... – ela respirou fundo

[CONTINUA]


	4. Relapse

**DIANNA**

Após a simples frase "cai com a Anne no colo" eu não consegui falar mais nada, a Lea começou a gritar comigo e falar sem parar, típico dela de quando estava nervosa, e era ruim estar tão longe por que eu sei que a única coisa que faria ela se acalmar era abraçar ela bem forte, mas como não tinha jeito respirei fundo e esperei

D – pronto? Posso falar agora?

L – não... não quero ouvir

D – pela milésima vez, não foi nada de mais, você não confia em mim?

L – confio, mas nela não... você ta sendo ingênua com essa garota, isso me irrita

D – calma amor, eu te amo mais que tudo e não faria nada pra te magoar, você sabe disso... desculpa

L – ta bom Dianna eu to nervosa agora, depois a gente termina essa conversa...

D – ta, mais saiba que eu to indo pra ai já que não vou poder gravar

L – não se preocupa... fica ainda cuidando das suas coisas..

D – amor...

L – é sério... agora tenho que ir tchau

Ela desligou sem dizer que me amava ou sem me dar a chance de dizer isso a ela o que significava que não estava tudo bem e que eu tinha que ir pra lá apagar esse incêndio

**NAYA**

O final de semana passou e eu não consegui mais falar com a Hemo dês de o acontecido, fui pra gravação e ela estava lá, nos cumprimentamos de longe e nos sentamos cada qual em nossos lugares, apesar de sermos profissionais aquela cena nos fez transbordar em sentimentos já que Brittany e Santana davam um tempo no namoro e nós sabíamos exatamente que tipo de sentimento era aquele, e pra finalizar um beijo Brittana, era bom ter uma desculpa pra beijar ela de novo, mas aquilo despertou o desejo que eu vinha abafando em mim todo aquele tempo.

Acabou a gravação e meio que automaticamente eu fui até trailer dela, era errado já que eu sabia que não podia ficar com ela, mais eu simplesmente fui, sem pensar, sem sentir, eu precisava ir

N – oi..

H – oi.. – ela disse meio tímida e olhando pra baixo

N – posso entrar um pouco?

H – ta...

Ela abriu espaço pra eu entrar, eu entrei e ela fechou a porta, nos entreolhamos por alguns segundos então eu fui lentamente até ela, que permanecia imóvel, a encostei na parede e comecei a beijar, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, eu apertava a sua coxa e alisava a sua perna fazendo com que a sua saia se levantasse. Ela me empurrou pro sofá e quando subiu em mim parou por um momento e olhou nos meus olhos

H – o que estamos fazendo?

Eu permaneci em silencio já que eu também não tinha essa resposta

H – Nay é sério...eu voltei com o meu ex, eu to noiva... – eu levantei e sentei ainda com ela no colo

N – O que ?

H – mas eu ainda te amo tanto... – ela começou a chorar

N – ei, ei, ei... para! – enxuguei suas lagrimas e abracei forte pressionando ela contra o meu peito – você ta certa, ele vai te fazer feliz como eu não posso fazer... – me segurei pra não chorar mais uma lagrima escorreu, e em movimento rápido eu a enxuguei tentando evitar que a Hemo percebesse

H – por que tem que ser assim?

N – eu não sei... mas eu tenho que sair da sua vida, você sabe...

H – por que?

N – eu não presto pra você, eu te amo de mais e talvez você nunca imagine o quanto, mas eu quero que você seja feliz em primeiro lugar... – ela levantou o rosto e me beijou

H – isso é uma despedida então?

N – sim...

Ela começou a me beijar de novo, e logo eu já estava sobre ela no maior amasso, podia sentir suas lagrimas no meu rosto. Tirei seu uniforme de cheerio e comecei a brincar com o seu corpo enquanto ela gemia no meu ouvido pra mim não parar, aquilo me deixava louca... estávamos indo bem até que começaram a bater na porta.

Ignoramos um pouco mais as batidas eram insistentes, o celular da Hemo começou a tocar então eu percebi que não tinha jeito, não ia parar

N – vai lá logo... – respirei fundo e sai de cima dela

H – não...

Alguém gritava lá de fora "Hemo! Anda logo!" ao ouvir ela deu um pulo e começou a se vestir

H – é o Taylor...

N – seu namoradinho? – eu ri irônica

H – sim – ela respondeu seca enquanto se arrumava, ela tava visivelmente preocupada

N – ei... – ela parou por um segundo e olhou pra mim – você é muito gostosa... – eu a olhava de cima a baixo

H – para! – ela sorriu pra mim, sim, depois de tanto tempo, ela sorriu pra mim, aquilo valeu tudo

Ele ainda batia na porta, ela passou por mim ainda terminando de se ajeitar e abriu a porta

H – oi... – ela beijou ele, pra mim foi como um soco no estomago

T – nossa que demora...

H – a Naya ta aqui... a gente tava terminando de passar umas falas...

T – ah ta explicado – ele disse ironicamente

H – vou tirar meu uniforme, me espera, 10 minutos... – ela entrou e eu aproveitei pra sair quando ela ia fechar a porta, eu dei um sorrisinho pra ela antes de sair que foi correspondido e sai sem olhar pra trás, mas depois que a Hemo entrou o Taylor veio atrás de mim e segurou meu braço

T – fica longe dela ta?

N – tira suas mãos de mim... – me soltei dele

T – to falando sério, é pro seu bem...

N – ela não é sua propriedade

T – agente vai casar, e pra ela essa palhaçada de Glee vai acabar...

N – casar? Você acha que pode acabar com a carreira dela por isso?

T – ela vai ter outras oportunidades, mas longe daqui, de você e dessa coisa de lésbica... – me aproximei dele e falei no seu ouvido

N – para de dar chilique que nós dois sabemos que ela preferia estar comigo, e saiba que se você fizer alguma coisa de mal pra ela quem vai ter um problema aqui é você!

Dei um sorriso sínico e sai, deixei ele resmungando sozinho e segui pro meu trailer

**LEA**

Já tinham terminado as minhas gravações do dia, era tarde e eu andava pelo estúdio em direção ao estacionamento enquanto me despedia de todos, tava preocupada com a Di já que não se falavamos direito dês de o final de semana, eu sou muito orgulhosa e acabei evitando ela o dia todo pois eu sabia que se falasse eu acabaria cedendo e naquele momento eu queria ficar brava com ela, mas agora eu estava preocupada e com saudades. No caminho encontrei o Cory que começou a andar comigo enquanto conversávamos, quando chegamos na recepção pra minha surpresa lá estava a Dianna conversando com algumas pessoas, quando ela me viu largou todo mundo e veio em minha direção sorrindo, eu fiquei parada e cruzei os braços enquanto olhava seria pra ela embora meu coração estivesse disparado, depois de tanto tempo ela estava ali na minha frente, pra eu abraçar e beijar, mas meu orgulho me impedia de pular em seu pescoço, e o Cory assistia a tudo.

D – oi.. – ela deu um sorrisinho pro Cory enquanto passava por ele e finalmente chegava em mim, ela me beijou

L – oi, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

C – nossa, boa sorte Dianna... – o Cory deu um tapinha nas costas dela e saiu rindo da minha reação, ela deu um sorriso irônico pra ele e se voltou pra mim rapidamente

D – eu falei que vinha... tentei te avisar mas você sumiu, não me atendeu o dia todo, por isso apareci sem avisar, achei que você fosse gostar... – ela olhou pro chão desapontada

L – desculpa eu tava gravando, e você sabe que eu gostei... – abri os braços, ela sorriu e me abraçou – mais eu ainda to brava com você não pense que...

D – ta, ta... agora me beija que eu tava morrendo de saudade – ela me beijou e eu não pude resistir

L – vamo pra minha casa?

D – não era você que tava brava comigo? Acho melhor eu ir pro meu apartamento... – ela disse caçoando de mim

L – eu to brava, mas não muda o fato de que eu te amo muito e to morrendo de saudade

Ela riu e eu a beijei de novo, depois seguimos pra casa, eu estava seca com ela, não queria ser fácil assim, mas na verdade estava completamente derretida e entregue por dentro, ela veio de lá só pra me ver, ela era sem duvidas a melhor coisa na minha vida.

Chegamos em casa, ela tinha que usar a tala no pulso então não poderia gravar e ficaria comigo por duas semanas então eu disse que cuidaria dela.

Ela sentou na beirada da cama e eu trouxe uma compressa pro seu pulso que ela reclamou que estava doendo um pouco. Eu sentei no seu colo e comecei a cuidar do seu braço, ela me abraçou e ficou olhando

D – você é boa nisso...

L – é.

D – amor... para de me tratar assim, eu já disse mil vezes, desculpa

L – eu tenho ciúmes, você sabe

D – mas eu te amo muito, só você... você tem que confiar em mim...

L – eu confio, é que é difícil ficar distante assim, ainda mais tendo uma noiva linda e cobiçada como você – ela riu

D – e você acha que eu também não tenho ciúmes pequena? Mas você precisa ir pra lá, conhecer minha rotina, meus amigos, isso vai te deixar mais tranqüila...

L – é você tem razão... – ela beijou o meu pescoço

D – estamos bem então?

L – claro amor... – me virei e beijei ela e em seguida continuei com a compressa

D – viu, já que eu vou ficar aqui esses dias, vou poder ir no casamento da minha prima no sábado, você vai comigo né?

L – sim.. finalmente vou conhecer toda a família Agron...

D – é ta na hora... – ela riu – falando em casamento, a gente podia aproveitar essa "folga" minha e começar a ver alguma coisa do nosso né? – eu parei e olhei pra ela

L – é sério?

D – sim, por que? – joguei a compressa no chão e pulei em seu pescoço fazendo assim com que ela deitasse e eu ficasse sobre ela

L – você é perfeita sabia? Eu não consigo, nem quando eu quero, ficar brava com você... – comecei a beijar ela

[CONTINUA]


	5. Don't leave me

**LEA**

Estávamos no set, a Di tava la acompanhando as gravações e pra minha surpresa ela ficou conversando com o Dean um bom tempo, quando eu finalmente terminei minha série de cenas do dia fui sentar no colo dela que me assistia

L – to tão cansada, me leva pra casa? – dei um beijo nela e fiz um biquinho

D – claro que eu levo... – ela riu

L – só queria saber o que tanto você conversou com o Dean...

D – tive que verificar se ele era confiável né... ele tem uma namorada, acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz de saber que alguém estava num relacionamento – nós rimos – embora que com uma Lea Michele.. não tem concorrência né... – ela deu uma beijo no meu pescoço

L – para, ele é legal, você viu...

D – eu to brincando... vamo pra casa ?

L – vamo... eu só queria ir ver a Hemo antes, depois do que a Naya contou que aconteceu eu percebi que ela ta muito isolada

D – é.. mas aquele chato do noivo dela ta lá hoje, a Nay me disse que tentou o dia inteiro uma brecha pra conversar com ela mas não conseguiu...

L – ah mais eu vou lá e ele não vai me impedir... vem comigo?

D – já vou, to esperando meu agente voltar com umas coisas que ele disse que quer que eu veja... vai indo lá – ela me deu um selinho

L – ta bom...

Me levantei e fui pro trailer da Hemo, por sorte o noivo dela passou por mim no caminho, ou seja, ele tinha saído de la, cheguei e ela abriu a porta, não dissemos nada, eu apenas abracei ela forte e ela correspondeu, eu entrei e ela fechou a porta

L – como você ta em? – passei a mão no seu rosto

H – não sei...

L – a Naya contou sobre o que aconteceu... vocês deviam conversar

H – melhor não Lea, isso já deu muito problema

L – por que ?

H – o Taylor não é bobo, e alem disso ele viu o chupão que ela deixou no meu pescoço...

L – nossa! E ele fez alguma coisa com você?

H – não, foi quase por que ele ficou muito bravo, mas ele ameaçou contar pra minha mãe... e disse que me perdoa e esquece tudo se eu sair do Glee e esquecer a Naya de vez

L – você não pode fazer isso!

H – eu sei, por isso ta tão difícil

L – larga dele Hemo, ele não é o melhor pra você...

H – Lea, depois da Naya ele foi a pessoa que eu mais amei, e eu entendo que ele esteja agindo assim, ele me ama muito e já me perdeu uma vez por causa dela

L – o Theo também dizia que me amava muito...

H – ele é diferente...

L – não é! Ele é manipulador, agressivo e graças a deus não fez nada com você mas você não pode deixar que chegue nesse ponto...

H – é só eu ficar longe da Naya que vai dar tudo certo

L – você não qué isso...

H – eu não tenho escolha... – já escorriam algumas lagrimas no rosto da Hemo

O Taylor entrou no trailer olhou pra Hemo e sem seguida me olhou sério

T – o que é isso? Por que ela ta chorando? – A Hemo se virou e foi enxugar as lagrimas rápido

L – eu é que te pergunto...

T – eu falei pra você ficar longe dessas lesbicas... – ele falou pra ela

H – para! elas são minhas amigas

L – você acha que pode controlar a vida dela né?

T – sai daqui! – ele se voltou pra mim comum olhar agressivo

L – vai me responde... – a Hemo entrou na frente dele

H – Lea, por favor vai sobrar pra mim... depois a gente conversa...

L – ta... eu vou pela Hemo – olhei feio pra ele e sai, ele foi atrás

T – não é mais pra você voltar... – a Hemo puxava ele pra dentro mais ele resistia – sua lesbica nojenta! – eu virei pra responder mas a Dianna chegou e passou por mim como um foguete e foi na direção dele

D – OQUE? OQUE VOCÊ DISSE PRA MINHA MULHER?

T – é o que você ouviu... e vale pra você também – a Dianna deu um empurrão nele e ele já ia revidar, mas eu puxei a Dianna pra trás e a Hemo fez o mesmo com ele

H – chega, acabou! Vem... – ela levou ele pra dentro e fechou a porta

L – amor, calma! – ela se virou pra mim e segurou meu rosto

D – ele te fez alguma coisa?

L – amor, calma por favor...

D – fala Lea!

L – não, e só batemos boca... – a Naya chegou

N – o que foi?

D – o que foi? Esse idiota maltratou a Lea, veio pra cima de mim, você acha que ele vai fazer o que? TIRA A HEMO DE LA! – a Dianna gritava e a Naya ficou paralisada

N – eu não posso! Ele não vai fazer nada com ela, ele tem ódio da gente por que ele acha que "corrompemos" ela...

D – Naya você tem que fazer alguma coisa, ele vai acabar com a carreira dela, com as amizades, com a vida dela...

N – eu não posso! Você sabe que eu não posso... eu queria muito

D – olha Naya...

L – amor! chega! elas sabem o que é melhor pra elas... – ela ficou quieta então puxei a Dianna pra fora dali pela mão mas ela ainda olhava pra trás esperando uma resposta da Naya. Deixei ela no carro e fui pega as minhas coisas, depois seguimos pra casa, a Dianna tava muito irritada com o que tinha acontecido

L – amor não faz mais isso ta? Você já ta com o braço machucado...

D – Lea não começa! Dês de aquele dia com o Theo eu prometi pra mim mesma que ninguém mais ia te fazer mal, e eu vou cumprir... – ela encostou na janela enquanto mexia no cabelo com uma expressão séria

L – nossa você não era assim agressiva... – eu ri

D – eu não sou, mas se for preciso eu vou ser

L – como você fica linda assim nervosa... – aproveitei o farol fechado pra dar um beijo nela, ela sorriu – mas é sério, eu não quero que você se machuque, temos seguranças pra isso...

D – desculpa, na hora eu não pensei... – ela pois a mão na minha coxa – e a Naya...

L – amor, a Hemo disse que não queria falar com ela, deixa que elas se entendem, se a Naya se metesse seria pior...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e nós seguimos pra casa

**NAYA**

Aqueles eram sem duvida os piores dias da minha vida, já tinha perdido a Hemo e agora tava perdendo a amizade da Di, ela tava me cobrando por uma coisa que eu não podia fazer, eu não podia simplesmente voltar com a Hemo mas eu também não queria que ela ficasse nas mãos daquele idiota, eu tentei ligar pra Di mais ela não me atendeu, e tentei falar com a Hemo também mas ela tava sempre com aquele Taylor. No dia seguinte eu cheguei cedo por que eu sabia que ela tinha ensaio, fiquei lá sentada assistindo enquanto pensava que eu precisava arrumar um jeito de ter ela de volta, pra sempre era tempo de mais pra mim... agente trocava alguns olhares mas eu percebi que ela evitava.

O ensaio acabou e antes mesmo que todo mundo saísse eu fui falar com ela, tava com medo que o noivo dela já estivesse lá fora e toda aquela espera fosse em vão

N – oi..

H – oi. – ela disse seca enquanto arruma suas coisas

N – então... a gente pode conversar?

H – to cansada de conversar

N – ta, se você não quer me ouvir eu vou falar logo... você tem que largar esse cara

H – o que? Primeiro você me disse que ia ser o melhor pra mim, então eu tenho me esforçado ao maximo pra fazer isso dar certo, e agora você quer que eu largue ele e comesse tudo de novo?

N – olha ele não é legal pra você, ele ta te excluindo e te pressionando muito, todo mundo sabe

H – isso é problema meu agora – ela deu as costas

N – por favor, se você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim, larga ele... eu não fiz tudo a toa, eu quero ver você bem e feliz – ela virou pra mim

H – ele tem razão, você tem que parar de vir atrás de mim, você fala tanto em eu seguir em frente mas você não deixa...

N – ele tem razão?

H – sim!

N – então ta, retiro o que eu disse, faça você o que você quiser da sua vida.. eu só to aqui tentando consertar tudo e..

H – consertar? Você me traiu, me largou, foi embora sem dar muita explicação, chega Naya!

N – ta bom... vou fazer o que você quer...

Fui embora de lá sem olhar pra trás, eu não podia acreditar que ele tava fazendo ela acreditar em tudo aquilo, e o pior era saber que ela não tava bem. Eu já tava chorando então não queria que ninguém me visse mais fui esbarrar justo na Di, passei por ela e entrei no banheiro mas ela foi atrás

D – Naya... espera!

N – eu tentei ta? Eu tentei falar com ela, ACABOU, eu preciso sumir da vida dela e dessa vez é de verdade, ACABOU! – a Dianna segurou meus braços e me encostou na parede, eu tava em prantos

D – ei ! calma !

N – Dianna... não da! Pensa como seria se você soubesse que estava perdendo a Lea pra sempre... – abracei ela forte

D – eu não consigo nem imaginar isso... Nay, você é forte, e eu to aqui com você pro que acontecer ta bom?

N – obrigada, eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso... mas eu vou precisar...

**LEA**

Já era sábado, eu ia pela primeira vez conhecer toda a família da Dianna por que nós íamos no casamento de uma prima dela. Eu estava nervosa mas os acontecimentos da semana me fizeram esquecer um pouco e agora que eu me dei conta já estava lá, me arrumando, prestes a ir pro casamento. Eu e a Di estávamos muito preocupadas com a Naya e a Hemo, era uma situação muito difícil, a Naya tentava ser forte mas sabiamos que ela estava em seu pior momento e a Hemo bem.. não sabíamos muito por que depois daquela confusão no trailer dela ela não falou mais com a gente, ela evitava qualquer aproximação, não atendia o telefone nem respondia meus emails, mais era obvio que alguma coisa tava errada, só de olhar pra ela dava pra perceber, ela sempre chegava animada e descontraia todo mundo e agora ela mal dava bom dia, eu tava com um mal pressentimento sobre aquilo, eu já tentei esconder meus sentimentos daquele jeito e eu sei o quão ruim e pesado era, mas ela não estava com jeito de quem ia voltar atrás e muito menos de que ia suportar tudo aquilo.

Enfim, tentei esquecer um pouco e aproveitar aquela noite especial com a minha loira que já ia voltar pra Europa na semana seguinte.

D – ta nervosa? – ela me perguntou sorrindo enquanto estacionava o carro

L – sim... não sei como eles vão reagir

D – você ta linda, não tem como não gostarem de você... – ela sorriu

Ela me deu um selinho e nós descemos do carro, ela pegou na minha mão e era como se toda a insegurança tivesse desaparecido, nós entramos no salão e todo mundo olhava, a Dianna era meio que uma atração, a "parente famosa", e pra ajudar ela tinha uma namorada que também era famosa e por isso atraímos todos os tipos de olhares, ela começou a me apresentar pra alguns parentes que me receberam muito bem, mas era muita gente então a cerimônia começou sem que eu conhecesse todo mundo, a Dianna me abraçou por trás e de vez em quando falava no meu ouvido comentários do tipo "imagina quando for a nossa vez...", eu ficava toda derretida de ver como ela tava animada pro nosso casamento.

A cerimônia acabou, foi simples mais foi muito linda, fui conhecer os noivos e eles eram uns fofos e eram uns dos que torciam e cobravam pelo nosso casamento, não imaginei que tinham Achele shippers na família dela rs.

Fomos nos sentar em uma mesa, conversávamos com alguns parentes dela até que chegaram dois primos da Dianna e eu percebi que ela ficou desconfortável

P – oi priminha, não vai apresentar sua namorada pra gente? – ele disse ironicamente

D – claro... Lea esse é o Peter, meu primo e esse é o irmão dele Deniel... – os dois me cumprimentaram mais o Peter deu um beijo na minha mão

P – muito prazer.. – eu dei um sorrisinho e achei melhor não dar papo já que a Di aparentemente não gostava muito dele, mas eles foram sentando na mesa, enquanto isso alguns priminhos da Di vieram correndo e praticamente atacaram ela, ela foi brincar com eles um pouco enquanto eu conversava com uma de suas tias, eu podia ouvir os primos dela rirem e sussurrem o tempo todo

P – mais então... Lea... quer dizer que é verdade sobre os atores, eles todo são gays mesmo? Esses galãs etc – o Deniel ria enquanto Peter tentava se manter sério ao fazer a pergunta

L – não... a maioria dos atores que eu conheço são hetero

P – ah é que... bem.. vocês duas são lindas, e convivem com aqueles galãs de cinema e mesmo assim preferiram ser lesbicas... eles devem ser muito gays mesmo

L – não, eu me apaixonei pela Dianna, não foi falta de homem...

P – não? Vai saber né... se você quiser experimentar a gente pode ir ali um pouquinho, a Dianna não vai ligar, tamo em família... – eles riam, eu fiquei super sem graça, mas por sorte o Jay tava na mesa e acabou ouvindo

J – parou de graça os dois! Ela é noiva da Dianna, respeito por favor! – eles continuaram rindo – alem do mais, ela é muita areia pro caminhãozinho de vocês... – eles pararam e a Dianna voltou, eu me segurava pra não rir, mas não quis deixar ela perceber nada por que do jeito que ela tava nervosa ultimamente ia dar briga.

T – nossa essas crianças te adoram... – disse a tia da Di pra ela – você leva jeito com elas...

D – sim, eu amo crianças... talvez eu ainda seja uma por isso me dou tão bem com elas – ela riu e pois a mão sobre a minha coxa

T – você quer ter filhos logo ? – nós nos entre olhamos e ela respondeu sorrindo

D – assim que possível...

P – filhos de que pai? – o primo dela interrompeu zombando novamente

D – hoje em dia tem tantos métodos...

P – métodos? Seus filhos vão ser tipo feitos em laboratório? – eles riam, a Dianna respirou fundo

D – olha não me enche... Por que vocês não vão pra lá em?...

P – não, eu fiquei curioso agora... um bebe sem pai, que bizarro

D – escuta aqui, você meça as suas palavras pra falar sobre a minha família você ta ouvindo? – eu levantei rápido e puxei a Di

L – eiiiii... vamo dança?

Tirei ela de lá antes que começasse uma briga, fomos até a pista e eu a abracei o pescoço dela e ela pegou na minha cintura

D – desculpa ta? Infelizmente tem uns idiotas na família...

L – ei calma, você ta muito estressada..

D – eu só queria evitar que você passasse por esse tipo de coisa

L – amor, eu escolhi ficar com você sabendo de todos os desafios que isso traria, eles não foram os primeiros nem os últimos a serem preconceituosos, mas eu não ligo, eu to com você, isso que importa..

D – acho que eu to assim por que eu já vou embora, eu tenho muito medo de você sozinha...

L – eu sei me cuidar ta? – ela sorriu – mas eu devia ter filmado pra mostrar pros nossos filhos como a mãe deles defendeu eles antes mesmos deles nascerem – ela riu

D – boba...

Ela me beijou, e depois de algum tempo fomos pra parede, eu tinha que frear a Dianna pois acho que ela se esquecia que estávamos em meio a família dela, varias vezes suas mãos percorreram meu corpo, e essa vontade que ela tinha de mim me excitava, mesmo estando praticamente, morando juntas, ela me beijava como se fosse a primeira vez.

**NAYA**

Achei que eu tinha mesmo que seguir em frente, fazer o que era certo pela primeira vez, então aceitei o convite do Mark de sair naquele sábado a noite, eu tava tentando gostar dele, a gente era só o lance carnal mas eu tinha que me esforçar.

Ele ia passar em uma hora, eu já tinha tomado banho e estava escolhendo uma roupa pra sair, eu não tava com vontade de fazer aquilo o que tornava o processo muito mais lento, mas era melhor que ficar em casa sozinha.

Meu computador apitou uma nova mensagem no email, eu não dei valor pois afinal eu estava desanimada pra tudo, fossem amigos, trabalho etc. Passou um tempo até que eu tivesse escolhido algumas peças de roupa e coloquei todas na minha cama, me voltei pro meu notebook aonde tinha a intenção de colocar uma musica pra ver se eu me animava um pouco, ao abrir a tela aonde estava aberto o meu email vi que era uma mensagem da Hemo, meu coração bateu forte e eu abri

"Naya, percebi que toda essa dor e sofrimento pelo qual eu tenho passado jamais terão fim, perdi meu pai, perdi você e agora estou prestes a perder o Glee, não sei, tudo que eu construí parece que perdeu o valor, desabou de uma vez, isso nunca vai ter jeito, isso nunca vai ter fim, e eu não consigo, não é simplesmente largar o Taylor, não é só voltar pra você, são muitas peças faltando e eu já não consigo mais completar, eu peço desculpa por tudo e principalmente pelo que eu vou fazer, eu não quero que você se sinta culpada por que você foi a pessoa que me deu os meus melhores momentos, desculpa eu não ser forte o bastante, eu não quero me casar é muita pressão pra mim, é uma grande peso que eu não posso suportar, não é você, fui eu! Não se sinta culpada por favor, eu te amo muito e nunca deixei de te amar, e mesmo quando eu fui grossa com você foi como se eu pedisse desculpas mil vezes mentalmente enquanto dizia cada palavra naquele dia. Você sempre foi forte, você vai superar tudo isso e ser muito feliz, e eu não vou valer nem uma lagrima que você derramar por que eu fui covarde, mas não se esquece de mim. Eu te amo, sua Heather Morris"

Parei por uma momento e fiquei paralisada digerindo aquela email enquanto uma lagrima rolava o meu rosto, era confuso, parecia uma despedida, mas como assim? Peguei o celular e comecei a ligar pra ela, ela não atendia, liguei pra sua casa e ninguém atendeu também... comecei a ficar muito preocupada e comecei a pensar que talvez ela fosse fazer uma besteira, ela tava depressiva, eu não sei...

Enquanto pegava a primeira calça e a primeira blusa no meu guarda roupas, ja com a intenção de sair atrás dela, consegui falar com o seu agente, que disse que ela estava realmente mal hoje e cancelou tudo pra ficar em casa... eu nem esperei ele terminar de falar, desliguei e sai , não conseguia tirar da cabeça que a Hemo ia se matar, peguei meu carro e sai correndo, eu tremia, chorava, gritava com os carros, ultrapassei todos os faróis vermelhos e por sorte não me envolvi em nenhum acidente.

A casa em que ela morava com a mãe não era longe dali, cheguei e vi seu carro na garagem, subi com o meu carro na calçada e deixei ele de qualquer jeito ali, comecei a tocar a campainha insistentemente, era em vão, ninguém respondia.. comecei a gritar e a chutar a porta, eu tava completamente desesperada, podia já ser tarde de mais.

Dei a volta na casa, tudo tava escuro, me deparei com a porta da cozinha que era de vidro, eu pude ver a luz do corredor superior da casa acesa, ela definitivamente estava lá... continuei gritando por ela em vão, até que em um ato de desespero, peguei um vaso e arremessei contra aquela porta de vidro, pulei aquela sujeira de cacos e terra e subi o mais rápido possível e fui direto pro quando dela.

Entrei e me deparei com ela caída perto da cama, me ajoelhei ao seu lado, eu tava completamente nervosa

N – HEMO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FALA COMIGO! HEMO! HEMO!

Virei ela e deitei a cabeça sobre sue peito, pude sentir seu coração batendo, ainda tinha tempo, peguei o celular e liguei pra emergência, ela continuava totalmente desacordada, deitei sua cabeça sobre o meu colo e dei um beijo na sua testa enquanto chorava e sussurrava

N – não me deixa, por favor... não me deixa!

[CONTINUA]


	6. Recovery

**NAY**

Fiquei ao lado da Hemo sentada naquele quarto de hospital e passei a noite toda olhando pra ela, a emergência tinha chegado rápido na casa dela, e eu já pedi para que os nossos agentes resolvessem tudo pra aquilo não vazar na mídia. Por sorte os remédios que ela havia tomado só a deixaram em uma espécie de coma, um sono muito profundo e que não teriam complicações mais graves, eu esperava ansiosamente que ela acordasse pra gente conversar sobre tudo aquilo.

O dia já estava nascendo e eu ainda não tinha conseguido pegar no sono, só queria ver ela acordada pra ter certeza de que tudo estava bem... não demorou e a mãe dela chegou extremamente assustada, entrou no quarto com uma enfermeira que explicava pra ela o quadro da Hemo, ela ignorou a minha presença e foi até ela, pegou as mãos da Hemo e a enfermeira deixou o quarto. Ficou um silencio por um tempo

M – foi você quem encontrou ela? – ela disse baixo enquanto ainda olhava pra Hemo

N – sim... ela me mandou um email muito estranho, fiquei cismada então achei melhor ir atrás... Desculpa pelo vidro, eu tava desesperada, meu agente disse que vai passar lá hoje pra resolver tudo e...

M – ta, ta bom – ela me interrompeu – por que ela fez isso?

N – ela disse que tava sufocada, acho que nós duas sabemos bem o motivo... Eu disse que não ia dar certo

M – eu sempre quis o melhor pra ela...

N – mais ignorou tudo que era importante pra ela, e tudo isso pra suprir seus próprios sonhos e conceitos de felicidade, isso foi muito egoísta

M – ela tava indo pro caminho errado, e você tava levando ela, se você nunca tivesse entrado na vida dela nada disso teria acontecido

N – não... Você tirou ela do caminho certo, você não pode ignorar o fato de que ela é feliz comigo

M – olha eu não quero discutir com você, o que ta feito ta feito...

N – ta bom – me levantei – mas saiba que a gente já fez do seu jeito, e olha aonde viemos parar, em um quarto de hospital... Então agora é a minha vez, se você não contar o motivo da nossa separação pra Hemo eu vou contar – ela parou na minha frente

M – você não pode me pressionar assim

N – eu to cansada disso, não vou mais brincar com os sentimentos dela, se você ama ela de verdade tenta aceitar, faz isso por ela, não por mim, por que ela te ama muito e ela vai querer ouvir de você essa história toda, o que eu acho muito justo... – ela ficou parada completamente perdida na minha frente pensando em tudo

N – bom, agora que ela não ta mais sozinha eu vou passar em casa e depois volto pra ca... se ela acordar fala que eu estive aqui e conversa com ela, por favor – puis minha mão sobre seu ombro em um gesto de compaixão e sai em seguida dando uma ultima olhada na Hemo.

**Lea**

Acordei cedo com o barulho da câmera da Dianna, ela estava sentada do meu lado me fotografando enquanto dormia

L – amor... – puis a mão na frente da câmera, ela riu – o que você ta fazendo?

D – é pra eu lembrar de como é ter essa visão maravilhosa de manha quando voltar pra Europa... – ela pois a câmera de lado e me deu um selinho demorado

L – você faz isso com todas, ou é só comigo? – eu ri ironicamente

D – só com você... você é a fixa né... – ela riu e eu dei um tapa na sua perna, ela veio e me beijou, eu a abracei forte e a puxei fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre mim

D – e pensar que toda essa vida boa vai acabar, vou entrar de novo na minha rotina super puxada e não vou mais poder ficar atrás de você o dia inteiro

L – nem me fala... você me deixou muito mal acostumada essas duas semanas... – eu tirei o cabelo do seu rosto enquanto ela sorria e apoiava o queixo pobre o meu peito

D – até que valeu a pena ter machucado a mão...

L – não, não mesmo!

D – claro que foi... Quando eu vou ter outra chance de ficar a toa assim?

L – vai ter... A gente da um jeito

Ela sorriu e começou a me beijar, eu passava a mão nas suas costas enquanto ela levantava a minha blusa, o celular dela começou a tocar, ela ignorou e continuou tirou a minha blusa e começou a beijar meu peito e foi descendo até a barriga, o celular dela começou a tocar pela segunda vez, ela começou a apertar a minha coxa enquanto abaixava lentamente minha calcinha com a outra mão, o celular começou a tocar pela terceira vez, ela parou respirou fundo e estendeu a mão pra pegar o celular

D – pera, eu vou desligar essa droga... é a Naya

L – atende amor

D – depois eu falo com ela...

L – só vê o que ela quer...

D – ta... - ela virou os olhos e atendeu o celular – fala Naya...

Ela começou a conversar com ela e sua expressão ficou preocupada, ela saiu de cima de mim e foi em direção a sala passando a mão no cabelo, eu então me levantei frustrada, por que achei que ia rolar alguma coisa, me arrumei e fui atrás dela, ela tinha acabado de desligar

L – o que foi?

D – você não vai acreditar no que a Hemo fez.. tentou se matar

L – O QUE?

D – sim... eu explico no caminho, temos que ir pro hospital, a Nay passou a noite toda lá e disse que tem um compromisso que ela não conseguiu desmarcar agora, então ela pediu pra gente ficar um pouco com ela pra ela não ficar sozinha com aquele namorado dela...

L – ta... – eu fiquei em choque, e fui me arrumar pra sair o mais rápido possível

**Dianna**

Fomos pro hospital, a Hemo ainda dormia então sentamos no sofá que havia la no quarto, a Lea tava do meu lado, entre eu e a mãe da Hemo e conversava com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido, eu fiquei lá segurando a mão da Lea pensando em como agente não pode fazer nada pra impedir aquilo, como agente podia ter deixado tudo chegar aquele ponto, o telefone da mãe da Hemo tocou e ela saiu

L – o namorado dela ta pra chegar a qualquer momento, por favor em Dianna... – ela me olhou séria

D – eu não vou fazer nada... se ele não fizer nada

L – Dianna!

D – é culpa dele a Hemo ta assim...

L – não se mete, por favor...

D – bom eu vou tentar – dei um selinho nela

Passou um tempo e nós ficamos lá abraçadas no sofá, a Lea pegou no sono, a mãe da Hemo revezava o olhar pra gente e pra Hemo

M – vocês se amam de verdade né?

D – claro... – passava mão no cabelo da Lea – assim como a Naya e a Hemo...

M – eu não sei o que eu faço, eu não me incomodo, assim, vocês duas tudo bem... mas a minha filha...

D – olha, não é fácil, assumir um relacionamento assim é quase como ir contra o mundo inteiro de uma só vez, se ela ta disposta a isso você não acha que realmente deve valer a pena pra ela?

M – não sei... as vezes eu acho que é coisa da cabeça dela

D – não é, acredite, ela não ia passar por tudo isso se ela não tivesse muita certeza do que ela quer, por favor, da o apoio que ela precisa, mesmo que você não concorde, respeita ela, eu e a Lea tivemos o respeito da família mesmo que alguns não concordassem e mesmo assim foi muito difícil, você sabe... Imagina pra elas como ta sendo

M – é você tem razão... Eu vou falar com ela, vou tentar ser diferente dessa vez...

D – isso é ótimo!

O Taylor entrou batendo a porta enquanto olhava feio pra gente no sofá.

T – por que elas tão aqui?

D – fala baixo seu idiota, não vê que isso aqui é um hospital?

M – elas são amigas da Hemo...

T – cala a boca! – ele ignorou a mãe da Hemo – você só não quer que eu acorde sua namoradinha...

D – noiva! Ela é minha noiva – deu um sorriso irônico pra ele

M – Taylor, chega vai

T – mas eu já te falei que é tudo culpo delas... – ele foi até a Hemo e sentou do seu lado

D – culpa nossa? – a Lea acordou meio perdida tentando entender tudo – ela ta nessa cama por sua causa, e agora já era, finalmente a mãe dela ta começando a aceitar e respeitar ela, e a vida dela vai melhorar não graças a você...

T – O QUE?

D – você ta com os dias contados amiguinho.. – ri ironicamente

T – você fez a cabeça dela por acaso? Ah claro que fez...

L – Gente isso aqui é um hospital, e a Hemo precisa descansar... – ela olhou brava pra mim – amor, para por favor...

T – sai daqui as duas! Anda..

M – CHEGA! – a mãe da Hemo interrompeu – a Hemo é a prioridade agora, quando ela acordar ela vai decidir o que é melhor pra ela, e eu já disse, elas são amigas da Hemo e não vão sair daqui... – ele bufou e eu abri um sorriso sarcástico o que me fez levar um tapa da Lea na perna, eu abracei ela forte enquanto tentava beijar a bochecha dela, mais ela tentava se soltar por que estava brava, e o Taylor olhava feio pra gente desaprovando

D – quer um café? Vou buscar pra você...

L – quero – ela disse seca

D – ui, ui, ui...

L – Dianna, você prometeu...

D – eu sei, e eu não to brigando meu amor – deu um selinho nela e sai

Estava pagando o café quando a Naya passou por mim totalmente distraída, eu a puxei pelo braço

D – eiiii!

N – nossa... oi, Di! A Hemo acordou ?

D – não...

N – nossa, mulher difícil de se achar você em – ela riu

D – a Nay desculpa não ter atendido antes, eu tava ocupada, sabe como é né... – nós rimos

N – ah, desculpa... te devo uma

D – deve! Bom, mas seu amigão ta ai.. tive até que sair de lá por que a Lea tava ficando brava..

N – ah o namoradinho da Hemo? Ai é hoje viu... – ela riu

Ela me esperou pegar o café e fomos juntas de braços dados até o quarto aonde a Hemo estava, a Hemo tinha acordado a pouco tempo então estavam todos ao redor dela. Dei o café pra Lea e a abracei por trás enquanto olhava a Hemo

D – oi bela adormecida... – ela sorriu, a Nay se aproximou dela e deu um beijo na sua testa

H – oi meninas! – a Hemo largou a mão do Taylor e pegou a da Naya – Nay... obrigada, você não sabe o quanto eu to arrependida e com vergonha, eu preciso explicar tudo...

N – pelo menos você ta bem, depois a gente precisa conversar...

T – depois A GENTE conversa.. – a Nay soltou a mão dela e veio ficar do nosso lado – eu vou com você, não vou deixar mais nada te magoar amor... – o Taylor foi dar um selinho nela, a Naya interrompeu

N – acho que você não entendeu, nós duas temos coisas nossas pra resolver, ao contrario do que você pensa ela não é sua propriedade, acabou, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer mais...

T – você o que? – ele levantou e olhou feio pra Naya

N - acabou! Chega... chega de fingir, eu salvei ela ontem, e não foi só do efeito dos remédios, foi de você e de todo esse mal que você trouxe pra vida dela... – ele veio na direção da Naya e peitou ela

H – gente, para , por favor!

T – SUA VA... – a mãe da Hemo entrou no meio e interrompeu

M – EIIIII, todo mundo vai falar com ela, e vamos resolver tudo, mais eu vou ser a primeira... bom vocês todos já viram que ela ta bem, no final do dia já vamos pra casa... amanha vocês conversam ta bom ? ela precisa descansar agora – a Naya e o Taylor viraram cada um pra um lado oposto e concordaram

L – entãooo... acho que já vamos indo né amor?

D – sim... – me despedi da Hemo e fui pra porta do quarto esperar a Lea que falava com a mãe da Hemo, o Taylor foi atrás me pegou pelo braço e me afastou um pouco

T – acho bom você parar de se meter nisso ou algum coisa ruim pode acontecer...

D – eu me meto sim, é a minha amiga... dessa vez você perdeu – me soltei dele – e eu vou embora amanha, não precisa se preocupar em ir atrás de mim na Europa – dei uma risada irônica

T – eu não tava falando de acontecer alguma coisa ruim com você... – ele riu irônico e olhou pra Lea que saia pela porta, e eu fiquei sem reação, ele fingiu que estava indo na recepção e saiu sem que a Lea percebesse.

Dei a mão pra Lea e saímos, eu tava paralisada, ele realmente achava que eu tinha influenciado a mãe da Hemo a ver as coisas de outro modo, e agora tava me ameaçando... achei melhor não falar nada pra Lea se não ela ia ficar brava, mas eu fiquei com medo dele fazer alguma coisa com ela.

**Heather**

Todos já tinham ido embora por que minha mãe pois todo mundo pra fora, foi bom, pois eu já tava prevendo uma briga das feias... Comecei a me desculpar com ela, em pouco tempo estávamos as duas chorando, eu tentei explicar que foi um erro muito grande e que foi coisa de momento, que eu jamais faria aquilo em sã consciência, e pela primeira vez ela tava me ouvindo, como nunca antes.

M – o que importa é que você ta aqui, ta bem, e eu não quero que você nunca mais se sinta assim, que não tem saída, eu sou sua mãe, eu errei, mas nós vamos concertar isso juntas...

H – obrigada, de verdade! – ela me abraçou forte

M – agora você vai ter que quebrar um coração Hemo...

H – eu sei... você sabe que eu não posso ficar com o Taylor, não dá... e a Nay, não sei se ela me quer de volta, ou melhor, se isso daria certo...

M – vai dar... já devia ter dado, foi culpa minha, tudo isso é culpa minha – ela chorava muito e eu não entendia o motivo

H – han?

M – ela me procurou quando eu parei de falar com você, e eu fiz ela largar você, ela abriu mão de você pra você voltar pra família, essa foi a minha condição... me desculpa

H – então a Nay nunca...

M – ela nunca te traiu, eu te trai filha, eu não devia ter feito isso com você, eu tava desesperada, com medo... – ficou um silencio

H – eu quero ver a Naya...

M – agora não

H – EU QUERO VER A NAYA

M – filha por favor, você precisa se recuperar... já combinei com ela, depois da gravação amanha ela vai passar em casa

H – você não podia ter feito isso com a gente... – eu chorava muito

**Dianna**

Tava aquele clima pesado depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas eu só tentava aproveitar cada minuto com a Lea, ela ia me visitar daqui umas semanas, mas mesmo assim, daquela vez seria difícil, eu já estava muito preocupada. Eu tinha ido arrumar as minhas coisas enquanto a Lea gravava, no final do dia eu fui pra lá. Entrei na sala do coral e ela estava debruçada sobre o piano, e o Cory estava sentado atrás comendo ela com os olhos, eu já tava nervosa então entrei olhando feio pro Cory que percebeu e começou a fingir que mexia no celular

L – oi amor... – ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo

D – oi.. já ta tudo pronto

L – ahhh – ela fez um biquinho e continuou abraçada comigo

C – vê se não se acidenta de novo hein, se não esse filme não termina nunca.. – o Cory se intrometeu ironicamente

D – haha.

L – ela não vai, pode deixar, se eu souber que ela ta pegando outras no colo de novo eu...

D – ai amor, já superamos isso... vem... quero te mostrar uma coisa

L – pra mim? – ela me olhou desconfiada

D – uhum... vai indo pro seu trailer que eu já to indo

L – ta.. – ela saiu meio sem entender, acompanhei ela saindo com o olhar e me voltei pro Cory

D – e você... eu to de olho viu

C – você não acha que... –interrompi ele

D – eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que você ta encima dela...

C – claro que não – ele riu e desviou o olhar

D – eu não vou discutir, só quero deixar bem claro que eu vi, e só não falei nada por que ela já ta meio brava comigo por eu ter brigado no hospital... mas é bom parar

C – já disse, é coisa da sua imaginação... – ela saiu rindo e mexendo no celular

Respirei fundo e sai, achei melhor aproveitar o pouco tempo que eu tinha, fui até o trailer da Lea, entrei e fechei a porta, ela mexia na bolsa dela e quando me viu parou e sorriu pra mim

L – e ai, o que você queria me mostrar?...

D – tão ingênua... – eu ri e me aproximei dela, envolvi sua cintura e ela pegou na minha nuca, nos olhamos nos olhos uma da outra por alguns segundos e então eu beijei ela, ela não demorou e me empurrou contra a parede, ela beijava meu pescoço enquanto eu passava a mão por aquele corpinho que era tão meu. Eu gostava de sentir a respiração ofegante dela acompanhada de um leve gemido a cada movimento que eu fazia com todo cuidado em seu corpo, sem que nós pudéssemos controlar já estávamos sem roupa fazendo amor naquele pequeno sofá do seu trailer, que foi tantas vezes nossa válvula de escape das gravações, aquele lugar é como se fosse nossa casa pra gente.

Depois de algum tempo ela deitou sobre o meu corpo, eu estava ofegante, passava a mão carinhosamente no seu cabelo enquanto sentia seu coração bater acelerado e ir conforme o tempo se normalizando

L – amor você tem que ir...

D – já vou... quero te levar comigo

L – e eu queria muito poder ir..

D – eu tava pensando... posso contratar um segurança particular pra você? – ela levantou o rosto e me olhou preocupada

L – por que você ta dizendo isso?

D – nada, só por segurança mesmo, tenho medo de você sozinha aqui...

L – e você sozinha lá não tem problema? Di eu sempre me dei bem sozinha, fica tranqüila

D – por favor amor...

L – não sei... a gente pode conversar sobre isso depois? Acabei de ter um orgasmo não quero terminar com uma DR... – eu ri

D – olha como você é, já planeja brigar comigo...

L – não é isso... é que eu to vendo o rumo que essa conversa ta tomando... depois a gente vê..

D – ta bom... – ela me beijou

Logo depois eu já tive que levantar e me arrumar, já estava encima da hora, fomos pro aeroporto, aonde já nos esperavam milhares de paparazzi, e não falamos mais no assunto.

**Naya**

Eu tava muito nervosa, parei o carro em frente a casa da Hemo, lembrando da ultima vez em que eu tinha ido até lá, de como tinha sido horrível pensar que tinha perdido ela... Respirei fundo e desci do carro, não sabia ao certo o que ia acontecer, não sabia se o certo era tentar voltar com ela, ou esperar, simplesmente ia deixar rolar

Ela abriu a porta, eu sorri pra ela, ela me abraçou muito forte, sua respiração no meu pescoço me fazia sentir um arrepio, senti seu cheiro, o mesmo cheiro que me fez perder a razão e beijar ela pela primeira vez... eu não tinha mais duvidas, tinha que voltar com ela, definitivamente.  
[CONTINUA]


	7. Imbalance

**Naya**

Nós conversamos durante muito tempo no quarto da Hemo, só eu e ela, ela me explicou que não tinha tomado os remédios pra depressão e isso fez com ela ficasse em uma melancolia tão grande que levou ela a fazer aquilo, mas que ela jamais faria em sã consciência etc. eu estava feliz por ver que ela já estava melhorando, eu via em seus olhos, exceto quando ela lembrava que ainda tinha o Taylor.

Ela se aproximou e pois a mão sobre a minha perna

H – então... como agente fica?

N – acho que do jeito que tinha que ser, juntas né? – ela sorriu – mas você precisa se acertar com o Taylor antes...

H – vou fazer isso hoje, mas eu quero você do meu lado

N – acho que só vai piorar as coisas

H – por favor... eu tenho medo da reação dele, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Lea quando ela terminou com o Theo

N – é você tem razão... eu não vou deixar mais nada te machucar

Abracei ela que após alguns segundos se afastou e me olhou nos olhos, eu sei o que ela tava esperando, mais pela primeira vez eu me senti paralisada, não sabia ainda como agir sobre tudo aquilo e queria tudo certo dessa vez, ela percebeu minha insegurança então tomou a iniciativa, se aproximou lentamente e me beijou, meu coração só faltou explodir, a tanto tempo eu sonhava com um beijo, um mizero beijo. Eu já passava a mão pela cintura dela pra trazer ela mais perto do meu corpo, mas a mãe dela entrou sem bater, nós nos afastamos rápido e as 3 ficaram muito sem graça, uma sem saber o que esperar da reação da outra, a mãe dela quebrou o silencio

M – boom.. Hemo, o Tay chegou, ta te esperando la em baixo

H – ta, vamo desce – ela levantou, estendeu a mão e nós descemos de mãos dadas

Quando ele nos viu entrar na sala ele deu um pulo no sofá e veio em nossa direção

T – QUE PORRA É ESSA? – sorri irônica pra ele, a Hemo apertou a minha mão forte e abaixou a cabeça

H – Tay... me desculpa... quero terminar numa boa com você – ele levantou o rosto dela

T – terminar? De novo? – ele puxou a mão dela fazendo com que ela se soltasse de mim, eu empurrei ele

N – ei você ta louco? – ele me empurrou até a parede e segurou meu rosto pra que eu olhasse pra ele

T – o que você fez em? ME FALA! – a Hemo puxava o braço dele

H – solta ela! Vamo conversa...

T – não, você não vai fazer isso comigo de novo... você acha que eu sou um idiota, que você pode me usar?

H – não... me escuta por favor.. – ela chorava

A mãe dela entrou no meio e separou agente

M – Taylor se acalma... ou você senta pra conversar ou você vai embora!

T – o que? Você aprova isso agora?

M – sim... se é o que ela quer...

T – eu vou, por que não tem o que conversar... mas isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo!

Ele bateu na mesinha que tinha ali fazendo com que ela virasse e se quebrassem o vaso e o porta retrato que estavam encima e foi em direção a porta, a Hemo tentou ir atrás

H – ei, espera por favor... – ela segurou seu braço

T – sai... – ele empurrou ela forte e saiu

**Lea**

Passaram duas semanas dês de que a Di foi embora, eu ia visitar ela em breve mas a saudades me fazia sofrer de mais, e alem da carência eu ainda estava de TPM, tava difícil... nossos horários nunca batiam e eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer já que, tínhamos acabado de marcar o casamento pra depois do final da Season 4 de Glee, quando ela já estaria livre também e nós teríamos uma brecha até começarem nossos novos trabalhos. Naquele dia consegui por sorte ter um tempinho a mais com ela no Skype então aproveitei pra tratar de tudo, ela não tinha muita paciência pra esses assuntos mais tinha que prestar atenção nas milhares de coisas que eu fala pra ela, mas ela sempre dispersava e eu ficava brava

L – são tantas flores, eu não sei... talvez seja melhor as rosas brancas... mas também gosto das vermelhas... minha mãe disse que orquídeas ficariam melhor, o que você acha? – ela mexia no celular – Dianna.. ?

D – ahh... tanto faz amor, confio no seu bom gosto...

L – tanto faz? Eu to aqui me matando pra passar tudo pra organizadora e pra você tanto faz o que vai ter no dia mais importante das nossas vidas... bom, é pelo menos pra mim...

D – não é isso... é que você já tem tudo ai com você, as cores, as mesas, fica mais fácil visualizar... e eu só me importo com o fato de você não faltar no dia... – ela riu e eu continuei séria

L – ta então você não vai me ajudar, é isso?

D – claro que vou... só vai com calma, eu to meio cansada hoje, quero só conversar com você um pouco, saber sobre o seu dia, tudo vai dar tempo, relaxa...

L – sua calma me irrita as vezes sabia? – fechei a minha agenda e comecei a guardar os papeis

D – e você fica tão linda assim irritadinha... – ela riu, o celular dela apitou uma mensagem e ela voltou a mexer nele

L – para com esse celular!

D – desculpa... é que não tem nada pra comer aqui, então eu pedi pro pessoal me chamar se eles fossem sair... bom eles vão

L – ah que legal – disse irônica – pode ir...

D – você vai ficar brava se eu for, eu sei

L – nãoo... magina, não ligo, vou ter que passar o MEU tempo livre resolvendo as coisas do MEU casamento mesmo...

D – é rápido, eu vou lá e já volto pra você...

L – não, não se preocupa comigo... tchau Dianna

Desliguei rápido antes que eu perdesse a coragem, já rolava uma lagrima no meu rosto, eu tava ali passando por uma crise de carência e ela parecia não dar a mínima. Em seguida meu celular já começou a tocar, era ela.. deixei tocar, ela insistiu um pouco e parou, começaram a chegar então mensagens

*Lea para com isso vai... –D*

*Pequena, fala comigo –D*

resolvi responder

*não, você só fez pouco caso de mim, agora me deixa, vou dormir, boa noite :) – L*

Ela continuou mandando mais eu preferi ir dormir, abracei forte o travesseiro imaginando que ele era ela e peguei no sono.

**Naya**

Todo dia é como se fosse um sonho dês de que nós voltamos a ficar juntas, não tínhamos nada oficial ainda, nem era assumido pro publico, mas eu pretendia fazer isso em breve. A Heather ainda estava morando com a mãe, mas como tínhamos muitas "coisas" pra resolver, seqüestrei ela varias noites e aquela foi uma delas.

Acordei com ela deitada sobre o meu peito abraçada em mim, fiquei ali admirando a cena um pouco mais tive que acorda la pra não perder a hora, beijei sua testa

N – ei, acorda...

H – já? – ela disse levantando o rosto ainda sonolenta

N – uhum... agente tem que chegar cedo hoje no set

H – ok.. – ela me beijou um pouco e levantou em seguida

Começamos a nos arrumar, ela tirou a roupa e eu não agüentei, me aproximei por trás e segurei seus peitos enquanto os apertava levemente

H – não,não, não... – ela riu e tirou as minha mãos – não começa se não agente não sai daqui hoje...

N – só um pouquinho vem... – comecei a puxar ela pra cama – ela se virou pra mim

H – não sou mulher de fazer as coisas pela metade... – ela riu e me empurrou, cai sentada na cama e ela subiu no meu colo

N – é tortura isso? – passei a mão pela sua bunda e comecei a apertar, ela riu e concordou com a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio de forma sexy

N – olha o que você me força a fazer... – num movimento rápido joguei ela na cama e fiquei por cima dela, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e seu peito enquanto ela ria e gritava

H – Nay! Paraa... agente tem que... NAY! – ela me dava tapas

Ignorei ela um pouco mais depois tive que parar antes que a agente realmente se atrasasse, uma pena realmente...

**Dianna**

Eu tava passando por uma semana extremamente corrida, tava exausta e ainda a Lea tava brava comigo, tentava falar com ela dês de cedo mais era em vão

Liguei então pra Naya, deu pra falar rápido enquanto ela ia pro estúdio, era bom ver que as coisas tavam começando a dar certo pra elas, isso me deixava realmente feliz.

N – Dianna você não presta mesmo, logo cedo deixando a sra. Sarfati louquinha.. – ela riu

D – é, eu só disse que queria decidir depois umas coisas do casamento e bumm, ela explodiu...

N – boa sorte! Você tem uma encrenca...

D – é então, complicado... daqui a pouco eu vou gravar e nem falei com ela hoje... cuida dela por mim?

N – sempre loira!

D – ok então...

Nos despedimos e seguimos então cada qual pros nossos destinos, tive que ir trabalhar embora estivesse muito desanimada, saber que a Lea tava brava acabava comigo.

**Lea**

Cheguei no estúdio desanimada, mais uma sexta que eu ia ter que passar sozinha, tava até pensando em ir pra NY mesmo que fosse por um dia. Já estava no meu segundo café, decidi ligar pra Di, não agüentava ficar sem noticias

D – nossa finalmente em...

L – to atrapalhando?

D – não, eu pedi 5 minutos aqui... tava preocupada já

L – hum

D – ta brava?

L – sim... mas como você ta?

D – mal, odeio ficar assim com você...

L – humm

D – ei, eu te amo

L – também te amo

D – agente resolve tudo que você quiser no final de semana ta?

L – não sei... eu posso estar muito cansada no final de semana –disse ironica

D – Lea.. – ela respirou fundo

L – você vai sair hoje?

D – se você for ficar assim, acho que vou, não quero ficar sozinha...

L – ah sim, vai la com a amiguinha então

D – você é ridícula sabia?

L – é eu sei... me avisa o que você for fazer por que eu ainda sou sua noiva ok? Tchau

Desliguei com o coração na mão, mas eu era orgulhosa e ela tão longe assim só fazia meu ciúmes ficar pior, mas eu odiava ficar assim e já quis ligar de volta no segundo seguinte, mas achei que já tinha atrapalhado ela de mais então achei melhor deixar passar.

No final do dia, eu já estava indo pra casa quando encontrei a Naya e Hemo no corredor, fui correndo e abracei a Hemo forte

L – to carentee!

N – sua loira não ta dando conta então você quer a minha é? – disse a Naya rindo

L – ela da conta sim ta... – nós rimos – to com saudades dela...

H – own... e vai fazer o que hoje?

L – nada né...

H – agente vai num barzinho com o pessoal do cast, quer ir?

L – ah... não sei

N – vamo sim!

L – gente eu to meio assim com a Di... melhor não

N – caramba ainda não se acertaram? O que ta acontecendo em?

L – eu já vou tentar falar com ela... ela tava ocupada, não quis atrapalhar...

N – liga logo, ela falou comigo, tava super chateada...

L – sério? – senti uma fisgada no peito

N – sim, agora anda... vai pegar suas coisas, você não vai ficar sozinha hoje...

L – ta bom, ta bom! Eu vou... me esperem aqui então...

Fui até o meu trailer pegar minha bolsa e no caminho fui tentando falar com a Di, ela não atendeu, deixei uma mensagem

*amor to saindo com a Nay e a Hemo... quero muito falar com você, me liga assim que der, me desculpa :( te amo muito –L*

Agente saiu, a Naya foi dirigindo, a Hemo foi no passageiro e eu atrás, era bom ver elas tão felizes assim... mau saímos do estúdio, andamos duas quadras dali e paramos em um farol, recebi uma mensagem da Di

*ta bom pequena, assim que eu sair daqui te ligo –D*

Eu já ia responder quando por um momento voltei a prestar atenção no que acontecia no ali dentro, a Hemo tava assustada e a Naya saindo do carro, eu não tava entendendo nada... então eu vi o Taylor do lado de fora apontando uma arma pra Naya enquanto gritava coisas que eu não podia entender, eles discutiam e ele fez ela entrar atrás comigo e assumiu o volante

H – o que você ta fazendo? – ele apontava a arma pra Hemo agora

T – vamo da uma voltinha...

H – deixa elas saírem, elas não tem nada a ver com agente... – só então ele olhou pra trás e me viu

T – nossa, ganhei na loteria... – ele riu irônico, ele parecia sob o efeito de alguma coisa, estava extremamente alterado, eu não sabia direito o que tava acontecendo, comecei a chorar

N – deixa pelo menos a Lea sair – ele já tinha saído com o carro, parou novamente e virou pra trás enquanto aproximava mais ainda a arma da barriga da Hemo

T – EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR A SUA VOZ, VOCÊ TA ME ENTENDENDO? – a Naya segurou a minha mão forte enquanto também já rolava uma lagrima em seu rosto, dava pra ver no olhar dela que ela tava desesperada


	8. Dead

**Lea**

O Taylor pegou uma estrada que tinha la perto e entrou em uma estradinha que ia pra dentro da mata que tinha ali, fomos em silencio o tempo todo, ele ameaçava e parecia estar determinado ao pior. Ele parou o carro e fez a gente descer sob a mira do revolver, já era tarde então a única iluminação ali era a do farol carro, encostamos na lateral como ele mandou, ele estava muito nervoso

T – eu te avisei Hemo, tudo isso é culpa sua...

H – para com isso, por favor, elas não tem culpa...

T – tem sim, eu avisei... – ele se aproximou dela e beijou a sua bochecha enquanto encostava a arma na barriga dela

H – para! você e louco

A Hemo empurrou ele, mas ele voltou com tudo e deu um soco em seu estomago, que fez com que ela ficasse de joelho se contorcendo de dor, a Naya voou encima dele, mais eu usei de toda a minha força pra puxar ela pra trás pois tinha medo que ele atirasse. Ele olhou sorrindo irônico pra gente enquanto ainda mirava na Hemo, ele destravou a arma, aquele ruído fez disparar meu coração, não consegui mais segurar a Naya que se jogou sobre a Hemo, ela fechou os olhos já esperando tomar um tiro e a Hemo fez o mesmo... Meu celular começou a tocar, o que chamou atenção dele que se voltou pra mim

T – ME DA ISSO AGORA! – ele estendeu a mão e eu entreguei, ele viu o visor, sorriu e atendeu no viva voz – Oi Dianna..

D – quem é? – comecei a chorar novamente só de ouvir a sua voz, ele fez sinal pra eu ficar quieta

T – quem? – ele riu – eu te avisei pra sair do meu caminho...

D – Taylor? é você ? CADE A LEA?

T – ta aqui...

D – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? EU VOU TE MATAR, EU JURO, EU VO ACABAR COM VOCÊ...

T – shhhhh! Calminha ai, me matar? – ele riu – isso não faz diferença, mas já você, coitadinha... vai passar o resto da vida sozinha... mas não se preocupe, sua amiguinha Naya também...

D – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ME FALA? ME FALA AGORA – a Di tava muito alterada, eu nunca tinha visto ela assim, completamente desesperada

T – nada... ainda...

D – DEIXA EU FALAR COM ELA!

T – fala... ela ta te ouvindo... escolha bem suas ultimas palavras

L – amor... – eu chorava muito

D – Lea... ele fez alguma coisa com você?

L – ele vai atirar na Naya e na Hemo, faz alguma coisa por favor – ele riu

D – elas tão ai? Alguém ta machucado?

T – chega de perguntas...

L – Dianna, a entrada da estrada... – antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, ele veio até mim e me deu um tapa

T – você ta de gracinha é? – ele me deu uma joelhada e eu cai

D – PARAA! PARAAAA! – a Dianna gritava com toda a força – O QUE VOCÊ QUER? ME DIZ... EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA!

T – devia ter feito quando eu te disse... vocês tiraram tudo que importava pra mim, agora eu vou tirar o que importa pra vocês, e estamos quites

D – olha, espera – ela chorava – calma por favor, vamo conversa – ela parecia querer ganhar tempo

T – acabou, não tem nada que você possa fazer... a Lea e Hemo vão morrer hoje, e vocês vão sofrer a lembrança desse dia pra sempre...

N – NÃO! Faz o que você quiser comigo, a culpa é minha, eu tirei ela de você, fui eu... deixa elas irem – a Naya interrompeu desesperada

D – Taylor você vai acabar com a sua vida? Deixa elas irem, a gente esquece isso, você tem família não tem? – a Dianna estava se controlando muito

T – bla, bla bla... alguma consideração final?

L – amor, eu te amo muito – eu chorava já sem esperança

D – não Lea, não se despede de mim! – ela chorava também – Taylor, por favor... vamo conversa, a gente esquece isso, eu juro

T – tchau Dianna..

D – EU VOU TE MATAR, SE VOCÊ FIZER ALGUMA COISA EU... – ele disparou pro alto enquanto desligava o celular, eu sabia que a Dianna ia achar que ele tinha atirado em uma de nós e provavelmente estaria muito mal agora, então nem pensei e fui pra cima dele pra tentar recuperar meu celular

L – DEVOLVE! – eu puxava com toda a minha força – ela precisa saber que eu to bem... – ele me empurrou e eu cai no chão, a Naya aproveitou a brecha pra pular nas costas dele e tentar tirar a sua arma

N – SAI DAQUI AS DUAS, ANDA! – ela gritou

A Hemo me levantou e a gente correu pra dentro da floresta, não dava pra enxergar muita coisa, nos afastamos um pouco e abaixamos atrás de uma arvore tentando ver o que se passava na briga entre os dois. Vimos que ele jogou a Naya no chão e chutou ela repetidas vezes, ela não se levantou mais, parecia estar inconsciente, a Hemo fechou os olhos e eu a abracei forte contra o meu peito

L – shhhh... já vai passar, seja forte agora, se ele achar a gente acabou

Ele entrou na floresta atrás da gente, e com a ajuda da luz do celular ele ia avançando.

T – é bom vocês aparecerem! – ele gritava

Ele já estava bem próximo quando vimos uma luz forte, e então veio o som das sirenes seguido de policiais armados que entravam na mata gritando pelo Taylor. Estavamos com muito medo, então assim que vimos ele saímos em direção aos policiais sem pensar, o Taylor finalmente viu a gente e começou a atirar, eu fechei o olho enquanto corria o mais rápido possível temendo sentir a qualquer momento uma bala atravessando o meu corpo, só conseguia pensar na Dianna, os policiais começaram a revidar e nós ficamos em meio ao fogo cruzado, a Hemo me puxou e me fez parar atrás de uma arvore, ficamos ali um pouco enquanto vimos policiais correndo mais pra dentro da floresta, enquanto passavam pela gente dois ficaram e nos levaram pra longe, até uma ambulância que tinha ali e aonde a Naya já estava sendo atendida, a Hemo insistiu pra entrar com a Naya e eles acabaram deixando, antes dela entrar ela se virou pra mim

H – desculpa Lea, de verdade, eu não queria te envolver nisso... – ela chorava

L – ei, você não tem culpa... – abracei ela, um carro chegou interrompendo o momento, era o Jason, irmão da Di, ele desceu preocupado, fui correndo abraçar ele enquanto a Hemo entrava na ambulância

J – LEA! Graças a Deus você ta bem! – ele me abraçava forte

L – sim... a Di que te ligou ?

J – uhum, ela ta desesperada, sério Lea... nunca vi minha irma assim

L – deixa eu falar com ela, me empresta seu celular... – ele me deu e eu liguei

D – Jay?

L – AMOR! sou eu, eu to bem!

D – Lea? É você mesmo? Eu achei que tinha te perdido, eu ouvi um tiro e... –ela falava chorando e gritando

L – eiiii! Calma, eu to bem, os policias tão aqui, agora se acalma por favor...

D – não Lea, eu to tentando achar um vôo...

L – não! Di isso só vai atrasar mais as coisas, por favor, no próximo final de semana eu vou estar ai então confia em mim, ta tudo bem, o Jay ta aqui e vai cuidar de mim...

D – não da, eu preciso te ver Lea... – ela chorava

L – eu também preciso de você, mais aguenta Di... por favor

D – ta...

L – foi você quem chamou a policia?

D – sim, eu fui tentando ganhar tempo enquanto eles rastreavam seu celular... Lea meu coração quase saiu pela boca...

L – eu imagino... obrigada, se não fosse você... – começaram a me chamar, vi alguns policiais passando com um corpo coberto, meu coração disparou – Di, tenho que ir, quando tudo tiver mais calmo eu te ligo, te amo muito muito muito!

D – ta! Também te amo pequena...

Desligamos e eu fui até lá, pro meu alivio a Naya tinha acabado de acordar, ela tinha um pequeno ferimento na testa que escorria um pouco de sangue, a Hemo estava cuidando

L – Nay, você ta bem?

N – sim... Lea desculpa, eu prometi pra Di que ia cuidar de você e olha só...

L – você cuidou, eu to bem, todo mundo ta bem, isso que importa...

N – você não devia ta aqui...

L – se eu não tivesse aqui a Dianna não teria ligado, e sabe lá o que teria acontecido... – elas concordaram

L – pegaram ele?

H – sim, ele resistiu e atacou os policiais... eles tiveram que revidar e acabaram matando ele, acabamos de saber – a Hemo estava completamente abatida e em estado de choque por tudo que tinha acontecido, então abracei ela forte e a Naya nos abraçou em seguida.

Tivemos que ficar lá até tarde, prestamos depoimento e fomos liberadas já de madrugada, fui dormir na casa dos pais da Dianna por insistência dela que estava muito preocupada, eles cuidaram muito bem de mim como a minha própria família faria se não estivesse em NY, eu falei com meu pais que também queria pegar o próximo vôo porem eu tranqüilizei eles e consegui evitar isso. A imprensa já estava louca atrás de nós, preferimos não falar nada por enquanto, estávamos todas em choque, e a policia temia que ele não tivesse nos matado por que estava esperando um cúmplice chegar pra fazer isso, então eles nos pediram cautela. Mas tínhamos que seguir em frente antes de tudo, mais era difícil com toda aquela movimentação atrás de nós, mas com o tempo tudo voltaria ao normal.

**Naya**

Era impossível não se sentir culpada embora todo mundo me dissesse o contrario, mas felizmente ele tinha morrido, acho que era o único jeito, embora trágico, de pode viver em paz. Mesmo sem o Taylor no nosso caminho, agora a imprensa estava encima, o que me impedia de ver a Hemo, resolvemos ficar afastadas até decidir se aquele era realmente o momento de assumir o relacionamento. Finalmente a segunda feira chegou e nós fomos pro estúdio, foi a primeira vez que eu a vi depois do incidente na sexta feira, ela ainda parecia bem abalada, gravamos e no final do dia eu decidi que eu tinha que estar com ela nesse momento, então fui até o trailer dela com a intenção de pedir que ela fosse pra minha casa, chegando la ela veio me abraçar, eu a envolvi e levantei seu rosto, nós nos beijamos um pouco, ela parou e olhou nos meus olhos

H – o que a gente vai fazer em? to cansada disso preciso de você...

N – eu sei... agora as coisas chegaram em um ponto decisivo..

H – sim...

N – vem pra minha casa comigo hoje?

H – Nay, mais e a imprensa?

N – o que tem? – passei a mão pela sua nuca, ela desviou o olhar

H – eles já dizem que a gente namora, se ficarmos saindo juntas vai ser pior, eu quero paz Naya, eu to cansada, quero arrumar a minha vida e... – puis o dedo indicador sobre o seu lábio fazendo com que ela se calasse

N – quer namorar comigo? Digo, oficialmente...

H – é claro que eu quero... – ela sorriu, me deu um selinho e me abraçou forte

N – então pronto, deixa comigo agora ta? Você vai pra minha casa, eu vou cuidar de você...

H – ta bom sra Rivera – ela puxou e me beijou

Mais tarde saímos de lá, dei a mão pra Hemo e fomos enfrentando aquele mundo de paparazzis, tive que abraçar ela pra passar por eles, ela cobria o rosto

"vocês estão juntas?"

"vocês se casaram?"

"Hemo, você traia seu namorado com a Naya?"

"Quem atirou nele?"

Eram muitas perguntas e flashes, chegamos finalmente no carro, ajudei ela a entrar e depois dei a volta, antes de entrar parei e olhei bem pra eles

N – Vou falar uma vez só, eu e a Heather estamos juntas, é isso e acabou

Entrei no carro e sai de lá o mais rápido possível, ver a Hemo sorrindo pela minha reação com os paparazzis foi como se a gente não pertencesse mais, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, a aquele mundo louco e de toda aquela história. Fomos pra casa e tentamos não falar daquilo, abri um bom vinho e tentei fazer com que a Hemo relaxasse, e a minha cama sempre foi o melhor remédio pra ela.

**Dianna**

Foi uma agonia esperar que aquela semana acabasse, eu só queria a Lea nos meus braços novamente, só queria ter certeza de que era real, que ela estava bem. Eu tinha medo que alguma coisa acontecesse, de que o Taylor realmente tivesse um cúmplice e me matava todos os dias o fato de eu não poder estar com ela. Mas finalmente chegou o dia e eu estava lá naquele saguão de aeroporto, esperava ela chegar, estava de chapéu e óculos escuro por que muitos fotógrafos esperavam por aquele momento tanto quanto eu.

Finalmente vi ela cruzar o portão de desembarque, ela sorriu pra mim e largou o carrinho com as malas, veio correndo em minha direção e pulou no meu colo, eu levantei ela e beijei, esquecemos que ali tinham pessoas olhando, ela abraçou forte o meu pescoço e nós ficamos ali um pouco, puis ela no chão e nós fomos embora de mãos dadas, não falamos com a imprensa pra não causar mais tumulto.

L – estou doida pra você me mostrar essa cidade inteira! – ela disse beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu ligava o carro

D – sim, vou te mostrar o maximo que eu puder... é tão bom ter você aqui comigo... – puis a mão sobre a sua coxa enquanto dirigia

Fomos pro meu apartamento, a Lea falou sem parar o caminho todo, eu sentia muita falta disso então foi como estar em casa. Entramos e eu comecei a mostrar tudo pra ela, ela se aproximou da sacada e encostou na grade olhando para uma das melhores vistas de Paris, eu fui atrás dela e a envolvi

L – nossa Di isso aqui é muito lindo

D – eu sabia que você ia gostar... – beijei o seu pescoço – vem, você não quer conhecer o resto?

L – eu sei aonde você quer chegar... – ela riu mas me acompanhou até o meu quarto, eu trabalhava muito e tinha pouco tempo livre então só tive tempo de arrumar a cama, o resto estava tudo jogado, minhas roupas, meus textos etc

L – Dianna o que é isso? Que bagunça... –ela riu

D – ta eu não te trouxe aqui pra conhecer o meu quarto foi só pra te jogar na cama mesmo, então não repara... – ela se virou pra mim e eu segurei sua cintura fazendo com que nossos quadris se encostassem

L – se você ta pensando que vai ser assim depois de casar... – fui empurrando ela pra trás até ela cair sentada na cama, fui subindo lentamente sobre ela enquanto a beijava.

Fui interrompida por um barulho na porta de entrada

A – Dianna? Ta em casa?

Passei na mão na cabeça frustrada e sai de cima da Lea, sabia que ia dar encrenca

D – Tô, espera ai! – eu gritei

L – quem é? – a Lea já levantou brava

D – é a Anne... ela deve ter vindo trazer o meu texto de segunda feira...

L – e ela entra na sua casa assim? Tem sua chave? – ela cruzou os braços

D – a gente já conversa ta? Vem... vou te apresentar ela... – peguei a mão da Lea e fomos até a sala

D – Anne essa é a Lea... Lea essa é a Anne...

A – oi Lea, prazer... – ela estendeu a mão sorrindo a Lea continuou de braços cruzados

[CONTINUA]


	9. Together

**Lea**

A Dianna me deu um tapinha pra eu cumprimentar a Anne

L – oi. – dei um sorrisinho e estendi a mão pra ela que respondeu com um sorriso

A – Dianna desculpa, eu pensei que ela fosse chegar mais tarde, devia ter tocado...

L – devia mesmo.. – falei baixo

A – han?

D – tudo bem... – a Dianna interrompeu

L – mas não era ela quem sabia tudo da sua vida amor? – ri ironicamente, a Di percebendo minha provocação me deu um sorrisinho

A – é quase tudo... – a Anne riu e se sentou no sofá enquanto mexia na sua pasta – mas então.. vim trazer seus textos e pegar os de ontem... já vou embora

D – ok eu vou pegar.. só espera um minuto que meu quarto ta uma bagunça...

A – Ahhh e Di... amanha você vai ter que gravar na parte da manha...

D – o que? Você ta de brincadeira... eu avisei que a Lea ia ta aqui...

A – desculpa, mas você tem muitas cenas atrasadas

D – eu compenso depois...

A – não da Di, vai comprometer nosso prazo...

D – da um jeito... – a Dianna saiu passando a mão no cabelo irritada e foi pro quarto, eu me aproximei da sacada e fiquei olhando a rua

A – ela é difícil né... – a Anne puxou conversa – ainda mais quando se trata de você... quero só ver como vou convencer ela a gravar essa cena

L – eu to aqui, ela vai gravar essa cena, pode deixar... – me virei pra ela encostando na grade e dei um sorrisinho

A – que bom então... – ela sorriu

D – pera ai já to indo! – a Dianna gritou la de dentro

A – olha eu pedi pra ela arrumar aquela bagunça antes de você chegar, mas você sabe como é né...

L – nossa, você ta sabendo muito do quarto dela... tem freqüentado ele bastante? – cruzei os braços

A – na verdade sim, eu que levo e trago a roupa dela...

L – só isso? – me aproximei dela

A – Lea... – ela ia responder mas a Dianna chegou e interrompeu

D – ta aqui...

A – Ok, já separei seus textos também... eu to indo almoçar naquele lugar que você gosta.. querem ir comigo? aproveita pra levar a Lea...

D – não nós...

L – sim! –interrompi – a gente vai, tenho muita coisa pra conhecer aqui e ainda quero conversar mais com você... – a Dianna olhou pra mim desconfiada, eu sei que ela tava frustrada, ela queria me levar pra cama, mas como vingança eu ia dificultar pra ela

D – ta né... se ela quer...

Nós saímos em seguida, era engraçado ver a cara da Dianna que tava sendo totalmente torturada, mas ela passava a mão na minha perna por debaixo da mesa me fazendo ficar louca também, a Anne tentava de toda forma ser simpática mas eu não sabia ao certo se ela era confiável, estava esperando o momento certo pra dar o bote nas duas de uma só vez. A gente já acabava de comer, a Dianna deitou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro enquanto me abraçava

A – agora Dianna é sério... amanha cedo vou mandar um carro te buscar, esteja pronta

D – eu não quero gravar amanha... – ela fez um biquinho e me deu um selinho

L – mas você vai! Se não vai atrasar tudo, e eu acho bom que você esteja la no dia do casamento por que eu não quero ficar sozinha, com os 300 convidados que já mandamos convite...

D – nossa, ta bom patroa! – elas riram

A – se a Lea tivesse aqui todo dia tudo seria tão mais fácil...

L – na verdade se você não ficasse pegando pessoas no colo e se machucando, ai sim seria mais fácil.. – olhei pra Dianna -. alias, falando nisso...

D – ah não, la vem... – a Dianna desencostou de mim rindo

L – não é pra rir...

D – eu te falei que ela era ciumenta... – ela olhou pra Anne

A – eu entendo, quem ama cuida... – ela riu

L – se você entende por que foi subir justo nela em?

D – amor...

L – eu quero saber!

A – Lea... – ela ficou super sem graça

L – fala garota! To esperando

A – Dianna, você não contou pra ela né?

D – não... – ela ria

L – contou o que?

A – fala pra ela... – olhei séria pra Dianna esperando uma resposta

D – Lea.. a Anne é hetero, tão hetero que ta grávida do namorado... eu tentei te falar mais você não deixou, então deixei você quebrar a cara... – ela ria

L – pera... então...

A – eu nunca quis nada com a Dianna, não mesmo, eu namoro a muito tempo e também to prestes a casar.. a gente tava só brincando aquele dia, bebemos um pouco e deu no que deu, agora nem posso mais, descobri que to grávida então... – eu parei por um momento

L – meu deus que vergonha... desculpa, sério – puis a mão sobre o rosto

D – viu só, isso é pra aprender... – comecei a dar tapas nela que ria de mim, ela segurou meus braços e me deu um beijo

**Heather**

Era tarde da noite, chovia muito e eu estava sozinha em casa, minha mãe tinha ido a uma festa de uma amiga e a Naya tava gravando musicas pro CD dela, ela disse que me ligaria quando terminasse, mas até então nada. Eu odiava o fato de estar trovejando e eu estar sozinha, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu tinha muito medo de que alguém viesse atrás de mim. Fui me deitar pra ver um filme pra me distrair um pouco, a porta aberta que dava pro corredor me incomodava, parecia que a qualquer momento alguém entraria, me levantei rápido pra fechar a porta e quando já estava prestes a tocar a fechadura, acabou a luz, eu dei um salto e corri de volta pra cama, mais precisamente pra debaixo das cobertas, eu rezava pra luz voltar e nada. O medo fazia com que cada barulho fosse mil vezes mais assustador, eu não tinha coragem de sair dali, mas haviam barulhos no andar de baixo que eu tinha que verificar, pensei estar ouvindo alguém bater na porta, comecei então a ligar pra Naya mais só dava caixa postal, puis o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e o apertava contra meus ouvidos pra não ouvir os todos aqueles barulhos que me assustavam, mas o medo já tomava conta de mim, e a impressão de que tinha alguém na casa me fez levantar, ouvi claramente passos na escada, meu coração quase saiu pela boca, não sabia o que fazer, aquilo só podia ser coisa da minha imaginação... me voltei pra cama pra pegar meu celular, era tarde de mais, ouvi atrás de mim o barulho da porta entre aberta se abrindo, fechei os olhos na esperança daquilo ser um sonho...

N – Hemo? – ela pegou na minha cintura e eu virei rápido

H – AI MEU DEUS! NAYA VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?

N – ei, calma! – ela ria

H – nossa sério, vou morrer do coração – ela me abraçou

N – desculpa, eu bati mas você não ouviu... a bateria do meu celular acabou, eu sei que você é medrosa então achei melhor vir pra ca...

H – como você entro?

N – como da ultima vez eu tive que quebrar o vidro, sua mãe me contou que vocês tem uma copia da chave escondida no jardim... – ela tirou o cabelo do meu rosto

H – ah sim... – a simples presença dela já me fez esquecer completamente do medo – você ta toda molhada...

N – é... você não abria, fiquei na tempestade...

H – desculpa... – beijei ela, que estava completamente gelada – nossa Nay, você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada... – ajudei ela a tirar a blusa, antes que eu pudesse terminar ela já me agarrou, puxei ela pra minha cama

N – ei, mas e a sua mãe?

H – shiiiu... – continuei beijando seu pescoço e ela acabou cedendo

Seu corpo gelado se aquecia conforme a relação ficava mais intensa, o barulho dos trovoes eram abafados pelo seu gemido constante que pedia que eu não parasse, mas o melhor de tudo era poder deitar sobre seu peito ofegante e dormir em seus braços depois daquela noite maravilhosa que ela me proporcionou.

Nós acordamos e fomos de mãos dadas até a cozinha, já era cedo e minha mãe estava lá, ela se surpreendeu ao ver a Naya

H – bom dia!

M – oi... Naya... não sabia que você tava aqui

N – desculpa, eu ia só dar uma passada mais a sua filha tava com muito medo da chuva.. – ela olhou pra mim caçoando

H – para...

M – tudo bem... só que isso não se repita sempre, não sem a minha autorização...

H – mãe...

M – seu pai não ta aqui, alguém tem que por ordem na casa...

N – ela tem razão... – a Naya riu e encostou na pia

M – ta tenho que ir no mercado, depois a gente conversa Hemo... beijos – a minha mãe saiu e eu e a Naya nos entreolhamos rindo

N – será que ela ficou brava?

H – não.. isso deve ser só ciúmes.. – me aproximei dela e a beijei

N – eu também tenho que ir...

H – já?

N – sim, tenho muita coisa pra ver você sabe , semana que vem tem a despedida de solteira da Dianna, você devia organizar alguma coisa pra Lea aqui também...

H – sim eu vou já falei com ela... mas não sei se a gente gosta dessa idéia de vocês lá... vocês duas não prestam separadas imagine juntas.. – ela riu

N – ah qual é? Não vai ser nada de mais, vamos pra alguma balada com as amigas dela só isso...

H – eu acho bom... se não essa vai ser a primeira e ultima despedida de solteira que você vai...

N – nossa que medo... – ela riu

**Lea**

Acordei cedo, embora não quisesse levantar pois estava abraçada com a minha loira, mas estava desconfiada que o despertador não tinha tocado e a Di ia se atrasar. Sentei na cama e peguei meu celular, ele estava desligado, já olhei desconfiada pra Dianna que dormia feito um anjo, me aproximei dela e beijei seu pescoço

L – Di... acorda, você já ta atrasada...

D – han? – ela se virou pra mim e deu um selinho ainda tonta de sono

L – você desligou meu celular né? – olhei séria pra ela que riu e voltou a fechar os olhos – Dianna eu to falando sério, levanta...

D – eu não quero ir!

L - mas você tem que ir, não é assim, ta pior que criança... – comecei a puxar o braço dela pra ela levantar, ela me puxou com mais força e me agarrou forte

D – pronto agora nós duas vamos ficar aqui...

L – Dianna me solta! Você tem que levantar, vai... por favor, não me faz ficar brava... – ela ignorava e beijava meu pescoço, eu comecei a rir – paraaa!

D – me da um beijo! – eu virava meu rosto

L – você vai levantar?

D – você ta me negando um beijo?

L – paraa... levanta logo!

D – me da um beijo então...

Acabei cedendo e beijei ela, ela passou a mão pela minha nuca não deixando assim eu sair, eu também não queria, mas alguém tinha que ter juízo ali, com dificuldade me desprendi dela e fiz ela levantar, o porteiro avisou que o carro ja tava esperando ela na porta, comecei a apressar ela mais ainda. Antes de sair ela veio e me deu um beijo

D – te vejo no almoço então...

L – ta bom.. só me diz, vai ser assim todo dia pra levantar? – ela riu

D – eu vou acordar todo dia do seu lado? Nunca vou querer ir embora... então sim... – eu sorri, dei mais um selinho nela e ela saiu

Como tinha bastante tempo voltei pro quarto dela e comecei a arrumar algumas coisas, não agüentava ficar naquela zona, depois de algum tempo ouvi um barulho de mensagem, comecei a procurar na bagunça e vi que era o celular da Di que ela tinha esquecido no bolso da calça que ela tinha usado no dia anterior

*_Di, to super ansiosa pra te ver no final de semana..vou te dar o melhor presente de despedida de solteira, pode esperar! Beijos – Kristen_*

Li a mensagem e meu sangue subiu na hora, como assim a ex dela ia vim pra despedida de solteira, ainda mais depois das discussões que eu tive com ela no começo do nosso namoro, fiquei brava mais tentei me controlar, eu tava realmente muito ciumenta nos últimos dias, e depois do meu ultimo ataque _muito vergonhoso_ eu resolvi pegar mais leve.

Nos encontramos mais tarde e eu não quis quebrar o clima, a Dianna me levou pra conhecer uns lugares incríveis e como sempre ela era muito romântica, infelizmente eu tinha que ir embora no dia seguinte então tentei aproveitar ela ao maximo, pelo menos dessa vez seria por pouco tempo e em breve nós estaríamos casadas, e juntas pra sempre.

**Dianna**

Era triste ver a minha pequena ir embora e eu ficar sozinha novamente, mas por conta do trabalho a semana passou rápido e a Naya tinha vindo e estava lá comigo, o que era muito importante pra mim, as minhas amigas mais próximas também vieram e estavam hospedadas em um hotel próximo, achei melhor ficar só com a Naya em casa pra não ter problema com a Lea. Todas já estavam se arrumando pra gente se encontrar e sair a noite, aproveitei a brexa pra ligar pra Lea via skype e conversar um pouco

L – você não tem que se arrumar?

D – já to quase pronta... e você?

L – tenho tempo ainda, mas a gente não vai sair, a Hemo organizou uma house party na minha casa com as minhas amigas, então você não tem que se preocupar... e você aonde vai?

D – não sei amor, elas que tão combinando tudo.. é surpresa pra mim

L – hum...

D – é.. eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

L – sei a Kristen ta ai...

D – como você sabe?

L – isso não importa, só não entendo por que você não me contou antes...

D – por que eu tentei de tudo pra ela não vir... eu tive que convidar por que você sabe que minhas amigas são muito grudadas e não convidar ela seria impossível... e também a gente mantêm uma amizade, mas eu tava tentando dificultar pra ela vir pra você não ficar brava...

L – não tudo bem, super normal, vou ligar pro Cory pra dar uma passada aqui também, só pra manter a amizade.. – disse irônica

D – Lea eu tentei eu juro, mas ela não vai fazer nada, e nem se tentasse eu ia deixar...

L – ta bom

D – vai...

L – o que?

D – me mata...

L – não, não vou estragar a sua noite... to tentando ser menos ciumenta, se você disse não vai dar problema então ta...

D – nossa – ela parecia surpresa – que bom então... – a Naya entrou no quarto

N – vamo Dianna, ainda falando com ela? Hoje é seu dia de solteira esqueceu? – elas riram

L – oi Nay! Acho bom você cuidar muito bem da minha loira por que não esquece que eu vo ta com a sua em...

N – isso é uma ameaça Lea Michele?

L – sim! – a Lea cruzou os braços e riu – não quero nada de Dianna bêbada, putas, ou qualquer tipo de mulher nela em

N – Lea... vai cuidar da sua festa, eu vou cuidar da Di pode deixar... até depois!

L – ta bom! Tchau amor, juízo as duas em...

D – ok, tchau! – a Naya desligou o computador

N – vamo menina, termina de se arrumar...

Concordei com a cabeça e levantei, terminei de me arrumar e ficamos esperando as meninas chegarem enquanto tomávamos um pouco de vodka, contei toda a história com a Kristen pra Naya, o que não foi uma boa idéia por que ela ficou cheia das caras tentando me fazer rir quando elas chegaram.

D – mas pra onde a gente vai? Já sabem? – eu disse quando estávamos finalmente todas reunidas

N – Vamo pra uma boate, cheia de mulheres e bebidas.. – todas gritaram concordando e nós rimos, a garrafa de vodka passava de mão em mão e cada uma dava um gole

D – você ta brincando né? Tudo que a Lea pediu pra não fazer..

N – querida, é a sua despedida de solteira e você quer seguir as regras da sua noiva? Essa é sua ultima chance de fazer esse tipo de coisa...

K – eu concordo.. – interrompeu a Kristen pegando na minha mão – vamo, vai ser legal... – me estenderam a garrafa e eu peguei

D – como só pretendo casar uma vez... então vamo né... – virei a garrafa e elas gritaram aprovando

[CONTINUA]


	10. Bachelor

**Dianna**

Fomos pra uma boate perto dali, começamos a dançar e a beber bastante, e como sempre eu ia ficando mais animada a cada gole e a timidez e o juízo iam diminuindo gradativamente. Tinham muitas mulheres bonitas ali, e era no meio delas que nós estávamos dançando, algumas amigas minhas já tinham ido conhecer a parede da boate se é que me entendem, mas nós continuávamos na pista. Uma garota que dançava por trás de mim tirou a minha jaqueta enquanto uma que dançava na frente avançou e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu afastei ela mais a de trás fez o mesmo comigo também

D – paraa gente – eu ri e me afastei

G1 – o que foi?

D – eu não posso, eu vou casar... – mostrei o anel de noivado, elas riram se aproximaram mais e me abraçaram

G2 – e daí... é sua despedida de solteira né... – eu confirmei com a cabeça – então.. tem que aproveitar.. – ela se aproximou pra me beijar

D – não, não posso! –virei o rosto

G1 – só um beijo... – uma delas passava a mão na minha bunda

D – paraa.. vocês duas são lindas... mas eu só quero beber hoje – dei um gole na garrafa que uma delas tinha na mão - agora eu tenho que procurar minha amiga...

G1 – ta, da um selinho e a gente deixa você ir... – nos entreolhamos

G2 – isso, um selinho e eu te dou a minha vodka...

D – feito. – dei um selinho em cada uma delas rápido, peguei e garrafa e sai atrás da Naya

Ela estava encostada no bar conversando com alguns amigos meus, ela já tava bastante alegre também, me encostei ao seu lado já meio tonta

N – ah então ai esta você... você não fez nada com aquelas duas né?

D – claro que não... mas eram muito gostosas né?

N – Charlie não sossega nunca né? – ela riu

D – nunca! – nós gargalhamos - como eu queria a Lea aqui pra levar ela pra cama agora...

N – você ta muito engraçada... – ela ria sem parar de mim

D – não.. eu nem ia esperar, eu ia agarrar ela aqui mesmo...

A Kristen chegou e me abraçou, eu tomei mais um pouco daquela garrafa

K – tava te procurando...

D – achou.. – ela sorriu

Alguém começou a gritar em seguida – BODY SHOT! BODY SHOT! – e de repente varias pessoas começaram a subir no balcão, a Kristen me puxou e em seguida subiu no balcão também, e quando eu me dei conta já estava tomando uma dose de tequila que havia sido derramada sobre a barriga dela pelo bar man, me lembro de olhar pro lado e ver a Naya fazer o mesmo em outra garota, quando terminei a Kristen pediu que trocássemos de posição, sentei com dificuldade no balcão pois já estava bem alterada, alguém tirou a minha blusa e foi a ultima vez que eu a vi. Deitei e senti a bebida ainda gelada no meu corpo e em seguida uma língua quente percorrendo o meu abdômen

**Lea**

Minhas melhores amigas e alguns amigos gays, como o Chris, foram la pra casa aonde a Hemo organizou minha despedida de solteira, todos estavam se divertindo e bebendo, a Hemo veio dançando até mim

H – e ai gata, ta gostando?

L – sim! – abracei ela forte – obrigada...

H – mas você pode vir aqui que tem mais...

L – o que?

H – vem...

Ela me pois sentada em uma cadeira e segurou minhas mãos pra trás, o Chris veio e algemou minhas mãos de modo que eu ficasse presa na cadeira

L – eiiii, o que é isso? – eles riam

C – vamo fazer um joguinho, se você não responder certo vai ter castigo...

L – ahhh não acredito!

Todos ficaram em volta de mim , eu gritava pra eles me tirarem mas eles só riam de mim e eu acabava rindo também

H – quem quiser pode fazer uma pergunta, e se não gostar da resposta pode fazer o que quiser com ela...

L – pera aii ! o que quiser? Como assim?

H – quietinha você! – todos riam – vou começar... conta pra gente, qual a especialidade da Dianna na cama...

L – ai gente que vergonha

H – fala!

L – ela é boa em tudo que ela faz... sério – todo mundo vaiou

H – você acha que enrola a gente né? Ta bom... – ela se aproximou de mim, e com um batom começou a me rabiscar inteira

L – aii eu vou matar vocês!

C – calma, só começou! – o Chris ficou na minha frente – minha vez... qual a parte do corpo da Dianna que você mais gosta?

L – humm, os olhos...

C – LEA MICHELE! Você ta querendo sofrer mesmo né? Me da garrafa... – ele estendeu a mão pro Groff e pegou o vinho

L – não, não, não... – ele veio na minha direção

C – abre a boca, vai virar!

L – a bunda! Eu gosto da bunda! – o Jon segurou minha cabeça e o Chris virou o final da garrafa

C – isso é pra aprender a brincar! – todos riam

J – agora deixa eu... Leazinha... – o Jon me olhou com cara de safado

L – você já sabe tudo, o que você quer saber? – ele riu malicioso

J – você já usou isso com a Lady Di? – ele jogou no meu colo um strap e todo mundo morreu de rir, eu fiquei roxa de vergonha

L – não... não usei

J – bom então é presente, você pode usar... – a Hemo passo pra ele dois ovos e ele se aproximou de mim

L – EII EU DISSE A VERDADE!

J – eu sei amor, mas mudou a regra – todos riam -você acha que eu vou perder essa chance? – ele deu com os dois ovos na minha cabeça – engraçado achei que nunca mais faria isso...

L – eu te mato!

Eles judiaram de mim a noite inteira mas foi divertido, teve mais um monte de castigo e no final eu tava acabada, a Hemo tirou uma foto e mandou pro celular da Di.

**Dianna**

Eu tava dançando sem blusa, só de sutiã com as minhas amigas, eu já não tinha muita noção do que tava fazendo, alguém esbarrou em mim e eu cai sentada, a Naya me ajudou a me levantar

D – Nay... pega uma bebida pra mim...

N – você ta muito louca, melhor parar

D – pega...

N – vem dança comigo – ela mexia a minha cintura

D – não! – peguei o copo da minha amiga que tava do lado e sai

Não agüentei chegar no balcão, sentei no chão encostada na parede e terminei de tomar aquele copo, tudo girava e as luzes e as pessoas confundiam a minha visão, não sei como mas a Kristen apareceu do meu lado e começou a falar no meu ouvido

K - ...Di você ta me ouvindo? ...vamo pra outro lugar? – ela passava a mão no meu rosto e beijava meu pescoço, eu não conseguia nem responder

K – Di... vamo vai, vo te dar seu presente...

Ela me puxou pra levantar, eu levantei e ela pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar entre a multidão, eu já tava muito mal e tudo começou a ficar escuro, e não agüentei e apaguei.

Ouvi um monte de gente me chamando, e fui voltando aos poucos, eu tava em um carro, tudo foi muito confuso mas eu cheguei até meu apartamento, cai na cama e a Naya insistia pra eu beber água e comer alguma coisa, eu acabei dormindo.

Acordei com dor de cabeça, levantei devagar e meio perdida, fui até a cozinha, a Naya tava fazendo um café

N – nossa você acordou... já tava indo lá te chamar...

D – Nay, só me diz que eu não fiz besteira...

N – não que eu tenha visto, mas aquela sua ex bem que tava tentando...

D – eu lembro de ter dado selinho em umas meninas... mas espero que tenha ficado só nisso

N – quem diria em, que você ia beber e ficar daquele jeito... boa sorte pra gente, tinha paparazzis lá quando a gente saiu te carregando...

D – sério? Bom de qualquer jeito vou contar tudo pra Lea... se ela descobrir vai ser pior

N – melhor não, você sabe como ela é.. conta só o que ela poderia saber

D – não, eu to com medo... e muito arrependida, não devia ter bebido tanto – ela me deu o café

N – foi uma boa despedida.. a gente ainda vai rir muito disso...

D – isso é se a gente sobreviver né... – ela riu e concordou - você fez alguma coisa?

N – não, fiquei bem bêbada mas não como você... acho que o maximo foi o body shot...

D – como se não fosse nada pra Hemo né... – ela riu

N – é né senhora beijoqueira...

D – ta parei. – tomei o café e peguei meu celular, vi a foto da Lea e mostrei pra Naya

N – meu deus! Olha só o que fizeram com ela... coitada... – ela morria de rir

D – pelo menos não foi pra balada né... sabendo o que eu fiz eu estaria preocupada...

N – nossa... Charlie possessivo em...

D – claro, é a minha pequena... vou ligar pra ela

N – haha boa sorte!

Liguei pra Lea

L – oi.

D – oi amor, to te atrapalhando?

L – não.

D – o que foi?

L – eu que te pergunto...

D – Lea, pera deixa eu falar...

L – você sabe quem me ligou pra falar que viu na TV que você tinha saído carregada de uma boate, sem blusa? A MINHA MÃE, e a idiota ainda tava preocupada pra saber se você tava bem

D – Eu sei, eu bebi de mais, eu to muito arrependida disso... – a Naya ria no fundo

L – você só fez tudo que eu pedi pra você não fazer, obrigada.

D – elas que me levaram lá, eu só entrei no clima pra não estragar a festa, eu sei que eu errei, mas entenda por favor...

L – tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? – eu fiquei em silencio não sabia o que fazer – fala Dianna...

D – a gente pode conversa quando eu chegar? Eu já volto pra L.A sexta

L – fez merda né? – fiquei quieta – tudo bem, acho melhor mesmo, quando você chegar você me procura, por que eu não vou fala com você até você me conta tudo...

D – Você não pode ficar sem falar comigo, sério ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com o namorado da Hemo, não me deixa preocupada por favor...

L – tchau Dianna – ela desligou já com voz de choro, aquilo foi como uma facada em mim

A Naya me abraçou

N – calma, amanha eu volto pra la, vou tentar acalmar as coisas

**Lea**

Eu tava aterrorizada pela idéia de que a Dianna tinha me traído, eu não sabia o que aconteceu direito pois a Naya voltou e não quis se meter, a Hemo também tava muita brava com ela então o clima tava pesado. Era a ultima semana no set, estávamos a duas semanas do casamento e eu simplesmente não falava com a minha noiva no momento que eu mais precisava dela, não sabia o que falar, enquanto aquilo não estivesse esclarecido eu não podia esquecer ou perdoar... ela tentava me ligar e mandava mensagens o dia todo, eu só respondia que tava bem e mais nada, ia esperar pra ver.

Minha mãe estava passando uns dia em LA comigo, eu deitei no sofá no seu colo e ela mexia no meu cabelo, como fazia quando eu era criança

E - quem diria, minha filinha se casando...

L – é.. assim eu espero né...

E – han? Você vai desistir?

L – não... eu amo a Dianna de mais pra isso, só não sei se ela ainda sente o mesmo... se ela me traiu então talvez não agüente ficar casada...

E – filha não é assim, e eu não acho que ela tenha te traído...

L – por que você sempre defende ela? – levantei e olhei ela nos olhos

E – eu não defendo sempre ela, só quero o melhor pra você... e eu sei que nesse caso é ela...

L – mesmo com isso que ela fez?

E – você nem sabe o que ela fez...

L – e você sabe?

E – sei... ela me ligou

L – han?

E – é... pra se desculpar comigo por estar fazendo você sofrer... ela falou até com o seu pai

L – sério? O que ela disse?

E – ela explicou toda a situação e disse que ta muito envergonhada e arrependida, ainda mais por isso ter saído na mídia, ela não queria que agente pensasse que ela não liga... Lea ela realmente quer entrar pra família...

L – e o papai?

E – deu o maior sermão nela claro – nós rimos – mas ele entendeu e perdoou ela

L – nossa – fiquei surpresa – ela é uma boa atriz mesmo, comoveu vocês direitinho, achei que só eu pudesse fazer isso – ela riu

E – to falando sério... vou deixar ela conversar com você, como ela pediu, mas não seja dura com ela, ela te ama muito, não duvide disso

L – veremos...

No dia seguinte, já era tarde e eu me preparava para o ultimo dia de gravação de Glee, era uma fase que terminava na minha vida, eu sempre busquei ver a vida não feita por finais mas sim por novos começos, mas seria muito estranho deixar pra trás aquilo que me deu tudo que eu tinha, que me fez alcançar todos os meus sonhos, conhecer o amor da minha vida, enfim, eu não sabia direito como dizer adeus pro Glee. Como sou chorona passei a semana toda chorando e eu precisava mais do que nunca da Dianna comigo.

Estava no sofá com a Sheila vendo algum programa bobo na TV pra me distrair quando a campainha tocou, chovia muito então eu levantei rápido pra ver quem era. Abri a porta e era a Dianna que me deu um sorriso de lado, eu puxei ela pra dentro

L – você ta se molhando... – fechei a porta e ela me envolveu por trás, eu me virei pra ela e nossas testas de encostaram

L – não sabia que você já tinha chegado... – me soltei dela e sentei no sofá

D – se você me atendesse... – ela sentou do meu lado – vamo conversa?

L – vamo.

D – olha vou falar logo... eu bebi de mais, passei dos limites, e dei um selinho em duas garotas por uma garrafa de vodka... e eu já tava louca de mais pra pensar quando fiz um body shot.. foi isso que eu fiz, mais nada

L – ta, o que ta feito, ta feito... eu não gostei, assim como você também não gostaria... mas não sei o que dizer Dianna...

D – me desculpa, foi minha despedida de solteira, eu nunca mais pretendo ter uma...

L – eu só odeio a idéia de qualquer outra pessoa te beijando, ou passando a mão no seu corpo... – uma lagrima rolou no meu rosto de ela enxugou rápido

D – ei, o que é isso? Ta vendo isso aqui? – ela me mostrou a aliança dela – a pessoa que me deu isso é com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, e eu não teria aceito se eu não tivesse cem por certo de certeza disso... eu sou sua, só sua

L – passou tanto coisa pela minha cabeça... já achei que você tinha dormido com alguém...

D – claro que não – ela se aproximou – amor, eu prometo que nada, nem parecido, vai acontecer de novo, eu errei, eu assumo... mas tudo que eu quero agora é curtir a minha noiva... – ela veio me beijar eu empurrei ela

L – ta bom, eu te perdoou. mas perdoar não é esquecer

D – ok, você vai continuar brava... bom, vim direto do aeroporto, preciso ir pra casa comer alguma coisa e arrumar minhas bagunças...

L – não

D – não?

Puxei ela e a beijei rápido

Passei a mão na sua nuca e ela segurou minha cintura, não demorou e ela me deitou no sofá e ficou sobre mim, parei e olhei nos olhos dela

L – você vai ficar aqui comigo... – fiz uma cara séria e ela começou a rir

D – seu pedido é uma ordem... – ela me beijou novamente

[CONTINUA]


	11. Last Chances

*Naya*

Achei melhor não contar pra Hemo do que tinha feito na despedida de solteira da Di, apesar de não ser grande coisa, tinha medo que qualquer coisa atrapalhasse a gente agora, aquilo tinha morrido pra sempre. Nós fomos em uma festa na piscina na casa de uns amigos dela, tinha muita gente lá, nem ela conhecia todo mundo então nós recebíamos todos os tipos de olhares.

Bebemos alguns drinks, conversamos com os amigos dela e depois fomos tomar um sol, tiramos a roupa e eu deitei na cadeira que tinha ali, a Hemo me deu um selinho e disse que ia molhar um pouco os pés na água, ela foi até a borda da piscina e sentou. Eu olhava pra ela quando vi do outro lado da piscina dois caras cochichando e olhando pra ela, eu nunca fui do tipo muito ciumenta, não por qualquer coisa, mas com a Hemo era diferente, e aquilo me incomodava muito

N – Hemo, vem pra ca... – eu sentei enquanto olhava feio pra eles

H – já vou amor, ta tão bom aqui... – ela se levantou e veio na minha direção, os caras começaram a falar do corpo dela e só faltavam babar, eu levantei na hora

N – você conhece aqueles caras? – apontei pra eles, ela abaixou a minha mão

H – não... deixa Naya, eu tava ignorando o tempo todo

N – não...

H – deixa Naya! – ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou, em seguida ela sentou e me puxou pra sentar ao lado dela

N – eu não gosto disso...

H – nossa que ciumenta... o que aconteceu com a Naya que eu conheci? – ela riu

N – só aprendi a cuidar do que é meu...

H – não era sua a teoria do "você esta comigo e não com eles então tudo bem"

N – sim... você tem razão... é que sei la...

olhei vindo na nossa direção uma garota, quando me dei conta que era uma garota com quem eu tinha tido um casinho quando fui passar umas férias em Las Vegas um pouco antes de Glee começar, gelei na hora e rezei pra ela não me reconhecer, mas ela vinha vindo sorrindo na nossa direção, e derrepente a Hemo levantou e abraçou ela

H – meu deus quanto tempo! – eu levantei e fiquei ao lado delas – Naya... essa é a minha prima Alice... – ela me deu a mão e me cumprimentou, eu estava paralisada sem saber o que fazer, então decidi não falar nada já que ela não tinha falado também

H – ela não é daqui então não nos víamos a muito muito tempo... mas nós éramos como irmãs na adolescência...

A – verdade! A gente precisa se ver mais... – ela deu a mão pra Hemo e elas sorriram, eu permanecia paralisada

H – sim, a gente vai! Você vai passar uns dias la em casa né?

A – claro... se não for atrapalhar

H – magina...

A – e vocês tem que ir lá pra casa também... sabe Naya, sou de Las Vegas... – ela sorriu pra mim

N – é, isso é... isso é muito legal... – eu disse muito nervosa com aquela situação

Algumas pessoas passaram chamando a Hemo

H – vou até lá e já aproveito pra pegar umas bebidas... já volto – ela me deu um selinho e saiu

Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei com ela lá parada do meu lado

N – é, acho que vou ao banheiro...

A – Naya... – ela segurou meu braço

N – o que você quer? Por que você não disse tudo pra ela?

A – vem... vamo conversa... – ela me puxou pela mão, para mais afastado da piscina e das pessoas, fomos atrás da casa aonde não tinha ninguém ela me soltou e encostou na parede eu cruzei os braços e fiquei na sua frente

N – fala logo, eu tenho que voltar pra lá...

A – eu gostei de você... muito

N – nossa gostou tanto que depois de ficar uma semana comigo uma manha simplesmente sumiu.. sem deixar endereço nem telefone

A – eu tive que voltar pra casa... não gosto de despedidas e você já ia embora...

N – ta isso já era também...

A – eu voltei... eu tentei voltar pra me despedir de você.. mas você já tinha ido – ela se aproximou de mim

N – isso não importa... por que você nunca disse pra ela? Você deve ter me visto no Glee tipo duas semanas depois com a sua prima..

A – foi uma correria muito grande, eu nem vi a estréia por que voltei pra faculdade... quando fui ver o programa uns 2 meses depois foi que te reconheci lá... você não tem noção da alegria que eu senti, eu finalmente ia conseguir um contato seu com ela... eu liguei imediatamente... – ela parou e respirou fundo

N – e?

A – e... quando perguntei de você ela achou que eu tinha sacado que tava rolando alguma coisa... então ela me disse que achava que tava apaixonada e me contou que tinha ficado com você... nessa hora meu mundo desmoronou por que toda aquela alegria que eu tinha sentido se desfez... eu amo muito ela, então não falei nada... mais guardei isso pra mim

N – e vamos fingir que nos conhecemos agora e fim da história?

A – Naya eu queria tanto ser quem esta do seu lado... era pra ser eu, mas eu fui criança...

N – olha eu acredito em destino... se foi assim, então é o melhor pra nós duas... desculpa, mas você foi um amor de verão... a Hemo é diferente – ela passou uma mão na minha cintura e com a outra pegou a minha nuca

A – então deixa eu ser seu amor de verão... mais uma vez...

N – não! – me afastei dela – chega...

A – Naya... não minta pra você mesma... você sente alguma coisa por mim..

N – engraçado achei que tinha ouvido você dizer que amava a Hemo... e olha só o que você esta querendo fazer com ela

A – eu amo! Amo tanto que to abrindo mão de você pra ela ser feliz... mas a gente podia fazer isso funcionar de alguma forma...

N – não, pera... você ta querendo que eu fiquei com você sem ela saber? Tipo uma amante?

A – chame como quiser...

N – você é louca... – virei pra sair

A – Naya pensa com carinho...

Eu sai sem olhar pra trás e fui com a Hemo que me procurava

H – aonde você tava?

N – fui no banheiro e me perdi...

Fiquei ali no meio dos amigos dela com ela, mas era muito estranho, e toda hora aquela menina passava e falava com a Hemo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela era totalmente fria, rindo com ela, como se nunca tivesse me visto, eu fiquei na minha totalmente incomodada com tudo aquilo.

**Dianna**

Acordei com a risada da Lea, eu tinha dormido na casa dela, fui tentar levantar pra entender o que tava acontecendo mas me dei conta de que tinha sido algemada na cama

D – o que é isso?

L – lembrancinha da minha despedida de solteira... muito útil não acha?

D – uhum... espera até eu usar isso aqui em você...

L – ok vou esperar, enquanto isso você que espera ai...

D – han? – tentava me soltar mais não conseguia

L – é preciso dar uma saída, você fica ai de castigo pensando no que você fez

D – Lea me solta vai... – ela sentou no meu quadril, segurou meu rosto e me beijou

L – não vou te soltar... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto tirava a blusa, e eu queria poder agarrar ela que estava especialmente irresistível

D – nossa você quer me matar... – fechei os olhos, ela me beijou de novo

L – ta bom, já te provoquei bastante... agora vou sair...

D – não,não, não.. – ela foi levantar mas eu prendi ela com as pernas e não deixei ela sair

L – Dianna! – ela tentava se soltar e nós riamos

D – ai pequena tenho até dó de você, você não consegue se dar bem... se eu vou ficar presa você vai ficar comigo...

L – e isso não é se dar bem?

ela se virou pra mim e fez uma trilha de beijos até meu pescoço enquanto sua mão passava por entre as minhas pernas , eu pedia pra ela me soltar mais ela ignorou e me fez de sua prisioneira, o que não foi nada mal.

Depois que ela finalmente me soltou nós ficamos ali abraçadas na cama

D – nossa eu to com muita fome...

L – vem, eu vou fazer um almoço pra gente – ela sentou na cama e me puxou pra sentar também

D – você não ia sair?

L – não... foi só pra te assustar mesmo – ela riu

D – ui que medo... – ela me deu um tapa

Ela vestiu a calcinha e pois a minha blusa, eu vesti o pijama que estava usando antes e nós fomos de mãos dadas até a cozinha, eu abri um vinho enquanto ela começou a cozinhar, sentei na bancada e fiquei olhando pra ela

D – eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo... estou prestes a me casar com você, isso é inacreditável – ela sorriu pra mim meio tímida

L – eu não tenho nada de especial, você que me faz especial... – levantei e fui atrás dela, ela deu um gole no meu copo virou e continuou mexendo na panela enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço

D – claro que é especial... vai ser uma ótima esposa, mãe... – ela se virou pra mim

L – Di... eu tava pensando, talvez seja melhor começar a tentar logo depois do casamento...

D – o que?

L – ter filhos... você quer muito isso, e eu também, eu sou italiana você sabe...

D – você ta falando sério?

L – claro que sim... esses tratamentos demoram então é melhor começar o quanto antes... e eu quero gerar o nosso filho

D – por mim tudo bem... – ela me abraçou forte e eu ainda tava meio boba por toda a informação

L – ok, assim que voltar da lua de mel a gente vê isso – ela se virou e continuou mexendo na comida – me encostei na bancada

D – ual, filhos... isso não podia ser melhor... – terminei de beber a taça e fiquei la olhando pra ela com um sorriso bobo que ninguém podia me tirar naquele momento

**Heather**

O final de semana passou e chegou o tão temido ultimo dia no set, ninguém sabia ao certo como seria dali pra frente, eu já tinha gravado minha ultima cena o que me fez chorar bastante, fui pro meu trailer me preparar para um encerramento que o Ryan queria fazer com todos nós que estávamos saindo. Sentei um pouco antes de sair e olhei ao redor, pra aquele trailer que tinha ar de lar pra mim, comecei a chorar foi quando a Naya abriu a porta

N – ei o que foi? – ela fechou a porta e veio até mim

H – isso aqui vai deixar muita saudades... – ela passou a mão no meu rosto enxugando as lagrimas e me deu um selinho

N – você não precisa ficar assim

H – eu sei, é que é difícil dizer adeus pra tudo isso

N – você não precisa... por que você sempre vai ter um pedaço disso tudo com você

H – como?

N – eu... – ela sorriu – é verdade, o que me conforta é saber que você vai ser pra sempre a minha Brittany...

H – e você minha Santana...

N – ta vendo só? – ela me beijou

H – eu te amo – abracei ela forte – você vai ficar comigo hoje né?

N – na verdade tava pensando em te seqüestrar pra minha casa

H – não da... minha prima ta em casa, a gente podia fazer alguma coisa com ela né? – ela se afastou e ficou pensativa

N – ah.. não sei

H – por favor, ela nunca ta aqui... você não gostou dela?

N – ah.. assim... até gostei

H - então! eu prometo te recompensar no dia do casamento das meninas, vou pra sua casa e faço o que você quiser... – ela sorriu maliciosa

N – ta bom.

**Lea**

Ultimo dia no set e eu estava acabada de tanto chorar, todos estavam naquele clima de despedida e eu tava esperando a Dianna chegar, ela já estava levando umas coisas dela pra minha casa já que já estávamos a poucos dias do casamento.

Eu estava indo pro meu trailer quando o Cory me puxou pra um depósito, ele estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

L – o que foi? você ta bem?

C – não... – ele pois a mão na cabeça e se virou de costas – você sabe, você sabe muito bem que des do primeiro dia aqui eu gostei de você...

L – Cory não começa... – respirei fundo

C – escuta... eu tentei de tudo pra te ter, e fui até desonesto pra isso, mas eu estava desesperado... nada deu certo, mas eu podia te ter, nem que fosse por mizeros minutos enquanto nós gravávamos nossas cenas juntos... e... eu não sei... parece que eu vou te perder agora, você vai se casar e..

L – wow, pera – interrompi - Cory, eu sempre fui muito profissional nas nossas cenas, e você sabe que nada, nunca, passou além do que tava escrito, você sabe muito bem que eu to com a Di e amo ela... você não pode se sentir assim por que nunca me teve

C – mais eu quis, eu quis muito Lea... você não pode se casar com ela, isso tudo ta muito errado

L – Olha Cory se você vai ficar assim a nossa conversa acaba aqui, e talvez a nossa amizade que eu venho tentando manter também

C – não por favor... eu só quero uma chance, você nunca deixou eu provar que posso te fazer feliz...

L – não é questão de eu deixar você provar, tem haver com o que eu sinto... você vai achar alguém legal eu tenho certeza disso... mais por favor aceita – ele me abraçou forte e eu correspondi

C – me da um ultimo beijo? – ele olhou nos meus olhos ainda abraçado comigo

L – claro que não... se a Dianna sonhar que você me pediu isso você ta... – ele tentou me beijar, e acabou me dando um selinho forçado do qual ele não deixava eu sair, ele me soltou e eu me afastei limpando a boca

L – Cory! – eu tava assustada

[CONTINUA]


	12. White

**Lea**

O Cory se afastou assustado e saiu rápido dali me deixando sozinha, em seguida eu fui pro meu trailer, eu tava muito assustada, minhas mãos tremiam de nervoso, e quando eu cheguei a Di estava la me esperando, ela veio e me abraçou, abracei ela forte e eu não queria soltar, ela levantou meu rosto e me beijou

D – nossa Lea que cara é essa?

L – nada amor.

D – fala...

L – depois a gente conversa ta ?

D – Lea você ta me deixando preocupada...

L – vamo la pro encerramento do RM... em casa a gente conversa – puxei ela pra ir mas ela ficou no lugar

D – não vou sair até você me falar o que foi...

L – Di eu não quero estragar o clima agora

D – estragar o clima? – Comecei a chorar de nervoso – fala Lea!

L – o Cory me levou pro deposito... e... tentou me agarrar

D – O QUE? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – ela segurou meu rosto e parecia muito preocupada

L – não.. só consegui roubar um selinho, mas eu fiquei assustada – ela me abraçou

D – eu vou acabar com ele, cansei!

Ela me soltou e saiu andando rápido, eu gritava pra ela parar mas ela me ignorava, ela passou por um cenário que estava sendo desmontado, pegou uma barra de ferro e continuou andando, eu fiquei mais desesperada ainda, corri e entrei na frente dela e segurei a barra

L – DIANNA AGRON, PARA!

D – sai da frente Lea... – ela tentava puxar

L – não! Deixa quieto, acabou Dianna, Glee acabou, eu não vou mais ver ele – eu puxava de volta

D – e daí? Ele tem que te respeitar, respeitar a gente!

L – por favor larga isso, não vai estragar o nosso casamento por isso...

D – Lea, sai da minha frente! – ela gritou, ela tava muito brava

Ela puxou com tudo e eu acabei soltando por que não pude mais segurar, eu chorava desesperada

L – eu to te pedindo, por favor, larga isso... – uns seguranças ouviram e começaram a se aproximar

S – ta tudo bem Sra. Agron? – a Dianna jogou a barra com tudo no chão

D – que droga Lea! – ela gritou comigo e saiu muito brava

Tentei me recompor e fui atrás do RM pra avisar o que tava acontecendo, chegui na sala do coral aonde todos já estavam reunidos, menos o Cory e a Dianna, o que me deixou muito preocupada. Eu tentei falar mas eles me puxaram pra sentar e o RM começou a falar. Após algum tempo a Di entrou na sala

RM – ai esta ela, atrasada como na nossa primeira reunião juntos... algumas coisas não mudam né...

Todos riram, ela deu um sorriso sem graça e foi se sentar do outro lado da sala e o RM prosseguiu.

Depois que terminou todos choraram e se abraçaram muito, alguns ali eu veria muito pouco dali pra frente então era triste... todos combinaram de ir pra uma balada depois pra comemorar, e como era o ultimo evento da família Glee eu não podia perder, apesar de não ter vontade nenhuma de ir. Chamei a Di pra ir embora e nós fomos sem falar nada, entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir

L – tem alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

D – não... não achei o Cory. – continuou o silencio por mais um tempo até que a Dianna quebrou – você pode me deixar em casa?

L – o que?

D – não to afim de ir nessa festa

L – nem eu, mas é a ultima... Dianna você tem que ir comigo

D – Lea eu não to com clima, e se o Cory estiver lá...

L – ele não vai ta la! Pra que ele iria se ele fugiu de você?

D – não sei, ele é louco...

L – você vai comigo sim, e pode ir animando essa cara...

Ela respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no vidro, ela tava muito irritada

**Naya**

Saímos do estúdio e passamos na casa da Hemo pra pegar a prima dela pra ir pra festa, o que pra mim seria um inferno, mas não podia fazer nada, mas a Hemo notou o meu desanimo, e enquanto esperávamos a prima dela no carro ela passou a mão pela minha nuca e perguntou

H – ta tudo bem?

N – to cansada, não tava afim de balada hoje...

H – você? Justo você não ta afim de balada?

N – pra você ver... – eu ri

H – nossa ta todo mundo estranho hoje, o Cory sumiu, e a Dianna e a Lea também não estavam com caras nada boas... elas brigaram?

N – não sei...

A prima dela entrou e eu dei um sorriso sarcástico pra ela que me respondeu com uma piscada, ela estava toda produzida e cheirosa, obviamente pra me provocar...

Fomos pra festa, dei a mão pra Hemo e nós entramos, tava esperando que a Alice sumisse ali no meio, mas ela tava sempre atrás da gente, e toda a vez que eu tentava me aproximar da Hemo pra beijar ela, essa garota dava um jeito de atrapalhar, e isso foi me irritando, até que eu vi a Lea e a Dianna chegando, e a Di tava com uma cara péssima, ela me abraçou

N – ta precisando de uma bebida?

D – duas. – eu ri

N – a gente já volta...

Deixamos as meninas la e fomos até o bar, cada uma pegou um copo e encostou no balcão, ela me contou tudo que tinha acontecido e eu fiquei horrorizada

N – mas você sabe que a Lea ta certa em não te deixar fazer nada... imagina se você vai presa ou algo do tipo

D – eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu to brava... e acabei sendo grossa com ela, odeio isso

N – logo vocês se acertam...

D – mas e você, qual o seu drama?

N – bom... aquela menina com a Hemo é a prima dela... e... minha ex ficante – a Di quase cuspiu a bebida e começou a rir de mim – para!

D – desculpa... mas a Hemo sabe disso?

N – claro que não né... a menina não falou nada pra ela, como que eu ia chegar e falar do nada... e ela ainda fica me pilhando

D – ow pera ai, você precisa falar, e rápido, antes que ela descubra e seja pior...

N – eu sei, mas Di... eu tenho feito tudo certinho pra ficar bem com ela dessa vez, e me acontece uma dessas... sério, ta foda

D – imagino...

A Alice veio na nossa direção e piscou pra mim enquanto se debruçava no bar pra pedir uma bebida

N – você ta vendo?

A Dianna riu, e a Alice veio até nós com o copo na mão e abraçou a Di pela cintura

A – oi..

N – xau.

A – nossa Naya... que grossa – ela deu uma risada ironica – não to aqui pra falar com você mesmo... – ela se voltou pra Di

D – oi?

A – você é muito linda...

D – ei, pera ai, eu sou noiva... – a Di tirou a mão dela e a afastou

A – sério?

N – claro que é, noiva da Lea todo mundo sabe sua idiota... não adianta tentar fazer ciúmes... ou melhor, faz mesmo por que eu to louca pra ver a Lea voando em cima de você – dei uma risada sinica

A – ah, desculpa Dianna, achei que você fosse solteira, eu faço faculdade, não tenho tempo pra cuidar da vida dos outros... – ela disse seca olhando pra mim, e depois se voltou pra Dianna novamente – mas eu não retiro o muito linda, por que você é mesmo...

D – xau, não to afim de me encrencar hoje... e acho bom que você não querer também, minha mulher é baixinha mas você nem imagina do que ela é capaz... – a Di pegou a garrafa e saiu

A – enfim a sós...

N – não mesmo – me levantei pra sair e ela segurou meu braço

A – até quando você vai ficar com esse joguinho?

N – não tem joguinho nenhum

A – ah não? – ela se aproximou e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu empurrei ela

N – para sua louca! Todo mundo aqui é do meu trabalho e me conhece... vai embora!

A – ah então se eles não fossem tudo bem?

N – ai deixa que eu vou ta...

Sai dali o mais rápido possível e fui encontrar a Hemo

**Lea**

Eu tava conversando com as meninas, mas minha cabeça tava longe, eu só pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido.

H – que foi Lea?

L – nada... acho que vou procurar a Di

H – é a Naya também sumiu..

L – isso não presta, espero que elas não estejam fazendo body shot em ninguém dessa vez... – eu ri

H – body shot?

L – igual na despedida da Di.. espero que tenha sido só essa vez também..

H – ah.. é.. – a Hemo ficou pensativa

L – bom vou la... depois eu volto

Comecei a andar entre as pessoas procurando ela, até que eu vi ela sentada em um sofá sozinha, ela tava com a garrafa em uma mão e o copo na outra e estava totalmente concentrada no copo e com uma cara de brava que me excitava.

Cheguei rápido e sentei no colo dela, ela até levou um susto mas depois deu um sorriso de lado e desviou o olhar de mim

L – por que você ta aqui sozinha? – passei a mão pela nuca dela

D – eu te falei que não tava pra festa hoje...

L – Di.. para com isso... eu te amo, e sou só sua...

D – desculpa por ter gritado com você pequena... eu tava muito nervosa, eu só queria ser capaz de te proteger dessas coisas...

L – Di já foi... – segurei o rosto dela – e você me protege sim... se você estivesse lá nada disso teria acontecido, é incrível como eu me sinto segura quando eu to com você... só com você eu me sinto assim... e é por isso que você tem que ficar perto de mim sempre

D – eu vou ficar – ela sorriu

L – eu te amo muito

Beijei ela, que pois o copo e a garrafa na mesa do lado e rapidamente segurou a minha coxa e começou a me beijar intensamente

**Naya**

A Hemo estava conversando, eu chegui por trás dela dando um beijo em seu pescoço e a agarrando pelo quadril, ela se virou pra mim e eu a puxei pro meio da pista, ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou, eu apertava ela contra o meu corpo e eu estava quase pegando fogo, mas a prima dela apareceu e começou a chamar ela, nós paramos e olhamos pra ela

H – fala..

A - não to muito bem... a gente pode ir embora?

H – o que foi? você bebeu muito? – ela se soltou de mim e foi ver a Alice

A – não sei... – eu respirei fundo

N – ah então você não ta bem? – dei um olhar sínico pra ela

H – ela já disse que não Naya... – a Hemo me olhou feio – vo pegar minha bolsa e a gente já vai – a Alice concordou com a cabeça e ela saiu

N – parabens, conseguiu...

A – eu sempre consigo o que eu quero Nay... – ela se aproximou de mim

N – o pior é que ela se importa com você.. coitada

A – sabe eu tava pensando – ela começou a passar o dedo, fazendo caminhos imaginários entre meu peito e meu pescoço – se eu não posso ter você.. não vou conviver com essa tortura... ou você fica comigo, ou eu vou acabar com o seu namoro

N – han? Você ta loca garota? Você quer que eu fique com você mesmo sabendo que eu não gosto de você?

A – eu sei que gosta... – segurei a mão dela pra parar e dei um leve empurrão pra trás

N – eu já disse pra você parar... eu não vou fazer o que você quer, me deixa em paz

A – tudo bem Naya...

A Hemo chegou e ela prossegui com todo o fingimento, deixei elas em casa e fui embora brava e sozinha pra casa, aquela garota tava me irritando muito, eu não via a hora dela voltar pra casa dela, e no fundo estava com medo, eu devia ter contado tudo pra Hemo desde o primeiro dia... mas agora era tarde de mais, mas a culpa não me deixava em paz, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa mas eu não sabia o que.

**Lea**

Um dia antes do casamento me separei da minha Di, ela foi pra casa dos pais dela, queríamos manter a tradição de não se ver antes do casamento pra dar sorte, além disso meu pais estavam em casa, o que era ótimo pois eles ajudavam a conter a ansiedade, minha mãe foi comigo a todo o ritual de cabeleireiro, manicure etc e foi ela quem me ajudou a por o meu vestido no grande dia, ela me abraçou chorando

E – nem acredito que esse dia chegou...

L – nem eu – eu já estava chorando também

E – eu sempre imaginei tudo tão diferente, especialmente a parte de com quem você se casaria – ela riu – mas você ta tão feliz e linda... eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz, e eu vou estar com você pra sempre

L – eu sei disso, obrigada

Enxuguei as lagrimas e terminei de me arrumar, estava com um vestido longo com alguns brilhantes, de cabelo solto e levemente ondulado com uma tiara também de brilhantes, depois disso em pouco tempo estávamos seguindo pro casamento, ele ia ser simples, já que era no fim da tarde, seria no jardim de um casarão, tinha um riozinho artificial, algumas fontes lindas, e muito verde e flores o que combinava com a gente.. cheguei e entrei no saguão da casa pra esperar até a entrada, todos já estavam lá, os padrinhos então entraram, eram eles nossos amigos e familiares mais próximos, entre eles a Hemo e a Naya, o Chris, o John, o Jay e outros.. nós decidimos que entraríamos juntas, ela finalmente chegou, ela estava simples assim como eu, com um vestido longo e branco com alguns detalhes simples, e ela estava com uma coroa de flores na cabeça, a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.. ela imediatamente deu o maior sorriso pra mim que só consegui ficar la intacta de tanto nervosismo

D – meu deus você ta muito linda – ela pegou a minha mão

L – você também... muito melhor do que nos meus sonhos – ela sorriu

Começamos a caminhar de mãos dadas em direção a um coreto todo branco e devidamente decorado, la já nos esperava mestre de cerimônia, os padrinhos e nossos pais, andavamos enquanto todos olhavam pra gente, pude então sentir algumas lagrimas escorrendo o meu rosto e o meu coração batendo forte, então eu olhei pra Di e vi ela calma e sorrindo como sempre e aquilo me acalmou, ela era meu ponto de paz e eu estava prestes a fazer a coisa mais certa da minha vida.

[CONTINUA]


	13. Waltz

**Dianna**

Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela estava sorrindo quando me disse "sim"e eu tive que enxugar uma lagrima que corria o seu rosto, me aproximei dela e a beijei, todos aplaudiram e nada daquilo parecia real, era difícil acreditar que estávamos finalmente casadas depois de tudo que nós passamos pra chegar até ali. Começou a festa e nós fomos dançar a valsa, ela encostou no meu peito e nós dançamos um pouco até ela finalmente levantar o rosto e me beijar

L – eu te amo tanto

D – eu também te amo minha pequena – eu beijei seu pescoço e dei uma leve mordida no seu lóbulo da orelha – que horas é a noite de núpcias em? – ela riu

L – você é muito safada sabia?

D – não tenho culpa de você ser tão linda.. – ela sorriu e me beijou de novo

**Naya**

Puxei a Hemo pra dançar, segurei sua cintura enquanto ela passou o braço pelo meu pescoço, nós encostamos nossas testas e eu olhei fundo naqueles olhos lindos

H – um dia você vai casar comigo?

N – é uma boa idéia, não é? – ela me beijou – você vai ser minha hoje?

H – eu te prometi... – eu sorri e beijei ela

**Dianna**

Fomos interrompidas por nossos pais que chamavam pra um brinde

E – vocês podem se desgrudar um minuto pro brinde? – a mãe da Lea riu e puxou ela pela mão até o seu lado e eu fui ao lado da minha mãe

J – é... elas tão cheias de fogo pra perder a virgindade, né Lea? – meu irmão falou irônico, deixando todo mundo sem graça e já levou imediatamente um tapa da minha mãe

L – eu vo te matar! – a Lea disse pra ele baixinho

Nossos pais fizeram o discurso que nos deixou bastante emocionadas, era ótimo ver o apoio deles. Quando acabou nós brindamos, a Lea ficou dando atenção a alguns convidados enquanto eu conversava com a Naya

D – para de ser bundona e casa com a Hemo logo também em...

N – calma, namorar fixo já é algo novo pra mim ok? – nós rimos

D – já resolveu suas coisas?

N – não... – olhei feio pra ela – mas eu vou... eu juro, não sabia como ela ia reagir então não queria estragar o clima aqui no casamento

D – justo..

O pai da Lea pegou e me puxou

M – me da um minuto?

D – claro... – começamos a andar pelo jardim, ele já devia estar meio alto de vinho

M – sabe... eu não gostava de você, mas agora eu gosto...

D – que bom.. – eu ri

M – o que o seu irmão disse... a Lea é virgem né? – ele parou e olhou sério pra mim

D – ah... assim.. claro... claro que é – engoli seco

M – não pense que por que você é mulher eu vou pegar leve com você... se fizer a Lea sofrer eu te mato

D – entendo, mas pode ficar tranqüilo... só quero fazer ela feliz

M – a Lea é uma pessoa de família... – a gente chegou em um lugar mais isolado aonde estavam alguns tios e primos da Lea – e bem.. todo mundo quer falar com você

D – pode falar... – eu não sabia o que fazer, todos eles me olhavam sérios

P – a gente tem umas duvidas aqui... – um primo dela me segurou de um lado enquanto vinha outro do outro lado

D – ok...

P – sobre a virgindade da Lea...

D – gente – eu ri – não liguem pro meu irmão, ele é um bobão mesmo

P - não... pq vocês são mulheres, a gente não sabe como isso acontece direito,não queremos que niguem machuque nossa priminha

D – ah tudo bem, pode deixar

P – explica ai pra gente então..

D – cara eu não vo fazer isso... – comecei a rir

P – a gente ta esperando... – a Lea apareceu e fez eles me soltarem

L – chega né? Já deu? – todo mundo começo a rir

P – aahh Lea é a tradição da família assustar os novatos – todos riam

D – aé?

L – é, eu falei pra eles não fazerem mas né..

P – calma Lea ela não tava nem ligando

L – eu sei que não, mas isso não significa que vocês podem ficar torturando minha loira – ela me deu um selinho

D – tudo bem amor...

M – bem vinda a família Dianna! – todos eles me abraçaram e a Lea ficou toda feliz

**Lea**

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito que aquele dia pra mim, a festa foi maravilhosa e todos pareciam bem felizes e animados. Ficamos la até bem tarde e eu já tava morrendo pra ter a Dianna só pra mim entre quatro paredes.

Quando finalmente saímos, fomos pra um hotel perto do aeroporto aonde iríamos para nossa lua de mel pela Europa.. subimos até a suíte mais chic na cobertura, nós descemos do elevador

L – você vai ter que me levar no colo – cruzei os braços

D – claro! – ela riu, abriu a porta e me pegou no colo

L – tão forte... – comecei a beijar seu pescoço

D – você não viu nada... – ela riu e me colocou na cama enquanto me olhava com uma cara de quem estava prestes a me atacar

Ela me deu um beijo e foi fechar a porta, eu sentei na borda da cama, ela voltou e parou na minha frente, comecei a beijar sua barriga e fiz uma trilha de beijos até seu pescoço enquanto abaixava a alça do seu vestido e fazia descer deixando aquele corpo maravilhoso e aquela barriga perfeita a mostra. Ela segurou meu rosto e começou a me beijar enquanto eu passava a mão pelo se corpo, joguei ela na cama

L – você fica ai...

Ela ficou me olhando e eu comecei a tirar a minha roupa de forma sexy, eu estava com uma lingerie toda especial pra ocasião

D – vem pra ca agora!

L - aé você quer? – ela fez um biquinho e confirmou com a cabeça

Fui desfilando até ela, passei uma perna de cada lado e me sentei no colo dela, ela ficou me olhando com cara de safada e passou a mão suavemente pela minha coxa

L - que foi? – ela me jogou na cama nos fazendo trocar de posição

D – tava vendo a melhor hora pra atacar a minha presa... – ela começou a me beijar e morder toda e eu ria sem parar

Ela estava cheia de energia e foi uma noite de 3 rounds, eu cheguei a gritar de tanto prazer e a arranhar as costas delas conforme ela fazia os movimentos mais intensos.

Já era cedo e nós nem tínhamos dormido nada, eu tinha cochilado um pouco e quando acordei estava sozinha na cama, então percebi que a Di estava la fora na sacada, deitada em uma cadeira de sol que tinha em volta da piscina, eu fui até la enrolada em um lençol

L – que foi amor? – ela fez sinal pra mim sentar entre as suas pernas, eu sentei e me encoste no seu peito

D – queria ver o sol nascendo...

L – nem me chamou... – fiz um biquinho, ela me abraçou forte

D – você tava dormindo tão gostoso... – ela beijou o meu pescoço – obrigada por me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo hoje pequena...

L – você é muito linda sabia? – virei e beijei ela

Nós vimos o sol nascer e acabamos pegando no sono la mesmo.

**Heather**

Fui pra casa da Naya depois do casamento, a gente já tava a um tempo sem fazer nada por que como a minha prima estava em casa eu tinha que dar atenção pra ela, o que eu percebia que incomodava a Naya um pouco, então eu caprichei naquela noite e deixei ela bem cansadinha... de manha eu fiquei abraçada com ela mexendo no seu cabelo, sentindo seu corpo quente no meu até que o meu celular tocou, eu levantei pra atender e fiquei brava por que a Naya tinha acordado por conta disso

H – fala

A – oi prima, você já ta vindo?

H – sim, daqui a pouco...

A – vem logo, a gente tem muita coisa pra fazer e eu já vou embora no final de semana

H – ta...ta... já to ndo – desliguei

N – que foi? – a Naya levantou meio brava

H – tenho que ir... minha prima quer sair comigo – comecei a me vestir

N – pensei que você fosse ficar comigo hoje

H – eu prometi a noite, e compri... – ela fechou a cara, eu fui até ela e roubei um selinho – semana que vem ela não ta mais aqui, vou ser toda sua...

N – não gosto dela...

H – por que? – continuei me arrumando

N – não gosto. – ela se virou pro lado e voltou a fechar os olhos

Eu terminei de me arrumar, dei um beijo nela e sai, me doeu o coração ter que deixar ela lá tão brava, mas eu não tinha escolha.

Passei em casa pra pegar minha prima e nós fomos, almoçamos juntas e passamos a tarde fazendo compras, voltamos pra casa já era tarde e levamos as coisas até o quarto, peguei meu celular e não vi nenhuma chamada da Naya, nem mensagem, achei estranho

H – nossa a Naya nem me procurou...

A – cuidado em, ela pode ta com outra...

H – que horror Alice!

A – vai saber, mulher assim quando desinteressa é perigoso...

H – ela tava cansada, acho que é isso, deve ta dormindo

A – tomara né – ela deu uma risada sarcástica

H – que foi?

A – prima, eu sei que você ta muito feliz com ela, mas ela não me parece estar tão comprometida quanto você...

H – han?

A – eu acho que você devia ficar esperta...

H – você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei por acaso?

A – é só você abrir seu olho, to aqui a pouco tempo e já percebi...

H – me fala, o que? – sentei na cama

A – deixa Hemo.. é melhor, eu já vou embora...

H – me fala! Ela deve ter percebido que você sabe de alguma coisa, por que ela não queria que eu saísse com você etc

A – Olha Hemo eu já vou embora, morreu essa história

H – que história?

A – eu queria ter te falado mais fiquei com medo... – meu coração tava acelerado – dês daquela festa ela da em cima de mim... ela até tentou me levar pro banheiro a força, mas eu não fui claro...

H – O QUE?

A – é sério... e aquela Dianna viu tudo... a Naya me ameaçou, disse que se eu contasse pra você que ela ia inventar uma história assim você ia achar que eu era a culpada e nunca mais falaria comigo... – comecei a chorar

H - isso não pode ser verdade

A – prima.. se fosse outra pessoa, mas sou eu, ela fez isso...

H – eu não acredito que ela me fez de boba esse tempo todo... – minha prima me abraçou – você devia ter me falado antes..

A – desculpa, eu tive medo... mas agora você já sabe

Minha mãe ouviu o choro e entrou no quarto, me viu naquele estado e veio sentar do meu lado assustada

M – o que foi?

H – eu nunca mais quero ver a Naya mãe... nunca mais!

[CONTINUA]


	14. True

**Naya**

Passei o dia arrumando umas coisas na minha casa e achei estranho a Hemo não ter ligado nem nada, mas queria deixar ela a vontade com a prima louca dela pra ela ir embora logo... quando terminei tudo já era tarde e a falta de noticias da Hemo me faziam ficar bem preocupada, tentava ligar pra ela sem sucesso então decidi ligar pra casa da sua mãe

N – oi...

M – ah é você..

N – a Hemo ta ai? To preocupada com ela

M – ta sim. – ela disse seca

N – posso falar com ela

M – não.

N – o que?

M – Naya ela não quer falar com você, disse que precisa de um tempo

N – han? Ela é minha namorada, eu preciso saber o que foi

M – achou que podia fazer tudo sem ser pega né Naya? To desapontada com você... eu realmente tentei dar uma chance

N – opa opa opa... pera ai, ser pega pelo que? Eu nem sai de casa hoje

M – Naya eu vou desligar, quando ela quiser ela te procura ok?

N – não! Se ela não falar comigo agora eu vou ai

M – vou conversar com ela... tenta ligar mais tarde – ela desligou rápido

Eu fiquei completamente chocada pensando em todas as possibilidades, e é claro que a Alice devia estar envolvida... pensei em pegar o carro na mesma hora, mas eu tava de cabeça quente e fazer um barraco na casa da sogra não era uma boa idéia, então decidi esperar um pouco... não demorou muito e meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem da Hemo

*por favor, não venha aqui hoje, não to com cabeça pra isso depois a gente conversa – H*

Respondi na mesma hora

*eu preciso entender o que esta acontecendo, eu to morrendo aqui... – N*

*me pega amanha cedo pra gente conversar, as 8... –H*

*Hemo por favor... – N*

Ela não me respondeu mais, fiquei em duvida sobre ir ou não, mas como as coisas estavam quentes resolvi fazer como ela queria.

Passei mas uma vez uma noite péssima, me perguntando sempre se eu era realmente culpada, se eu era incapaz de ter uma namorada. O tempo passou mais devagar do que de costume, levantei o mais cedo que pude e dês das 7 da manha estava na porta da casa dela, um pouco antes de dar 8 horas ela espiou pela janela e saiu em seguida, entrou no carro com os olhos inchados, provavelmente chorou por muito tempo na noite anterior

H – vamo pra um lugar afastado – ela disse com a voz castigada por tanto choro – um lugar que a gente possa conversar...

Concordei com a cabeça e sai com o carro, o silencio tomou conta até eu parar o carro em um bosque perto dali algum tempo depois, um lugar pouco movimentado e calmo, ela soltou o cinto e se sentou virada de frente pra mim

H – minha prima me contou tudo...

N – Hemo olha... – passei a mão na cabeça, ela me interrompeu

H – só me diz se é verdade...

N – eu ia te contar, eu juro... eu só ia esperar ela ir embora

H – ia me contar? Assim como você me contou sobre tudo que aconteceu na festa de despedida da Dianna né?

N – mas não aconteceu nada...

H – a Lea mencionou, achando que eu sabia, que você fez body shot em uma garota... se isso é o que ela sabe, imagina o que ela não sabe... – ela disse cruzando os braços e se encostando no banco

N – isso não teve importância nenhuma... fazia parte da festa... eu não te contei por que eu to obcecada em fazer esse namoro dar certo desde que a gente voltou...

H – DAR CERTO? – ela se virou pra mim agressivamente e começou a falar chorando – é assim que você faz dar certo? Enquanto eu sou a idiota, a cega... você se diverte por ai como quer, me esconde as coisas e tudo ta certo?

N – eu não fiz nada pra te magoar, nunca, o body shot não teve importância nenhuma pra mim, e por isso eu não te falei, só ia gerar discussão por uma coisa que não vale NADA...

H – eu to muito decepcionada com você... eu sei que você nunca foi de namorar... eu te conheci sabendo que você já tinha dormido com metade da cidade, mas sabe, eu sempre achei que comigo seria diferente... eu sou uma apaixonada idiota é isso que eu sou

N – ei! Com você foi diferente sim, eu abri mão de tudo e todos por você, fiz por você coisas que eu jamais fiz por ninguém, você é a mulher da minha vida... eu posso não falar muito isso, mas você sabe! – começava a chorar também

H – eu não sei Naya... se eu sou a mulher da sua vida, por que você tentou agarrar a minha prima?

N – EU O QUE? – arregalei os olhos e virei pra ela

H – ela já me disse tudo...

N – mas eu não fiz isso... eu juro

H – ela disse que foi na ultima festa... a Dianna viu

N – a Dianna te disse que viu?

H – a minha prima disse que ela estava la...

N – ELA É LOUCA, eu vou matar a Alice, eu juro! EU VOU MATAR , pelo amor de deus, eu não te trai, eu não te trairia, você sabe... – ela abaixou a cabeça – teve uma coisa com a Alice que eu não te contei... faz muito tempo, eu só descobri quando a gente se encontrou na festa da piscina, jamais ia imaginar que ela era sua prima... a gente ficou quando eu estive em Las Vegas antes de Glee... depois quando ela soube que eu trabalhava com você não te disse nada, ela mentiu pra você... eu sabia que vc amava ela muito, quando percebi que vc não sabia de nada, achei melhor não contar enquanto ela estivesse aqui... não quis estragar o clima de você eu sei que se vêem tão pouco...

H – o que você ta falando? Vocês já se conheciam?

N – sim... deixa eu terminar... – segurei a mão dela – ela veio atrás de mim agora, dizendo que me amava, e queria que eu te traísse com ela... como eu neguei ela disse que acabaria com o nosso namoro, então ela deve ter inventado isso... e bem esta conseguindo...

H – desculpa, isso é loucura... eu cresci, passei a maior parte da minha infância com essa menina... ela não mentiria pra mim, ela não me trairia, olha o que você ta falando

N – confia em mim – levantei seu rosto e olhei em seus olhos – eu não fiz isso com você... eu te amo, eu escolhi você

H – eu não posso acreditar nisso, eu não posso! Eu não sei o que é verdade, eu to tão confusa – ela soltou minha mão e segurou a cabeça com força enquanto chorava

N – a Dianna realmente viu... viu ela vindo pra cima de mim, me chantageando...

H – eu não sei se posso confiar em vocês... você mentiu pra mim sobre a despedida, eu não sei o que vocês fizeram la... você me escondeu tudo isso... eu não sei

N – eu não posso fazer nada, vai ser a minha palavra contra a dela então... faça o que achar melhor

H – preciso pensar, por a cabeça no lugar... preciso de um tempo Naya

O silencio tomou conta do carro, é como se o mundo la fora tivesse silenciado, meu coração acabará de levar uma facada... tudo que eu fiz pra ser a namorada perfeita se desfazia em um instante

N – não faz isso comigo... – eu disse baixinho

H – eu não posso tirar nenhuma conclusão agora, eu to muito machucada... e sabe, depois de tudo que a gente passou, você foi a pessoa que prometeu que nunca ia me fazer sentir assim novamente... – ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro, eu fui atrás

N – não! Aonde você vai?

H – embora... – ela disse sem olhar pra trás – me deixa Naya!

Ela foi em direção a rua, eu deslizei as costas no carro até sentar no chão e ver ela entrar em um taxi e partir, eu chorava muito e estava completamente sem rumo.

**Dianna**

Nós ficamos 15 dias em lua de mel, os melhores 15 dias da minha vida, tudo parecia ainda tão inacreditável pra mim, mas era hora de voltar pra realidade e nós estávamos voltando pra casa, já na semana seguinte eu e a Lea começaríamos nossos novos projetos e tudo voltaria a correria de antes... fui chamar um taxi enquanto a Lea pegava as malas pra ser mais rápido e evitar tumulto, mas enquanto esperava ela varias meninas vieram falar comigo e tirar foto, alguns seguranças vieram ajudar e uma literalmente se agarrou meu pescoço, a Lea chegou e ficou olhando enquanto os seguranças tiravam ela de mim, entramos no taxi logo com a ajuda deles e saímos rápido, a Lea se aproximou e começou a examinar meu pescoço

L – deixa eu ver se você ta inteira... – eu ri – tem umas marcas aqui...

D – que são suas... – ela riu e beijou o meu pescoço – que bom que você não voou na menina... – eu ri, ela me olhou séria

L – eu quis. – ela se aconchegou no meu peito – mas são suas fãs, eu tenho que manter o controle... – ela me beijou

Chegamos em casa e eu levei tudo pro quarto, a Naya tinha deixado umas mensagens no telefone de casa pra quando eu chegasse ligar pra ela, fiquei preocupada então liguei logo

D – Nay... peguei seu recado

N – oi Di...

D – ta tudo bem?

N – não muito... – ela me explicou tudo que tinha acontecido – então preciso de você, pra falar pra ela, que eu to dizendo a verdade... ela não fala comigo desde aquele dia...

D – claro... eu vou me arrumar e já passo na casa dela

N – não vai atrapalhar? Pode ser segunda se for melhor pra você..

D – não, magina... segunda não daria mesmo, já começo a trabalhar na terça então eu e a Lea marcamos o médico pra segunda...

N – médico?

D – nós vamos começar a tentar a ter um filho.. achei que tinha comentado isso com você

N – AHHHH , não você não tinha me falado, meu deus que legal Di, eu sei que você sempre quis muito isso

D – muito... – eu sorri e esqueci por um momento de todos os problemas

N – bom, boa sorte, e obrigada pela força

D – claro Nay, pode deixar comigo...

Eu desliguei e a Lea veio curiosa pelo tom da conversa, então tive que explicar tudo pra ela enquanto procurava algumas coisas na mala

L – Dianna eu só queria entender uma coisa... pq sempre que tem confusão seu nome ta envolvido? – eu ri, ela continuou me olhando séria eu fui até ela e parei na sua frente

D – acredite, eu também queria saber...

Puxei ela pra perto e comecei a beijar ela, passei a mão por debaixo da sua blusa até chegar no seu seio, começamos a nos beijar mais intensamente, comecei a levantar sua blusa, ela segurou minhas mãos

L – o que a senhora ta pensando? Tem que resolver seus problemas... anda loira – ela me deu um selinho e saiu

D – sério? Lea, só um pouquinho...

L – não. – ela continuou tirando as coisas da mala

D – você vai comigo?

L – eu preciso?

D – precisa... – abracei ela por trás – to mal acostumada, não quero ficar longe de você

L – pois trate de se acostumar... semana que vem acabou a farra – ela me beijou – mas ok, eu vou com você – sorri vitoriosa

Mandei uma mensagem pra Heather perguntando se podia passar la, como ela concordou sai em seguida.

Chegamos na casa da Heather, a Lea estava de mãos dadas comigo, nós entramos e ela nos recebeu calorosa querendo saber tudo das nossas viagens, nós sentamos na sala e conversamos um pouco, eu esperava uma brexa pra entrar no assunto, mas a Lea falava sem parar e eu já começava a pensar se tinha sido uma boa idéia traze-la rsrs, mas olhar ela falando assim toda animada me fazia derreter toda por ser capaz de fazer ela tão feliz.

A mãe da Hemo passou pela sala toda produzida e nos cumprimentou com pressa

M – desculpa meninas, tenho que sair, vou na festa de casamento de uma filha de uma amiga minha...

L – magina! – a Lea se voltou pra Hemo - você não vai?

H – não... não teria muito o que fazer la..

M – é ela não quis... enfim, serve alguma coisa pra elas filha, e não me espera, devo voltar bem tarde

H – ok mãe!

Ela saiu e eu encontrei a brexa que eu precisava

D – então... eu falei com a Naya

H – hum... – ela desviou o olhar

D – eu to procurando uma forma legal de dizer isso mas... sua prima é uma biscate – a Lea me deu um tapa e a Hemo riu – o que é amor? é verdade... – a Lea me olhava séria

L – desculpa Hemo...

H – magina... é que, ta difícil de acreditar nisso tudo sabe? Ela é uma pessoa com que em sempre convivi

D – eu sei, eu sei... mas eu tava la, eu vi quando ela tentou atacar a Naya, alias ela tentou fazer ciúmes pra Naya dando em cima de mim, foi bem desconfortável..

L – ela o que? – a Lea me olhou surpresa

D – sim... ela se aproximou da gente e tudo que ela queria era provocar a Nay, e ela coitada, querendo contornar a situação de toda a forma, mas eu tive que sair, por que se ela continuasse ia sobrar pra mim né... – olhei pra Lea

L - Hemo sua prima é uma biscate! – eu e a Hemo rimos da mudança de opinião repentina dela

H – desculpa Di... é que não foi só isso, ela tinha mentido pra mim sobre a sua despedida, você também não me disse nada... eu realmente não sei em quem confiar

D – Hemo, a Naya ta super determinada no relacionamento de vocês... o que aconteceu lá não foi nada

L – ah foi sim.

D – amor... você sabe, eu já te expliquei tudo, foram brincadeiras que ok... algumas foram além do necessário mas não passou disso... ela errou por não te contar nada Hemo... mas errou tentando acertar, você pode ter certeza disso – ela ficou pensativa olhando pra baixo

H – eu não sei...

L – olha Hemo... eu sei o que você ta sentindo, eu quase matei a Dianna, e quero matar, toda vez que penso nisso... mas o que importa é ter elas do nosso lado... eu não acredito que a Naya tenha interesse em te trair... e além do mais a Dianna confirmou a história dela, e se eu não confiasse cem por cento na minha mulher eu não teria dito sim a 15 dias atrás...

D – que linda... – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e ela sorriu

L – então... eu acho que você devia repensar tudo

H – é vocês tem razão... eu julguei mal, eu não queria acreditar sabe? Essa história me machucou muito, por que no final, não tem como ganhar, eu é quem saio machucada perdendo uma pessoa que eu amo muito e é importante na minha vida... – a Lea foi até ela e a abraçou

L – é tudo pro seu bem, você vai ver...

H – ok, obrigada meninas por terem vindo aqui só pra me esclarecer tudo...

D – magina

H – agora vamos comer alguma coisa? Tomar um vinho?

L – eu aceito um vinho... meu ultimo final de semana bebendo...

H – aé?

L – sim, eu a Di vamos tentar ter um bebe e durante o tratamento não pode...

H – sério? Isso é maravilhosoo! – ela abraçou a Lea forte – mal posso esperar pra ver esse pequeno correndo aqui na minha casa

L – ele vai com certeza...

H – então vamo brinda... – elas se levantaram

D – amor... na verdade, eu to muito cansada, vamo pra casa?

L – mas amor...

D – por favor Lea

H – é rapidinho Di

D – mas eu já to com um pouco de dor de cabeça, e eu queria tomar vinho... depois vo ficar pior... vamo deixa pra uma outra hora? – a Lea percebeu que eu tava forçando pra sair

L – ok, vou pra casa cuidar do meu amor então... – ela abraçou a Hemo – se precisar de alguma coisa, chama a gente ta?

H – ahh, ok, obrigada meninas

D – te devo uma taça de vinho! – abracei ela

H – deve mesmo! – nós rimos

Eu e a Lea saímos de la e fomos embora pra casa, no farol ela pegou a minha mão e disse decepcionada

L – eu queria tomar vinho... por que você quis sair? Eu sei q vc ta bem...

D – amor, ela ta la sozinha, brigada com a Naya, a gente acabou de dar uma bela ajuda... é hora da Naya atacar

L - atacar? – ela riu

D – uhum.. – peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar uma mensagem quando o farol abriu e a Lea tirou da minha mão

L – me da aqui Quinn Fabray... não aprende não? Eu termino de mandar

*Nay deu tudo certo com a Hemo, informação boa, ela ta sozinha em casa até bem tarde a mãe foi em um casamento, ela tem um vinho e ta carente... agora é com você – D*

[CONTINUA]


	15. Couple

**Heather**

As meninas saíram rápido e eu fiquei sozinha novamente, o que não era bom pra minha sanidade, ficar relembrando a briga e os olhos de choro da Naya não me faziam nada bem. Abri o vinho que beberia com elas e sentei no sofá enquanto bebia e pensava em como consertar as coisas. A campainha tocou, me aproximei da porta e abri de vagar, quando me deparo com a Naya com um buquê de rosas e um sorriso sem jeito. Abri a porta sem saber o que fazer, e me odiando por estar usando aquele velho moletom e estar com um coque muito mal feito de quem não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair de casa.

N – oi... – ela disse meio sem graça enquanto apertava aquele buquê

H – oi.

N – isso é pra você... – ela estendeu a mão e me deu, ela estava tensa

H – nossa, obrigada Naya, é lindo...

N – será que a gente pode conversa? Já que sua mãe não ta ai...

H – entra... – dei espaço pra ela passar e fechei a porta em seguida – como você sabe que ela não ta?

N – deduzi, vi que não tinha carro ai

H – mas tem... ela saiu com uma amiga – ela ficou nervosa e olhava pros lados sem saber o que dizer – foi a Dianna né... – disse enquanto cheirava as flores

N – não claro que... foi – ela me olhou com um leve sorriso por ter sido vencida

H – hum, então as flores... foi idéia dela também?

N – não... isso não... pela primeira vez eu comprei flores pra alguém, preciso de algum mérito por isso – ela riu enquanto se aproximava um pouco

H – e a que devo a honra?

N – bom, pra mim você é a razão de muitas primeiras vezes mas eu acredito que a mais importante de todas elas é que, como eu já disse... você foi a primeira pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei de verdade, e eu preciso que você me perdoe...

H – Nay...

N – shhhh. – ela tirou o buque das minhas mãos e pois em uma mesinha ali do lado e se voltou pra mim novamente – eu sei que tudo que aconteceu te gerou muita insegurança, mas você tem que acreditar em mim...

H – me beija... – eu olhava aqueles lábios fartos dela e me esquecia de tudo

Ela me encostou na porta e me olhava nos olhos intensamente, eu tava totalmente entregue, fechei meus olhos e senti seu beijo, comecei a corresponder na mesma intensidade enquanto a abraçava pelo pescoço, ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto sussurava – eu senti tanto a sua falta – eu me arrepiava de ouvir ela falando assim. Não demorou e eu a levei pro meu quarto, ela não fez cerimônias e já foi logo me jogando na cama, aquele voracidade toda me excitava muito e me deixava feliz por perceber que ela não tinha aliviado sua vontade por sexo por ai. Ela me tocava como eu precisava e quando sua língua percorria meu corpo eu gritava seu nome enquanto agradecia mentalmente pela minha mãe não estar ali naquela noite e eu poder ter a minha Naya como eu precisava. Acabamos dormindo juntas, ter o abraço dela a noite curou a minha insônia, pude finalmente dormir despreocupada , as vezes acordava pra me certificar de que aquilo era real e depositava alguns beijos em seu pescoço até pegar no sono novamente.

**Naya**

Acordar na cama dela, sentindo o perfume dela era a melhor coisa, eu não sei o que ela fez comigo mas eu estava completamente apaixonada por Heather Morris. Ainda era cedo mas eu achei que seria melhor ir embora antes que a mãe dela percebesse a minha presença, comecei a me levantar quando a Hemo me abraçou forte me impedindo assim de sair

H – não acorda – ela disse passando a mão carinhosamente no meu rosto

N – é melhor eu ir

Ela ignorou, ela passava o nariz no meu rosto de forma carinhosa até chegar na minha boca e depositar um beijo carinhoso

N – ei, olha pra mim... – ela abriu os olhos – eu preciso saber se ta tudo bem entre a gente, tivemos uma noite incrível mas poucas palavras foram usadas

H – e você precisa de quantas palavras exatamente pra perceber que eu também não consigo ficar sem você? – eu sorri e ela também

N – então você não esta brava?

H – não... mas eu não quero que você minta mais pra mim, eu entendo as suas intenções mas é impossível ter o relacionamento perfeito, sem brigas... eu sei que você tem se esforçado mas é natural...

N – e a sua prima?

H – na verdade eu fui tirar satisfação com ela ontem e ela acabou confessando, chorei muito e me custou acreditar mas ela traiu minha confiança e talvez seja melhor nos afastarmos, assim pelo menos podemos manter a salvo as boas lembranças do passado...

N – eu não queria que fosse assim, eu juro..

H – eu sei – ela me deu um selinho – mas vamos deixar o tempo curar essa ferida... – assenti

N – agora é sério, preciso ir, sua mãe certamente já voltou e vai querer falar com você... mais tarde a gente se encontra – ela riu

H – você parece uma adolescente, querendo fugir dos pais da namoradinha... eu acho que você nunca cresceu

N – talvez você tenha razão – eu ri

H – não... vir me pedir desculpas com um buque foi bem maduro... – ela beijou minha testa – e lindo... – ela beijou meu nariz – e perfeito... – ela beijou a minha boca

N – se você contar essa pra Dianna, eu te mato... – eu ri

H – pq? Foi tão lindo...

N – tenho que manter a reputação né...

H – boba – ela riu e me beijou novamente

**Lea**

Todo final de semana com a Di passou rápido, tínhamos muita coisa pra arrumar em casa o que nos manteve bem ocupadas, mas todo aquele cansaço era tão bom... Chegou a segunda feira e nós fomos até o médico, a Dianna estava irradiante e ansiosa, era tão bom ver ela assim, ficamos na sala de espera de mão dadas, enquanto folheávamos juntas uma revista de decoração de quarto de bebe, fomos então finalmente chamadas, entramos na sala e eu segurei sua mão firme, e mais uma vez ela foi meu conforto, ela não demonstrava nenhum nervosismo e me olhava sorrindo. O médico começou a nos explicar tudo

Dr – então... vocês tem que ter paciência, é um processo complexo e muitas vezes demorado, não se desapontem se demorar pra acontecer por que tudo aqui é mais difícil... e Lea, você que vai gerar a criança certo?

L – sim...

Dr – você tem que estar psicologicamente preparada, vai precisar de um medicamente forte e o corpo pode não se adaptar bem, é comum as mulheres terem enjôo ou algum desconforto no começo... alem disso a primera gravidez da mulher já te mais riscos do que uma segunda ou terceira gravidez... então esteja preparada pra tudo

D – mas Dr... isso não apresenta risco pra ela né?

Dr – sempre a risco Dianna, em uma gravidez normal existem riscos... mas nós vamos cuidar pra que tudo de certo.. ela é saudável, acho que teremos um bom resultado

Ele fez o procedimento necessário primeiro na Dianna e depois em mim, para que a criança fosse gerada com as características das duas.

Saímos de la, a Dianna me levou pra jantar e depois fomos pra casa. Ela me levou direto pro quarto e avançou rapidamente sobre mim, ela tirou a minha blusa enquanto eu me deitei e ela ficou sobre mim, sentada no meu quadril

D – ta tudo bem?

L – sim amor... – passava as mãos nas coxas dela

D – obrigada por tudo...

L – tudo o que?

D – tudo, você é perfeita, eu te amo... – ela me beijou de forma carinhosa

L – você vai me amar mesmo quando e estiver gorda e descabelada?

D – de qualquer jeito...

L – mesmo quando e for velha?

D – eu também vou ser velha... – ela beijava meu pescoço

L – mesmo quando eu morrer? – ela parou e me olhou

D – você não vai morrer...

L – vou sim, um dia...

D – não fala assim, não consigo pensar em ficar sem você... – ela olhava intensamente nos meus olhos

L – seus olhos são lindos... espero que nosso filho nasça com eles...

Ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar. E como em uma dança perfeita tiramos nossas roupas e tivemos uma noite incrível, eu só agradecia por ter aquela mulher comigo. Nós definitivamente estávamos prontas para esse novo desafio

[CONTINUA]


	16. Challages

**Lea**

Passaram 2 meses e meio desde que nós começamos a tentar a ter um filho, tudo corria bem, mas até agora nenhum sinal de gravidez, o que era previsível por que o médico nos disse que era um processo demorado feito de varias tentativas, nos tinhas feito apenas a primeira e tínhamos que aguardar um pouco até a segunda justamente pra ver se surtia algum efeito. As vezes eu sofria um pouco com os remédios, mas na ultima semana o desconforto ficou cada vez mais constante. A Dianna estava gravando um novo filme enquanto eu cuidava do meu álbum, eu estava gravando no meu tempo o que tornava meu hoario bem flexível, mas ela ficava fora de casa a semana toda e muitas vezes até bem tarde o que me deixava morrendo de saudades e extremamente carente, então quando ela chegava em casa não queria ficar reclamando das minhas dores e enjôos, queria apenas aproveitar a minha loira.

Ela foi gravar no sábado e voltou pra casa a tarde, ela estava irradiante

D – oi meu amor – ela me beijou

L – oii!

D – e ai o que ficou fazendo hoje? Não foi pro estúdio?

L – não... quis ficar aqui e arrumar algumas coisas... – ela se juntou a mim no sofá e me abraçou – eu senti sua falta...

D – agora eu sou toda sua... bom pelo menos até segunda – ela riu e beijou meu rosto – tenho uma coisa pra gente fazer hoje...

L – o que seria?

D – vai ter uma festa do pessoal da equipe, a gente podia ir... todo mundo vai

L – queria fazer alguma coisa mais calma hoje...

D – pq? Você amava uma festa...

L – eu sei... – eu ri – mas hoje eu to com um pouco de cólica e enjôo, você sabe, as vezes os remédios causam isso...

D – sério? Bom ok... acho melhor ficarmos aqui

L – desculpa – me virei pra ela – se você quiser ir sem mim, pode ir...

D – nossa, o que tem nesse remédios? Você definitivamente não ta bem...

L – para – eu ri – eu sei que é importante pra você socializar com os seus coleguinhas de trabalho...

D – eu não vou, você é mais importante que tudo... – ela me beijou, passei a mão na sua nuca trazendo-a pra um beijo mais intenso, segurei seu rosto

L – resposta certa meu amor!

D – eu sabia que era uma armadilha... – ela riu

L – claro, queria ver se você ia deixar sua esposa, indefesa, sozinha aqui pra ir pra balada.. queria mesmo – fiz um bico que ela rapidamente beijou enquanto sorria desacreditando

D – mas se você me da opção de sair, logo você não pode ficar brava se eu aceitar...

L – posso sim – respondi com ar autoritário – na verdade não tem escolha... mas eu gosto de te dar a sensação da falsa liberdade... – ela riu

D – você não presta...

L – eu também te amo...

Ela começou a me beijar e em pouco tempo já estava sobre mim, ela ficou feliz quando percebeu que eu estava sem sutiã, tirou minha blusa e começou a beijar e chupar meu peito enquanto eu ficava louca , silenciei a dor que eu sentia com todo o prazer que ela me proporcionava, era incrível como ter ela por perto melhorava tudo, fizemos amor e depois ficamos abraçadas sentindo a respiração uma da outra, já começava a escurecer. Após um tempo assim a Dianna se levantou e vestiu sua calcinha e sua blusa, ela parou por um momento e alisou a minha coxa

D – o que você que fazer hoje?

L – não sei... – o celular dela começou a tocar, ela se levantou e pegou ele no bolso do casaco que estava no chão

D – oiii Nay... – elas conversavam enquanto eu começava a me vestir novamente – então hoje não da pra sair, a Lea ta meio ruim... vamos ficar em casa

L – chama elas pra virem aqui – eu interrompi, ela olhou pra mim e tampou o telefone por um momento

D – tem certeza? – assenti, a Dianna continuou falando com ela e convidou ela e a Hemo pra virem jantar conosco e elas aceitaram.

Fomos nos arrumar e esperar pela chegada delas que não demoraram, nossas agendas estavam muito atrapalhadas ultimamente então não nos víamos a um certo tempo, nós pedimos pizza e jantamos enquanto conversávamos sobre o nosso cotidiano

H – a Dianna disse que você não estava muito bem hoje, o que foi?

L – ah, são os remédios... as vezes eu fico assim

H – humm... eu quero tanto ter um filho também, mas eu tenho medo, não sei se seria boa o bastante, eu sou tão atrapalhada, imagina como mãe...

L – ah mas ser mãe ta no instinto... eu acho que você deveria investir nisso

D – mas primeiro seria bom casar né... – a Dianna voltou o olhar pra Naya que tentava disfarçar olhando os talheres

N – lindo esse jogo de facas... ganharam de quem?

D – ela é sempre assim quando o assunto é casamento? – todas riram exceto a Naya que olhava pra Dianna querendo mata-la

H – é a gente não fala muito sobre isso... mas deveria falar, sabe – a Hemo disse em tom provocativo

N – Já que você gosta de por as pessoas contra a parede, Agron... por que você não nos conta um pouco mais sobre a sua vida de solteira, assim só pra eu ter uma idéia de todas as minhas opções né... – a Naya olhou pra Dianna com um olhar desafiador

D – então gente, vocês não querem ver um filme? – todas riram

H – olha só Lea, elas são iguaiszinhas... não prestam

L – pois é, aonde a gente foi se meter?

N – não podemos fazer nada se somos irresistíveis... – a Naya bateu a mão com a Dianna que assentiu

Nós terminamos de comer e arrumamos a cozinha juntas, nós riamos muito das provocações que a Dianna e a Naya faziam uma a outra, pareciam duas crianças. Eu comecei a ter uma cólica horrível, mas não quis estragar a noite, fomos pra sala de TV e eu me aconcheguei entre as pernas da Dianna, encostando minha cabeça eu seu peito e a Hemo fez o mesmo na Naya no outro canto do sofá.

Começamos a ver o filme, a dor tava muito intensa eu não conseguia nem prestar atenção direito então me virei pra abraçar a Dianna forte enquanto apertava os olhos tentando suportar tudo aquilo, a Dianna percebeu e sussurrou pra mim enquanto dava um beijo na minha testa

D – ei, ta tudo bem?

L – to com um pouco de dor.. mas tudo bem – dei um selinho nela e voltei a abraçá-la forte

O filme acabou e as meninas foram embora, a Naya tava completamente sonolenta, assim que elas saíram eu fui me deitar já que não estava me sentindo bem, a Dianna veio comigo, me abraçou por trás e ficou me fazendo carinho até eu adormecer. Mas durou pouco, acordei de madrugada com muita dor, me sentei imediatamente na cama me contorcendo, então veio um forte enjôo e eu decidi que tinha que sair dali. Levantei com dificuldade e comecei a caminhar até o banheiro, parando as vezes pelas forte pontadas na barriga que eu sentia, quando estava já próxima a porta senti que não ia agüentar e colocaria tudo pra fora, abri a porta bruscamente e fui até o vazo, a Dianna acordou com o barulho e veio em um salto atrás de mim

D – Lea, o que foi? – ela entrou no banheiro e me viu sentada no chão perto do vazo, eu não conseguia dizer nada, ela entendeu que eu estava passando mal e veio até mim, segurou o meu cabelo até eu terminar de por tudo pra fora

D – ta tudo bem, eu to aqui com você...

Quando eu dei sinais de melhora ela me ajudou a levantar

D – tira a roupa eu vou te ajudar... você precisa de um banho frio, vai ajudar...

L – amor... vai dormir, você tem que acordar cedo, eu já to melhor... – ela me ignorava e ajudava a tirar a minha roupa

Enquanto eu tomava banho ela limpou tudo, eu sai, escovei os dentes e fui pra cama

D – se você passar mal você ma chama, ta entendendo? – ela disse enquanto me abraçava de novo, eu assenti e me aconcheguei nela, adormeci rápido já que estava exausta.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o barulho da Dianna se arrumando e falando no celular, quando ela terminou ela veio até mim

D – bom dia! – me beijou – acabei de falar com o seu médico, ele encaixou um horário pra amanha a tarde... ele disse que se não der pra esperar pra ir pro pronto socorro

L – Bom dia – sentei na cama sonolenta, ficando de frente pra ela – amor, isso é normal, não tem necessidade...

D – normal? Isso já aconteceu mais vezes?

L – uma ou duas...

D – Lea Michele, e você não me contou nada? – ela me olhou brava

L – como eu disse isso faz parte, não ia ajudar nada ficar te preocupando com isso...

D – eu preciso saber, você tava passando mal ontem, precisou de mim...

L – eu não queria te acordar – passei a mão no seu rosto

D – para com isso ta entendendo? Eu sou sua esposa, to aqui pra cuidar de você, na saúde e na doença, lembra? – assenti enquanto depositava um beijo em seus lábios

**Naya**

Era tão ruim ter a Hemo tão pouco, já que agora trabalhávamos em lugares diferentes, mas pelo menos nosso tempo juntas era bem aproveitado, a saudade gerada pela correria do dia a dia nos fizeram dar mais valor pro tempo que tínhamos pra gente e quase não brigávamos mais, pelo menos até então. Acordamos naquela manha de domingo e ficamos conversando sobre o nosso cotidiano

H – Nay, hoje a tarde minha família vai se reunir e eu vou me encontrar com eles, então é bom a gente levantar logo pra dar tempo de fazer alguma coisa com você... – ela disse se levantando enquanto me dava um selinho demorado

N – ok, seus planos não me incluem... – virei os olhos e me levantei também

H – você sabe como eles são... já foi difícil pra minha aceitar, e ela é minha mãe... imagina eles...

N – não tudo bem, só acho engraçado você toda me pressionando ontem com a história de casamento sendo que nem a sua família eu fui apresentada ainda...

H – casamento, nossa achei que você não soubesse pronunciar essa palavra – ela riu sarcasticamente e eu olhei pra ela já irritada

N – eu to falando sério Hemo, eu tenho as minhas inseguranças, eu sei... mas você tem que ver que as suas também atrapalham no... desenvolvimento das coisas, digamos assim.

H – achei que você não ligasse pra esse tipo de coisa

N – ok, agora você ta me chamando de puta

H – eu disso isso?

N – não, mas se você acha que eu não ligo pra compromisso sério...

H – eu sei que você liga, so que do seu jeito... – ficamos em silencio por um momento – olha... você ta certa, vou arrumar um jeito de apresentar la, mas não hoje, não quero pegar todos de supresa...

N – pegar de surpresa? Eles sabem que você namora comigo... não é uma surpresa

H – eu quero falar com eles antes ta? Eu não quero eles te constrangendo, quero que você se sinta bem no meio da minha família...

N – você tem vergonha de mim...

H – não!

N – tem sim – sentei na borda da cama – não sou "de família" o bastante pra você?

H – para! – ela começou a chorar, se ajoelhou na minha frente e olhou nos meus olhos – eu não quero que você se sinta assim... você é perfeita e eu te amo, mas eu sei do que eles são capazes e eu ó quero te proteger disso tudo...

N – como se eu fosse alguém que precisasse de proteção... – virei o rosto

H – olha pra mim! – ela virou meu rosto – na próxima reunião de família eu vou te levar, eu prometo

N – tudo bem Hemo – ela sentou no meu colo e me beijou, ficamos ali por um momento, até que ela parou e me olhou nos olhos

H – você tem razão eu também tenho inseguranças... mas assim como você eu passar por todas elas pra gente ficar juntas pra sempre... – ela voltou a me beijar

**Lea**

Acordamos cedo na segunda feira, como sempre eu acompanhava a Dianna no café, ela foi terminar de se arrumar enquanto eu ajeitava as coisas, ela veio se despedir me abraçando por trás enquanto eu lavava a louça

D – então, você vai pro estúdio hoje?

L – vou só de manha, a tarde tem médico né

D – ok eu te pego la então...

L – não! – larguei a louça e virei pra ela – você não vai perder um dia de trabalho pra ir la

D – vou sim, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu sou a sua esposa?

L – amor, se você for vai comprometer sua agenda, vai ter que fazer hora extra ou trabalhar nos finais de semana... eu já tenho tão pouco tempo com você, não quero perder isso, por favor...

D – mas Lea...

L – escuta, ta tudo bem, eu vou la com a minha mãe ok? Eu to indo por sua causa.. e se tiver alguma coisa errada eu te ligo na hora prometo, mas por favor não falta... – ela me olhou pensativa – afinal, quando eu tiver grávida, você vai ter que faltar muito pra ir comigo em muitos lugares... – ela sorriu e assentiu

D – ta bom, você ganhou... – abracei ela no pescoço e beijei ela enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés por ela estar com uma bota de salto e eu estar descalça, em seguida ela foi trabalhar e eu fui me preparar para o meu dia.

**Dianna**

Voltava pra casa, já era tarde da noite, estava aliviada por a Lea ter ido no médico, ela me mandou uma mensagem que estava tudo bem e depois ela me contava os detalhes então eu estava ansiosa pra chegar em casa. Cheguei, entrei e já fui recebida pelo Arthur que pulava nas minhas pernas, brinquei um pouco com ele e fui até a sala aonde a Lea estava, ela me viu e veio irradiante me receber

L – oi meu amor – ela me abarcou forte e depois me beijou

D – oi minha linda... – ela me ajudou a tirar o casaco e foi pendurar ele perto da porta

L – me conta como foi seu dia...

D – foi bom... ainda bem que eu não faltei, tivemos que regravar umas cenas foi uma loucura, mas e você... como foi la?

L – bem também...

D – o que ele disse? – eu sentei no sofá e ela rapidamente sentou no meu colo

L – ah, disse que eu ainda vou sofrer um pouco...

D – e isso é normal? Você ainda vai tomar esses remédios?

L – não, ele mandou eu parar, eu não posso mais tomar...

D – não to entendendo, você disse que tava tudo bem

L – ele disse que eu sou um caso raro, alias sou a segunda pessoa que ele viu nessas condições em toda a carreira dele

D – o que você tem? – olhei pra ela preocupada

L – bom... lembra da nossa primeira tentativa a quase 3 meses atrás? Então.. ele disse que é extremamente raro, mas logo na primeira tentativa eu... – ela respirou fundo e me olhou com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo – eu to grávida.

[CONTINUA]


	17. See you again

**Dianna**

Eu olhava nos olhos da Lea que brilhavam, eu não tava entendendo aquilo

D – você ta brincando comigo?

L – claro que não... eu to grávida meu amor

Ela segurou meu rosto, eu avancei sobre a sua boca e comecei a beija la com intensidade enquanto ela passava os braços em torno do meu pescoço, eu pude sentir suas lagrimas que se misturavam as minhas, e de vez em quando parava só pra olhar pra ela e ter certeza de que era real

D – meu deus, amor... mas como tão rápido? – disse enquanto ela enxugava minhas lagrimas

L – o médico disse que é um caso raro, e por isso deve ser bem observado...

D – tem riscos?

L – mais do que uma gravidez normal? Sim... – desviei o olhar preocupada, ela me puxou pra olhar pra ela novamente – ei... vai dar tudo certo, ok?

D – ok... – beijei ela – e sua mãe?

L – ela realmente vai ser um problema – ela riu – ela ta muito animada...

D – que bom... não contou pros meus pais ainda né?

L – não, ninguém deveria saber antes de você... mas minha mãe tava junto, não teve jeito...

D – eu queria tanto ter estado la...

L – como você soube não importa... vamos comemorar ? – ela me deu um olhar safado enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior, eu não pode fazer nada se não levar ela pro quarto imediatamente.

**Heather**

Faziam duas semanas que tínhamos recebido a noticia da gravidez da Lea, mas com a correria não pudemos nos ver antes, então arrumei uma brexa na minha agenda e da Naya e fomos então cumprimenta las, mas antes paramos em uma loja de artigos infantis pra comprar algum presente

N – você faz idéia do que comprar? – a Naya disse pegando na minha mão enquanto saiamos do carro e entravamos na loja

H – não sei Nay, alguma coisa unisex... – ela assentiu

N – nós não devíamos organizar um chá de bebe ou algo do tipo?

H – nossa.. você ta prestativa em – brinquei enquanto ela me dava um sorriso sínico de volta

N – a Dianna é como uma irma pra mim você sabe... e considero muito a Lea também

H – eu sei, eu concordo com você... olha isso – desviei a atenção pra uma pilha de ursinhos que tinha ali

V – posso ajudar? – uma vendedora apareceu atrás da Naya

H – estamos precisando de um presente para um bebe que ainda não sabemos o sexo...

V – vem aqui posso mostrar algumas coisas pra vocês... – ela sorriu enquanto saia de trás da Naya e deixava amostra um decote imenso, ela era bonita, morena dos olhos verdes... mas eu reparei em outros olhos que passeavam pelo peito da mulher... a Naya disfarçou seguindo em frente rápido. Respirei fundo e segui

V – aqui nós temos algumas coisas que podem interessar... – ela disse indicando um corredor

H – ai meu deus... – me deparei com um vestidinho rosa, muito, mais muito pequeno, com algumas pequenas flores decoradas

N – não, não... – a Naya disse me puxando – pode ser homem, lembra? – assenti frustrada e fui com ela ver outras coisas

A vendedora mostrava tudo com mil sorrisos pra Naya que a acompanhava e olhava tudo que ela tinha pra mostrar

H – é... na verdade acho que eu gostei daquelas roupinhas ali o outro lado da loja, você pode pegar algumas pra mim querida? – sorri ironicamente

V – claro...- ela saiu

H – vamos Naya decidi logo entre o que ta aqui e vamo embora

N – o que? Mas você não queria o que ela foi buscar?

H – não... só queria que você se concentrasse antes que eu tivesse que ser indelicada com ela

N – han? Ela tava só mostrando as coisas

H – uhum... coisa de mais ela tava mostrando realmente... ai gostei desses, como to em duvida vou levar todos, antes que ela volte – peguei um ursinho e algumas roupinhas que estavam no balcão e fui até o caixa, a vendedora voltou e foi direto falar com a Naya

V – ela não vai olhar esses?

N – não, já nos decidimos obrigada... – puxei ela pelo braço pra ficar do meu lado, a vendedora percebeu e se afastou agradecendo pela compra

Saímos da loja e seguimos pra cada da Di e da Lea

N – você foi indelicada com a vendedora...

H – não se preocupe o que eu fiz de indelicadeza você compensou com muita simpatia

N – por favor...

H – eu vi você olhando pra aquele decote indecente... – ela riu

N – se você sabe que era indecente então você também olhou...

H – Naya... olha... não vem querer me enrolar ta legal?

N – para com esse ciúmes, ela devia ser hetero, eu nem conheço ela... para com isso

Fiquei calada até chegarmos na casa das meninas, e a Di e a Lea nos receberam calorosamente, nós entramos e sentamos na sala de visitas com elas, entreguei os presentes pra Lea que pareia uma criança de tão feliz

L – ai meu deus! Não precisava

H – ah seu filho será muito mimado, você pode ter certeza... estou torcendo pra ser menina, já vi cada coisa linda...

N – é na loja tinha muita coisa bonita mesmo...

H – e como né? – disse ironicamente

N – ai, ela cismou que eu estava olhando pra vendedora...

D – ta assim Naya?

N – não enche Dianna, olha o que eu não passo pela sua família... – todas riram

H – ai ela tava toda cheia da simpatia com a Naya, "o que deseja?... Olha isso aqui... não quer pegar nos meus peitos eu já vim com eles de fora mesmo" – imitava a vendedora sarcasticamente, todas riam

N – ah sim, foi exatamente assim viu gente, la não era uma loja de bebe e sim um Hooters, ela tava de mini shorts e tudo... – disse ironicamente

D – que loja é essa?

L – por que ta interessada? – a Lea olhava ela firme

D – não... só fiquei curiosa... – todas riram – vem Naya vamo escolher um vinho antes que sobre pra gente – elas saíram da sala

**Naya**

N – obrigada por me salvar...

D – não acho que você esteja salva... – ela riu enquanto mexia nos armários procurando alguma coisa

N – engraçadinha... – cruzei os braços e encostei na bancada – você viu como ela é insegura comigo?

D – não é insegurança... acho q é só ciúmes mesmo... eu não ia gostar de ver a Lea olhando os peitos de outra mulher...

N – Santa Agron, como se você não olhasse...

D – não mesmo, você já namorou com a Lea Michele pra saber o que é namorar com a Lea Michele? Pois caso você não tenha percebido eu me casei com ela, o que não inclui a opção "olhar pro lado pra ver a paisagem", eu prezo pela minha vida... – nós rimos

N – pois é, minha namorada precisa passar menos tempo com a sua mulher, isso tem se tornado perigoso...

D – relaxa Naya, se ela ta assim é por que ela não quer te perder, você devia estar feliz...

N – ai me da logo essa bebida – peguei a primeira taça que ela serviu e comecei a tomar, pegamos tudo e voltamos pra sala, a Di sentou no sofá a nossa frente abraçada com a Lea, e eu sentei com a Hemo

H – Nay, elas já vão saber o sexo no mês que vem.. own

N – aposto que é menino... Charlie tinha que passar a "machesa" pra alguém – a Dianna que estava bebendo quase devolveu tudo no copo, as garotas riam sem parar

D – o que?

N – o que foi Charlie?

D – eu vou te matar um dia sabia? – ela ria

Continuamos conversando até tarde, nem vimos a hora passar, também tínhamos tantos assuntos pra por em dia , era bom estar com elas, éramos como uma grande família.

**Dianna**

Após um mês de espera estávamos finalmente no consultório para descobrir o sexo do bebe, as vezes a Lea tinha dores, queda de pressão, mas nada grave.. eu só lamentava por não poder estar com ela todo o tempo que eu gostaria, como achávamos que a gravidez viria mais pra frente, concentrei toda minha agenda nos próximos meses justamente pra poder ficar livre depois, mas agora era tarde pra desistir de tudo e eu conciliava como podia.

Entrei com a Lea na sala e sentei ao seu lado, segurava sua mão enquanto o médico dava inicio ao procedimento, pela primeira vez vi na tela a silhueta do nosso bebe, em seguida seu coração batendo forte, eu já tinha meus olhos cheios de lagrima  
L – ta ouvindo amor? – ela beijou minha mão e eu assenti com a cabeça  
Dr – tava difícil de ver nessa posição, mas consegui... – nós duas olhamos pra ele imediatamente – parabéns... vocês vão ter uma menininha

Eu e a Lea ficamos paralisadas por um momento, aquilo era tão perfeito, eu beijei ela que estava irradiante assim como eu.

Fomos pra casa, no caminho a Lea falava sem parar em como seria o quarto, e cada detalhe que ela tinha pensado enquanto eu ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. Era feriado na próxima semana então íamos aproveitar pra ir pra NY encontrar com a família da Lea, seria a ultima vez provavelmente antes de ter o bebe.

L – eu to tão animada(so excited!11) – ela disse abrindo o armário enquanto eu sentava na cama – você não vai fazer sua mala?

D – faço amanha cedo...

L – não... – ela virou pra mim – vamos perder tempo na cama juntas por que voe foi cabeça dura?

D – já estamos perdendo tempo na cama juntas... – eu ri maliciosamente

L – não! Vou arrumar aqui primeiro – ela virou e começou a separar umas roupas, até que começou a tirar a própria e ficou só de calcinha e sutiã – você acha que já mudou muito? – ela disse enquanto se virava pra mim alisando a barriga

D – sim... quer dizer, muito não, mas já da pra notar... logo vai ter que comprar roupa...

L – é... essa que eu tava usando já tava me apertando...

D – então você devia ficar assim sempre... – disse enquanto me levantava e a abraçava por trás depositando alguns beijos eu seu pescoço

L – boa idéia, imagina eu indo assim no mercado? – ela se virou pra mim sorrindo

D – não, você vai ser só minha, vo te prender aqui e você vai ser só minha, pra sempre... – disse trazendo ela pra perto de mim e voltando a beijar o seu pescoço, aos poucos ia dando paços pra trás até trazer ela pra cama

L – Dianna eu disse não! – eu ignorava, deitei ela delicadamente na cama enquanto olhava seus olhos que imploravam pra eu continuar – eu tenho que arrumar as coisas...

D – amanha eu arrumo tudo sozinha...

L – nossa... assim você me deixa sem argumentos... – ela inclinava a cabeça pra trás já totalmente entregue, eu comecei uma trilha de beijos eu seu pescoço até chegar em sua barriga

D – filha... sua mãe é muito teimosa, muito teimosa... – beijava sua barriga carinhosamente

L – boba! – ela me puxou pra beijar a sua boca – eu te amo tanto!

**Lea**

Fomos para NY, meus pais estavam extremamente animados, ainda mais depois de saber que teriam uma netinha. Fomos direto pra casa deles aonde ficaríamos hospedadas

A Dianna e meu pai subiram com as malas pro meu antigo quarto. Meus amigos, a maioria da Broadway tinham marcado uma festa pra reunir o pessoal e fizeram de tudo pra conciliar com a minha ida a NY, todos queriam me ver e eu também estava animada para revê-los, então mal chegamos e já estávamos nos arrumando pra sair a noite

D – acho melhor eu dormir no sofá.. – a Dianna disse enquanto se maquiava no espelho

L – o que? – eu calçava meu sapato

D – sua cama é de solteiro... você ta grávida, não quero te machucar

L – você não vai me machucar... eu quero ficar com você – me aproximei dela e abracei por trás – por favor... – dei um beijo em seu ombro

D – ta bom, ta bom... – ela virou os olhos e continuou

L – Dian... Dianna... – ela se virou pra mim preocupada e em um movimento rápido me segurou, minha vista estava escurecendo e eu já havia perdido a força nas pernas

D – Lea? Você ta branca... – ela me pois na cama

L – pega água pra mim... – comecei a ver melhor a imagem dela debruçada sobre mim me olhando preocupada, ela assentiu

D – ok, já volto...

O mal estar passava gradativamente e em pouco tempo a Dianna voltou com a água, e meu pai e minha mãe preocupados

E – filha você ta bem? O que você ta sentindo? – minha mãe passava a mão no meu rosto chegando minha temperatura enquanto a Dianna me ajudava a tomar água

L – calma gente... foi só um mal estar...

E – eu falei pra você Mark – minha mãe olhava pro meu pai – eu tenho que ir pra NY cuidar dela... ela não pode ficar sozinha

L – mãe... calma

D – você já ta melhor? – a Di sentou do meu lado e tirou o cabelo do meu rosto

L – sim...

D – se eu não tivesse aqui você tinha ido pro chão... isso é perigoso Lea, sua mãe tem razão...

L – você também? – respirei fundo e revirei os olhos

E – ela é teimosa, sempre foi...

L – ta bom, a gente vê isso depois ta? Vo terminar de me arrumar – disse me levantando

M – o que filha? Você ainda vai sair?

L – claro que eu vou... não vejo meus amigos a muito tempo, não posso perder... e isso não foi nada

D – tem certeza Lea?

L – tenho!

E – filha por favor...

L – mãe! Relaxa... eu vo ta com a Dianna, qualquer coisa ela me salva... de novo – sorri e fui terminar de me arrumar

Depois de mil recomendações dos meus pais finalmente saímos, a Dianna pegou o carro do meu pai e dirigia enquanto passava a mão suavemente na minha coxa

D – qualquer problema você me avisa ta bom? E vamos voltar cedo...

L – ta boom! – dizia já cansada

Entramos na festa, era na casa de uma amiga, os meus amigos que já estavam la me cercavam, todos queriam saber todos os detalhes da gravidez, assunto esse que eu e a Dianna amávamos conversar, ela se dava bem com eles o que me deixava muito feliz. Fiquei la ao lado dela, agarrada ao seu braço, andávamos bem devagar cumprimentando todos e parando pra conversar com cada um, a minha amiga, anfitriã da casa, que estava do meu lado falando comigo, lançou um olhar surpreso pra porta de entrada que ficava atrás de mim, me virei curiosa pra ver e pude ouvir ela dizer pra si mesma baixinho "o que ele ta fazendo aqui?", foi quando me dei conta que o Theo acabará de chegar na festa.

[CONTINUA]


	18. Stay with me

**Lea**

Fazia muito tempo que eu não via o Theo,e bem, nossos últimos encontros não tinham sido muito bons, quando ele descobriu que eu estava com a Dianna ele ficou muito alterado e veio pra cima de mim, se não fosse a Dianna chegar eu nem sei o que ele teria feito comigo, por isso ela o odiava com todas as forças. Ela não tinha percebido, me voltei pra ela, puxei ela pra outro cômodo, ela não entendia o motivo de eu estar tirando ela da conversa repentinamente

D – o que foi? você ta bem?

L – o Theo ta aqui. – fui direta e ela parou por um momento – promete que não vai fazer nada...

D – Lea eu não sei...

L – PROMETE

D – ta, eu não vou fazer nada... se ele não chegar perto de você

L – ta, eu vou tentar falar com alguém pra tentar tirar ele da festa... pode voltar a conversar com as meninas

D – eu vou com você

L – não, por favor... não vamo estraga o clima

D – ta... mas volta logo

L – ta bom – dei um selinho nela e a empurrei de volta pro grupo que havia tirado ela minutos antes.

Fui atrás da minha amiga, a dona da casa, encontrei ela no corredor, ela também me procurava

V – Lea eu não sabia, por favor não fique brava comigo...

L – Vivian, tudo bem, mesmo que você tivesse chamado... a casa é sua, eu entendo

V – mas eu não chamei, mas ele convivia com todo mundo daqui então não difícil imaginar como ele soube que você vinha...

L – ele sabe que eu to aqui?

V – sim, disse que veio pra te ver... tentei mandar ele ir embora, mas ele disse que só sai depois que falar com você...

L – ai Viv... isso não pode acontecer, se a Dianna ver ela mata ele... eles tiveram uma briga feia quando ele descobriu tudo sabe... – não tinha contado pra eles sobre ele ter me batido, achamos melhor manter essa história em segredo pra não vazar na mídia

V – você que sabe Lea... – fiquei pensativa, olhei pra trás, a Dianna ainda estava aonde eu deixei

L – ta, ta bom, eu vou falar com ele, mas rápido... distrai a Dianna...

V – ta bom, ele ta na sala de entrada...

Fui caminhando até la, estava apreensiva por essa história toda, chegando la alguns amigos meus conversavam com ele, todos imediatamente pararam e olharam pra mim.

T – ora ora oraa... não é que ela veio mesmo – ele sorriu

L – oi Theo, eu peço que seja breve... e que vá embora depois, se a Dianna te ver aqui... – os dois rapazes que conversavam com ele começaram a se afastar, um deles passou por mim e disse baixo "vamos ficar no corredor, qualquer coisa pode chamar..." eu assenti e eles saíram

T – nossa Lea, tudo bem que nós tivemos nossos maus momentos, mas pensei que o tempo já tivesse curado nossas diferenças...

L – você ma bateu, atacou a Dianna, nos ameaçou, fez o inferno com o meu relacionamento... como você esperava ser bem recebido?

T – mas eu parei... deixei você seguir em frente

L – agradeço por isso, mas não espere que eu te mande um cartão de natal – ele riu sarcástico

T – você continua igual pelo visto... – ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão pra ver minha aliança – quem diria, você casada... eu realmente acreditei que eu faria parte disso um dia – tirei minha mão

L – eu to muito feliz com a Dianna, ela é incrível...

T – o casamento eu até sabia... mas isso pra mim é novidade... – ele olhou pra minha barriga, que estava bem marcada pelo vestido apertado

L – é.. eu to gravida

T – como vocês...

L – THEO!

T – ta bom... já sabe o que é?

L – sim, é uma menina... soube a pouco tempo... olha Theo o que você queria comigo exatamente? Por que eu tenho que voltar

T – eu tava com saudade... queria te ver... você ta linda – ele me media com o olhar

L – ok, já me viu, obrigada, agora eu vou voltar e você vai embora.

T – não... eles são meus amigos também...

L – vai embora!

T – por que não podemos ser amigos em?

L – pq você acabou com as suas chances, você acabou com tudo, mas você não vai acabar com a minha noite, você vai embora!

T – você ta tão linda... eu confesso que me culpo todas as noites por ter te perdido, eu queria ser o pai dessa criança... – ele veio passar a mão no meu rosto eu me afastei

L – opa opa! Chega, essa conversa já ta inapropriada...

T – calma só to falando... a gente tem muita coisa pra conversar

L – não, não tem... agora eu vou voltar pra la, e você, se ainda gosta um pouco que seja de mim... VAI EMBORA! – ele sorriu sarcástico - fica longe de mim, eu to falando sério – deixei ele la e sai correndo pra voltar pra Dianna antes que ela percebesse

Quando voltei ela estava na sala sentada no sofá, sentei ao seu lado, ela rapidamente já me abraçou e eu correspondi

D – ele foi embora?

L – eu não sei... espero que sim

Dei um selinho nela que em seguida voltou pro assunto, alguns amigos vinham falar comigo, e era ótimo estar com eles.

**Hemo**

Fui passar aquela noite na casa da Naya, ela estava totalmente dedicada no nosso relacionamento, me preparou um jantar que nós comemos com um bom vinho e depois nos deitamos juntas no sofá pra ver alguns programas bobos de final de semana e conversar sobre nossos cotidianos.

N – Hemo... volta a morar comigo? – ela disse enquanto sentava de frente pra mim, cortando completamente nosso assunto inicial

H – Nay... você sabe... eu adoraria... mas a gente já falou sobre isso de fazer tudo do jeito certo agora...

N – eu sinto sua falta... nossos horários são péssimos, nos vemos praticamente só algumas poucas horas por semana, por favor...

H – não Naya

N – eu tento fazer as coisas certas... mas a meses você esta me enrolando sobre conhecer sua família...

H – eu sei... eu to tentando, não pense que eu não to

N – ta se você não quer tudo bem... a gente pula essa parte, mas volta pra ca

H – não! Se eu ceder vai ficar tudo na mesma como sempre foi, os mesmos problemas, vamos cair na rotina e será assim pra sempre...

N – eu to tentando muito mas...

H – você tem sido perfeita, eu agradeço isso... – segurei seu rosto – eu não quero ser só sua namorada, que mora com você e sai pra ficar com a família as vezes... eu quero que você seja minha família , as coisas tão caminhando bem agora, não desiste... não vamos pular etapas, todas são importante – dei um selinho demorado que acabou virando um beijo

N – ta bom... – ela disse vencida e desanimada

H – mês que vem... eu prometo!

N – o que?

H – vou ter uma reunião de família logo no primeiro final de semana... vou acertar tudo pra você ir comigo, eu prometo...

N – não se sinta pressionada...

H – não, ta na hora, você tem razão...

Ela sorriu e veio pra cima de mim, me beijou com urgência, como se eu tivesse acendido algo nela, como se não tivéssemos problemas ou inseguranças, e fizemos amor como se já não tivéssemos feito a tarde toda, aquela pele morena e cheirosa me deixava louca, e só ela me fazia gemer como ninguém antes, eu me sentia completa com ela por que eu realmente era.

**Dianna**

Deixei a Lea por um estante enquanto ia até banheiro, como o do andar de baixo estava ocupado alguns amigos da Lea me indicaram que eu deveria subir as escadas e seguira até o final do corredor aonde haveria outro banheiro, subi e pude ouvir que alguém conversava alguns cômodos a frente com a porta entre aberta, parei por um estante, estava curiosa assim que reconheci as vozes do Theo, do Jon Groff e da Vivian a dona da casa, me aproximei em silencio e comecei a escutar

J – eu não quero saber... você vai embora

V – achei que já tinha ido...

T – eu fui ali tomar uma coisa, e voltei, voltei por ela – pude perceber que ele tava alterado

V – ele bebeu... alguém tem que levar ele pra casa...

J – eu coloco ele em um taxi

T – eu não vou! Não vouu!

J – vai!

T – eu amo ela, meu lugar é aonde elaa.. ela sstiver

V – como ele subiu aqui nesse estado?

J – encontrei ele prestes a entrar na sala atrás da Lea... resolvi trazer ele pra ca e te chamar, não podia deixar ele la, daria problema

T – me deixa descer... me deixa...

Vendo que ele estava determinado a ir atrás da Lea resolvi intervir e deixar bem claro que ele não faria isso, apareci na porta, mantinha uma expressão firme

J – Di.. Dianna? Ele já vai embora, já vamos levar ele, não tem problema – o Jon tentava se explicar nervoso

T – ai esta ela... a quanto tempo... – ele se levantou e me estendeu a mão enquanto sorria, permaneci com os braços cruzados

D – eu só quero te dizer.. ou melhor, te avisar... pra ficar longe dela

T – uuuiiii, e quem vai me impedir? Você? Eu só não acabei com você aquele dia por que não deu tempo!

V – Dianna ele ta babado, por favor não leve em consideração o que ele ta dizendo...

J – é Di...

T – o que é? Vai ficar ai parada me olhando? – ele provocava

D – tirem ele daqui... a Lea não pode passar nervoso... – já ia me virando pra sair quando ele disse

T – ela é gostosa de mais pra você, um desperdício... ela vai ser minha... custe o que custar – me virei e segurei ele pela gola enquanto o jogava contra a parede, o Jon veio atrás de mim

D – espera ai Jon! – me voltei pro Theo – você não ouse chegar perto dela de novo, você ta me entendendo? VOCÊ TA ENTENDENDO? – dei um tapa na cara dele – RESPONDE PORRA!

T – tira suas mãos de mim se não...

D – RESPONDE O QUE EU TE PERGUNTEI! – gritava enquanto pressionava com mais força sua garganta contra a parede, o Jon começou a me puxar por trás até que consegui me separar dele

J – CHEGA! vou levar ele embora – o Theo deslizou da parede até o chão, já não tinha forças pra ficar de pé de tão mal que estava

T – vo acabar com você Dianna, eu vou acabar...

Eu já ia avançar nele novamente mas o Jon me segurava

J – ele ta bêbado, calma!

D – eu to cansada desse cara... – o Theo ria sarcasticamente enquanto ficava em pé novamente se apoiando na parede

T – ela sabe que eu ponho a Lea na linha se eu quiser... ela sabe

J – Dianna olha pra mim – o Jon segurou meu braços e fez com que eu olhasse em seus olhos – fica calma, eu vou tirar ele daqui, mas você tem que ficar calma ok? – assenti e me afastei

T – isso... calminha gata – o Theo se apoiava no Jon

Quando eles passavam por mim ele me olhou e mandou um beijo, não conseguir me controlar e fui pra cima dando um soco em seu olho direito, a Vivian veio me segurar e o Jon tirou o Theo dali rapidamente

V – calma! Ele já foi... – fui me acalmando aos poucos até que ela me soltou

D – desculpa, mas você viu como ele provoca...

V – é complicado, mas você não pode entrar no jogo dele...

D – a Lea não pode saber disso, avisa o Jon pra mim ta? Tenho que volta.r pra ela...

V – ta bom!

Passei no banheiro, me ajeitei e voltei pra Lea

L – nossa amor que demora...

D – desculpa, tinha bastante gente la

L – vamo embora? Já ta tarde, eu to cansada

D – ok, então vamos...

Fomos pra casa dos pais dela, ela foi falando o tempo todo em como foi bom rever as pessoas e ver ela assim era o que bastava pra mim, mas aquela história toda com o Theo estava entalada na minha garganta, eu contaria mas ia esperar o momento certo.

Chegamos lá, já era realmente tarde, os país dela já dormiam, fomos para seu antigo quarto aonde estavam as nossas coisas, nos trocamos e ela se deitou

D – você vai querer que eu me deite ai mesmo? – parei ao lado da cama

L – claro que sim... – ela me puxou pela mão pra sentar ao seu lado - amor... vou ser direta, eu falei com ele...

D – você o que? – me virei rápido pra olhar em seu rosto

L – era isso ou ele não ia embora... mas não foi nada de mais, o Theo só queria saber como eu estava

D – você mentiu pra mim e foi atrás dele?

L – nossa você falando assim parece que eu fui atrás dele por outros motivos... – ela cruzou os braços já irritada – não é isso, eu só quis te proteger, proteger a nossa noite...

D – se queria me proteger não devia ter ido... já pensou se acontecesse alguma coisa? Já pensou como eu ia ficar? – o ciúmes me fazia responder rápido a ela sem pensar, mas a consciência pesava

L – desculpa, já foi... e meus amigos estava por perto

D – na verdade... eu também tenho uma confissão... acabei encontrando com ele no final da festa quando fui ao banheiro, ele estava extremamente bêbado, nós brigamos mas o Jon...

L – espera, você O QUE? - agora ela quem buscava os meus olhos

D – ele me atacou com palavras ta legal? Você sabe que eu não agüento quando envolvem você...

L – DIANNA AGRON VOCÊ BRIGOU COM ELE PELAS MINHAS COSTAS? – a Lea gritava comigo enquanto se levantava

D – fala baixo Lea, seus país tão dormindo...

L – você é louca ou o que? Eu te pedi EU TE PEDI pra não brigar... – ela andava pelo quarto tentando disfarçar o nervosismo

D – ele me provocou! Agora deita e se acalma, você não pode ficar nervosa o medico disse

L – PENSASSE NISSO ANTES DE FAZER AS COISAS PELAS MINHAS COSTAS! – ela disse vindo em minha direção

D – você fez a mesma coisa e eu não estou gritando com você...

L - eu FALEI com ele, você BRIGOU com ele, entendeu a diferença?

D – mas não aconteceu nada, meu deus, para

L – eu odeio isso, eu odeio você mentir pra mim, eu odeio você dizer que vai fazer uma coisa e fazer outra... – ela sentava na ponta da cama e começava a chorar

D – para Lea, nós duas erramos, acabou. – me aproximei dela e fui abraçá-la, ela se afastou

L – por que você fez isso? – ela soluçava – você estragou a minha noite... – aquilo soou como uma facada em mim

D – se você pensa assim... então desculpa – me levantei

L – aonde você vai?

D – dormir na sala, eu não vou mais estragar a sua noite, não se preocupe. – disse seca e sai dali, não entendia ao certo o por que de tanto estresse, mas fiquei preocupada dela passar mal a noite e eu não estar lá, mas senti que precisava me afastar um pouco, pelo menos por aquela noite.

**Naya**

A Hemo foi embora cedo de casa, tinha ensaio de dança, eu fiquei sozinha na cama, já que tinha o dia livre ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer, estava quase pegando no sono novamente quando meu telefone tocou, era a mãe da Hemo e queria que eu fosse até a casa dela, não entendi mas me arrumei rápido e sai

M – Oi Naya! – ela disse abrindo a porta sorrindo e me dando um abraço rápido – entra por favor... – entrei e fomos até a sala, sentamos uma de frente pra outra

N – esta tudo bem? Estranhei seu telefonema...

M – sim tudo bem... vou ser direta, a Hemo passou aqui hoje cedo, e mais uma vez falou sobre você ir conhecer a minha família...

N – a sim... você não gostou da idéia?... – ela mantinha uma expressão séria

M – não é isso, eu só quero ter certeza de que você esta preparada pra isso...

N – acredito que sim

M – somos muito tradicionais você sabe... eu aprendi a aceitar mas eles podem não reagir muito bem...

N – isso não é problema pra mim

M – eu sei... mas pra Hemo... bem você sabe como ela é

N – você acha que eu não deveria conhecer sua família?

M – deve.. se você estiver pronta pra assumir um compromisso sério

N – nós já temos um compromisso sério...

M – mas você tem que ter muita certeza do que esta fazendo, eu não sei qual vai ser a reação deles, apesar de saberem do namoro, ter vocês duas juntas lá será diferente, mesmo por que ninguém toca no assunto, mas nesse caso será inevitável... você tem que ter certeza, eu só te peço isso... caso a Hemo perca tudo, vai ser por você... então você tem que estar pronta pra ser a família dela

N – eu tenho certeza, eu quero... quero... – estava nervosa – quero casar com a sua filha – ela lançou um olhar de surpresa

M – essa palavra é nova pra mim...

N – acredite, pra mim também.. – nós rimos descontraindo um pouco a tensão da conversa –mas eu quero fazer isso, no nosso tempo... mas eu quero, se você tem alguma duvida para com meus sentimentos por ela, pode ficar tranqüila, eu te asseguro que as intenções são as melhores, eu só quero fazer ela feliz – disse confiante

M – ual... obrigada... era o que eu precisava ouvir... desculpa, é que eu vejo a Hemo se envolver cada dia mais e tinha medo de que você não tivesse disposta, ou pronta, pra corresponder as expectativas dela

N – eu sei... todo mundo desconfia de mim, não sei em que ponto ganhei essa fama... mas seja la como for, vou fazer isso do jeito certo

M – obrigada Naya... – ela se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, nos abraçamos, um abraço sincero que representava toda a cumplicidade que estávamos construindo

N – obrigada a você por nos apoiar...

[CONTINUA]


	19. Stupid

**Lea**

Tentei dormir, me revirava de um lado pro outro, já não estava mais nervosa com a Dianna e a falta dela ali me incomodava muito, então me levantei e fui até a sala atrás dela. Ela estava deitada encolhida no sofá, só agora tinha me dado conta que não tinha dado a ela nem travesseiro nem cobertor e essa era uma típica noite fria de NY, o que me fez sentir pior ainda. Ela estava de bruços, eu sentei na ponta do sofá e enquanto acariciava seu cabelo me aproximei da sua nuca aonde depositei vários beijos

L – Di?

D – hum... o que foi Lea? – ela murmurou enquanto despertava

L – vem pra cama comigo?

D – eu to bem aqui

L – não ta... ta frio e... eu não consigo dormir sem você – ela finalmente se virou pra mim

D – pensasse nisso antes... – ela esfregava os olhos

L – desculpa, eu fiquei muito brava, eu to explodindo em hormônios Dianna, você tem que entender... não fiz por mal... eu te amo – dei um selinho nela – você pode até me deixar muito brava, mas você não estraga minha noite... foi errado eu dizer isso justamente pra quem me da as melhores noites da minha vida – passei a mão em seu rosto de forma carinhosa e ela sorriu

D – só ta dizendo isso por que quer que eu volte pra lá... – ela me lançava um olhar desafiador

L – não é! Eu realmente to arrependida... e não há nada de mal em querer dormir abraçada com a minha mulher... – ela assentiu e me puxou pela nuca pra um beijo

O beijo foi ficando intenso então me acomodei sobre ela, que passava a mão na minha bunda e me deixava louca, sussurrei no seu ouvido enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço

L – eu quero você agora... faz amor comigo...

D – aqui não Lea, nós estamos na sala dos seus pais lembra?

L – eles não vão acordar... – passava a mão por debaixo da blusa do pijama dela até pegar seu seio

D – não! – ela retirou minha mão – você ta uma bomba de hormônios mesmo em, a cerca de uma hora atrás queria me atacar e bem, agora... de certa forma ainda quer, mas de outra jeito... ah você entendeu – eu ria da confusão dela com as palavras enquanto me levantava

L – então vem... – puxava ela que fazia corpo mole mas acabou cedendo.

Fomos pro quarto, foi bom ter retomado o controle da situação, mas ela tinha razão, minhas emoções estavam muito mais intensas e eu não a deixei dormir enquanto não a usei como eu queria, eu tinha a mulher mais linda e perfeita do mundo todo na minha cama, não podia ser diferente.

**Dianna**

Acordei cedo, nosso vôo de volta pra LA era perto do meio dia e muita coisa tinha que ser arrumada, deixei a Lea dormindo e desci pra tomar um café rápido antes de voltar pra organizar as malas, acabei encontrando com os pais da Lea que se surpreenderam ao me ver tão cedo por ali

E – nossa Dianna caiu da cama?

D – não.. – sorri – tenho muita coisa pra ajeitar, vou cuidar de tudo sozinha pra poupar a Lea né...

M – Acho muito bom... – pai dela enfatizou

E – certo... eu ia preparar um café mais reforçado pra volta de vocês, mas já que é assim, senta ai, toma café com o Mark... acordamos cedo por que ele tem que sair então... – eu me sentei e ela rapidamente me serviu uma xícara de café

D – certo, obrigada! – o pai dela lançou um olhar surpreso pra mim

M – o que é isso? – apontou pro meu pescoço, certamente uma das marcas deixadas pela sua própria filha

D – isso, é... ah... os aviões né, nunca consigo me acomodar bem, devo ter dado um mal jeito – rapidamente soltava meu coque totalmente sem graça

M – eu falo pra Edith, não gosto de aviões... estão cada vez piores

D – sim. me passa o açúcar por favor? – concordei com pressa antes que ele refletisse mais sobre o assunto

E – eu e meu marido conversamos, acho que talvez seja uma boa idéia eu ir pra LA durante os últimos meses da gravidez da Lea, sabemos como sua agenda esta apertada e ela precisa de suporte

D – concordo... mas sua filha é durona, convencer isso vai ser um pouco complicado

M – ela vai ter que aceitar...

L – o que eu vou ter que aceitar? – a Lea surgia atrás de mim, sentou ao meu lado, mantinha um ar desconfiado

D – bom dia meu amor! – dei um selinho nela

E – vou ficar com você nos seus últimos meses de gravidez...

L – gente não precisa, a Dianna da conta de mim...

M – não... ela tem q trabalhar, e manter o foco no trabalho com a certeza de que você esta bem, ou você quer que ela viva preocupada?

L – ela não precisa viver preocupada, eu ligo, mando mensagem... não tem problema né amor?

D – Lee , se você tiver um crise, desmaiar, ou sei la o que... não vai ter tempo de me avisar, eu tenho medo disso... sua gravidez é de risco, você sabe

M – ta vendo? Então esta decidido... bom vou indo meninas, bom retorno para LA! – ele se levantou rápido já olhando pro relógio com preocupação, deu um abraço em cada uma de nós e se dirigiu a porta com a Edith

L – isso não pode acontecer, não mesmo – a Lea sussurrou pra mim – ela vai ficar em cima de mim 24h, ela é neurótica com esse tipo de coisa, quando nós nos dermos conta ela e meu pai estão se mudando pra lá..

D – amor são só alguns meses... nos finais de semanas a gente manda ela pra cá, não tem problema...

L – não Dianna! Não quero! – a Edith voltou, continuamos comendo, a Lea mantinha uma expressão de menina mimada que foi contrariada

Arrumei nossas coisas e fomos pro aeroporto, voltar pra casa , era muito bom, mas também traria a rotina novamente o que me afastava da Lea e não me agradava nada, mas afinal não tinha escolha.

**NAYA**

Os dias iam passando, eu confesso que estava nervosa com a aproximação da data em que seria apresentada pra família da Hemo, era estranho eu me sentir assim.

Durante a semana combinei de almoçar com a Dianna, ela tinha um tempo extremamente curto já que estava gravando dobrado pra poder terminar antes do nascimento de sua filha. Nos encontramos em um restaurante próximo ao seu set de filmagens, e o tempo passava rápido com tanto assunto pra por em dia, mas tinha um em especial que eu queria tratar com ela, após uma pausa entre um assunto cotidiano finalmente tive coragem

N – Di... você sabe, vou conhecer a família da Hemo... e... bem... você acha que vão gostar de mim?

D – não, espera.. deixa eu ver se entendi – ela segurava a risada respirando fundo – Naya Rivera esta nervosa?

N – porra Dianna! – dizia firme porem baixo, tinha vergonha do assunto

D – ok desculpa... Nay, você é incrível por que ta com essa insegurança?

N – por que eu nunca estive nessa situação, alias nunca estive em situação nenhuma, 90% dos meus grandes relacionamentos não passaram das paredes do meu quarto...

D – Naya, relaxa... você tem que relaxar...

N – eu sei... mas é que sei la, eles já não gostam de mim, tenho medo de fazer algo errado...

D – família é tudo igual Nay, seja simpática com todos, brinque com as crianças, isso demonstra que você também é familiar... não sei, você pode paparicar a avó e as tias dela, leva uma sobremesa, fala que o corte de cabelo dela é lindo, seja criativa... os homens, bem... não vai difícil agradar com esses decotes que você usa... – a Dianna caçoou

N – engraçadinha.

D – falando sério, não vá muito vulgar... seja romântica, e o mais importante, não ataque ninguém! Mesmo que sejam grossos com você

N – eu sei, eu sei... pera você me acha vulgar? – comecei a examinar meu próprio decote

D – não, mas é bom garantir que eles não se lembrem dos seus vídeos por ai fazendo pole dance quando te olharem... – ela brincou novamente enquanto ria

N – Agron você quem apanhar que horas?

D – to brincando... – ela se recompunha – vai dar tudo certo Naya... esse esforço todo que você ta fazendo por ela vai valer a pena... to gostando de ver

N – obrigada. –disse seca pegando minha bolsa

D – ei, eu to falando sério, você tem sido muito legal com ela, eu vejo isso assim como as outras pessoas... você realmente quer ficar com ela, não tem o que dar errado

N – eu to me esforçando pra poder ser... ser uma boa esposa pra ela um dia

D – OMG! Você já ta pensando em casamento? UAL.. – ela se impressionou

N – eu tenho certeza do que eu quero pra mim, isso basta pra ter qualquer motivação.

D – quando você vai pedir ela?

N – calma! Não sei, um passo de cada vez... você acha que ela aceitaria?

D – Naya, por favor... você é a Naya Rivera, não acredito que ta me perguntando isso

N – responde!

D – claro que sim, ela te ama... ela ta só esperando por isso, e eu te apoio totalmente, ta na hora de sair da vida devassa Naya Rivera, pois é, sua hora chegou...

N – idiota! – nós rimos

Era bom conversar com a Dianna, apesar dela me zoar ela me ajudava a restabelecer minha auto confiança e me empurrava na direção certa, eu não falava isso pra ela, mas ela era um modelo pra mim, então a opinião dela contava muito.

**Lea**

Cerca de um mês após minha ida a NY, minha mãe estava prestes a vir pra nossa casa, mais eu consegui convencer ela e a Di de deixar o Jon Groff tomar conta de mim já que ele estaria na cidade pra resolver algumas coisas e assim podia revezar com a Di, elas aceitaram então ele veio, ficava comigo até a Di chegar e depois ia para o seu apartamento na cidade que não era longe dali. Ele era meu melhor amigo, poder passar bastante tempo com ele era muito bom, aproveitávamos pra ver os musicais que a Dianna já não agüentava mais, saiamos, ele me acompanhava nas gravações e eu acompanhava ele em alguns de seus compromissos. Alguns paparazzi nos perseguiam e revistas de fofoca publicavam "será ele o pai do bebe?" com a nossa foto estampada, não tinha o que ser feito, mas aquilo não me incomodava.

A Dianna não gostava que a gente saísse tanto, ela me enchia como se fosse minha mãe pra eu fazer repouso, mas eu não conseguia.

Naquele dia eu e Jon passamos horas no estúdio, e depois fomos direto pro shopping, olhamos varias lojas por horas e compramos algumas coisas pra bebê.

No final do dia nos apressávamos com as sacolas, atravessamos o estacionamento correndo e colocamos tudo no porta malas, entrei no carro e pedi pra ele ir pelo caminho mais curto pra casa, a Dianna já devia estar chegando e ela ia me matar se soubesse que sai cedo e ainda não havia voltado.

J – nossa Lea hoje nós realmente abusamos, a Dianna vai me matar!

L – eu cuido dela... – dizia ofegante enquanto ele saia com o carro

J – acho bom cuidar mesmo, foi você quem inventou tudo isso... – me encostei no vidro do carro, sentia uma dor intensa e repentina que mal podia responder o Jon

J – Lea? Ta tudo bem? – eu o ouvia, mas minha vista ia ficando escura, senti que ele encostou o carro

J – Lea?

L – Jon... eu acho que to... to… - a dor me impedia de dizer, ele me olhava assustado, levantei um pouco minha saia e ele percebeu que um pouco de sangue escoria pela minha perna

J – MEU DEUS! Calma, eu vo te leva pro hospital, calma! Tenta não apagar... – ele arrancou com o carro, sempre olhando pra mim pra se certificar de que eu estava acordada, me mantinha curvada pra frente, apoiada sobre a barriga enquanto gemia de dor

**Dianna**

Voltava pra casa, estava exausta, conversava com a Naya pelo viva voz do celular enquanto dirigia, ela estava aflita pois no dia seguinte ia jantar com a família da Hemo, ela esperava por isso a muito tempo e era estranho ver a rainha da auto confiança assustada como uma garotinha.

D – mas eu já falei que eu não sei fazer pudim, a Lea sabe dessas coisas... posso ver com ela

N – você não ajuda! E a idéia de levar uma sobremesa foi sua!

D – lê a embalagem, deve ser simples...

N – o bolo que eu tentei era bem simples também, até ele queimar e ficar mais preto que o Will I'm...

D – você que pois a potencia errada...

N – DETALHES! São apenas detalhes... – pude ouvir o som de algo caindo no chão e a Naya chingando em seguida

D – compra alguma coisa pronta – eu ria – eu não sei Naya... – uma chamada do Jon aparecia no visor do meu celular, fiquei preocupada

D – Nay, tenho que desligar o Jon ta me ligando...

N – Ok... reze por esse pudim!

D – rezarei! Beijos – desliguei a chamada dela, que automaticamente ativou a do Jon

D – oi Jon...

J – Dianna! A Lea passou mal, já trouxe ela pro hospital, você precisa vir pra ca!

D – O QUE ? – dei uma freada brusca, enquanto entrava com tudo no retorno e recebia alguns chingamentos pela manobra imprudente

J – acabamos de chegar aqui, ela ta sendo atendida...

D – em 2 minutos eu to ai!

[CONTINUA]


	20. The New

**Dianna**

Cheguei no hospital, nem sei como passei pela recepção, eu só queria ver a Lea... entrei no quarto ela estava deitada na cama, ao seu lado estava o Jon sentado de cabeça baixa e o doutor em pé

L – amor! – ela me olhou surpresa

D – meu deus! O que aconteceu? – me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa

Dr – bom ela tinha que ter ficado em repouso... mas ela abusou – o Dr olhava sério pra Lea que desviava o olhar

D – o que?

L – desculpa, eu não sabia que ia fazer mal... – ela abaixou a cabeça

D – Lea você ta louca?

L – Di olha...

D – não! Depois a gente conversa! – cortei ela rápido - Dr.. o que ela teve exatamente? – me voltei pro médico enquanto cruzava os braços

Dr – na verdade ela só acelerou um processo que seria inevitável... ela já era propicia a ter esse tipo de complicação, mas o fato de ter segurado peso, não ter feito repouso e agido de forma inapropriada... ocorreu o descolamento de uma pequena parcela da placenta... – eu lancei pra ela um olhar duro, uma lagrima corria o seu rosto – o que explica o sangramento que ela teve.. não foi tão grande ao ponto de prejudicar o bebe, mas não sabemos quanto tempo ela vai agüentar a gestação, agora ela precisa de repouso absoluto, andando somente em casa e tendo pouquíssimo esforço... – assenti – ela precisa segurar ao máximo esse gravidez, pelo bem do bebe, pois se esse descolamento progredir vamos ter que fazer um parto prematuro e ela só esta no sexto mês...

D – mas ela ta fora de perigo?

Dr – sim, controlamos a situação... vai sentir um pouco de dor, mais vai ficar bem... atendo muitos casos mais complicados aqui todos os dias... ela vai conseguir

D – ela terá que passar a noite aqui?

Dr – não... ela pode ir pra casa, desde que faça repouso!

D – ok... ela vai!

Dr – bom vou preparar a remoção dela na recepção... já venho chama las quando estiver liberado

Eu assenti e ele saiu, o silencio tomou conta do quarto, me sentei ao lado dela, do lado oposto ao do Jon... ela me estendeu a mão, eu estava extremamente brava, mas eu dei a mão pra ela, eu tinha que cuidar dela apesar de tudo..

O Jon se levantou

J – vou tomar um café... deixar vocês a sós um pouco...

D – pode ir pro seu apartamento Jon... não vou mais precisar de você hoje...aaah, e o obrigada! – disse sínica

J – Dianna, você sabe como ela é teimosa...

L – é minha culpa, fui eu... não culpa ele...

D – Boa noite Jon – encerrei o assunto

J – boa noite... bom, se precisarem me liguem...

Ele saiu

L – Di, desculpa, eu jamais faria por mal... eu tinha tanta coisa pra resolver, eu tava empolgada...

D – Lea , você precisa repousar. – interrompi

L – você não quer falar sobre isso?

D – não agora.

L – mas você ta brava?

D – evidente que sim.

L – desculpa.. – ela disse desanimada

Ficamos em silencio, até que uma enfermeira entrou e ajudou a Lea a se sentar em uma cadeira de rodas, eu cuidei das papeladas e fomos pra casa, sem dizer uma palavra.

Chegando la, carreguei a Lea até a cama, ajudei ela a se trocar e a se acomodar

D – quer alguma coisa?

L – quero que você deite comigo... – assenti, me troquei rápido deixando tudo jogado pela quarto, me dei conta que ela realmente não devia estar bem por não ter reclamado da bagunça, então deitei ao seu lado e ela me abraçou imediatamente

D – você ta bem? – ela apenas assentiu e fechou os olhos, comecei então a passar a mão em seu cabelo até ela pegar no sono, mas o meu demorou pra vir.. estava muito preocupada

**Naya**

Estava nervosa enquanto esperava a Hemo vir me buscar, nunca tinha me visto naquela situação. Ela não demorou a chegar, eu já esperava na porta, entrei rápido no carro e dei um selinho nela, que se surpreendeu por eu estar levando um pudim

H – o que é isso? – ela riu

N – um pudim, eu fiz pra sua família... tenho que conquistar eles de alguma forma...

H – nossa você cozinhando... ual – ela deu partida e saiu com o carro – você nunca cozinho assim pra mim...

N – mas te conquistei usando outras habilidades com as mãos que os outros não poderão provar... – ri maliciosa, ela gargalhou

H – acho bom MESMO! Mas.. veremos se essas mãos servem pra outras coisas...

N – claro que servem... eu domino a arte da culinária

H – aé?

N – uhum... – ria lembrando do bolo queimado que havia jogado no lixo mais cedo naquele dia

Íamos nos reunir na casa da sua avó, não era longe dali então chegamos rápido, ela parou na frente da casa

H – você ta pronta?

N – acho que sim... – ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou

H – ok, vamos..

Saímos do carro e nos dirigimos pra porta da casa, eu só desejava que eu piscasse o olho e tudo aquilo tivesse acabado, mas na verdade alguém abriu a porta, só então me dei conta que era tarde de mais, eu teria que enfrentar aquilo. Era uma das tias da Hemo, nos recebeu bem e nós entramos, a Hemo se mantinha de mãos dadas comigo, até entrarmos na sala aonde sua família estava toda reunida e imediatamente olhou pra nós, ela me soltou, pegou rápido o prato que eu carregava e foi em direção a mesa, ela ia me apresentando pras pessoas no caminho, eu tava totalmente sem graça , a maioria deles só assentia ou dava um sorrisinho de lado e rapidamente voltavam pras suas conversas.

Sua mãe estava lá, e foi ela quem me chamou pra se aproximar e conhecer a avó da Hemo, era estranho por que ela tinha ido falar com outras pessoas e me deixou sozinha nessa situação, mas eu fui, a avó dela me cumprimentou e foi gentil, perguntou da minha família e se nós nos reuníamos assim também, parecia bem conformada com o fato de eu namorar sua neta, embora não tocasse no assunto. Quando ela teve que voltar pra cozinha a mãe da Hemo pediu que eu ficasse a vontade, me sentei no sofá, uma das tias da Hemo estava lá, ela me olhava descaradamente, olhei de volta e sorri totalmente desconfortável, como ela persistiu tentei puxar assunto, lembrando dos conselhos da Dianna

N – lindo o cabelo da senhora... faz hidratação?

T – sim. – ela me olhava com estranheza – da pra perceber?

N – claro... to vendo daqui que esta super hidratado

T – obrigada – ela sorriu e começou a se descontrair, começamos a conversar sobre coisas cotidianas, mais ela falava do que eu, que enquanto isso rezava pra santa Agron que não falhava com as mulheres.

A Hemo veio até nós e se sentou ao meu lado, ouvimos por mais alguns minutos o monologo da sua tia sobre seus gatos, assunto que eu não fazia idéia de como tínhamos chegado, mas ele foi chamada na cozinha e saiu dali

H – nossa, você se deu bem com ela em... e ela é uma das mais duronas aqui, o que você fez?

N – nada ué, só puxei assunto... – puis a mão sobre a sua coxa e ia me aproximar pra um beijo quando ela arrumou qualquer desculpa pra sair dali e me deixou novamente sozinha e sem entender aquela reação

Logo em seguida saiu o jantar, fui convidada a ir pra mesa, sentei entre a Hemo e sua mãe... eles agiam normalmente, normalmente até de mais, muitos simplesmente ignoravam a minha presença ali, mas quem falava comigo era simpático, então eu já não estava mais nervosa

Após o jantar, continuei conversando com algumas de suas tias quando percebi que dois primos da Hemo perturbavam ela que estava no sofá, minha atenção se voltou totalmente pra eles

P – qual é Hemo, ela não pegou a Alice?

H - isso faz muito tempo...

P – mas pegou, a vó sabe disso?

H – para! isso já foi

P2 – ela é muito mais bonita pessoalmente... não é atoa que fez sucesso na família, até eu queria...

H – EI! Chega! por favor...

Me levantei, pedi licença as suas tias e fui até eles, já com um sorriso sínico

N – algum problema Hemo? – sentei ao seu lado

H – não nada..

N – vocês tem certeza? – encarei os dois – que assentiram imediatamente

N – ótimo...

H – eu já volto! – ela se levantou rápido e saiu, parecia estar fugindo de mim, aproveitei a deixa, me aproximei dos seus dois primos e disse baixo

N – é bom pararem de perturbar ela! Não vou tolerar isso... – sorri e sai, fui atrás dela

N – ei Hemo! – ela estava entrando no banheiro – já ta tarde... você pode me levar?

H – sim... me espera na sala, eu já te levo – ela já ia fechar a porta, eu segurei

N – ta tudo bem?

H – sim, claro que sim... – deixei que ela fechasse a porta e fui pra sala

Comecei a me despedir de todos e agradeci muito a sua avó pela hospitalidade, pra minha surpresa as suas tias diziam quem esperavam me ver mais vezes, a Hemo apareceu e nós fomos embora

No carro

N – é impressão minha ou você me evitou a noite toda?

H – eu fiz isso? Desculpa...

N – fez! E você sabe... só quero entender o motivo...

H – olha Nay, a verdade é que, eu tava muito mais nervosa que você, você se saiu tão bem, eu tinha medo que se a gente ficasse se beijando ou se tocando ali estragasse a harmonia...

N – pois é, mas talvez eles não tenham entendido que eu sou sua namorada, fui tratada como uma amiga a noite toda... como você espera que eles nos aceitem assim?

H – foi a primeira vez ok? Vai melhorar eu prometo... eu só fiquei em choque na hora, de finalmente estar la com você, me desculpa – permaneci em silencio, estava decepcionada com ela, ela aproveitou o farol pra passar a mão no meu rosto e me puxar pra um beijo – desculpa se eu fiz vc se sentir mal.. não foi a intenção, eu só quis te proteger de uma mudança na reação deles, deu tudo tão certo...

N – ok Hemo... vamos ver o que acontece...

H – será que tem alguma forma de eu mostrar o quão agradecida eu estou por você ter sido tão perfeita hoje? – ela me olhava maliciosa

N – não sei... – me fiz de durona, embora quisesse atacar ela ali mesmo

H – bom então nesse caso, vou ter que entrar na sua casa, e pensar cautelosamente em alguma coisa, pra me redimir com você... – ela continuava me provocando

N – você quem sabe... - sorri

Ela estacionou e nós descemos , ela parecia outra pessoa, pegou na minha mão e beijava meu pescoço enquanto eu abria a porta, toda carinhosa.

Entramos em casa e ela me atacou imediatamente, me surpreendeu, pois geralmente essa era a minha função... não tinha como continuar magoada com ela, em poucos minutos eu estava deitada na minha cama olhando aquela mulher maravilhosa e nua vindo na minha direção. Eu a agarrei e comecei a beija la, beijava cada parte do seu corpo, eram beijos urgentes... ela respondia da mesma forma, nós entendíamos que tínhamos dado um grande passo, e aquilo foi devidamente comemorado naquela noite.

**Lea**

Acordei naquela manha com o celular da Dianna tocando, ela estava ao meu lado mexendo em uma série de papeis e em seu notebook, ela atendeu rápido e foi pro banheiro, pude ouvir ela o final da conversa em que ela dizia "não sei se vou poder ir, a situação aqui mudou um pouco ontem... mantem a minha reserva, eu te aviso nos próximo dias... eu sei, eu sei que é importante, mas a minha família vem em primeiro lugar, desculpa..." , levantei rápido me apoiando pelo cotovelos e buscando espiar as horas na tela do seu computador, já eram 11 horas da manha, ela saiu do banheiro e percebeu que eu já havia despertado

D – desculpa.. eu te acordei?

L – não, tudo bem.. – dizia ainda confusa – o que você ta fazendo aqui? Você ta atrasada!

D – não vou trabalhar hoje, já avisei o pessoal...

L – por que? cadê o Jon?

D – ele vem mais tarde.. mas eu não ia te deixar aqui... sua mãe também ta bem preocupada, queria vir hoje mesmo

L – não! Por favor!

D – vou pegar um café pra você... – ela disse ignorando completamente meu pedido

L – Di se arruma, vai trabalhar a tarde, eu to bem... – ela saiu sem responder e voltou algum tempo depois com uma bandeja com algumas coisas pra mim

D – não come muito... daqui a pouco vamos almoçar alguma coisa

L – não to com fome... só vou tomar meu café... – ela sentou novamente ao meu lado e continuou mexendo no computador – Di.. quem era no telefone?

D – a Anne.

L – ta e o que ela queria?

D – falar sobre a premiere do filme no mês que vem.

L – e por que eu acho que ouvi você dizendo que não vai poder ir?

D – por que eu não vou, não vou te deixar aqui.

L – mas eu vou com você!

D – não, não vai.

L – vou sim!

D – não vai! Você tem que fazer repouso, repouso não combina com horas de vôo até a Europa, festas etc...

L – claro que eu vou! é a premieire do seu filme, você tem que estar lá, e eu como sua esposa também... – ela me ignorou e continuou mexendo no seu notebook, revezando o olhar entre os papeis e a tela

L – você pode parar com isso? – já disse irritada

D – isso o que?

L – de me ignorar! Você não me responde, não me da atenção, nem se quer me deu um beijo hoje... – ela parou e me olhou pela primeira vez

D – desculpa mas não vou responder aos absurdos que você diz, isso vai causar briga e você não pode ficar nervosa. – ela disse com calma porem séria

L – eu sei que eu sou culpada pelo que aconteceu, eu sei também que se você me odeia agora, e que só esta aqui por que nossa filha esta bem – começava a chorar – se tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa, eu sei que você já teria ido embora... não fica assim comigo, eu não agüento – já chorava bastante, ela a se levantou, pois o computador sobre a escrivaninha, eu fechei os olhos esperando ouvir o barulho dela saindo pela porta... mas senti ela me abraçando e depositando um beijo na minha cabeça

D – para com isso, eu não te abandonaria por nada!

L – então por que você ta agindo assim comigo? – ainda chorava, me abracei forte contra o seu peito

D – por que eu quero que você veja a gravidade disso aqui, é muito importante que você entenda... Lea é a nossa filha!

L – eu sei, eu não achei que fosse fazer mal ir ao shopping fazer compras... só comprei coisas pra ela

D – olha – ela levantou meu rosto – nós duas somos novas nisso aqui, e me deixa extremamente preocupada e nervosa saber que você e a minha filha estão em uma situação de risco e eu não posso fazer nada... eu não te odeio, eu não poderia te odiar, eu me odeio por não poder fazer nada... eu vejo seu sofrimento todo dia, suas dores, e eu não posso fazer nada, isso acaba comigo!

L – eu to bem agora, eu entendi... nós vamos conseguir fazer isso, mas não me trata assim, se não eu perco a força...

D – ta bom, desculpa... eu só quero que entenda, não é com você... eu só to muito preocupada... – ela me beijou intensamente, depois se afastou e enxugou minhas lagrimas

D – promete que vai se cuidar?

L – claro que sim meu amor... – agora eu quem avançava em seus lábios

[CONTINUA]


	21. Decisions

**Lea**

Já estava no sétimo mês de gravidez, faltavam algumas semanas pra grande estréia da Di, e eu ainda sem sucesso tentava convence la de ir... Eu estava pagando todos os meus pecados, a minha mãe e a da Di e mais o Jon ficavam encima de mim o dia todo, a Dianna fazia jornada dupla todos os dias pra terminar as filmagens até estréia de seu outro filme na Europa , ela achava melhor assim pra ficar livre nos últimos meses de gravidez e no nascimento comigo, mas era horrível ficar tanto tempo sem ela, e mesmo quando ela chegava exausta nossas mães ocupavam ela com mil tarefas, então nosso tempo juntas era estritamente limitado.

Eu não tava mais agüentando aquilo, já era tarde, quase 10 horas da noite e eu esperava a Dianna chegar sentada na sala, sob protesto da minha mãe que queria que eu fosse dormir, finalmente ouvi um barulho na porta e a Dianna entrou carregando mil coisas que ela colocou rápido na mesa

L – oi amor! – pulei no pescoço dela e a beijei com urgência

D – oi pequena... – ela sorria enquanto me abraçava

E – Di... eu sei que ta tarde, mas as vitaminas da Lea acabaram... sua mãe teve que voltar pra casa hoje, o Jon não veio, eu não tinha como deixar ela aqui... – minha mãe interrompia

D – ta, eu vou até a farmácia... – ela respondeu rápido

L – não! Você trabalhou o dia inteiro.. não, você vai ficar...

E – Lea você sabe que não pode ficar sem tomar... – a Dianna assentiu, me deu um selinho e me soltou pra procurar a chave do carro

L – eu vou com ela então!

E – filha para de ser mimada!

L – eu não vou morrer por andar um pouco de carro... eu vou com você – peguei a mão da Dianna

D – tem certeza?

L – sim!

E – não vou falar nada... – minha mãe saiu contrariada em direção ao quarto de hospedes

Nós fomos até o carro e seguimos pra farmácia, a Di tava visivelmente exausta, eu fui passando a mão na sua perna, nos faróis ela depositava a mão sobre a minha, conversávamos sobre o cotidiano, paramos na farmácia, ela foi o mais rápido possível, e ainda pude ver do carro que ela teve que tirar foto com duas funcionarias la dentro. Ela voltou

D – vamos pra casa finalmente! – ela me deu o pacote e saiu com o carro

L – como você consegue em? no seu lugar eu já teria surtado...

D – eu não posso surtar, nem teria tempo pra isso... – ela riu – você ta carente né?

L – sim... olha o que eu tenho que fazer agora pra passas alguns minutos com a minha mulher... – rimos

D – já ta acabando...

L – eu sei...

D – você ta precisando de mais alguma coisa?

L – sim... que você desmonte o quarto de hospedes o mais rápido possível e monte o quarto da nossa filha... – ela riu

D – por que tanta pressa?

L – não agüento mais minha mãe 24h no meu pé... Di ela veio passar 3 dias, já se passou um mês e ela nem pretende ir embora...

D – ela ta ajudando bastante, fico mais tranqüila com ela la...

L – eu sei – acariciava seu pescoço – mas eu to sufocada sabe?

D – ta bom, assim que eu tiver um tempo eu faço isso...

L – obrigada!

Nós chegamos na garagem de casa, antes de sair do carro ela me puxou pra me beijar, eu correspondi rápido puxando ela mais pra perto e passando a mão pela sua nuca, ficamos ali por um tempo até nos afastamos

L - vamo pro quarto... vo te fazer uma massagem, você merece...

D – sem roupa? – ela deu uma risada sacana

L – com roupa! Você precisa descansar...

D – você não entende nada sobre descansar... – ela me provocava

L – vamo logo! – segurei o rosto dela, dei um beijo rápido e sai, fomos de mãos dadas em direção ao quarto.

A Di se deitou de bruços e eu comecei a massagear suas costas, depois de algum tempo depositei alguns beijos na sua nuca, pensei que ela já dormia, então ela se virou sorrindo e começou a me beijar.. me afastei

L – Di rápido! – ela se assustou com a minha reação, eu peguei a mão dela e puis na lateral da minha barriga pra ela sentir que a bebe chutava

L – ta sentindo? – ela parecia paralisada, mas ela rapidamente abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo

D – to! Nossa.. ela ta agitada..

L – a essa hora.. nem vou dizer com quem ela ta parecendo... se fosse menino teria que se chamar Charlie... – a Dianna riu

D – isso é incrível.. é a primeira vez?  
L – não, mas eu não disse pra ninguém, queria que você fosse a primeira a sentir... – ela me beijou, ainda sem tirar a mão da minha barriga, a bebe já não mexia mais

L – vamo dormi agora? – passava a mão em seu rosto de forma carinhosa enquanto depositava vários beijos pela sua face

D – ta, mas eu vou ficar assim... se ela mexer de novo eu quero sentir!

L – ta bom – eu sorri

Me aconcheguei entre o seu pescoço e ela me abraçou mantendo suas mãos na minha barriga, não demoramos pra dormir estávamos exaustas

**Naya**  
Eu tava determinada a pedir a Hemo em casamento, a Di tava muito ocupada pra me ajudar a pensar nas coisas então eu tinha que me virar como podia... tinha comprado uma aliança e tava morrendo de medo de que vazasse alguma coisa na mídia, já que, ainda não tava segura sobre como fazer isso. Come quem não tem cão caça com gato... fui falar com a Lea.

Em sua casa, ela me mostrava as coisas que tinha comprado pra filha delas e era lindo ver como elas estavam apaixonadas, eu queria muito construir uma família assim com a Hemo

N – você ta carente em Lea, a cada 10 palavras que fala, 11 são Dianna... – ela riu

L – como se você não tivesse também...

N – eu?

L – sim... vindo me visitar em pleno dia de semana, e não pense que eu acreditei que realmente veio pra tomar chá comigo... – ela riu e assentiu

N – você tem razão... a Dianna ta fazendo falta, principalmente agora.. que, bem... eu comprei nossas alianças Lea... – ela se voltou pra mim surpresa

L – o que? Você vai dar uma aliança pra minha mulher?

N – Lea o que você ta pondo no seu café? Eu to falando da Hemo...

L – ah sim, desculpa – ela riu – isso é ótimo Naya... ual... quando você vai propor pra ela?

N – é ai que você entra... eu não sei o que fazer...

L – e a Dianna te ajuda com esse tipo de coisa? – ela parecia surpresa

N – sim.. agora anda, preciso de ideias... – falava em tom sério e ela ria

L – eu não sei... faz um jantar pra ela.. ou melhor, leva ela pra Broadway e depois vão jantar, isso, perfeito..

N – isso seria perfeito... se eu quisesse me casar com você.. e eu não quero... não leve a mal, mas eu prefiro mulheres com mais de 1,60 de altura então... – ela me deu um tapa e nós rimos

L – qual o problema com o meu tamanho?

N – não, nada... você ta grávida, não quero ser mãe... não agora...

L – pera, a gente ta discutindo a nossa relação ou a sua?

N – a minha! Me ajuda... você é amiga da Hemo, e assiste milhares desses filmes gays românticos...

L – Nay... – ela segurou minhas mãos – não se trata de mim ou da Dianna, esse momento vai ser muito pessoal... você tem que pensar em coisas que ela gosta, que marcaram a história de vocês.. isso é o que vai acabar sendo mais romântico, e ainda mais se tiver tudo sido feito e pensado por você...

N – mas eu to tão perdida...

L – você vai conseguir, e vai ser perfeito... – ela me abraçou – mas se você quer uma dica... como a paixão da vida dela é a dança, você devia usar isso ao ser favor...

N – vou pensar nisso.. obrigada

**Dianna**

Faltava uma semana pra estreia do meu filme, nos últimos dias a Lea tinha tido algumas crises o que me desanimava ainda mais de ir, embora eu devesse e quisesse muito, mas sem ela do meu lado aquilo perdia o sentido.

Era um domingo e eu o Jon e meu irmão, Jason, decidimos montar o quarto da minha filha, a Lea ficava coordenando e falando sem parar enquanto a gente tirava os móveis e começava a pintar as paredes.

Em 3 foi bem rápido, terminamos em 2 horas e esperávamos secar pra montar os móveis que eu tinha comprado

L – ai amor vai ficar muito lindo! – ela falava da porta olhando tudo

D – vem aqui pra você ver melhor... – ela entrou desviando da tinta que estava respingada por todo o jornal que cobria o chão

L – nossa você parece uma criança, toda suja de tinta.. – ela se inclinava de longe pra me dar um selinho, eu puxei ela pra perto e abracei forte

L – DIANNA! Você vai me sujar inteira

D – você ta linda

L – me solta! – ela ria e tentava sair, mas não conseguia, passei um pouco de tinta que estava na minha mão na ponta do seu nariz, ela ria e tentava me bater

L – vo te matar! – ela foi desistindo, até que finalmente ela se rendeu e me beijou, passei a mão pela sua nuca e o beijou foi ficando mais intenso

Jon – ei, a gente ta aqui ok? – o Jon interrompia

L – não enche Jon! – a Lea ria e voltava a me beijar

Jason – será que da pra gente terminar isso aqui ainda hoje?

L – ai vocês tão de brincadeira... ta bom, eu vou pra la..

Jason – a gente ta com fome ta Lea? – o meu irmão provocava ela

Jon – e com sede!

L – tchau pra vocês! – ela me deu um selinho

A Lea saiu e a gente terminou de montar o quarto, eles foram embora tarde, mas tinha ficado lindo, o melhor era os olhos da Lea brilhando ao ver tudo pronto, já tinha até o berço e os brinquedos nas prateleiras, enquanto ela olhava tudo eu a abraçava por trás

L – obrigada amor! Ninguém teria feito melhor... – ela se virou pra mim

D – magina...

L – eu só queria te pedir mais uma coisa...

D – fala.. – ela olhou séria nos meus olhos

L – vai na estreia do seu filme.. eu sei o quanto é importante pra você, eu não quero ser um peso..

D – ei, você não é um peso! Não fala assim

L – você precisa sair um pouco dessa loucura, precisa descansar, nem que seja por um dia... se você fica aqui, olha só... seu único dia de folga e você não descansou nada..

D – Lea isso é o de menos pra mim, você é a minha vida, vocês são... eu não posso fugir disso.. a estreia é muito importante? É claro que sim... mas minha família vem em primeiro lugar e eu não vou em lugar nenhum sem você! Você entendeu? – eu passava a mão em seu rosto

L – essa é sua decisão final?

D – sim! – abracei ela – não se sinta culpada por favor... eu tive a opção de escolha e eu escolhi vocês

L – ta bom amor.. obrigada – levantei seu rosto e a beijei

D – vem.. tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso resolver hoje – puxei ela pela mão

L – o que? – levei ela até o nosso quarto

Ela se sentou na borda da cama, eu a ajudei a tirar a blusa e a fiz deitar com todo o cuidado, comecei a beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo até chegar em seus lábios, ela estava irradiante, eu me odiava por não poder estar dando a atenção que ela precisava ultimamente... mas eu tentei compensar naquela noite, comecei a toca la com todo o cuidado, eu tinha muito medo de machuca la.. ela me beijava com muito desejo e toda vez que eu parava pra me certificar de que estava tudo bem ela pedia pra eu continuar imediatamente.. fazer a Lea feliz era a melhor coisa do mundo, eu não tinha como estar mais certa em ficar ao lado dela.

[CONTINUA]


	22. Stay

**Lea**

Já estava com 7 meses e meio de gravidez, e eram as duas ultimas semanas de trabalho da Dianna, nós duas esperávamos ansiosas pra que ela terminasse logo, eu precisava dela, ainda mais que, minhas crises eram cada vez mais constantes e longas, tinha dias que era difícil até de respirar, a pressão sobre as minhas costelas era cada vez mais forte mas eu agüentava como podia.

Naquela quinta feira eu e a Di combinamos de jantar fora, já que seria a estréia do seu filme na Europa e ela não poderia ir.

Ela veio me buscar depois do trabalho, saiu mais cedo do que o normal, eu já a esperava, devidamente arrumada pra irmos em um restaurante famoso no centro gastronômico de LA. Minha mãe estava ficando na casa dos país da Dianna mas ficava comigo até a hora que a Di voltava pra casa e muitas vezes a mãe dela ficava também, naquele dia elas foram embora mais cedo, o que me deu a liberdade de me arrumar como eu queria. A Dianna entrou e me olhou de cima abaixo

D – meu deus, como você ta linda! – ela me envolveu e me beijou

L – é tudo pra você meu amor... – ela sorriu enquanto acariciava minha barriga

D – você ta bem? Já podemos ir?

L – sim... eu dei uma melhorada de hoje cedo...

D – se você não tiver bem a gente pode ficar aqui mesmo, eu já disse que não ligo, você que insistiu tanto em sair...

L – não! E desperdiçar toda a minha produção? Não mesmo... – me fingia de indignada com a proposta dela e ela ria

D – se você disse que se arrumou pra mim, e eu estou aqui... logo não seria um desperdício...

L – se fosse pra ficar aqui com você, eu não tinha nem me preocupado em por uma roupa... – disse com uma voz sexy, me aproximando do seu ouvido

D – ta, agora que eu prefiro ficar mesmo

L - vamo logo! – puxava ela pela mão, ela sorriu e me seguiu

Fomos pro restaurante, a Dianna tinha reservado a melhor mesa em um lugar reservado, ela se sentou na minha frente, eu puis minha mão sobre a mesa e assim que ela fez os pedidos, pois sua mão sobre a minha e começou a acaricia la. Conversávamos sobre diversos assuntos do cotidiano, até que comentei com ela que naquela tarde tinha terminado de arrumar as malas pra maternidade, ela se surpreendeu

D – mais já?

L – claro amor, o médico disse pra deixar pronto nos últimos 3 meses, ainda mais na minha situação... qualquer coisa pode acontecer

D – ual... é engraçado, já me acostumei com o fato de você estar grávida mas não consigo acreditar que em breve nossa filha vai nascer e nossa vida vai mudar tanto...

L – pois é, quando você menos esperar ela já vai ta correndo e pulando no seu pescoço... – ela sorriu

D – isso é verdade... e eu nem sei como fazer isso... você acha que eu vou me dar bem?

L – claro que vai! Por que não? Seus priminhos te adoram, você se da muito bem com qualquer criança...

D – mas é o filho dos outros, quando eu canso eu vou embora... e eles já são grandes, eu nunca tive que cuidar de um bebe... eu nem sei por onde começar pra trocar uma fralda

L – pois trate de aprender! – ela riu – relaxa Di... você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo, assim como você é a melhor esposa... – ela sorriu e se inclinou sobre a mesa pra me dar um selinho rápido

D – você ta tão confiante... não ta com medo?

L – um pouco... – assumi – mas me conforta saber que você vai ta do meu lado...

D – vou mesmo..

L – me promete? Nem com todo o sangue do mundo inundando a sala do parto, você não sai do meu lado?

D – claro que eu não vou sair amor... e eu não tenho problema com isso... eu prometo, vou estar la segurando sua mão

L – obrigada! – dava um beijo na sua mão

O jantar chegou, e era a melhor coisa pra mim ver a Dianna toda animada, eu não tinha duvidas de que ela seria a melhor mãe do mundo.

Quando acabamos, ela pagou a conta, me ajudou a levantar e eu fui de braços dados com ela até aonde esperaríamos pelo manobrista trazer o carro, alguns outros casais também esperavam ali. Ela me deu seu casaco já que a noite estava bem mais fria do que quando saímos, e eu abracei encostando a cabeça em seu peito

D – ta tudo bem pequena?

L – sim amor – levantei o rosto e a beijei

Um homem que estava acompanhando uma mulher e também espera por seu carro começou a resmungar "olha só isso... eles deixam até os gays engravidarem agora... que estrutura uma família vai ter crescendo em uma família dessas..." eu ignorava, apesar de estar fervendo por dentro, mas a Dianna não ia deixar barato, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar eu pedir pra ela não fazer nada ela se soltou de mim e se virou pra ele

D – o que você disse? Você ta falando da minha mulher?

H – eu não disse nada... – ele ria irônico

D – fala na minha cara seu covarde! – ela se aproximava cada vez mais dele

L – Dianna, deixa pra lá, por favor! – eu puxava um dos braços dela pra trás mas ela me ignorava, eu tentava manter a calma

D – seu preconceituoso de merda! Fala na minha cara... – ela já peitava ele

H – sai daqui! Vai cuidar da sua vida...

D – você devia fazer o mesmo... – ela deu um empurrão nele e os seguranças já vieram separar

Por sorte nosso carro chegou, eu puxei ela que continuava encarando feio o rapaz , até que finalmente entrou no carro e nós seguimos pra casa.

L – o que deu em você?

D – você ouviu muito bem o que ele disse...

L – e daí? Você sabe que existe muita gente assim... faz parte

D – não! Ninguém vai desrespeitar vocês na minha frente, nunca

L – você já pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se ele quisesse te bater? Se eu ficasse mais nervosa do que eu já tava?

D – nossa... desculpa... eu não pensei nisso na hora... – ela revezava as mãos entre o volante e o cabelo, coisa que ela fazia sempre que tava nervosa, comecei a acariciar o seu pescoço

L – ei... ta tudo bem... já foi

D – eu queria voltar lá e acabar com ele!

L – você não é assim... eu preciso da sua calma, ainda mais agora

D – é que... ok, você tem razão... vamos esquecer isso, me fala de outra coisa...

L – ta... – agora eu quem passava a mão pelo cabelo dela, arrumando a bagunça que ela tinha feito – eu te amo... eu te amo muito! – ela sorriu, já estava bem mais calma

L – amor... você já pensou em que nome dar pra nossa filha?

D – já... já pensei muito... mas eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, você tem?

L – não... eu pensei que seria melhor esperar ela nascer pra decidir, você não acha?

D – pode ser... vai ser melhor depois de ver a carinha dela...

L – sim! Enquanto isso a gente pensa...

D – ok...

Voltamos pra casa conversando, até que eu consegui acalma la totalmente e ela já não se lembrava mais do que tinha acontecido, era tão bom ver aquele sorriso perfeito de novo.

**Naya**

Era domingo a noite, finalmente, passei semanas planejando tudo desde que conversei com a Lea e segui seu conselho de fazer tudo por minha conta, mal acreditava que finalmente estava indo buscar a Hemo na casa dela, ela não fazia idéia do que eu tinha preparado, eu disse pra ela se arrumar pra um jantar de noivado de um primo muito próximo meu, e ela caiu direitinho.

Estava nervosa, minhas mãos suavam muito, ninguém sabia do que eu tinha preparado, apenas a mãe dela que me ajudou a organizar umas coisas. Parei em frente a sua casa, buzinei duas vezes como o combinado e ela saiu, estava linda em um vestido preto básico, bem justo ao corpo, o cabelo solto e levemente ondulado, com um batom vermelho e uma maquiagem impecável. Ela entrou no carro sorrindo e me deu um beijo

N – você ta maravilhosa! – dizia ainda atônita olhando pra ela

H – você também!

Sai com o carro, ela não desconfiava de nada, seguimos então pro hotel Hilton, conhecido por ter as suítes mais luxuosas da cidade. Descemos do carro e atravessamos o saguão, eu apenas dei meu nome na recepção como havia combinado que faria e a funcionaria prontamente me indicou o elevador e autorizou a subida. A Hemo estava de mãos dadas comigo e começou a estranhar enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar

H – por que nós vamos subir? Já vim aqui antes, o restaurante fica do outro lado... você tem certeza que disse certo?

N – sim. – foi o que consegui dizer, estava muito nervosa

H – sua mãe já chegou? – não respondi, o elevador tinha acabado de chegar, entrei em silencio e ela me acompanhou sem entender nada, apertei então o ultimo andar

H – Naya... é la encima? – achei que já estava na hora de revelar algumas coisas

N – você sabe que dia é hoje?

H – han? Hoje?

N – é hoje...

H – sabado...

N – hoje faz exatamente um ano, do dia em que você acordou naquele hospital...

H – nossa como você se lembra disso? Você nunca se lembra nem do aniversário de namoro... – faltava menos da metade dos andares para chegarmos

N – eu não esqueceria um dia como esse... aniversário de namoro não é importante... é o que? A comemoração por termos conseguido ficar mais tempo juntas? Por não termos desistido? Mais tempo sem te trair como todo mundo esperava que fosse?...

H – não é isso... – puis o dedo indicador entre os seus lábios fazendo ela se calar, finalmente chegávamos no andar, como era a cobertura, já saímos diretamente em uma pequena saleta aonde estava a porta , já com a chave na fechadura, paramos ali em frente

H – o que foi? você parece tensa...

N – minha mãe não vem...

H – han? Por que?

N – ninguém vem... essa noite é pra você.. essa é a noite que a exatamente um ano atrás você acordou pra uma nova vida, e eu te prometi que tudo seria diferente, que eu jamais sairia do seu lado de novo...

H – Naya eu não to...

N – eu sei, tivemos nossos tropeços – interrompi ela – mas o que importa é que eu continuo aqui, que você ta viva... que você acordou a um ano atrás, e é por isso que hoje é mais importante pra mim do que qualquer aniversario de namoro

H – você é perfeita – ela já tinha os olhos marejados

Eu abri a porta, e pela a mão a puxei pra dentro, a porta dava diretamente na sala da suíte, a melhor e maior suíte de Los Angeles. A sala era ampla e com todas as paredes em vidro, atravessamos a sala, ela não dizia nada, e fomos direto pra varando, aonde tinha uma mesa posta, era simples e pequena, eu não queria estar longe dela. Varias flores cercavam e decoravam toda aquela varanda imensa, que tinha até uma piscina , e o melhor de tudo, a melhor vista de Los Angeles

H – OMG, tudo isso é pra mim? – ela tentava evitar que sua maquiagem borrasse enquanto algumas lagrimas corriam seu rosto

N – tudo!

H – e nós vamos passar a noite aqui? Era tudo mentira?

N – sim! – eu ria ao ver ela tão confusa

H – OMG OMG, obrigada! – ela pulava no meu pescoço e me enchia de beijos – quando foi que você ficou tão romântica?

N – vou fingir que não ouvi isso... – me afastava pra abrir o champagne, servi as duas taças e dei uma pra ela

H – eu não to acreditando!

N – eu sei... você provavelmente não esperava algo assim de mim

H – não é isso... é que, ta tudo tão perfeito, não sei se eu mereço...

N – claro que merece! E se acostume, um Rivera quando se apaixona, é pra sempre...

H – eu te amo tanto! – ela me beijou

N – a você... minha vida – bati na taça dela e ela completou

H – a nós!

Bebemos e eu indiquei pra ela que deveríamos nos sentar, os pratos já estavam postos, nós os descobrimos e começamos a jantar, ela estava amando, eu estava irradiante e até perdi o medo ao ver a reação dela de surpresa e extrema felicidade, queria muito fazer o pedido o quanto antes... mas teria que ser no momento certo. Passamos o jantar todo bebendo vinho, conversando sobre o que se passou naquele ano e trocando caricias... tudo a luz de velas e com musicas românticas que fizeram parte da nossa história. Então eu me levantei e a tirei pra dançar, ela se surpreendeu novamente

H – você consegui fazer a noite mais perfeita! – ela disse encostando sua testa na minha

N - mas a noite mal começou... – provoquei

H – obrigada! – começamos a acompanhar a musica

N – magina, você só vai ter o que lhe é de direito, o melhor... – falava em seu ouvido – eu nunca mais quero ver você sofrendo, eu nunca mais quero me separar de você...

H – você não sabe o quanto significa ouvir você dizendo essas coisas.. – ela voltava a chorar, eu enxuguei suas lagrimas

N – desculpa se eu demorei tanto pra ser o que você merecia...

H – não me importa, pra mim você sempre foi perfeita – nos beijamos de uma forma suave e apaixonada, eu me afastei e puxei ela pra ver a vista, ela se encostou na grade e eu a abracei por trás, fiquei beijando seu pescoço e ombro, ela olhava a vista em silencio

N – essa é minha segunda vista favorita.. a primeira é a de Paris...

H – que eu não vi, pq estava em casa enquanto você aprontava com a Dianna... – eu ri e a virei pra mim

N – mas eu prometi que te levava la um dia...

H – é prometeu... e eu estou aqui esperando – olhei no relógio

N – será que você pode esperar mais 10 minutos?

H – pra que? – ela me olhava confusa

N – pra mim cumprir minha promessa...

H – como assim?

N – nós vamos pra Paris, o helicóptero esta nos esperando... – apontei para o heliporto do edifício do lado, ela se virou rápido pra ver e se certificou que realmente havia um helicóptero lá

H – Naya.. isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – ela permanecia olhando, sem entender nada

N – claro que não... – eu ria da reação dela e beijava seu pescoço – sua mãe me ajudou a fazer uma mala pra você, e fora isso o que você precisar nos compramos lá... eu sabia que você teria folga até terça, então arrumei a minha agenda também... – ela se virou pra mim

H – eu não to acreditando... meu amor... você... – ela segurou meu rosto e começou a me dar vários beijos

N – agora é sério, temos que ir... o helicóptero vai nos deixar no aeroporto e o vôo sai em breve... – me afastei

Ela parecia em estado de choque, e eu estava amando surpreende la , dei pra ela um sobre tudo e vesti um também, fora o ar condicionado do avião o clima lá estava bem mais frio... só então a ficha dela começou a cair, nós descemos e fomos pro outro edifício aonde de helicóptero seguimos para o LAX. Ela olhava a cidade pela janela maravilhada, falava pouco, ainda estava digerindo tudo. Ela mal sabia o que a esperava

Em menos de meia hora, estávamos embarcando para a Europa.

**Dianna**

Tive que trabalhar naquele final de semana até bem tarde, o que deixava a Lea um pouco irritada, já que não tinha tempo livre os finais de semana eram sagrados, mas eu precisava fazer isso pra terminar no prazo. Mas desde sexta a Lea ficou mal, com muito enjôo e dores, o que me preocupava muito, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ligava varias vezes, mas nem o fato de saber que nossas mães estavam lá cuidando dela me acalmava, ficava angustiada, com um sentimento ruim de que ela precisava de mim e eu não estava lá.

Mas no domingo trabalhei até as 2 horas e fui direto pra casa, quando cheguei ela estava deitada no quarto, de onde não tinha saído aquele dia, deitei ao seu lado e a abracei

D – Lea você ta tão pálida...

L – to?

E – e ela não comeu quase nada... não consegui levantar pra tomar banho, eu to preocupada... – a mãe dela dizia observando a filha, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dela

D – é melhor nos irmos pro hospital...

L – eu to melhorando... o mal estar vai e vem, você sabe...

D – ta, vou pegar a sopa que a sua mãe fez pra você comer então... se você continuar assim nós vamos. – ela apenas assentiu

Eu fui até a cozinha, e trouxe a sopa pra ela, ajudei ela a comer e ela parecia melhor. Sua mãe me pediu pra mim ajuda la a tomar banho, ela ficou um pouco tonta ao se levantar mas eu consegui coloca la em baixo do chuveiro, mas tive que entrar junto, pra segura la , eu a ajudei a se lavar, mas dei a esponja em sua mão pra ela concluir o banho lavando seus peitos e sua intimidade sozinha

L – por que você não pode me ajudar com isso também? – ela se surpreendeu

D – porque eu não conseguiria fazer de uma forma justa... – corei

L – ora ora ora, ela não consegue se controlar... – ela passou a mão ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou – então me ataca... – ela disse no meu ouvido

D – não! Olha o seu estado, mal consegue ficar em pé sozinha e quer fazer sexo? – ela ria da minha reação

D – eu casei com uma ninfomaníaca! – me aprontei em fechar o chuveiro

L – você me fez ficar assim...

D - vem , você precisa descansar... – ajudei ela a sair e a se trocar

Ela voltou pra cama, eu a deixei escolher um filme, claro que depois me arrependi disso, mas me deitei com ela pra ver, estava mais preocupada em acaricia la e mante la confortável.

Quando o filme acabou ela dormia, a mãe dela entrou de vagar

E – Eu e sua mãe estamos indo... amanha eu volto logo cedo não se preocupe, qualquer coisa me liga – ela disse sussurrando

D – ok! – minha mãe apareceu na porta também e me lançou um beijo, eu retribui e elas saíram.

Acabei pegando no sono do jeito que estava. Algumas horas mais tarde, já devia ser uma hora da manha, acordei com a Lea puxando o meu braço, se contorcendo e gemendo de dor.

D – amor? o que foi? – sentei na cama em um pulo, ela não me respondia

D – Lea... – puis a mão sobre a sua testa, ela ardia em febre, o que indicava que ela não devia estar nada bem – já chega, vo te levar pro hospital... – levantei rápido e peguei a primeira roupa que vi na frente, ela estava reagindo aquela dor como nunca antes

L – AI AI AI AI AI! – ela respirava fundo, forçando os olhos fechados

D – calma, calma! – já não sabia se estava dizendo pra ela ou pra mim.

Tirei o cobertor e já ia carrega la quando vi o lençol todo sujo de sangue, meu coração disparou

Peguei ela no colo e corri pro carro e sai pro hospital. Eu falava com ela, mas ela não me respondia, estava cada vez mais pálida e continuava perdendo sangue. Como o movimento na rua era muito pouco não parei em nenhum farol, e ainda fui ligando pro médico dela que disse que nos encontraria lá em 10 minutos e me pediu pra tentar manter ela acordada se possível. Chegamos no hospital bem rápido. Parei bem na porta, desci e gritei por ajuda na recepção, eles imediatamente vieram e a tiraram do carro em uma maca, ela não estava mais consciente.

Entrei em desespero, corria ao seu lado, todos estavam preocupados. Levaram ela pra uma sala aonde me impediram de entrar

D – EI EU VOU COM ELA! – gritava desesperada

E – calma , a senhora precisa se acalmar! – a enfermeira se mantinha na minha frente – você já vai pra la, precisa por uma roupa apropriada, ninguém pode entrar no centro cirúrgico assim, pode ser prejudicial...

D – CENTRO CIRURGICO?

E – calma! Sim... a bolsa dela rompeu, assim que o médico chegar seremos obrigados a fazer o parto

D – MAIS ELA SÓ TEM 7 MESES E MEIO! – passava a mão pelo cabelo

E – vem comigo! – ela me guiava até uma outra sala

Eu vesti a roupa que ela me deu, até que o médico da Lea passou por mim, ele falava preocupado com o anestesista, eu pude ouvir "No estado dela você sabe que é muito perigoso uma anestesia geral, ela perdeu muito sangue, nem deve estar em jejum..." e o outro respondeu "é agora ou nunca, você sabe... podemos perder as duas" ouvir aquilo pra mim foi como se meu mundo tivesse desmoronando e eu não pudesse fazer nada pra impedir, minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas a enfermeira rapidamente me puxou. Entravamos agora no centro cirúrgico, a Lea já estava la devidamente posicionada sobre a mesa, eu me aproximei dela e segurei a sua mão, mesmo que ela estivesse desacordada, eu iria manter a minha promessa. Uma lagrima escorria o meu rosto, eu temia pelo que podia acontecer.

Eles começaram os procedimentos, todos estavam em silencio, ninguém me dizia nada, só se ouvia o médico dar as instruções e realizar os movimentos com habilidade. Eu olhava tudo com frieza, nada me importava mais do que com a segurança delas naquela hora.

M – pronto eu peguei ela... – minha atenção se voltou totalmente pro médico.

Quase que em um vulto eu vi a nossa filha sair toda ensangüentada, ela chorava forte e alto, aquilo me anestesiou de uma forma que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, uma alegria imensa se misturava com toda a preocupação, era um conflito interno que eu não sabia lidar, lagrimas corriam o meu rosto. Esperava que eles a trouxessem pra mim, mas ela foi tirada as pressas da sala, eu fiquei sem entender.

O médico continuava a mexer com a Lea, agora revezando o olhar constantemente para os aparelhos que estavam ao seu lado, o que me fez perceber que os batimentos dela diminuíam. Me virei pra enfermeira que estava ao meu lado

D – o que ta acontecendo? – ninguém me respondeu

M – preparem o tubo! Rápido! – o médico ordenou e a enfermeira começou a me puxar pra trás, eu não queria solta la

E – você precisa se afastar, é pro bem dela! – já estava em uma distancia que tive que soltar a sua mão, não tinhas forças pra lutar contra a enfermeira, estava sem chão, eu sabia que devia ser grave... seu braço ficou solto ao lado da mesa de cirurgia, isso me chocou muito. A enfermeira se envolveu novamente com os procedimentos e eu fui andando pra trás involuntariamente olhando pra ela, até que bati em uma bancada aonde me encostei e encontrei o apoio que eu precisava, eu não conseguia respirar, o barulho dos aparelhos eram ensurdecedores pra mim, eu ouvia "rápido... agora... estamos perdendo ela... " , comecei a chorar descontroladamente, comecei a ter flashes enquanto olhava pra ela rodeada pela equipe... lembrei do seu sorriso no jantar, lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo... dela ofegante após a nossa primeira noite... dela dizendo sim no nosso casamento, do cheiro dela... da risada.. e então dela dizendo enquanto segurava minha mão no restaurante "promete que não sai do meu lado?" e agora era eu quem pedia baixinho "não me deixa meu amor, não me deixa, eu preciso de você, eu to aqui, não vá embora."

[CONTINUA]


	23. Little Thing

**Dianna**

Alguém me obrigou a deixar a sala, embora eu não quisesse eu estava abalada de mais pra lutar e me asseguraram que logo eu poderia vê la.

Um pouco antes de entrar na sala de parto, a única coisa que tinha conseguido fazer era mandar uma mensagem pro meu irmão pedindo que avisasse quem precisava saber, então, quando me tiraram ali da sala eles já estavam todos com uma expressão preocupada, todos se levantaram imediatamente ao me ver, meus país, a mãe da Lea e meu irmão.

M – filha! – minha mãe me abraçou forte – como ela ta?

D – eu não sei, só me falaram que a situação estava controlada, mas ela teve uma parada respiratória na minha frente... eu...

M – tudo bem.. já passou, ela vai ficar bem! – minha mãe voltava a me abraçar, todos estavam em silencio, me afastei e me voltei pra Edith que me abraçou imediatamente

E – não se preocupe.. minha filha é muito forte! – ela dizia no meu ouvido

D – não era eu quem devia estar te reconfortando? – nós duas nos afastamos sorrindo ainda com lagrimas nos olhos

J – e a sua filha? – o Jay interrompia

D – não tive tempo de vê la, eles a tiraram rápido da sala... mas eu ouvi seu choro, foi como não estar naquela situação toda por um momento... – todos eles me abraçavam agora, já mais calmos

Continuamos ali por alguns minutos nos abraçando e desejando que alguma noticia viesse logo, estava sentada ao lado do meu irmão com a cabeça em seu ombro quando uma enfermeira veio me chamar

Enf- sra. Agron?

D – sim! – levantei rápido

Enf - A sua esposa já esta indo pro quarto, mas ainda ficará inconsciente e respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos por um período...

D – quanto tempo?

Enf– vai depender de como ela reagir... ela sofreu um choque anafilático, a anestesia acabou sendo forte de mais pro seu organismo que estava extremamente debilitado... mas a situação foi controlada., ela ta fora de qualquer perigo.. – respirei pela primeira vez aliviada, e busquei os olhares das nossas mães que também sorriam

D – e a minha filha?

Enf – você pode ir vê la agora...

D – sério? – meu coração disparou

Enf – sim! Mas ela esta em observação... como você sabe ela nasceu prematura, até agora não apresentou nenhum problema, mas mesmo assim ainda é perigoso – apenas assenti, não conseguia dizer nada – então vamos... – ela já ia se virar pra me guiar o caminho quando todos se levantaram pra nos acompanhar, ela parou

Enf – desculpa, mas ela esta em uma área extremamente restrita, só a Dianna vai poder entrar... logo ela vai pro berçário e todos poderam ver...

M – não podemos nos revezar?

Enf – infelizmente não, já estamos abrindo uma exceção em levar a Dianna lá por que ela não pode vê la devido as complicações no parto, então terão que aguardar...

R – Mary! Deixa a Dianna ficar o tempo que der com ela... não seja egoísta - meu pai advertia minha mãe, que assentiu e recuou

A enfermeira então fez sinal pra continuarmos, eu a seguia, sentia minhas mãe suando, estava extremamente ansiosa pra vê la. Entramos em uma porta e passamos pelo berçário, entramos em uma segunda sala mais reservada, la haviam vários bebes em incubadoras, tomando banho de luz entre outros casos.

Enf – aqui sua menininha! – a enfermeira disse um puxando pelo braço até uma incubadora especifica.

Não tinha como ter duvidas de que era ela, era morena como a Lea e tinha exatamente a mesma boca que ela, sem contar que era o menor bebe que eu já tinha visto, mas os olhos eram meus, ela era nossa. Fiquei sem ar, apenas observando com toda calma todos os detalhes daquela coisinha perfeita.

A enfermeira então a pegou no colo, ela ainda estava só de fralda, e a colocou em meus braços, eu me assustei com fato de pega la assim momentaneamente, mas fui me acostumando e me relaxando conforme observava ela dormir tranqüila em meus braços. Passei a mão sobre a sua cabecinha com todo o cuidado e depositei um beijo em sua testa, aquilo era inacreditável

D – você acha que ela pode vir a ter algum problema?

Enf – não... ela é prematura mais vai ficar bem... ela já tem todos os sistemas formados, só não teve tempo de ganhar peso e tamanho, então vocês vão ter que cuidar disso

D – sim! – não tirava os olhos dela – a mãe dela sempre foi a menor de todos, é totalmente compreensível que ela seja assim – rimos

E – ela vai ficar em observação mais um tempo, e assim que a Lea acordar ela vai poder ir pro quarto, até lá você tem direito a duas visitas de 15 minutos por dia no berçário...

D – por dia? A Lea não vai acordar logo?

E – não sabemos... e mesmo que acorde logo precisamos nos certificar de que ela esta bem e apta a amamentar, até lá a bebe fica aqui

D – tudo bem... to louca pra Lea ver ela...

Enf – em breve ela verá! Vocês já decidiram o nome? Você precisa registra la o quanto antes...

D – já tenho uma idéia..

Fiquei lá o maximo de tempo que pude e tirei algumas fotos pra mostrar pro pessoal que tiha ficado de fora e estavam ansiosos para vê la, eu estava completamente apaixonada.

**Naya**

A Hemo foi dormindo em meus braços durante todo o trajeto , como havia fretado um jato e mais o fator do fuso, conseguimos chegar a tempo de aproveitar da noite parisiense. Era tarde, então fomos direto pro hotel, mas não queríamos pensar em dormir, ao encontrar uma suíte, também na cobertura, devidamente preparada para ocasião, cheia de pétalas de rosas na cama e no chão, a Hemo me atacou, de uma forma que eu não estava acostumada, já que geralmente sempre eu que conduzia. Tiramos nossas roupas com uma voracidade incrível, e muito rapidamente eu estava provando do meu sabor favorito, o gosto da sua pele quente e macia. Fizemos amor insaciavelmente, eu parava somente em busca de ar, e nesses momentos observava seu corpo perfeito e agradecia mentalmente por ter aquela mulher comigo, mas rapidamente voltava a ataca la.

O sol já estava nascendo e a Hemo agora repousava sobre o meu peito, ela beijava suavemente meu pescoço enquanto eu acariciava suas costas

H – obrigada meu amor, essa sem duvida foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida... você é maravilhosa...

N – shhh! – me levantei – vem, tem mais uma coisa que você precisa ver... – dei um dos roupãos que estavam ao lado da cama pra ela e vesti o outro, e peguei pela mão e puxei pra varanda

Ela se encostou na grade pra ver o por do sol e eu a abracei por trás

N – eu não te disse que era lindo...

H – é perfeito...

N – você devia checar o seu bolso...

H – han? – ela sem entender levou a mão ao bolso do roupão e me olhou surpresa ao tirar uma caixinha – Naya... o que... o que é isso?

N – abre... – ela se virou pra mim, e abriu, ao ver as duas alianças ela se surpreendeu e ficou imóvel

N – quer casar comigo? – ela ficou revezando o olhar entre meus olhos e a aliança

H – sim! Sim! Você sabe que sim! Meu deus! – ela me abraçou forte e avançou em meus lábios com urgência, depois se afastou, ainda com aquela expressão de surpresa, eu peguei as alianças de sua mão, e coloquei uma em seu dedo, depois ela fez o mesmo comigo, ela se mantinha olhando pra aliança

H – meu deus! Eu vou me casar! Eu vou me casar com a Naya Rivera! – eu ri e abracei

N – eu te amo tanto...

H – eu te amo! Você não imagina o quanto, obrigada por tudo que você fez pela gente nos últimos meses, não vou ser capaz de retribuir isso...

N – você já retribui, todos os dias, você é perfeita e eu quero ficar com você pra sempre – ela segurou o meu rosto

H – eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo graças a você! – ela me beijou

Fomos nos beijando até ela cair sobre mim na cama, as coisas já começavam a esquentar novamente quando meu celular apitou uma mensagem, a Hemo sentou sobre o meu quadril e buscou me celular na cabeceira

H – vamos ver quem quer falar com a minha noiva a uma hora dessas...

N – larga isso logo! – ela se mantinha rebolando em meu quadril me deixando louca até que parou

N – o que foi? – me levantei e me apoiei sobre os cotovelos

H – olha isso...

Ela me mostrou uma mensagem da Dianna, era a foto de um bebe com a legenda "oi titia!", levantei em um pulo tirando o celular da mão dela

N – NÃO ME DIGA QUE...

H – nasceu! A filha delas nasceu amor!

** Dianna**

Já se passavam quase 24 horas do nascimento, era madrugada novamente, eu já estava no quarto com a Lea, insisti pra que todos fossem pra casa já que ela estava bem, eles ficaram apaixonados ao ver a nossa pequena pelo vidro do berçário algumas horas mais tarde desde que eu estive lá pela primeira vez, percebi que teria problemas pois todos queriam ser os primeiros a pegarem ela.

Não conseguia dormir, a pesar de saber que a Lea estava bem e já respirava sem a ajuda de aparelhos, queria ver ela acordada.

Eu tirava breves cochilos sentada ao seu lado segurando sua mão, e em um desses cochilos me surpreendi ao ser acordada com a Lea se movimentando e abrindo os olhos

D – amor!

L – Di... aonde eu... to?

D – no hospital... – eu rapidamente acionei o botão pra chamar a enfermeira

L – calma... eu só, quero te ver... – ela segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos

D – nossa filha nasceu.. – ela imediatamente levou a mão a barriga e ao sentir os pontos gemeu de dor

D – tira a mão daí! – puxei a mão dela

L – cadê ela? Ela ta bem? Ela não tinha 9 meses ainda.. cadê ela Dianna? – ela me olhava preocupada

D – calma.. ta tudo bem, ela nasceu prematura, mas esta bem... eu já fui visita la 2 vezes.. ela é linda, ela se parece com você...

L – sério? Quando eu vou poder vê la?

D – logo, disseram que ela viria depois que você acordasse... você esta bem?

L – sinto um pouco de dor e muito sono...

D – é a enfermeira disse que seria assim... você ta tomando uma forte medicação intravenal, você teve umas complicações

L – eu não me lembro de nada

D – melhor assim.. – beijei sua testa e depois seus lábios

A enfermeira chegou junto com o médico que começaram a fazer uma série de checagens nela, mas não durou mais que 10 minutos

Med – esta se recuperando bem Lea... creio que de manha sua filha já poderá vir pro quarto

L – eu não vejo a hora... – ela disse sorrindo enquanto segurava a minha mão

Med – agora repouse! Até mais tarde

Nos despedimos e ele saiu

L – você não vai se deitar no sofá?

D – não... eu só quero ficar aqui com você

L – obrigada..

D – agora dorme! – disse autoritária, o que fez ela sorrir.

Ela adormeceu rápido e eu fiquei ali agradecendo de todas as formas possíveis por ela estar bem, ver cada respiração dela fazia minha vida ter sentido.

Acordei cedo e fiz algumas ligações pro meu agente arrumar a minha agenda e não demorou muito eles trouxeram a bebe pro quarto a Lea ainda dormia, eu peguei nossa filha e sentei ao seu lado, minha exaustão sumia quando estava com ela no colo, eu só me concentrava naquele cheiro de bebe, ela era tão perfeita.

Cerca de uma hora depois a Lea começou a despertar, e em um salto sentou na cama ao ver que eu estava com a bebe no colo

D – bom dia mamãe! Olha só quem veio te ver... – os olhos dela ficaram cheios de lagrimas

L – essa é a cena mais linda que eu já vi na vida, vocês duas assim... – me levantei e dei um beijo nela, depois coloquei a bebe em seus braços e ela rapidamente se acomodou, a Lea já chorava

D – ela parece muito com você... – enxugava as sua lagrimas com cuidado

L – esses olhos definitivamente são seus... senta aqui comigo... – ela deu espaço na cama, e eu sentei ao seu lado e a abracei

D – eu tive que registra la sozinha...

L – qual nome você escolheu?

D – Rachel. – ela me olhou surpresa

L – por que você escolheu esse nome?

D – porque eu sei o quanto significa pra você... e sei também o que significa pra mim, a personagem Rachel foi o que te trouxe pra mim, e ver ela pela primeira vez foi como te ver a primeira vez... – ela voltava a chorar – eu espero que tenha feito a coisa certa... realmente faz sentido pra mim

L – é perfeito! Obrigada meu amor – ela me beijou e voltou a atenção pra ela – Rachel, como você é linda...

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, com os meus dois amores do meu lado e a salvo

[CONTINUA]


	24. Home

**Lea**

Depois de alguns dias me recuperando no hospital finalmente estávamos indo pra casa, meu pai já tinha vindo de NY e todos estavam super animados com a Rachel, e não tinha como ser diferente, ela era a coisinha mais pequena e linda do mundo. Nas horas de visitas eles se matavam pra ficar com ela no colo, o que me irritava um pouco, mesmo se ela tivesse dormindo ou com a Dianna eles a tiravam, a Dianna acabava deixando e eu não estava entendendo o por que dela estar tão "mole"

A Dianna já cuidava da minha remoção do hospital enquanto o médico me dava as ultimas recomendações

Med – o pior já passou... agora vocês só precisam se preocupar com fraldas e mamadeiras – nós rimos

L – pode deixar, você viu a nossa família como ta né... acho que cuidar da Rachel não vai ser um problema – virei os olhos

Med – eu vi! – ele riu – mas se cuide e faça repousos diários...

L – ok doutor, obrigada! – me levantava pra sair

Med – e cuida da sua esposa também... sabe, aquele dia em que quase perdemos você – eu olhei surpresa pra ele, eu sabia q houveram complicações, mas ela não tinha me dito que eu quase morri - foi tudo tão de repente que não tivemos tempo de tirar ela da sala, ela viu tudo e ficou visivelmente abalada... eu temo que ela não tenha se recuperado do trauma ainda...

L – o que? Eu... – quando ia perguntar a Dianna entrou e cortou o assunto

D – ta pronta meu amor? – me deu um selinho e eu assenti

A Di pegou a Rachel e a mala e nós fomos embora, me mantive pensativa o tempo todo, nós tínhamos que conversar o quanto antes.

Conseguimos chegar em casa depois de uma multidão de paparazzi, mas não chegamos sozinhas, nossos pais e o irmão da Di também vieram.

D – acabei de receber uma mensagem da Naya... elas acabaram de chegar em LA e vão passar aqui pra ver a Rachel...

L – aonde elas tavam?

D – passaram o final de semana em Paris...

L – hum.. que romântico...

Sentamos todos no sofá da sala e a Dianna me abraçou por trás. Consegui convence los em deixar a Rachel dormir um pouco no berço, mas a cada minuto alguém ia verificar se ela ainda dormia na esperança de que ela acordasse e então voltasse pro colo. Eu só pensava em um jeito de expulsar todo mundo enquanto nossas mães "decidiam a criação" da nossa filha, achei que era importante ter aquele momento só pra gente

Não demorou muito e a Naya e a Hemo chegaram a Dianna foi recebe las, elas entraram na sala e cumprimentaram todo mundo

N – cadê? Cadê aquela coisa minúscula?

D – ela ta dormindo la no quarto, já já ela acorda...

L – leva elas lá amor... é só não fazer barulho... – lancei um olhar pra Naya

N – você já foi melhor em indiretas em Lea – ela riu

D – ta bom.. vamo la

Antes que elas pudessem sair da sala nós ouvimos um choro da Rachel, imediatamente todo mundo saiu correndo pro quarto e eu fiquei lá sozinha com a Hemo que não tava entendo nada

L – você ta vendo só como é agora... – nós rimos – quem liga pra mãe da criança que ta com pontos na barriga e não pode sair correndo? – a Hemo me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar

H – realmente, acho que você perdeu seu posto de "menininha da casa"...

L – é.. – fingi estar decepcionada, a Hemo riu.

Ela me deu o braço e fomos indo até o quarto

H – vocês vão no encontro do Cast?

L – vai ter isso?

H – sim, eu vi no meu email... o Chris ta organizando na casa dele, é no mês que vem...

L – acho que vamos sim, isso é se a Dianna não implicar com a possibilidade de o Cory estar la...

H – ah é mesmo, tinha me esquecido disso... – paramos na porta do quarto

H – é lindo como ela não mede esforços pra te proteger... aquele dia ela mataria o Cory se encontrasse com ele – nós rimos

L – ela é perfeita... mas eu tenho medo do que esse lado protetor dela possa causar um dia... – a Hemo assentiu. Por um momento eu fiquei olhando pra Dianna pensando em toda a avalanche de emoções que ela sofreu nos últimos dias, ela tava distraída com a Rachel, linda de mais, mas então ela olhou pra mim e nós sorrimos, meu deus, como era bom ver ela tão feliz assim.

A Naya era que estava com a Rachel no colo enquanto todos os de mais assistiam a cena, a Naya olhava pra ela encantada

N – Hemo, vem ver isso... – ela mal se mexia, a Hemo foi ao lado dela

H – meu deus que coisa mais linda! Deixa eu pegar um pouco?

N – NÃO! – a Naya olhou pra ela como se fosse a resposta mais obvia do mundo – espera a sua vez... – todos riram

H – ta né! – a Hemo começou a brincar com as mãos da Rachel, que ainda estava no colo da Naya

D – pera ai... o que é isso? – a Dianna se aproximou delas rápido e pegou a mão da Hemo, ela me indicou a aliança

N – aé, estamos noivas... – ela disse sem tirar a atenção da Rachel

D – como assim noivas? Como assim? Por que você não me disse nada? Como isso aconteceu?

H – foi uma surpresa pra mim também.. a Naya apareceu na minha porta, horas depois eu estava em Paris e noiva... – a Dianna ainda analisava a aliança na mão da Hemo

D – não acredito que essa cachorra não me disse nada!

N – você tava tão ocupada ultimamente que.. – a Rachel começou a chorar de novo – o que eu fiz?

E – nada.. ela só deve estar com fome ou com a fralda suja... deixa eu ver – a minha mãe já ia tira la do colo da Naya

M – deixa que eu vejo eu não tenho nojo! – a mãe da Di foi do outro lado

E – mas eu também não tenho...

Vendo que a Dianna não ia fazer nada eu tive que intervir

L – EI! Naya, trás ela aqui por favor... você esperem! Eu vou ver o que ela precisa e a gente já volta – a Naya se levantou e veio trazendo ela

E – mais filha deixa eu te ajudar...

L – não mãe! Espera ai...

Eu e a Naya fomos pro meu quarto, a Rachel só estava com fome, ela me ajudou a me acomodar pra dar de mama pra ela e então sentou do meu lado

L – fiquei muito feliz por você finalmente ter pedido a Hemo...

N – obrigada... principalmente pelos conselhos... – ela disse sincera

L – magina!

N – mas... vocês tão super atoladas com todo mundo aqui né? Eu e a Hemo já vamos embora.. eu só precisava conhecer essa coisa linda...

L – é um pouco, mas tudo bem, vocês não incomodam... é que elas (as avós) ficam disputando a Rachel, não deixam a Di fazer nada, e eu tenho que repousar não posso ficar fazendo tudo... é complicado

N – imagino!

L – mas foi ótimo você ter vindo... vou precisar de você...

N – lá vem... é trabalho sujo né?

L – sim! Preciso expulsar todo mundo daqui e não se como... – ela riu

N – pode deixar! Hahaha

L – e... a Dianna te disse alguma coisa sobre mim?

N – não.. o que?

L – soube pelo médico que eu quase morri na sala de parto... eu achei que ela tava estranha, mas não sabia que era isso...

N – nossa! Não sabia não... você quer que eu fale com ela?

L – não precisa... eu só quero mesmo que você de um jeito em todo mundo pra ela poder respirar um pouco...

N – ok! Sem problemas!

Não demorou muito e tínhamos terminado, voltamos pra sala aonde eles esperavam ansiosos.

L – amor, você pode cuidar dela agora? preciso deitar um pouco..

D – claro.. – ela prontamente levantou animada, mas nossas mães foram mais rápidas

M – deixa que eu cuido Lea

E – eu! Por favor, só um pouquinho.. – a Naya entrou na frente

N – calma ai vovós! Elas precisam descansar agora... de pois vocês voltam

M – o que?

N – é isso mesmo, acabo a visitação! – a Naya se virou pra Hemo – vamo amor! ta tarde e ainda temos que descarregar as malas... depois a gente volta com calma – a Hemo assentiu e já se levantou com a bolsa, a Naya se voltou pra Dianna – e você vai cuidar da sua filha, anda! – a Dianna veio rápido e pegou a Rachel – assim que eu gosto Dianna! – a Naya sorriu

E – filha, não é melhor eu ficar pra te ajudar a noite?

L – não! A Dianna ta aqui pra isso...

E – mas ela não sabe fazer as coisas... – puxei o ar pra responder já irritada a Naya me interrompeu

N – ela aprende dona Edith! Pode deixar... agora vamo gente, andando, assim elas só tem que abrir a porta uma vez

Embora todos tenham odiado a idéia a Naya consegui por todo mundo pra fora em um tempo recorde, nos despedimos e eu a abracei agradecendo.

Eu fui me deitar um pouco enquanto a Di ficava com a Rachel, era tão lindo ver elas duas juntas, a Di fazia tudo com muito cuidado e carinho, ela trocou a primeira fralda e deu o primeiro banho, ela tava se saindo muito bem. Eu ainda queria falar com ela, mas tava esperando o momento certo.

Mais tarde eu fui tomar um banho e quando voltei pro quarto as duas estavam dormindo na nossa cama, a Rachel estava deitada sobre o peito da Di que a segurava suavemente, eu deitei ao seu lado e me aconcheguei em seu pescoço

L – amor, quer que eu leve ela pro berço? – beijei sua bochecha suavemente

D – não, daqui a pouco ela já tem que mamar... – ela respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados

L – ta bom..

Me acomodei nela e dormi.

**Naya**

Saindo da casa das Di e da Lea eu fui levar a Hemo pra casa dela, eu ia dirigindo

N – tem certeza que não quer ir pra casa?

H – tenho compromisso logo cedo... e você também...

N – e daí?

H – e daí que é dia de trabalho Naya...

N – seria tão mais fácil se você voltasse a morar comigo...

H – já discutimos isso! Agora vamos casar, fazer tudo certo, sem se precipitar...

N – ta bom, ta bom! – virei os olhos

H – para de ficar emburrada... – ela começou a acariciar a minha perna – tive o melhor final de semana da minha vida com você

N – eu também! – peguei sua mão e dei um beijo

Já chegávamos na casa dela, eu parei o carro na porta

N – Hemo... recebi uma proposta e queria conversar com você sobre isso

H – agora?

N – sim...

H – fala...

N – vou fazer um ensaio sensual pra uma revista... um nu artístico... o cachê é muito bom e...

H – espera ai! Nu artístico? Naya! – ela se virou pra mim com uma expressão indignada

N – Vai ser muito bom pra mim, é uma ótima oportunidade... tem problema?

H – não, não em problema algum, realmente, a próxima vez que a playboy me ligar oferecendo um cachê milionário eu também não ver problema algum...

N – é diferente – virei os olhos – não vou estar totalmente pelada..

H – quando é isso?

N – na verdade é o meu compromisso de amanha cedo... – ela me lançou um olhar de que me mataria a qualquer momento

H – NAYA RIVERA, por que não me disse isso antes?

N – foi de repente, um pouco antes de viajarmos, achei que o assunto não cabia pra ocasião, desculpa...

H – ah então você já fechou tudo? Ta vindo falar comigo por que então?

N – por que você é minha noiva! – passei a mão em seu rosto e olhei fundo em seus olhos – se você não estiver confortável com isso eu não vou e pronto, mas realmente não tem nada de mais...

H – eu não sei! Não vou ter tempo nem de pensar... você me pega de surpresa, então ok, vá... só que a minha reação vai ser surpresa também – ela saiu do carro e foi direto pro porta malas pegar sua bagagem, encostei minha cabeça no volante e respirei fundo.

[CONTINUA]

NOTA: A fic já esta na reta final, me desculpam pelo atraso em postar essa semana mas eu estava com pouquíssimo tempo de escrever e não queria postar qualquer coisa, comprometendo assim a qualidade da história, mas deu tudo certo, esse foi um cap mais light só de transição pra essa reta final mesmo, enfim prometo que nas próximas semanas vou postar certinho sem atrasos! Mas como disse a fic ta acabando embora eu já tenha todo o final em mente deixo aqui meu ask caso alguém queira dar uma sugestão ou simplesmente fazer um comentário já que poucos tem o habito de deixar reviews aqui no fanfiction ask*.fm/makeleasmile (só tirar o * e colar no navegador)   


obrigada!


	25. Without you

**Dianna**

Acordei assustada depois de um pesadelo, era sempre a mesma coisa, eu revivia a cena de quase perder a Lea, aquilo não saia da minha cabeça.

Me sentei na cama esfregando os olhos e só então finalmente me certificando que era um pesadelo, a Lea estava do meu lado

L – ta tudo bem amor? – ela disse totalmente sonolenta sem abrir os olhos

D – sim... – dei um beijo suave nela e voltei a me aconchegar abraçada a ela

Na manha seguinte eu acordei tarde, ela já não estava ao meu lado, me levantei e fui até o quarto da Rachel

D – humm... ai estão as duas coisinhas que eu procurava – ela sorriu e fez sinal pra eu falar baixo, me aproximei e dei um beijo nela e um na testa da Rachel

L – vou por ela no berço, me espera pra tomar café?

D – claro!

Sai e fui até a cozinha, preparava as coisas quando ela chegou me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo na minha nuca

L – bom dia...

D – bom dia minha linda – me virei pra ela, demos um selinho demorado e já nos separamos cada qual buscando seu copo de café

L – ok.. acho que já podemos conversar sobre você...

D – sobre mim? – quase engasgava

L – sim, esse seu jeito estranho ultimamente...

D – han?

L – Dianna, eu vi você acordando no mínimo 3 vezes essa noite... eu tava exausta por causa da Rachel, mas não pense que eu vou deixar de cuidar de você... – se aproximou juntando nossos quadris e passou suavemente a mão no meu rosto

D – ta tudo bem... foi só um pesadelo, já passou...

L – me fala por favor...

D – já passou pequena – encostei meu rosto no dela

L – por que você não me disse que eu quase morri? – me afastei um pouco e olhei em seus olhos

D – quem te disse isso?

L – não importa... só me responde...

D – não sei, acho que não fui forte o bastante pra suportar isso... me sufocou de uma forma que eu num sei explicar...

L – você não pode guardar uma coisa dessas assim

D – ta brava?

L – não... to preocupada com você só

D – eu vou ficar bem...

L – deixa eu te curar? – começou a beijar meu rosto suavemente, eu fechei os olhos aproveitando maximo cada um daqueles beijos

D – você não tem idéia do que foi ver você indo embora... você não sabe o que foi me sentir sozinha.. eu quase surtei com possibilidade de nunca mais te ter, isso não sai da minha cabeça...

L – eii escuta – ela segurou meu rosto – deu tudo certo... ok... mas você precisa estar preparada Di... se alguma coisa acontecer comigo um dia...

D – para eu não quero falar disso.. por favor

L – escuta! – ela insistiu – a gente tem uma filha agora, você precisa ser forte por ela... me promete que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo um dia você vai ser forte pra ela...

D – amor... – ela olhava intensamente nos meus olhos – ta bom... ta bom... eu prometo... mas eu não quero mais falar disso por favor...

L – ta! Obrigada – me beijou suavemente – e não se preocupe, eu vou ficar muito tempo do seu lado ainda, muuuito mesmo

D – você não tem outra escolha, eu não vou deixar você sair, você é a minha pequena só minha – abracei ela forte, ela riu

L – sou? Achei que já tinha perdido o posto pra Rachel...

D – claro que não... ela é minha pequenininha, você é minha pequena, sempre vai ser... – ela sorriu e avançou sobre os meus lábios de forma intensa, eu a ergui colocando ela sentada na bancada da cozinha, minhas mãos percorriam suas cochas e as dela as minhas costas.

L – eu é que não sei viver sem você... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu beijava e chupava seu pescoço e peito, senti um arrepio.

L – eu te amo...

**Naya**

Apesar da Hemo não ter gostado eu resolvi fazer as fotos, eu sabia que não era grande coisa e ela mandou eu fazer o que achava melhor então eu fiz. Ela estava se sentindo contrariada mas prometeu que não diria nada até as fotos saírem no mês seguinte.

Ver algumas coisas pro casamento sempre deixava a Hemo feliz e a fazia esquecer de qualquer problema, mas isso ainda me assustava, nem tínhamos uma data ainda mas ela fazia questão de visitar varias lojas e sites incansavelmente.

Era noite, ela ia dormir na minha casa, mas ela não largava o note

N – Hemo desliga isso por favor... – a puxava pra trás pra se deitar na cama comigo

H – calma! Eu to vendo aqui – ela se desprendeu – eu já decidi... quero casar em setembro.. mas pro final do mês...

N – han? Mas já? – sentei ao seu lado

H – qual o problema? Esse site de casamento diz que o clima é bom nessa época por que... – abaixei a tela rápido

N – você tem que parar de entrar nesses sites! Sério...

H – por que? – ela riu

N – eles não sabem nada... setembro não é bom! E a final, a gente precisa de uma daminha pra carregar as alianças...

H – não to te entendendo – ela ria mais – daminha?

N – é.. a Rachel... quero que ela seja nossa daminha, sem daminha não tem casamento

H – NAYA! Ela vai demorar um bom tempo pra andar ainda, imagina pra ter condições carregar as alianças sozinha..

N – melhor! assim você tem mais tempo pra pensar qual a cor da dobra do convite que você quer, entrar em mais uns 5 mil sites etc...

H – para! quero casar esse ano ainda.. você não?

N – eu quero, mas acho que nossas famílias ainda tem que se acostumar com a idéia...

H – eu não te entendo... hora você esta dizendo que quer casar comigo o quanto antes hora você diz que esta cedo de mais...

N – hora eu quero tirar a sua roupa... – a olhava com desejo, ela sorriu

H – para! tamo conversando sério... – ela deu um tapa na minha coxa

N – chega de conversa! – segurei seus dois braços e sentei em seu quadril em um movimento rápido

H – NAYA!

Ignorei ela , essa era a melhor forma de contornar o assunto, habilmente retirei sua blusa e ela já estava dominada, avancei em seu pescoço enquanto minha mão apertavam e apalpavam seus seios, ela soltou um gemido abafado. Eu queria ter ela ao meu lado todos os dias, isso era incontestável, mas tudo aquilo era tão novo pra mim, minhas inseguranças só desapareciam quando eu estava na cama com ela, a sua pele, seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu gemido.. me deixavam louca, aquela mulher tinha que ser só minha.

Eu a invadi com dois dedos e ela comprimiu os olhos, eu amava poder proporcionar a ela o prazer que ela precisava.

Dormi muito bem sabendo que tinha deixado ela satisfeita, eu gostava de ver as marcas que eu deixava em seu corpo após uma noite como aquela, egoísta? Totalmente! Só estava marcando meu território.

No dia seguinte, já era quase uma hora, eu ainda dormia, modéstia parte minha performance na noite anterior tinha sido excepcional e isso sempre me cansava, mas meu sono foi interrompido pelo meu celular que começou a tocar dentro da minha bolsa do outro lado do quarto, eu tentava ignorar mais a Hemo me empurrava

H – vai Naya, levanta...

N- não! – continuava dormindo

H – vai logo... – ela me empurrava com mais força me levando até a borda da cama

Levantei resmungando e fui até a bolsa enquanto a Hemo voltava a dormir tranquilamente sem nenhum sinal de remorso

N – é assim né... – resmungava baixinho

H – o que você disse? – ela ergueu um pouco o rosto

N – nada! – peguei o celular que já começava a tocar pela terceira vez, era a Dianna

D – ahh finalmente, bom dia garota playboy! – eu sai do quarto e caminhava até a sala

N – ah mais tinha que ser... pera, garota o que?

D – não é você quem tirou umas fotos ai etc...

N – não foi pra playboy! E foi um nu artístico – virava os olhos – como você sabe disso em?

D – a Hemo contou pra Lea que me contou...

N – vadias! Aquelas duas não prestam juntas, sério, elas conspiram contra nós... – me virava pra me certificar de que a porta do quarto estava fechado e a Hemo não nos ouviria

D – é eu acho que sim... – a Dianna riu – as fotos já saíram?

N – não, só no mês que vem...

D – mais um mês de vida.. que bom

N – ta, e você me ligou só pra tirar uma com a minha cara ou?

D – um pouco mais de carinho por favor! – ela ironizava

N – não!

D – desculpa, é que precisava falar com você sem a Lea ouvir e ela esta no banho então não posso demorar muito...

N – iiii la vem... – respirei fundo

D – sobre aquela festa na casa do Chris... o Cory vai?

N – até aonde eu sei todo mundo vai, inclusive você por que sua esposinha confirmou

D – mas você tem certeza que ele vai? O Chris disse que ele confirmou?

N – sim, por que?

D – porque se ele for eu não vou, simples...

N – e como você pretende fazer isso?

D – eu fico "doente", você me ajuda sei la... não quero ver ele, você sabe, a ultima vez que estivemos no mesmo ambiente juntos ele tentou agarrar a Lea... eu não quero que ele tente mais nada, e muito menos que venha com falsidade pra cima da gente

N – Dianna me poupe trabalho a toa por favor, você é uma dominada, a Lea vai mandar você ir e você vai, sejamos realistas

D – Não sou! E eu não vou!

N – vai sim...

D – NÃO VOU!

~cerca de um mês depois, na casa do Chris

N – Oi Dianna... – abraçava ela me segurando pra não rir da cara de derrotada dela

D – vadia.. – ela disse no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava

**Lea**

Eu sabia que a Dianna não queria estar ali, ela mesma me disse inúmeras vezes, mas eu queria muito rever todo mundo, e já passou tanto tempo desde o meu ultimo encontro com o Cory que eu já não via mais por que temer, eu estava casada e com uma filha era obvio que ele não mexeria comigo, mas pra Dianna não era.

Todos vinham curiosos conhecer a Rachel que tinha agora pouco mais de um mês, todos estavam encantados e o Ryan Murphy ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ao ver ao ponto que tínhamos chegado, ele tinha muito orgulho de nós não termos desistido apesar de todas as dificuldades que enfrentamos na época da série.

Nós fomos até a sala e sentamos no sofá, a Rachel estava no meu colo e a Dianna me abraçava por trás, todos queriam pegar a Rachel mas ela estava dormindo tranquilamente então eles se contentavam em somente observa la por enquanto

C – ela é tão linda... estou apaixonado – o Chris acariciava a cabecinha de Rachel sem sequer lembrar que era o anfitrião da festa, a Dianna se mantinha quieta, típico de quando estava nervosa ou chateada

Nós conversávamos sobre o cotidiano, passou um tempo e finalmente a Dianna se animava em falar sobre seus projeto futuro com o Ryan Murphy que a encorajava e dava conselhos, a Rachel começava a despertar para a felicidade de todos e como já fazia um tempo que estávamos la e mais ninguém chegou, estava me sentindo aliviada pelo Cory não ter aparecido... engano meu, claro

Garçom – Sr Colfer, tem alguém na porta, o senhor quer que eu abra ou...

Ch – quem é?

Garçom – Cory Monteith e um amigo que ele não identificou – eu gelei, me virei pra Dianna e ela estava distraída na conversa então não tinha ouvido

Ch – eu vou até la, pode deixar – o Chris levantou, antes de sair se aproximou do meu ouvido

Ch – eu já falei com ele ta? Não se preocupe... – assenti, mas me mantinha nervosa, não sabia qual seria a reação da Dianna, acabei me distraindo com as pessoas que vinham ver e mexer com a Rachel

N – eu vou com você Chris... – a Naya piscou pra mim e saiu de baços dados com o Chris

**Naya**

Eu e o Chris chegamos até a porta, lancei um sorriso sarcástico pro Cory que eu não via a um bom tempo

C – Oi Naya.. – ele me abraçou, me mantive imóvel – Chris! – o Chris me soltou e abraçou ele

N – que legal Cory, não sabia que estava namorando... – disse provocativa enquanto media o amigo que o acompanhava

C – engraçadinha... eu não namoro com ele, ele é meu primo estava passando uns dias aqui então resolvi trazer... acho que a cota de gays do cast já esta devidamente preenchida né? – respondeu igualmente irônico, eu mantinha meu sorriso sarcástico - Tomas essa é a Naya... – Ele me estendeu a mão e eu correspondi

N – entendo... muito prazer..

Ch – é vamos entrar? – o Chris notou o clima de provocações

N – vamos claro!

Íamos entrando, fiquei ao lado da porta esperando que passassem pra fechar, o Cory foi o ultimo, eu segurei seu braço

N – a Dianna esta ai, sem gracinhas entendeu? Se não eu pessoalmente vou quebrar essa sua cara...

C – também estava com saudades de você Naya! – ele sorriu e entrou

[CONTINUA]


	26. Problems

**Lea**

Estávamos no sofá conversando com o Ryan quando o Cory chegou cumprimentado todo mundo na sala, a Dianna imediatamente enrijeceu, eu fingi que não percebi e continuei conversando com o Ryan.

Quando o Cory se aproximou o Ryan o abraçou animado pois não se viam a muito tempo, eu pedia mentalmente pra que ele não viesse falar com a gente e lancei um olhar pra Dianna de "controle se por favor" , mas ele veio sorrindo me cumprimentar, me abraçou rápido

C – nossa a quanto tempo! – eu sorri, ele se voltou pra Dianna

C – oi Dianna.. – ele estendeu a mão pra ela que não correspondeu, apenas ficou sorrindo sarcasticamente pra ele que rapidamente desistiu

C – nossa que menina linda... – ele se abaixou pra ver a Rachel

L – pois é.. essa é a nossa Rachel... – tentei agir o mais natural possível já que ele estava fazendo o mesmo

Ele foi mexer com a Rachel e a Dianna rapidamente levantava o braço para segurar ele e impedir de tocar Rachel mas eu segurei sua mão discretamente pra impedi la, o que a fez ficar emburrada imediatamente

Ele brincou com as mãos da Rachel

C – Oi Rachel... eu sou o Finn Hudson... – eu e o Ryan rimos, tentava descontrair mas a Dianna que antes me abraçada, cruzou os braços e se encostou no sofá como uma criança emburrada

C – e você ta bem? – ele voltou o olhar pra mim

L – sim...

C – que bom... bom a gente conversa depois... – ele deu uma piscada e saiu

Eu virei pra Dianna e beijei sua bochecha

L – ta tudo bem?

D – ta claro que ta! – ela me respondeu irônica e saiu

R – achei que vocês já tivessem superado todas as "crises" com o Cory... – o Ryan ria desacreditando da reação dela

L – é... a Dianna ainda tem muito ciúmes...

R – é uma pena... – eu assenti – sabe... eu to com um projeto novo, já ta quase fechado... um musical, um clássico da Broadway que eu consegui os direitos pra fazer um longa, e é claro que eu não poderia deixar você fora dessa produção...

L – sério? Oh meu deus, isso seria perfeito, eu estou louca pra trabalhar com a Broadway novamente, mas voltar pros palcos agora é praticamente impossível... tenho meu cd, a Rachel, uma vida em LA... mas assim seria perfeito...

R – sim! E eu preciso que você aceite, mas... – ele respirou fundo – eu não sou o único diretor envolvido no projeto, mas você sabe que eu amo o Cory... quer dizer... vocês são meus garotos... todos concordam que o papel do casal principal deveria ser dado a vocês dois...

L – nossa Ryan... nem sei o que dizer... eu fico lisonjeada com o convite e a consideração... mas você viu como são as coisas...

R – eu até cogitaria muda lo, mas fizemos uma reunião com o agente dele na semana passada... eu ia agendar um horário com a sua essa semana mas queria fazer o convite pessoalmente...

L – entendo... eu não sei o que dizer Ryan, eu não posso aceitar nada assim...

R – eu sei! quero que você pense, converse com a Dianna... mas eu preciso muito que você aceite, já tenho tudo na minha mente, tem que ser você... quanto as condições de trabalho eu posso te dar as melhores, e eu não falo só de salário, posso providenciar um espaço confortável pra Rachel e a Dianna ficarem perto de você, posso arrumar as melhores babas pra quando a Dianna não puder ficar la... enfim, é um projeto futuro pro começo do ano que vem... mas nós já estamos fechando tudo e eu estou disposto a brigar por você – nos rimos

L – tudo bem... vou falar com ela, eu estou muito interessada, mas trabalhar com o Cory novamente... eu não sei... vou pensar

R – ok! Até o final do mês eu entro em contato com a sua agente pra conversarmos mais formalmente...

L – ótimo! – a Naya apareceu

N – own cadê minha coisa linda que acordou?

L – você quer ficar com ela?

N – claro que sim... – ela foi tirando a Rachel do meu colo, o Ryan riu

L – ok... cuida dela então que eu vou atrás da Dianna

Pedi licença a eles e sai pela casa do Chris em busca da Dianna, ela estava encostada na porta da varanda conversando com alguns dos nossos antigos câmeras e bebendo um pouco de whisky , eu a abracei por trás e depositei um beijo em seu ombro o que a fez levar um pequeno susto.

L – gente preciso da minha mulher um pouco ok? Já devolvo... – eles riram e eu puxei ela pra um pouco afastado deles

L – posso saber por que você me deixou la daquele jeito? – ela se encostou na parede e eu fiquei na sua frente

D – ele tava la se derretendo por você e você não me deixou fazer nada...

L – para com isso! Ele não fez nada de mais... só queria evitar uma tensão na festa, se você tivesse feito mesmo estaria tudo bem..

D – olha eu não concordo... – ela bebia mais um gole da sua dose de whisky

L – larga isso agora! – tirei o copo da mão dela

D – por que? – ela virou os olhos

L – você quer que eu volte dirigindo? é isso? Você desconta sua raivinha na bebida e depois mata todo mundo no transito é assim? – já me irritava

D – nossa dois dedos de whisky nunca me deixaram bêbada... você sabe...

L – ta bom Dianna... então bebe essa droga... – coloquei o copo na mão dela de novo e já ia sair, ela me segurou e colocou o copo na mesinha do lado

D – para, chega disso vai... não quero ter uma DR aqui... – ela me puxou pra mais perto juntando nossos quadris, eu permanecia de braços cruzados

L – você que começou...

D – eu sei, ele me tira do sério.. não posso fazer nada...

L – pode! Você tem que aprender a lidar com isso... eu lido com algumas das suas fãs malucas que me ameaçam todo dia...

D – é diferente, elas nunca realmente vão fazer alguma coisa...

L – você não sabe...

D – eu não vou deixar! – ela levantou meu rosto e me deu um selinho

L – e você precisa confiar em mim...

D – eu confio... não confio nele...

L - vem aqui... – puxei ela pela mão

Passamos pela sala, me certifiquei de que estava tudo bem com a Rachel que agora estava com a Hemo, mas a Naya não desgrudava dela um minuto se quer.

Levei a Dianna até o banheiro da casa do Chris, o lugar aonde demos o nosso primeiro beijo anos atrás durante uma festa do cast, fechei a porta, ela sorriu quando entendeu minha intenção

L – se lembra daqui? – ela se encostou na parede e eu rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços em uma abraço suave, ela segurava a minha cintura

D – claro que sim... tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida aqui...

L – aé? Qual?

D – primeiro de te beijar... depois de te levar pra minha casa... de casar com você... de ter uma filha com você – ela distribuía beijos por toda a minha face

L – você pensou em tudo isso no primeiro dia?

D – claro... você não? – nós rimos

D – to brincando... mas é verdade que ter te beijado naquele dia, naquela hora, foi minha melhor escolha...

L – então me beija...

Ela avançou rapidamente nos meus lábios, eu ainda podia sentir um pouco do gosto do whisky na língua dela, ela me beijava intensamente, me empurrou pra parede do lado oposto em que estávamos e sua mão começou a passear sobre o meu corpo, ela chupava e beijava meu pescoço enquanto eu cravava meus dedos no seu cabelo loiro, em pouco tempo ela estava abrindo a minha calça, eu sabia que talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento e local pra sexo mas eu simplesmente não tinha como impedir, ela me dominava de uma forma incrível, era fácil... senti ela invadir a minha intimidade

L – oooh Dianna... – gemi no seu ouvido

**Naya**

Eu estava com a Hemo e a Rachel no sofá, já havia um bom tempo que a Lea tinha deixado ela com a gente mas eu não ligava, a pequeno nos encantava de mais, foi quando a Hemo virou pra mim

H – nos vamos ter filhos né amor?

N – han?

H – filhos...

N – não sei... quem sabe... a gente não precisa discutir isso aqui né?

H – calma.. só fiz uma pergunta... – ela riu

A Dianna e a Lea apareceram vindo em direção a nós de mãos dadas

N – aaah apareceram... – eu levantei e puxei a Dianna – Vem... vamo la fora...

L - mais você já vai levar a minha mulher? – a Lea fez um bico enquanto se agarrava ao braço dela

N – ai meu deus que grude... é rapidinho Lea...

L – ta bom... – ela soltou

Levei a Dianna pra varanda

D – o que foi?

N – nada... é que lá elas não deixam a gente conversar... – mentia, só queria fugir do assunto "filhos" da Hemo

D – ta né...

N – aonde você tava? Fazendo sexo no banheiro né?

D – não... claro que não – ela riu

N – Dianna não tente enganar uma profissional...

D – jamais ousaria hahahahaha... mas fala ai... como você ta viva ainda? A Hemo não viu as fotos?

N – não... a revista sai na terça, e não tem por que ela dar chilique, ela me deixou livre pra escolher... – a Dianna riu

D – você é burra... a Lea já me explicou como funciona isso... ela diz que deixa você livre pra escolher mas na verdade só existe uma escolha que é seguir a opinião dela...

N – querida, isso é pra você que é uma dominada...

D – você que pensa que não é dominada...

A festa acabou e nós fomos embora mais tarde, mas o que a Dianna me disse ficou na minha cabeça, a Hemo podia ta blefando levando tudo numa boa e eu podia ta pondo tudo a perder fazendo as escolhas que eu julgava melhores.

Resolvi me prevenir... a terça feira chegou e eu fui almoçar com a Hemo, fomos em um restaurante, conversávamos sobre o cotidiano.. antes que ela entrasse no assunto eu me adiantei

N – então... tava pensando no que você me disse... pode ser em setembro o casamento sim... acho uma boa – ela parou de comer e me olhou desconfiada

H – você ta bem? – ela riu

N – to.. – virei os olhos – se eu não resolvo as coisas você reclama, se eu resolvo você também reclama...

H – não to reclamando... acho ótimo... só espero que você não mude de idéia...

N – não vou mudar.. quero que você volte a morar comigo logo... – sorri e ela correspondeu

H – sua decisão repentina não tem nada a ver com as fotos que você tirou né?

N – que fotos?

H – as fotos que saíram hoje...

N – aé... você já viu?

H – claro, primeira coisa que fiz!

N - e...?

H – gostei... realmente não mostrava tanto quanto eu achei que fosse... desculpa por não ter confiado em você.. – ela pegou a minha mão sobre a mesa

N – tudo bem... – beijei a mão dela

H – mas agora vamo fala do casamento já que você já decidiu... eu já sei aonde eu quero fazer...

A Hemo começou a falar sem parar de todos os planos dela pro casamento que nem ligou mais pra história das fotos... ok deu certo, resolvi um problema e arrumei outro, ia me casar daqui alguns meses, só então minha ficha começava a cair, ela seria minha mulher, era muita responsabilidade pra mim, eu não sabia se estava pronta, mas agora não tinha mais volta...

[CONTINUA]


	27. NO

**Lea**

Já era tarde, a Dianna se deitou de bruços na cama, eu aproveitava pra passar um hidratante nela já que a Rachel dormia. Ela estava trabalhando muito em casa ultimamente já que queria produzir um filme, ela estava animada correndo atrás de tudo pra começar a rodar no ano seguinte, falávamos sobre isso

D – Aquele dia na festa eu falei com os câmeras de Glee eles ficaram super animados em me ajudar...

L – isso é ótimo amor... tem alguma coisa que eu poça te ajudar?

D – não eu acho que não...

L – ok, se precisar você sabe que pode contar comigo certo? – me deitei sobre as suas costas e depositei um beijo em sua nuca

D – claro...

L – eu... mulher de uma grande diretora... quem diria... – ela riu

D – mas eu nem fiz o filme ainda, como eu posso ser uma grande diretora? – ela se virou e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, ela mexia no meu cabelo

L – você é ótima em tudo que faz... vai ser um sucesso... – dei um selinho nela – além do mais... eu andei lendo algumas paginas do seu roteiro...

D – mas eu não disse que só ia mostrar quando ficasse pronto?

L – eu sei... mas eu tava arrumando o quarto e seu computador tava ligado...

D – você não presta sabia? – ela riu

L – li pouco... mas eu gostei... é muito intenso e romântico também... pra quem você pretende dar o papel do casal principal?

D – o homem até já tenho uma idéia... mas a mulher, eu queria que fosse você...

L – eu? – me levantei rápido olhando eu seus olhos

D – sim...

L – por que eu?

D – você é a minha atriz preferida... não posso fazer nada – ela brincou

L – é muita responsabilidade pra mim, e se eu não for tão bem e você fracassar por minha causa? E se...

D – para! olha o absurdo que você ta falando, não é porque é minha mulher.. mas sim porque você realmente é talentosa e você sabe disso.. eu quero o melhor pro meu filme e sei que você pode me dar isso..

L – e você acha que vai conseguir me dirigir com um homem me beijando?

D – primeiro eu não vou dirigir sozinha... segundo, trabalho é trabalho... eu aturava você com o Cory no Glee, por que seria diferente agora?

L – eu sei.. eu to brincando...

D – mas e ai, você aceita?

L – sabe Di... é que eu recebi uma proposta pro ano que vem também... – ela se levantou um pouco se apoiando pelos cotovelos

D – o que? E você não me disse nada?

L – calma... é que eu to muito confusa sobre isso...

D – fala logo!

L – O Ryan me chamou pra fazer uma adaptação da Broadway, você sabe o quanto eu quero isso...

D – sim! Eu sei que você queria voltar pra Broadway você fala isso todo dia... – eu sorri

L – então... so que o par romântico seria o Cory... e eu tenho que decidir se...

D – não! – ela me interrompeu voltando a se deitar – com ele não, e fim de papo! – me deitei sobre o seu peito novamente, fazia um bico

L – mas amor... é Broadway!

D – não!

L – amor...

D – sério que você não vai nem ligar dele estar te tocando, te beijando de novo? Depois de tudo, é sério mesmo?

L – claro que vou! Não gostei dessa idéia... mas é o que o RM quer... e eu não vou fazer nenhuma cena com ele que você não esteja presente no set, eu ainda tenho medo dele...

D – você sabe que não vai dar... eu tenho meu projeto Lea... e mesmo que eu fosse, ai que ele ia querer provocar mais...

L – por favor, me deixa ao menos fazer os testes, eu quero muito fazer parte disso Di, esse papel é meu sonho...

D – com ele não!

L – podemos pelo menos volta a conversar sobre isso uma outra hora?

D – eu não vou mudar de opinião... – a Rachel começava a chorar no quarto dela, eu me levantei pra pega la já irritada com a Dianna

L – ok, obrigada pelo apoio!

D – obrigada pela compreensão... – ela sorriu irônica e se virou de lado

Eu fui cuidar da Rachel, eu sabia que era pretensão minha esperar outra reação dela, nem eu queria contracenar com o Cory novamente... Mas eu estava em uma encruzilhada, o amor da minha vida e o trabalho dos meus sonhos.

Quando voltei pro quarto ela já dormia, ainda estava virada paro o lado oposto ao meu... aquilo era estranho pra mim, me deitei, de repente aquela cama parecia imensa, não sentia o calor do corpo dela no meu... apesar de ser orgulhosa eu não podia permitir isso, não dormia assim a anos... fui até ela e a abracei, ela continuou dormindo... o que eu ia fazer agora?

**Hemo**

Nas semanas seguintes eu já comecei a ver tudo pro casamento, a Naya não tinha muita paciência mas me acompanhava sempre que podia.

Estávamos com a nossa decoradora decidindo sobre as mesas e arranjos, na verdade eu estava, a Naya ficou a maior parte do tempo mexendo no tablet dela. Quando a decoradora foi buscar uns catálogos eu arranquei da mão dela curiosa pra saber o que ela tanto mexia

H - "viagem para Las Vegas", "Pacote para Las Vegas" , NAYA! O que é isso?

N – melhor parte do casamento né amor...

H – Lua de mel?

N – não... – ela pegou o tablet de volta – a despedida de solteira...

H – Las Vegas? – comecei a rir – não mesmo! Você não vai

N – por que?

H – por que? Você ainda pergunta? Você já aprontou muito em despedida e nem era sua...

N – nossa Hemo.. para vai... – ela virou os olhos – isso é passado...

H – não vai pra Las Vegas!

N – mas eu vou com a Di e as meninas...

H – piorou... você e a Dianna não prestam juntas... a Lea sabe disso?

N – não, ainda não fechei nada, nem falei com ela...

H – ok então... se ela deixar a Dianna ir você pode ir

N – você ta me desafiando?

H – não é um desafio... você já perdeu, ela não vai deixar e você sabe

N – ok então, se eu conseguir você deixa eu ir sem reclamar? Sem jogar isso na minha cara depois?

H – claro... se a LEA deixar não tem como eu falar não...

A decoradora voltou e nós continuamos resolvendo as coisas, fiquei perplexa com os planos da Naya... só uma coisa vinha na minha cabeça, tinha que pensar em uma boa despedida de solteira caso ela conseguisse, isso é... vingança!

**Dianna**

Os últimos dias estavam tensos entre eu e a Lea, não tocamos mais em assuntos de trabalho mas era obvio que as duas estavam machucadas com isso embora nos esforçássemos pra fingir o contrario.

A Lea levantou cedo pra uma reunião na gravadora sobre o álbum dela que estava prestes a ser lançado, antes de sair ela veio me dar tchau

L – Di.. eu to saindo, você da conta da Rachel hoje mesmo? Não quer que eu chame sua mãe?

D – não... – me sentei na cama – ta tudo bem.. é coisa rápida que tenho pra fazer hoje, só análise de uns contratos pro filme... eu levo ela comigo

L – ta bom... agasalha bem ela ta?

D – claro.. – ela veio até mim e me beijou – eu te amo

L – também te amo! – ela saiu

Mais tarde eu me levantei, me arrumei e fomos eu e a Rachel pro escritório do meu agente, o Jon Groff estava lá como havíamos combinado, ele era minha primeira opção como par romântico e pra minha sorte ele super topou desde o inicio, eu não disse nada pra Lea já que tudo isso era muito recente.

O Jon imediatamente pegou a Rachel, que não desgrudava de um ursinho que ganhou de uma das avós, ele estava bastante animado, assinou todos os contratos em uma velocidade recorde só pra poder voltar as atenções pra pequena que puxava o braço dele insistentemente.

D – parece alguém que você conhece? – nós rimos

J – absolutamente.. Lea Michele... alias cadê ela? Fazem alguns dias que não nos falamos

D – ela ta ocupada com o lançamento do álbum...

J – ela já sabe que você me chamou?

D – não.. vou contar hoje quando ela chegar..

J – vai sei ser ótimo trabalhar perto de vocês de novo...

D – de mim você quis dizer né? Ela não sabe se vai fazer o filme.. já to procurando outras opções

J – sério?

D – sim... o Ryan veio com uma de suas "propostas imperdíveis" pra ela

J – mas ela não pode te deixar na mão assim! Eu vou falar come ela...

D – não, por favor.. o clima já ta péssimo... o problema não é ela ter outros planos... é o Cory estar neles

J – O Ryan não se toca também né? Ele sabe muito bem por tudo que vocês passaram...

D – pois é... – meu agente entrou na sala e interrompeu

A – Dianna... acabei de falar com a Anne... ela consegui a locação pra você em Londres...

D – sério? Isso é perfeito!

A – sim! Ela só disse que o contrato deve ser fechado até o final da semana pois já tem outros diretores interessados...

D – claro! Eu vou resolver tudo o mais rápido possível... – ele assentiu e deixou a sala novamente

D – pois é meu amigo... acho que vamos pra Londres...

J – Dianna eu não sei se é sorte ou só uma extrema habilidade em conseguir as coisas... em quantas você teve que jogar o charme pra conseguir essa locação tão rápido em?

D – nenhuma! Hahahahaaha, como eu gravei um filme lá conheço muita gente, meus amigos tem sido incríveis em ajudar, sério... mas você vai ficar na cidade?

J – sim! Até semana que vem quando volto pra NY

D – ótimo... passa la em casa depois a Lea vai ficar feliz em te ver...

J – com certeza! – eu me levantei e peguei a Rachel

D – vamos meu amor que a gente vai ter que enfrentar sua mãe quando voltar... nos deseje sorte tio Jon...

J – eu não diria que a Rachel precisa de sorte.. já você...

D – idiota! – ele riu

**Naya**

Ótimo, era só convencer a Lea e teria minha tão sonhada despedida de solteira... não que eu quisesse fazer algo de errado, não mesmo, estava cansada de confusão... mas era minha ultima chance de fazer uma viagem assim com as minhas amigas e eu não ia desperdiçar.

Não ia ser fácil, mas eu tinha que começar de alguma forma... liguei pra Lea

L – Nay!

N – oi! Ta ocupada?

L – não, to saindo aqui do estúdio... pode falar

N – to com uma saudades de vocês...

L – ta eu sei que é da Rachel.. anda...

N – não! Claro que não... de você e da Di também... querem vir aqui na sexta a noite?

L – vou falar com a Di, mas acho que da sim...

N – ótimo! O que você gosta de comer?

L – eu? Qualquer prato vegetariano...

N – nossa que delicia, é o que eu tava com vontade de comer mesmo – fiz uma cara de nojo enquanto falava

L – sério? Não sabia que você gostava.. se quiser eu posso cozinhar...

N – perfeito! Pode trazer um filme pra gente ver também...

L – por que você ta me pedindo se depois você e a Dianna vão ficar reclamando e tirando o sarro?

N – magina, eu não faço isso... se a sua mulher faz isso com você eu não sei.. mas eu não

L – uhum... estranho – disse desconfiada – vou falar com a Di.. depois te confirmo tudo..

N – ok! Vai com cuidado em... beijos

L – beijos - desligamos

A Hemo saiu do banho, e veio me dar um beijo de bom dia

H – com quem você tava falando?

N – com a Lea... elas vem aqui na sexta

H – sério que você não desistiu? – ela riu

N – meu amor entenda uma coisa... eu vou conseguir...

H – olha acho que nem se você convencesse a Barbra Streisand de vir aqui pedir pra ela ela deixava...

N – Barbra Streisand! Como eu não pensei antes... será que ela viria?

H – Naya! Esquece isso, você perdeu meu amor...

N – como você ousa me dizer isso? – puxei ela pra cama e rapidamente fiquei por cima dela a prendendo.

H – para de ser boba! – puxei a toalha dela com força, revelando assim aquele corpo perfeito, me aproximei de seu ouvido

N – eu sempre consigo o que eu quero meu amor... – sussurrei – e agora eu quero você... – ela segurou meu rosto fazendo com que eu a olhasse nos olhos

H – isso você já tem...

Foi o que bastou pra mim avançar sobre ela, meu deus que mulher irresistível.

**Lea**

Cheguei em casa, a Di estava deitada brincando com a Rachel na sala em frente a lareira que estava acesa, era incrível a facilidade com que a Dianna fazia a Rachel sorrir.

Me aproximei delas, dei um beijo na Rachel e um selinho na Dianna

D – oi amor... deu tudo certo la?

L – sim! Daqui duas semanas o CD ta nas lojas.. eu to tão animada..

D – isso é ótimo! – a Rachel começou a chorar depois de perceber que eu tinha chegado, peguei ela no colo

D – olha só que traira... – ela brincou

L – o minha linda a mamãe também tava com saudades... – acomodei ela no meu colo e sentei encostada na Di

L – mas e ai... como foi seu dia?

D – fechamos nossos primeiros contratos... adivinha quem vai ser meu Robert...

L – sério? Quem?

D – Jonathan Groff.

L – O Jon? OMG! Mas como? Como nenhum de vocês me contou nada?

D – falei com ele a dois dias.. ele topou muito rápido, então deixei pra contar assim que oficializasse...

L – isso é ótimo! To muito feliz... – dei um selinho nela

D – e... bom... consegui uma coisa que te tava tentando... não achei que fosse conseguir, mas saiu...

L – o que?

D – uma locação em Londres...

L – isso é... maravilhoso mas... significa que?

D – que eu vou ter que me mudar pra la por uns meses... mas isso não vai ser problema, isso é.. se você topar nós vamos juntas, alugamos uma casa, tudo certinho...

L – mas eu não decidi ainda... e eu não quero que você fique longe de mim de novo...

D – sério que você vai atrás desse filme do Ryan mesmo eu dizendo que não quero que você faça?

L – eu não sei o que eu vou fazer ainda! – me irritava

D – mas eu disse não! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom

L – eu não sou sua propriedade! – respondi rápido e sem pensar... um silencio de estabeleceu por um momento

D – ótimo! Faça o que quiser então... – ela disse com frieza e se levantou

L – pera... não é isso, desculpa... – puxei ela pelo braço, ela se soltou

D – nunca pensei que você fosse me decepcionar tanto... – ela já ia saindo da sala

L – Di... vamo conversa – eu já começava a chorar totalmente arrependida, me levantei

D – não! Não quero saber... – fui atrás dela e a segurei de novo

L – Eu errei! Me deixa falar! – ela se soltou novamente

D – o que isso significa pra você hein? – ela me mostrou a aliança – ME FALA! Nada?

L – PARA! – eu chorava e a Rachel começou a chorar também

D – quer saber... me deixa um pouco sozinha...

A Dianna entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

[CONTINUA]


	28. My Fault

**Lea**

Tudo aquilo era extremamente estranho, não brigava assim com a Di desde a nossa época de namoro ainda no começo de Glee, e estranhamente também por conta da interferência do Ryan e do Cory no nosso relacionamento.

Nos deitamos longe uma da outra naquela noite, foi muito pior que a anterior, nenhuma de nós cedeu, não trocamos uma palavra, chorei em silencio até adormecer e acordar na cama vazia.

Pela manha, me levantei e fui até a cozinha, no corredor percebi que a Dianna mexia em seu notebook e falava ao telefone

D – semana que vem já devemos providenciar testes.. eu preciso fechar meu elenco... eu sei... eu também preferia, mas ela não esta interessada... tudo bem... ok, nos falamos depois

Eu entrei na cozinha, caminhava em sua direção pra dar um beijo de bom dia automaticamente, mas ao ver que ela nem ao menos olhou pra mim desviei minha rota e fui até a pia em busca do meu café que ela sempre preparava quando acordava mais cedo

L – você não fez café?

D – eu não tomo café... a propósito bom dia – respirei fundo e sorri sinicamente, sabia que não podia culpa la por não fazer as coisas pra mim, afinal ela também estava magoada

L – a Rachel ainda ta dormindo?

D – sim. – ela não tirava os olhos do computador

L – vamos conversar sobre ontem?

D – não.

L – han?

D – não agora... eu to trabalhando

L – pois então para! – fui até ela já irritada e abaixei a tela do note

D – EI!

L – me desculpa por ter falado aquilo... eu realmente não queria mas...

D – mas falou! E chega... não quero saber, como você mesma disse você não é minha propriedade, não vou mais cuidar de você

L – ah não?  
D – não. – ela levantou e pegou o note

L – aonde você vai?

D – pro quarto.. eu realmente tenho coisas pra terminar...

L – espera eu não terminei!

D – eu já disse, faz o que você quiser Lea... pra mim chega...

L - você vai me deixar? – dizia com um nó na garganta já sentindo meus olhos cheios de lagrimas

D – eu disse isso?

L – não mas...

D – então pronto!

L – ok, você ta brava comigo, eu sei... mas posso só te pedir uma coisa?

D – fala... – ela virou os olhos

L – não vamos mais brigar na frente da Rachel ta? Acho que ela ficou assustada ontem...

D – eu sei... desculpa, eu me alterei muito... – me aproximei dela e passei a mão em seu rosto

L – eu não quero mais brigar... me desculpa pelo que eu disse...

D – eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que esta tudo bem agora... doeu muito Lea, ta doendo... – ela tirou minha mão do rosto dela

D – eu preciso terminar isso... depois a gente conversa – ela saiu sem olhar pra trás

Eu sentei na cadeira que ela estava e me debrucei na mesa, chorava baixo, por que eu tinha dito aquilo pra ela? Eu sabia que era a maior mentira do mundo... eu peguei o ponto fraco dela, estava apavorada com a idéia de perde la ou de ao menos nunca mais recuperar o que nós tínhamos, como eu fui deixar aquilo chegar naquele ponto?

Eu tinha que resolver tudo com o Ryan, ele marcou uma reunião pro dia seguinte, eu já estava decidida a abandonar o projeto, eu não tinha como abrir mão dela, essa possibilidade nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça.

**Hemo**

Eu estava vendo umas coisas de trabalho no meu computador de manha, havia dormido na casa da Naya, ela acordou e começou a beijar e morder meu quadril carinhosamente

N – já ai?

H – queria adiantar umas coisas...

N – você vai ter que sair?

H – sim... tenho gravação você sabe...

N – ahhh – ela se sentou e me deu um selinho – hoje é meu dia de folga

H – não poso fazer nada, desculpa... mas no final de semana sou sua...

N – feito! – puxei ela pra mais perto e a beijei mais intensamente, ela se afastou

N – mas e o que vou fazer hoje?

H – podia começar arrumando essa casa...

N – já ta arrumada – ela disse segura enquanto se levantava

H – uhum –ironizei – esse seu "arrumado" vai mudar muito prepare-se

N – ui que medo... – ela sorriu e começou a procurar uma roupa

H – você tem falado com a Di?

N – não... mas acho que vou ligar pra ela hoje. Por que?

H – ela ta em vários sites de fofoca... parece que a Lea não ta fechando contrato pro novo filme do Ryan por que a Di não deixou...

N – sério? – ela estranhou

H – sim, saiu hoje isso... a coisa deve ta feia pra estar na midia assim, você devia ligar pra ela...

N – eu vou la!

**Dianna**

A tarde a Lea se preparava pra sair, ia a um programa de TV, eu estava na sala brincando com a Rachel, ela estava sentada nas minhas pernas e se segurava forte nas minhas mãos pra ficar sentada, ela estava crescendo rápido, cada dia mais esperta, já não era mais aquele bebezinho que eu peguei no colo na maternidade, ela já demonstrava ter personalidade forte, quando contrariada chorava até conseguir o que queria... a Lea odiava o fato de eu ceder tão facilmente a tudo que ela queria, mas não conseguia não ser assim.

Eu e a Lea não nos falamos mais desde de manha, eu sabia que devíamos revolver aquilo logo, mas ia esperar a decisão final dela. Por mais que ela tivesse me pedido desculpas aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente de forma cortante, eu realmente achava que ela era minha, meu ciúmes era incontrolável, me sentia culpada e tinha medo de estar sufocando ela e conseqüentemente de perde la.

Ela veio até nós se despedir

L – eu volto daqui umas 2 horas ta? – eu assenti - ela beijou a Rachel e em seguida me deu um selinho rápido, meu deus com eu estava com vontade daqueles lábios, daquela pele... a quase uma semana não rolava nada entre a gente graças a essas brigas idiotas.

Não demorou nem 15 minutos e a Naya chegou tirando todo o meu sossego com a Rachel, foi entrando e tirando ela do meu colo. Ela me contou algumas novidades sobre o casamento.

N – sabe o que eu to planejando pra despedida de solteira?

D – o que?

N – VEGAS!

D – você é doida hahahaha, como se a Hemo fosse deixar...

N – ai que ta... ela disse que deixa se a Lea deixar...

D – ok, agora ta realmente difícil

N – é por isso que você vai me ajudar... na sexta eu já tinha combinado com ela de vocês irem la em casa... vou fazer um jantar especial pra ela, mas antes de ir pra minha casa você da um jeito de foder ela bem gostoso que quando vocês fazem sexo ela fica toda felizinha... ai eu entro com meu charme e convencemos ela... – eu não conseguia parar de mim

D – como se isso fosse adiantar... – a Rachel brincava com o colar da Naya que me olhava séria, realmente acreditando na eficácia do plano dela

D - além do mais, estamos meio brigadas... não rola nada a quase uma semana

N – UMA SEMANA? Tudo isso por causa de um filme?

D – como você sabe?

N – ah querida... vocês saíram em todos os sites hoje, foi a bomba do dia...

D – você só pode ta de brincadeira... – peguei meu celular e comecei a pesquisar

N – suas mães não prestam Rachel... espero que você não tenha puxado o lado ciumento de nenhuma delas... – ela conversava com a Rachel que degustava o seu colar, enquanto a Naya tentava impedi la de colocar na boca sem sucesso

D – "Dianna Agron proíbe sua esposa de fazer um filme com ex colega de elenco, revela fonte ligada a atriz"... "Estaria o casamento acabado?"... "Lea Michele tem a carreira comprometida pelo ciúmes da esposa"... FILHOS DA PUTA! É obvio que alguém jogou isso na mídia pra me pressionar e eu acabar deixado pra mostrar que não sou isso que a mídia esta dizendo..

N – mas você disse isso pro Ryan?

D – Não! Claro que não, eu disse pra Lea que nao queria que ela fizesse o filme por causa do Cory, só isso... não falei com mais ninguém e não a proibi de nada, deixei pra ela tomar a decisão final

N – então como...

D – Como? A Lea falou pra algum deles... – eu já começava a me irritar novamente, disquei pra Lea

N – calma Dianna! Espera ela voltar, ai vocês conversam...

D – Minha carreira e reputação tão em risco... quero saber quem jogou isso na mídia agora! – me afastei um pouco, a Lea atendeu

L – Di? Algum problema? – ela perguntou preocupada

D – Pra quem você contou da nossa briga?

L – han?

D- fala! Pra quem você contou? A imprensa ta acabando comigo graças a essa história...

L – Di eu tive que contar pro Ryan.. ele queria saber por que eu não dava uma resposta logo... eu não imaginei que isso fosse vazar, ele é da minha confiança..

D – MAS VAZOU! Já não tava ruim o bastante essa história só entre a gente? Agora eu tenho que ficar como a vilã?

L – Dianna... quando eu voltar a gente conversa, tenho que desligar eu entro em 10 minutos

D – ah claro, ta bom... vê se não fala de mim, não fala mais nada entendeu?

L – ta... – ela respondeu com voz de choro, meu deus como aquilo me machucava, eu odiava faze la chorar. Desligamos

N – Di, você tem que se acalmar, vocês tão brigando muito... – ela apoiou uma mão no meu ombro

D – eu sei... eu odeio isso Nay... ela é a minha vida, a minha pequena... eu só queria proteger ela... eu não faço por mal – começava a chorar também

N – calma ta? - continuei lendo algumas coisas no meu celular.

Quando entrei no twitter já haviam milhares de mensagens, pessoas me xingando, me apoiando, uma confusão... foi quando eu vi na minha TL que o Ryan tinha postado uma foto com o Cory em seu escritório com a legenda "grande dia! Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você novamente." Deduzi que eles estivessem em alguma reunião ou que tivessem acabado de assinar contrato devido ao ar de comemoração deles. Meu sangue subiu, eu tinha que tirar essa história a limpo.

D – Naya você pode ficar com a Rachel? Eu vou falar com o Ryan...

N – agora? Eu vou com você!

D – não... fica com a Rachel por favor...

N – eu não posso deixar você ir assim sozinha! – coloquei um casaco e peguei as minhas chaves

D – qualquer coisa você me liga, tem leite pronto pra ela na geladeira, ela deve ficar com fome logo... e tem fraldas na cômoda do quarto dela... boa sorte!

N – Dianna! – dei um beijo na cabeça da Rachel e sai com pressa, queria pegar os dois no escritório do Ryan pra tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez.

Dirigi até o escritório do RM em um dos edifícios da Fox em LA, la na porta haviam cerca de 20 fãs.. provavelmente foram até lá tentar uma foto com o Cory já que o Ryan tinha postado no twitter que ele estava la.

Tentei ser discreta mas eles perceberam a minha chegada, alguns pediram fotos, outros xingaram, o que deu inicio a um grande tumulto, eu prometi que voltaria depois e corri para entrar no edifício.

Subi sem pedir permissão, ao chegar em seu andar a secretaria me disse que ele estava em reunião, não pensei duas vezes e invadi a sala.

Alguns homens, provavelmente de sua equipe, ele e o Cory me olharam totalmente espantados

R – Dianna? – o Ryan se levantou

D – anda eu quero saber quem jogou toda essa história na mídia pra me destruir...

R – eu não fiz nada eu juro...

D – mas você contou pra mais alguém certo? – o Cory se segurava pra não rir e eu o encarava feio

R – só as pessoas desta sala souberam, todos são de minha extrema confiança...

D – ótimo, já sei quem foi... – fui até o Cory e fiz com que ele virasse sua cadeira pra mim

C – ei calminha ai! Eu não fiz nada

D – CLARO QUE FEZ! Você ta louco?

R – calma Dianna! – o Ryan me puxou pra trás me afastando

C – que interesse eu tenho eu te queimar na mídia?

D – você ainda pergunta? Eu não confio em você...

R – calma, senta aqui, vamos conversar.. as coisas estão muito mal entendidas aqui – me soltei dele

D – não vou me sentar! E sim estão.. e eu vim aqui esclarecer.. sabe por que eu não quero que ela faça o filme com ele? Por que ele ia acabar abusando dela... ele já fez isso uma vez e eu não vou permitir que aconteça de novo!

C – isso é um absurdo! – ele levantou – você tem provas?

D – todo mundo sabe o que você fez pra afastar a gente, levou ela pra cama depois de embebeda la quando nós nos separamos.. que você tentou agarra la no ultimo dia... que você sempre queria repetir as cenas de beijos varias vezes, tudo pra me provocar! CHEGA, isso não vai acontecer de novo!

C – então o que tem de mentira no que esta nas revistas? Você esta proibindo ela de fazer um filme... você faz mal a carreira dela como atriz, não sabe ser profissional.. e por que? Eu sou uma ameaça pro relacionamento de vocês, é isso? – ele provocou

D – SEU...

R – Dianna! Se acalma! Eu quero muito que a Lea esteja nesse projeto... eu te garanto que nada disso vai acontecer...

D – Ryan você... justo você que se disse arrependido de ter atrapalhado tanto nosso namoro... convida a Lea pra fazer um filme com ELE? Como você pode fazer isso com a gente?

R – não sou só eu quem decido... os fãs pedem muito isso, é bom pra divulgação do filme, é o que meus patrocinadores querem...

D – você nunca pode fazer nada né?

C – ta vendo só como ela é dominadora...

D – a decisão final vai ser da Lea... eu não sou esse monstro que vocês estão pintando... – me aproximei do Cory – mas não vá se animando por que você não vai mais toca la enquanto ela for minha esposa...

C – e se ela aceitar? – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico

D – bom... nesse caso ela não vai mais ser minha esposa... – peitei ele, o Ryan veio rapidamente me puxar pra tras

R – Dianna você esta alterada, não precisa ser assim...

C – tomara que ela aceite! Ela e a Rachel são boas de mais pra serem sua propriedade... – avancei sobre ele sem pensar duas vezes, dei alguns golpes contra o seu rosto, ele me empurrou com força, foi quando o Ryan e os membros da equipe dela nos seguraram

D – me solta! Eu vou acabar com ele!

R – CHEGA! Vai embora Dianna, se você quiser conversar civilizadamente nós marcamos uma reunião o quanto antes..

D – não... chega de conversar! Só uma coisa... – olhei diretamente pro Cory – é bom você parar de jogar essas coisas sobre mim na mídia... alias, de um jeito de tirar... por que se não eu vou pessoalmente em todos os programas dessa cidade falar que você tentava abusar da Lea, você ta me entendendo?

C – faz isso! Eu te processo

D – pode processar, vamos vez se sua carreira vai estar a salvo depois disso... um estuprador... realmente vão chover convites pra você... – ironizei

R – ok! Depois conversamos... – O Ryan me acompanhou até o elevador

R – Di... eu não colocaria a Lea nessa se não fosse uma boa pra ela... vamos conversar com mais calma depois...

D – não vai ter depois Ryan... pra mim esse assunto acaba hoje!

Entrei no elevador e desci sozinha.

**Naya**

Eu estava apavorada, nunca tive que cuidar de uma criança assim sozinha, e a qualquer momento a Lea podia chegar e ela provavelmente me mataria por ter deixado a Dianna sair daquele jeito, mas eu não tive escolha.

Quando a Rachel percebeu que a Di tinha saído ela começou a chorar, eu comecei a distrai la com alguns brinquedos, em pouco tempo ela já havia se esquecido e ria quando eu fingia que um de seus ursos ia morder sua barriguinha.

Como a Di disse que ela provavelmente estaria com fome, eu fui até a cozinha com ela e esquentei sua mamadeira

Meu celular começou a tocar, era a mãe da Hemo

N – oi!

J – oi Naya! Esta ocupada?

N – um pouco... – disse enquanto desviava o telefone das mãozinhas da Rachel que tentavam apanha lo de qualquer forma

J – ok, é rápido... será que você podia passar aqui amanha? Queria conversar com você...

N – claro.. mas tem algo errado?

J – não... não se preocupe... eu só não quero que a Heather saiba que você virá...

N – tudo bem... – estranhei – amanha antes do trabalho eu dou uma passada ai..

J – ok! Obrigada! – desligamos

Não entendi absolutamente nada, mas ok... eu tinha uma garotinha faminta e inquieta nos meus braços e aquela era minha maior preocupação no momento.

N – pronto Rachel... esta com fome? – ao mostrar a mamadeira pra ela, ela avançou o objeto com as duas mãos e rapidamente o levou a boca.

N – nossa! – eu ri

Levei ela até o sofá aonde me a acomodei em meus braços e então posicionei a mamadeira de forma mais confortável, ela rapidamente começou a toma la e a adormecer também. Me preocupei que ela engasgasse no começo, mas me aliviei ao ver que aquilo era um procedimento normal pra ela.

Quando ela pegou no sono eu me mexi o menos possível pra colocar a mamadeira na mesinha da sala e então voltei a ficar imóvel com ela nos braços. A Hemo tinha razão, talvez eu fosse boa, talvez eu desse conta... é eu acho que eu estava começando a querer ser mãe, a Rachel era tão perfeita, eu queria uma garotinha assim pra mim.

Quase uma hora depois, eu já estava quase pegando no sono mas a Lea chegou e se surpreendeu ao me ver, eu fiz sinal pra ela falar baixo

L – Naya? Cadê a Di?

N – então... – agora definitivamente eu estava ferrada.

**Dianna**

Eu já ia saindo do prédio, mas os 20 fãs na porta agora eram mais de 50, uma confusão generalizada se formava ali, eles brigavam entre si de forma descontrolada,. Como meu carro não estava longe eu resolvi me arriscar saindo rapidamente já que não daria pra parar para atende los

Quando eu sai alguns fãs me viram e avisaram os outros e em questão de segundos estavam todos me cercando, os seguranças nem tiveram tempo de se aproximar de mim.

Enquanto alguns tentavam me agarrar e tirar fotos, outros tentavam me bater, me arranhavam e me xingavam por conta das noticias que tinham visto. Eles novamente começaram a brigar entre si, so que dessa vez eu estava la no meio, me esquivava de alguns golpes mas comecei a levar vários, alguns tentavam ajudar a me tirar dali mas era em vão.

Um dos seguranças consegui chegar até mim, me abraçou e começou a tirar dali, os fãs continuavam enfurecidos. Já estava próxima do carro quando um fã do Cory atacou uma pedra que pegou diretamente no meu rosto. Levei a mão ao local imediatamente.

O segurança consegui me colocar no carro, alguns continuavam a atacar objetos, eu sai de la o mais rápido que pude. Quando parei no farol e pude respirar um pouco, me dei conta que havia sangue nas minhas mãos. Imediatamente olhei no espelho do carro e vi que a pedra tinha feito um pequeno corte entre minha bochecha e olho esquerdo, fora isso eu estava cheia de arranhões e hematomas principalmente no pescoço e braços.

**Lea**

N – não sai! Por favor, não vai atrás dela... vamos esperar!

L – EU VOU NAYA! – me dirigia pra porta já furiosa quando vi que a Dianna acabara de estacionar o carro

N – ta vendo... ela já chegou...

Abri a porta de casa e fiquei esperando ela de braços cruzados, vi ela se aproximando com a mão no lado esquerdo do rosto, então vi seu estado

L – DIANNA ELISE AGRON! O que você fez? . – me aproximei rápido dela pra checar os hematomas

D – Eu não briguei, eu juro...

L – o que foi isso então? – tirei a mão dela de seu rosto e então vi aquele ralado feio em seu rosto que sangrava um pouco – DIANNA!

D – os fãs dele... ta feliz? Por que agora vai ser assim toda vez que eu sair na rua graças aquele idiota!

L – amor o que eles fizeram com você? – a abracei forte, eu já estava chorando, ver ela assim foi de cortar o coração – isso tudo é culpa minha! Vai ficar tudo bem.. – ela correspondeu ao abraço.

Não dava mais, uma precisava da outra mais do que nunca, nós tínhamos que voltar aos trilhos imediatamente

[CONTINUA]


	29. Plans

**Dianna**

A Lea me deu a mão e me levou pra dentro, na sala a Naya já me esperava ansiosa com mil piadinhas

N – Dianna você apanhou? – ela segurava a risada

D – não enche Naya! Teve uma briga de fãs e eu tava no meio... só isso...

N – E eu aqui achando que a Lea que ia te deixar marcas...

D – engraçadinha...

L – Naya você pode ficar mais um pouco com a Rachel? Vou cuidar da Di...

N – claro!

D – não... cuida dela... eu vou tomar um banho

L – deixa eu...

D – não Lea – interrompi – ta tudo bem... – dei um beijo em sua testa e segui pro quarto

Tomei um banho demorado e fui me deitar um pouco, coloquei em um filme qualquer mas não durou muito pois a Lea entrou no quarto em seguida

L – Di?

D – Fala... – me sentei encostada na cabeceira da cama

L – Deixa eu fazer um curativo no seu rosto?

D – Lea ta tudo bem... – virei os olhos, mesmo assim ela se aproximou e sentou no meu colo, ela já carregava consigo tudo que era necessário para fazer o curativo, eu vi que não teria jeito

D – cadê a Rachel e a Naya?

L – a Naya foi embora, ela mesma deixou a Rachel dormindo no quarto dela... – ela virou meu rosto como quis e começou a passar um algodão com anti-séptico, que ardeu e me fez comprimir os olhos

L – já to terminando..

D – desculpa por ter ido até lá... eu me descontrolei...

L – não! Não peça desculpa... eu que tenho que fazer isso... você só estava tentando me proteger desde o inicio, eu fiquei iludida por um papel em um filme idiota que deixei de lado a coisa mais importante da minha vida... você... – ela finalmente terminou e olhou nos meus olhos – então eu que tenho que me desculpar por ter sido tão idiota, e por ter demorado tanto pra perceber isso

D – eu faria tudo de novo por você...

L – eu sei! e é por isso mesmo que eu te amo... mesmo eu insistindo no erro você não me abandonou, você não permitiu que eu fizesse a escolha errada... – ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou suavemente, ela separou o beijo já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – e principalmente me desculpa pela forma como eu te tratei, e o que eu disse... eu sou sua, toda sua, e jamais fui de outro alguém... eu fui um monstro por usar aquilo só pra te ferir... eu me odeio profundamente por isso

D – para! – enxuguei uma lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto – eu também agi mal... nós duas erramos... mas estamos aqui e tudo vai ficar bem, certo? – ela assentiu – então ótimo... eu te amo – agora era eu quem a puxava pra um beijo, dessa vez mais intenso e demorado, foi ela quem nos separou novamente

L – você ainda vai cuidar de mim? – eu sorri

D – claro que sim... – ela sorriu de volta, linda. Eu já ia beija la novamente quando ela interrompeu

L – só mais uma coisa... eu quero fazer parte do seu filme... isso é, se você já não tiver arrumado outra pessoa...

D – o papel sempre foi seu... mas eu não quero que você tome essa decisão por pressão... – ela começou a acariciar a minha nuca

L – eu quero fazer isso... é o que eu devia ter feito desde o inicio, sua produção vai ser incrível e eu seria uma idiota se ficasse fora dela...

D – então tudo é uma questão de trabalho? – sorri maliciosa enquanto acariciava sua coxa

L – claro... não quero que os outros pensem que eu tenho privilégios só por que durmo com a minha chefe... – ela sorriu igualmente maliciosa - não que isso já não seja um privilégio...

Joguei ela na cama de forma que eu fiquei sobre ela, ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, finalmente as coisas estavam ficando certas novamente, fui subindo pela sua barriga depositando vários beijos

D – não ouse... nunca mais... dormir longe de mim... – ela riu e assentiu varias vezes

Rapidamente eu tirei a sua blusa e finalmente tive acesso aquele corpo perfeito, tirei sua calça com pressa enquanto beijava seu pescoço e em seguida ela tirou a minha blusa .

L – Charlie, que saudades eu estava de você... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e cravou a mão na minha nuca enquanto eu já começava a tocar sua intimidade

Eu amava vê la se contorcer de prazer quando eu a tocava intensamente, embora não quiséssemos fazer barulho pois o quarto da Rachel era ao lado, alguns gemidos altos escapavam... mas como sempre foi perfeito, ela era perfeita, e minha.

O que eu amava mesmo era seu corpo quente e seu peito ofegante sobre o meu depois de tudo, eu acariciava sua costa e ela beijava carinhosamente alguns hematoma no meu pescoço

L – ninguém nunca mais vai te machucar... – ela sussurrou

**Naya**

No dia seguinte levantei e me arrumei cedo, tinha vários compromissos, mas a mãe da Hemo me pediu pra passar la pois queria falar comigo sem a Hemo por perto, eu estava um pouco tensa com essa conversa mas não tinha jeito... assim que a Hemo me mandou uma mensagem de que estava saindo pro trabalho eu fui até sua casa aonde a mãe dela me esperava.

Eu entrei e ela me convidou pra sentar, conversamos sobre o cotidiano um pouco até que ela cortou o assunto

J – Naya... eu sei que ainda faltam vários meses até o casamento de vocês, mas eu fiquei com medo de ser tarde de mais então te chamei...

N – claro... pode falar... – me mantive tensa

J – eu quero te dar uma coisa... – ela tirou do bolso uma caixinha e a abriu, nela haviam duas alianças – essas alianças eram minhas e do pai da Hemo, que como você sabe faleceu de câncer... eu queria muito que vocês ficassem com elas... vai ter que mandar ajustar e polir mas acho que a Hemo vai gostar bastante... – me surpreendi

N – mas... comigo? Você vai me dar a sua aliança?

J – sim.. se você não se incomodar... acredito que não tenha comprado ainda...

N – não... não comprei... é que, eu sei la.. parece muita responsabilidade pra mim...

J – um casamento é muita responsabilidade Naya... e essas alianças nem se comparam a coisa mais importante que eu estou te entregando que é a minha filha... – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas

N – você tem razão... é que... as vezes... eu tenho tanto medo de estragar tudo

J – foi difícil pra mim aceitar.. e pra boa parte da família ainda é, eu admito... mas depois de tudo eu sei que você é capaz de cuidar dela, se eu não tivesse cem por cento de certeza disso eu seria totalmente contra esse casamento.

N – sério? – sorri enquanto enxugava as lagrimas

J – claro... – ela se levantou e veio me abraçar

N – não conta isso pra Hemo por favor... – ela sorriu

J – tudo bem, isso fica só entre a gente... – peguei as alianças da sua mão

N – obrigada, sério... significa muito pra mim esse seu gesto... vamos usar as alianças sim e com muito orgulho... – a mãe da Hemo sorriu

J – obrigada!

**Lea**

No final da semana como havíamos combinado, íamos na casa da Naya passar um tempo com ela e a Hemo, eu já estava terminando de me arrumar enquanto a Di brincava com a Rachel na cama.

Desde que nós nos acertamos no começo da semana tudo estava melhor do que nunca entre nós, eu dei uma nota na mídia dizendo que eu tomei a decisão de não fazer o filme do RM pra estrelar no da Di o que foi muito bem aceito pelos meus fãs e acabou esquecendo toda aquela confusão aos poucos, junto com as lembranças da briga sumiram os hematomas pelo corpo da Di e o ralado em seu rosto também já estava bem menor, aquela fase definitivamente estava superada.

L – vamos meus amores? – me aproximei da Di e dei um selinho nela

D – você ta linda

L – não, vocês tão lindas! – peguei a Rachel no colo e beijei sua bochecha, ela sorriu

Nós saímos direto pra casa da Naya, lá as meninas nos esperavam animadas.

A Dianna e a Naya foram pro sofá com a Rachel, eu sentei na mesa com a Hemo e nós assistíamos aquela cena das 3 brincando juntas enquanto conversávamos.

L – já imaginou como a gente vai ver essa cena daqui alguns anos... nossas esposas lindas, seus filhos, os meus...

H – já pensa em aumentar a família?

L – eu quero o quanto antes... só vou esperar a Rachel crescer mais um pouco... talvez depois do filme da Di

H – isso é ótimo! Vocês são mães incríveis.. tem que aproveitar

L – vocês também vão ser! A Naya já se acostumou com a idéia?

H – aos poucos ela vai cedendo... mas a Rachel tem ajudado bastante nesse processo, como ela gosta da sua filha...

L – ela é um amor com a Rachel realmente... nem parece a mesma Naya – nós rimos – eu só queria saber o por que dessas duas estarem de tanta conversinha hoje... – observávamos a Dianna e a Naya conversando baixinho

H – tão armando pra você...

L – aé?

H – sim...

L – eu devo me preocupar?

H – não.. eu já tenho a vingança perfeita... é sobre a despedida de solteira, a Naya esta toda animadinha...

L – aaah... ta explicado... – nós rimos e continuamos observando, agora a Dianna fazia uma verdadeira demonstração do que estava treinando com a Rachel a semana toda

D – Naya olha isso! – a Dianna colocou a Rachel sentada sozinha no sofá – filha, fica ai você já é uma mocinha... - ela ficou um pouco firme então começou a tombar pro lado, ela e a Naya riam, elas tentaram fazer a Rachel ficar sozinha varias vezes mas ela sempre tombava e elas riam mais

L – da pra vocês pararem de caçoar da minha filha? – eu falei fingindo um tom bravo

D – ela ta aprendendo a sentar amor...

N – sua mãe é uma chata sabia Rachel? – a Naya ria

L – o que Naya? – eu ri

N – nada não... vamo come? – ela se levantou

Nós colocamos a mesa e jantamos todas juntas, a Naya estava se esforçando muito pra me agradar dizendo que o prato vegetariano que eu levei era a melhor comida do mundo, repetiu duas vezes e não parava de me perguntar sobre Broadway... eu e a Hemo só nos entreolhávamos e riamos da persistência dela, ela realmente estava determinada, não tinha caçoado de mim nenhuma vez naquela noite.

Depois da sobremesa a Rachel já estava totalmente sonolenta mas se mantinha agarrada ao pescoço da Di e acabou adormecendo naquela posição mesmo.

L – mas e os preparativos pro casamento como vão? – disse me aconchegando no braço da Di

H – ótimo... uma correria, mas até o final do ano vai dar tudo certo... – A Naya chegava da cozinha

N – eu fiz café... – a Naya trouxe algumas xícaras e fez questão de me servir primeiro

L – anda Naya... fala logo o que você quer... – a Dianna começou a segurar a risada

N – eu? Por que?

L – todo esse tratamento vip comigo na é a atoa... anda fala..

N – eu não posso nem ser legal que já me julgam – ela virou os olhos e se sentou

D – abre o jogo logo...

N – você fica quietinha! – a Naya apontou pra Dianna que não se agüentou e começou a rir

L – ah não, agora eu quero saber...

N – ta booom! Antes eu preciso saber... você confia em mim?  
L – confio...

N – acha que eu vou ser uma boa esposa?

L – sem duvidas...

N – acha que eu mereço uma despedida de solteira digna?

L – não sei... isso é com a sua mulher não comigo... – eu ri

N – é que eu queria ir pra Vegas com a Dianna e umas amigas, pronto falei.

L – com a Dianna? – todas riam – claro q não.

N – por que não? Você acabou de dizer que confia em mim!

L – mas eu sei muito bem como foi a ulima vez que eu confiei nas duas juntas... não da, o seu juízo anula o dela e vice versa

N – isso só pode ser brincadeira – ela virou os olhos

H – eu te disse pra desistir... ela nunca ia deixar...

L – desculpa Naya... se for pra fazer alguma coisa por aqui, eu até posso pensar...

N – PENSAR? Nossa como você é legal... ajuda Dianna!

L – não, não! Você fica bem quietinha que você é casada e tem uma filha... – dei um tapa de leve no braço da Di – Las Vegas acabou pra você faz tempo...

D – ela quem manda Naya... – a Di se rendeu

N – sua dominada! Agora eu vou ficar sem despedida...

H – não, claro que não meu amor... afinal eu quero fazer a minha também... – a Hemo deu um beijo em sua bochecha, ela se mantinha emburrada – eu tive uma idéia... já que no casamento delas nós fizemos uma festa em casa e vocês saíram, dessa vez a gente inverte e ficamos quites!

N – de jeito nenhum!

D – não! Vocês saindo sozinhas?

L – qual o problema Dianna?

H – calma! Nós não somos que nem vocês... a gente vai pra algum lugar perto dançar um pouco... e vocês fazem uma festinha em casa

L – eu apoio totalmente!

D – a gente não pode negociar essa despedida não?

L – não! Ou você quer que a gente repasse agora tudo que aconteceu na ultima vez que vocês saíram?

D – Naya acho melhor aceitar ou vamos ficar é sem nada...

N – eu fiz tudo certinho... que droga!

**Dianna**

Vários meses se passaram desde o jantar na casa da Naya, o casamento estava cada vez mais próximo, a Rachel já estava prestes a fazer um ano e as coisas iam bem entre eu e a Lea.

Apesar de todas as tentativas eu e a Naya não conseguimos fazer elas desistirem da idéia da despedida, vendo que não teria jeito bolamos um plano, elas não iam sair pra curtir a noite e nós íamos ficar em casa tomando chá, não mesmo... bolamos tudo por debaixo dos panos, elas acreditavam que ia rolar uma festa na casa da Naya com algumas amigas dela assim que elas saíssem, mas era só fachada.

A noite da despedida chegou, era um sábado, eu e a Lea nos arrumávamos pra ir pra casa da Naya de onde elas sairiam, eu já tinha deixado a Rachel na casa da minha mãe mais cedo, ia ser a primeira noite dela longe de nós, isso nos deixou um pouco tensas.

Apesar de tudo a Lea não desconfiava de nada da nossa armação, ela era tão bem bolada que eu até tinha comprado algumas coisas pra fingir que estava levando uma decoração pra festa.

A Lea se vestiu com um vestido bem curto e apertado preto, colocou um salto alto, enrolou a ponta dos cabelos e passou um batom vermelho, ela estava extremamente gostosa, eu sabia que aquilo era justamente pra me provocar já que elas iam sair sozinhas, e ela estava conseguindo.

D – vamo Lea! – eu esperava ela próxima da porta, estava tensa. Ela apareceu mexendo na bolsa

L – vamos!

D – vamos? Com essa roupa? Não mesmo.

L – Não começa! – ela riu – é uma despedida de solteiros... tenho que agir como uma

D – ah legal, agora sim eu to tranqüila – ela veio até mim e me puxou pela gola da jaqueta pra dar um beijo suave

L – ta vendo como é bom? Mas não se preocupe, eu e a Hemo temos juízo... não vamos fazer nada

D – eu não sei!

L – eu confiei em você quando você saiu naquela noite.. por que você não pode fazer o mesmo?

D – por que se você quiser se vingar...

L – eu não quero me vingar... eu não vou deixar ninguém tocar em mim... mas é bom fazer você sentir um pouquinho de ciúmes também... – ela riu

D – você pode por um casaco pelo menos?

L – ta bom... – virou os olhos

D - te espero no carro!

Fui pro carro e ela apareceu com um sobretudo preto por cima do vestido. Seguimos então pra casa da Naya, o caminho todo eu ouvi um verdadeiro sermão.

L – e se eu souber que teve uma, UMA puta, mesmo que nem olhe pra você, nessa festa da Naya eu juro que eu te mato...

D – não vai ter amor, eu já te disse... – respirava fundo

L – e quando eu voltar eu vou examinar cada centímetro do seu corpo e da sua roupa, se tiver uma marquinha...

D – que droga eu já falei que não vai ter mulher, só as amigas da Naya, AMIGAS - interrompi

L – eu acho ótimo!

D – mas o mesmo vale pra você... – sorri sínica

**Naya**

As meninas já estavam vindo e meu plano corria perfeitamente, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes da Hemo que se produzia toda no espelho e naquela noite não era pra mim.

Fui por trás dela e agarrei seus peitos, ela se assustou e riu

H – Naya!

N – tem certeza que você quer ir?

H – sim... vai ser bom pra nós duas... – comecei a beijar seu pescoço tentando corrompe la, ela saiu

H – deixa eu terminar aqui, a Lea já ta chegando... cadê suas amigas? – me afastei e sentei na cama admirando aquele corpo totalmente frustrada por não ter rolado nada.

N – ah já tão vindo, eu marquei mais tarde pra não coincidir com a saída de vocês...

A campainha tocou e eu fui atender, eram as meninas. Mal deu pra se cumprimentar e a Hemo já veio do quarto com pressa

H – vamo? As minhas amigas já tão indo pra la

L – claro! – eu e a Di nos entre olhamos

H – ok.. então xau meninas... já deixei mil recomendações mas vale a pena lembrar.. JUIZO! – a Hemo veio até mim e me deu um beijo

L – Não me decepcione! – a Lea beijou a Dianna

D – se cuidem!

H – pode deixar, até amanha cedo então!

Elas saíram, eu e a Di ficamos espionando da janela, até o carro sumir no final da rua

D – é isso ai Naya... ta pronta?

N – claro!

D – você acha que elas desconfiam de alguma coisa?

N – a Hemo pelo menos não...

D – a Lea também não...

N – então vamo! Rápido!

Saímos rápido pra garagem e entremos no meu carro

**Hemo**

Já estávamos chegando na boate em que eu tinha marcado com as minhas amigas, uma das melhores em LA, mas eu e a Lea estávamos inseguras

H – você acha que elas vão ficar bem?

L – não sei... mas acho que elas não tão loucas de pisar na bola de novo...

H – tem razão... é que.. eu não sei... esperava mais drama da parte delas, nem tentaram nos impedir nem nada...

L – eu também... mas talvez elas só queiram provar que confiam na gente...

H – pode ser... mas eu seria muito neurótica se voltasse duas horas antes do combinado amanha cedo pra conferir a cena do crime?

L – não! – eu ri – te apoio totalmente, vamos voltar mais cedo então...

[CONTINUA]


	30. Surprise

**Naya**

Eu e a Dianna fomos direto pra mesma balada aonde as meninas tinham ido. Já que não ia dar pra curtir como a gente queria sem sofrer nenhuma conseqüência, decidimos que o melhor era ir atrás delas pra ficar de olho e impedir caso elas quisessem dar o troco da nossa ultima despedida de solteiras juntas.

Não tínhamos certeza se devíamos aparecer na frente delas ou apenas ficar de olho de longe.

Entramos e fomos pra uma área vip na parte superior da boate, a Di se apoiou na grade e começou a procurar elas, a casa estava realmente lotada.

N – assim até a minha mãe vai te ver ai... – puxei a Di pra trás

D – e como você pretende achar elas?

N – vamo desce ué...

D – e dar de cara com elas?

N – pera... – virei a Dianna pra olhar pra baixo, avistei a Hemo la do outro lado próxima ao palco aonde um DJ tocava - A Hemo ali! E tenho quase certeza que aquele hobbit do lado dela é a sua mulher... – ela me deu um tapa no braço, eu ri enquanto ela se inclinava pra ver

D – ela ta sem o casaco que eu mandei ela usar? Cachorra!

N – pois é... agora vem! – puxei a Di

D – han?

N – vamo ficar perto né? Tem um bar la em baixo... – a Dianna assentiu

Nós descemos e fomos até o bar, ficava a uma distancia segura de onde elas estavam, sentamos no balcão viradas pra pista e pedimos uma bebida pra cada.

Elas estavam lindas dançando, haviam varias amigas da Hemo e também vários homens que não paravam de olhar

N – Relaxa Dianna! – dei um segundo copo na mãe dela que acabará de virar o que já tinha nas mãos

D – você viu como eles olham pra ela?

N – ah eu vi sim... – seguia involuntariamente o decote de uma morena com os olhos, ela percebeu e piscou pra mim, eu apenas sorri de volta

D – Naya! – ela me deu um tapa

N – o que é? É minha despedida também ta legal? – nós rimos – é só pra não enferrujar... aposto que você nem sabe mais chegar numa menina

D – claro que eu sei...

N – então mostra!

D – não! Eu sou casada lembra? – ela riu e mostrou a aliança

N – a Lea também mas ela ta tão a vontade... – apontei pra Lea que tava dançando cercada por dois caras que eram praticamente o dobro dela, a Dianna se levantou imediatamente, eu segurei ela

N – calminha ai...

D – Você não ta vendo?

N – to! mas fica aqui quietinha... toma, pra você relaxar... – dei meu próprio copo pra ela, ela virou os 3 dedos de vodka de uma vez, e voltou a vigiar a Lea

A Hemo havia sumido na multidão e só se via a Lea tentando sair do meio dos dois caras sem sucesso, foi quando um deles passou a mão descaradamente pela coxa dela e a puxou pra mais perto de seu corpo

D – Chega! boa sorte Naya... eu vou lá! – A Dianna deixou o copo na bancada e saiu

N – por que eu fui trazer a machorra mais ciumenta do mundo comigo? Por que? – murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto saia pra procurar a Hemo já que a Dianna ia estragar tudo tão rápido.

**Hemo**

Haviam muitas pessoas na pista, eu queria tomar um pouco de ar então sai, chamei as meninas mas quando finalmente saímos da pista eu me dei conta que tinha perdido a Lea e uma outra menina no caminho

H – cadê as meninas? – gritei pra minha amiga

A – acho que elas quiseram ficar la... não sei...

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e procurei por elas, não consegui ver nada claro. Nisso uma outra amiga minha chegou me entregando um copo

A2- Hemo! – ela se aproximou do meu ouvido, o som estava muito alto – você viu quem ta aqui?

H – quem?

A2 – a Naya! Acabei de ver ela no bar

H – O QUE?

A2 – sim... ela ta aqui! Ta com aquela loirinha.. a Dianna!

H – o que elas tão fazendo aqui?

A2 – Não sei! cada uma saiu pra um lado... eu ia falar com ela.. mas a fila tava muito grande!

H – droga! Cadê a Lea agora? – ela fez que não sabia com os braços enquanto bebia, eu peguei meu copo e bebi também.

Contei pra outras meninas, nós ficamos ali pensando até que eu tive uma idéia... mas primeiro precisava achar a Lea!

**Lea**

L – sai... para!... eu sou casada! – eu tentava sair mas aqueles dois caras não deixavam, eu tentei chamar a Hemo ou alguém, mas não consegui acha las

Homem – Calma baixinha! Eu não me importo... – ele riu, e tentou me beijar, pude sentir que ele estava muito bêbado, mas eu consegui afasta lo a tempo.

L –PARA!

D – Sai de perto dela! – a Dianna surgiu do além atrás de mim e empurrou os dois

L – Dianna? – me virei pra ela sem entender nada

Homem – Calma loira! Tem pra todo mundo... – ele riu e voltou a se aproximar – ela puxou ele pela gola e aproximou do rosto dela, logo vi que ela também já tinha bebido

D – você vai dar meia volta e vai embora agora entendeu? Eu sou a mulher dela e eu vou quebrar essa sua cara se você OLHAR pra ela de novo... você me entendeu? – ele assentiu e ela soltou ele, que deu risada e foi embora, nisso o outro também já tinha sumido. Finalmente ela se voltou pra mim

L – o que você veio fazer aqui? – cruzei os braços e parei na frente dela, ela sorriu e segurou meu rosto

D – isso... – ela me beijou, não tinha como não ceder, segurei sua nuca e intensifiquei o beijo, aos poucos nossos corpos começaram a acompanhar a batida da musica, o gosto de vodka na boca da Dianna tava me deixando louca , ela segurou na minha cintura e me fez colar em seu corpo. Eu cortei o beijo, e disse próximo do seu ouvido

L – isso é real? – ela riu

D – claro que sim...

L – eu devia estar brava... mas eu to muito feliz que você veio...

D – shhh... – ela me deu um selinho – isso ainda é uma despedida de solteiro, então vamos agir como solteiras...

L – e como é isso?

D – quer ficar comigo? – eu ri

L – claro que sim...

D – ótimo! Então vem... – ela começou a me puxar pela mão em meio a multidão

Era incrível como o simples fato dela estar ali, de mãos dadas comigo, fazia meu coração disparar... ela veio do nada e mudou todo o rumo da minha noite, eu não podia amar mais a minha mulher.

Chegamos até um paredão aonde já haviam outros casais. A Dianna me empurrou ferozmente sem dizer nada, ela me olhava com desejo, veio até mim e começou a me beijar, ela segurou nas minhas duas cochas e me comprimia contra a parede conforme me beijava cada vez mais intensamente. Cravei a mão entre seus cabelos, ela começou então a beijar e chupar meu pescoço enquanto apertava sua intimidade contra a minha. Eu não pude conter e soltei um gemidinho que só deixou ela mais excitada ainda.

**Hemo**

Quando eu achei a Lea já era tarde de mais, ela tava no maior amasso com a Dianna, tive que partir então pro plano B... Eu era amiga do dono da casa e ele sabia que era a minha despedida, foi fácil arrumar tudo.

Finalmente encontrei a Naya, que veio me abraçar com o maior sorriso sacana do mundo

N – oi meu amor... surpresa

H – surpresa? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

N – eu e a Di não queríamos ficar em casa.. então.. se não pode contra, junte-se a eles... é o que diz o ditado né – ela riu

H – você não presta sabia? – ela riu, e me beijou, eu cortei o beijo

H – vem.. meus amigos prepararam algo pra mim la no palco... – puxei ela pela mão

Perto do palco o som estava extremamente alto, ela tentou falar alguma coisa mais eu não ouvi... Nós subimos, o DJ nos apresentou como o casal que estava tendo a despedida naquela noite, haviam alguns dançarinos e uns amigos meus ali. Eles anunciaram que ia fazer uma brincadeira e pediram que a Naya sentasse em uma cadeira que estava encostada no poste de pole dance, assim que ela sentou duas das minhas amigas prenderam suas mãos pra trás, no poste, com uma algema. Eu comecei a rir

N – mas o que? Hemo? Não vão te prender? – ela tentava se soltar sem sucesso, sentei no seu colo e passei a mão pelo seu pescoço

H – meu amor, essa é a minha despedida, eu sinto muito, mas você vai ficar de castigo aqui...

N – O QUEEE?

H – isso mesmo! – dei um selinho nela – fica aqui quietinha... se você se comportar bem.. quem sabe não ganha uma recompensa – dei mais um selinho e me levantei

N – Hemo! Me solta!

H – não... – todos riam

Eu me afastei e comecei a dançar no outro pole dance que havia ali do lado, os gogo boys me acompanhavam, eu dançava sensualmente pra provoca la mesmo, ela começou a se irritar

N – HEMO! PARAA! ME SOLTAAA! SEUS BOMBADINHOS DE MERDA EU VOU SAIR DAQUI UMA HORA! VOCÊS VÃO VER! – ela gritava com toda a força pra que a gente pudesse ouvir em meio aquele som, eu ignorava

N – HEMO! CHEGA! EU NÃO QUERO VER ISSO!

A – ela não quer ver isso Hemo... – a minha amiga que estava perto dela ironizou

H – a não? – eu ri e me aproximei dela – me trás a venda então...

N – VENDA? Que venda Hemo? HEMO! – vendei ela, que se debatia tentando dificultar

H – isso é pra você aprender a me obedecer... agora fica quietinha! – beijei a bochecha dela

N – eu te mato!

**Dianna**

Eu e a Lea trocamos de posição na parede, eu apertava sua bunda e ela contra o meu corpo, o efeito da bebida e de ter ela comigo me deixava insaciável, apertei um de seus seios enquanto beijava seu decote, ela riu

L – então... era... assim que o Charlie... atacava as menininhas? – ela disse entre gemidos abafados, eu levantei meu rosto e sorri

D – só as especiais... – voltei a beijar seus lábios, ela também apertava a minha bunda e a coxa. Desci uma das minhas mãos e habilmente passei por entre as suas pernas, mesmo por cima da calcinha toquei sua intimidade, ela fechou os olhos

L – Di! Não! – continuei acariciando a região

D – não to fazendo nada de mais...

L – eu... não... agüento, para! – ela segurou minha mão – aqui não, por favor – ela me deu um selinho

D – eu quero você agora! – disse perto do seu ouvido enquanto mordia levemente seu lóbulo

L – vamo pra casa?

D – e abandonar a festa? – me surpreendi

L – já são duas e meia... – ela olhou no relógio – acho que elas vão sobreviver até as 5 sem a gente...

D – a gente pode ir ali no banheiro e...

L – não! – ela interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador entre os meus lábios – eu quero a minha cama... quero você sem roupa na minha cama!

D – então ta... – beijei ela novamente

Quando saimos ali da parede nos demos conta de que as meninas estavam no palco, a Naya estava presa e eu não podia ir embora sem desfrutar disso.

Nos aproximamos, a Naya estava vendada, riscada, molhada... a Hemo nos disse que podíamos judiar dela também, aquela era definitivamente a melhor despedida de solteiros.

N – Dianna sua traidora, eu te mato! – ela resmungou quando eu segurei seu rosto pra desenhar um majestoso órgão sexual másculino em uma de suas bochechas com batom

N – por que ela não ta amarrada também?

H – ela só se livrou de um castigo por que estava muito ocupada...

D – ah... e eu vou pegar o seu carro... – peguei as chaves em um dos bolsos da Naya

N – NÃO! Meu carro não... vocês vão fazer sexo nele, NÃO!

D – você volta com a Hemo.. amanha eu te devolvo.. e não se preocupe, não vamos fazer sexo nele

N – ta, ta! Mas você dirige, sua mulher... você sabe... se tiver um arranhão, UM SÓ...

D – ta bom Naya! Toma bebe um pouquinho... – segurei seu rosto pra cima e virei uma garrafa de Wisky, ela cuspiu um pouco

N – VADIA! EU TE MATO!

[CONTINUA]

*era pra essa capitulo ser maior, mas como tavam pedindo mto atualização e eu não queria postar qualquer coisa deixei parte do final pro próximo... próximo cap, casamento! A fic ta chegando no fim galera :/

Deixem reviews doq tão achando ;)


	31. Trust me

*Hemo*

Levei a Naya pra minha casa, já eram umas 6 horas da manha quando chegamos.. ela estava muito mal pois acabamos exagerando nas brincadeiras com a bebida, e quando a soltamos ela ainda bebeu mais por conta própria.

Eu estava de certa forma arrependida por ver ela naquela estado encostada na porta do carro, mas acho que acabou sendo uma boa lição...

Levei ela pra dentro, e com a ajuda da minha mãe, levamos ela pro banheiro direto, ela queria deitar e resmungava coisas sem sentido, mas eu insisti

N – meee... dech...a... não vo... deita... eu quero... dei-ta...

H – não! Vou te da rum banho frio.. você vai se sentir melhor... – ela continuou resmungando, eu tirei a sua roupa com muita dificuldade já que não tinha nenhuma ajuda dela , ela mal conseguia ficar em pé... enquanto isso minha mãe preparava o quarto e buscava algo pra ela comer.

Depois de algum tempo consegui concluir aquele meio banho, em que eu parecia estar mais molhada do que ela. Consegui colocar uma camiseta e uma calcinha nela enquanto ela parecia morta atirada na cama... era difícil lidar com aquele corpo moreno nu na minha cama naquela situação, em que eu também tinha bebido, e que demos alguns amassos horas atrás.. mas eu me contive.

H – amor... você precisa comer alguma coisa... – puxei ela pra levantar pelos braços

N – nãooooo!

H – toma esse suco pelo menos... – levantei sua cabeça e ela deu alguns goles antes de voltar a se jogar na cama , eu a acomodei como pude e a cobri, ela já estava completamente apagada.

Minha mãe murmurou da porta quando já saia "ela vai ficar bem?" eu apenas assenti e ela saiu.

H – eu te amo... – me acomodei a abraçando por trás enquanto depositava um beijo em sua bochecha

**Lea**

Acordei preocupada com a Rachel assim que o sol incomodou meu sono, queria busca la o quanto antes... A Dianna dormia tranqüila, ela certamente devia estar bem cansada da noite anterior, a muito tempo não a via com tanta energia assim, foi como se tivéssemos voltado aos nossos 20 anos

L – amor... – beijei a sua nuca – acho que vou buscar a Rachel...

D – que horas são? – ela murmurou

L – dez e meia..

D – espera mais um pouquinho... eu vou com você... – ela se virou um pouco e me abraçou ainda mantendo os olhos fechados

L – você ta cansada né? – ela assentiu – foi uma noite incrível... obrigada por ter ido me encontrar, e bem... por tudo... – ela sorriu e eu meu acomodei em seu peito deixando alguns beijos pelo local, quando me deitei sob o seu coração e pude senti lo fechei os olhos, fiquei sentindo cada uma daquelas batidas, aquele era meu mundo, cheio de vida, e eu agradecia mentalmente a Deus por te la, e pedia que ela nunca me deixasse... cheguei ao egoísmo de pensar que se fosse pra ele leva la dessa terra um dia, que me levasse antes, eu não suportaria viver num mundo sem ela, era inconcebível...

Após algum tempo de reflexão quebrei o silencio

L – Di?

D – huumm?

L – posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela sorriu

D – você acordou mesmo em... pode, o que você quiser pequena...

L – quando a gente voltar da Europa... vamos tentar ter outro filho? – ela finalmente abriu os olhos, quase que como em um susto, e me olhou intrigada

D – não sei... Le.. você me pegou de surpresa...

L – na verdade não.. você sempre soube que eu queria uma família grande

D – depois de tudo que aconteceu eu pensei que... eu não quero correr ricos de novo... eu não quero te perder... – me arrepiei ao ver que dividíamos o mesmo medo, apoiei meu queixo em sei peito e me conectei a aqueles olhos verdes, ela acariciava meu cabelo

L – você sabe que foi uma exceção... dificilmente vai acontecer de novo...

D – mas e se acontecer?

L – não vai... vai dar tudo certo!

D – eu não sei... – ela acariciou a lateral do meu rosto

L – eu sei o que é ser filha única... quero que a Rachel tenha alguém assim como você tem o Jay... – fiz um biquinho, ela sorriu

D – ta bom... eu prometo que vou pensar com carinho até la, ok? – eu assenti sorrindo, e avancei em seus lábios pra beija la

Mais tarde fomos buscar a Rachel, que pulou imediatamente do colo da avó para os meus braços assim que a porta foi aberta, eu a enchi de beijos enquanto entrava mos

L – oh meu amor... tava com saudade de você... – a Di também a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa

D – ela deu trabalho?

M – magina... ela acordou procurando vocês, mas o Jason consegui mante la entretida... – olhamos em volta e percebemos aquela sala toda bagunçada, o Jay surgiu do meio daquela bagunça e veio nos cumprimentar

J – ela ta engatinhando muito bem... acho que que antes de completar um ano ela sai correndo... – nós rimos

L – por que eu não to surpresa em ver que seu método de entreter a Rachel é igual ao da sua irma?

M – bagunçar a casa toda? Pois é não sei aonde eles aprenderam isso...

J – ei! Funciona pelo menos!

L – quero ver quando tiver sua casa... e seus filhos...

D – ele é muito pior do que eu! Tenho dó da namorada dele... – a Di pegou a Rachel que lançava um de seus sorrisos diretamente pra ela, ela já estava quase falando alguma coisa, varias silabas perdidas se misturavam quando ela estava animada no colo da Di

J – vocês são muito sem graça... – ele começou a recolher algumas coisas do chão

L – relaxa Jay! A gente te apóia você sabe... – abracei ele forte por trás, ele virou os olhos mas depois acabou rindo

M – acho bom ele casar logo mesmo... quero minha casa cheia de netos...

L – isso não vai ser um problema... – sorri e olhei pra Di – já estamos pensando em ter mais um filho quando voltar da Europa...

M – OH MEU DEUS! Isso é sério? – ela levou a mão a boca

D – eu disse que ia pensar! – a Dianna revirou os olhos e ignorou nosso mini surto

L – sim! Eu não vejo a hora... – a Mary me abraçou

M – isso é incrível!

O Jason se aproximou da Di e falou baixo, mas em um tom que eu pudesse ouvir

J – ta vendo... depois não sabe por que eu não caso... olha só pra você irmãzinha, slave for Lea... – os dois riram

L – Jason! – ataquei nele uma almofada que estava próxima do sofá

**Dianna**

2 meses depois...

N – Di.. eu acho que eu vou vomitar!

A Naya andava desesperadamente de um lado ao outro da pequena saleta de espera do Buffet caríssimo que elas haviam escolhido pro casamento. Ela estava linda de noiva, um vestido branco tomara que caia bem justo ao corpo dando um certo destaque a aquele peitos imensos que ela não hesitava em exibir.. o cabelo preso com uma presilha de brilhantes também impecável, tudo estava perfeito, mas ela estava transbordando nervosismo.

D – só tenta se acalmar.. por favor! – me mantinha sentada apenas a acompanhando com os olhos

N – tem 500 pessoas la em baixo... eu não conheço 500 pessoas...

D – conhece sim Naya... e não são só convidados seus la também... amigos da família, da Hemo etc... pode ficar tranqüila... além do mais, você já se apresentou pra muito mais pessoas do que isso...

N – é diferente! – ela espiava a janela por um segundo antes de começar a andar novamente

D – realmente... agora é mais fácil... você só tem que dizer sim, sem coreografia, sem arranjo...

N – e me manter respirando... – ela respirava fundo

D – isso e se manter respirando... – me levantei e me aproximei dela, segurei seus ombros – você ta incrível... ta tudo perfeito... eu passei pela Hemo mais cedo e ela esta incrivelmente linda e ela vai ser só sua, você não precisa se preocupar... vai dar tudo certo! E caso não de, nós vamos estar logo atrás de você... não só hoje, SEMPRE! Sempre você pode contar comigo entendeu? – ela levantou o rosto, algumas lagrimas corriam seu rosto, eu as enxuguei rapidamente pra não estragar a maquiagem e a puxei pra um abraço apertado

N – obrigada... por tudo!

D – magina...

N – eu só agradeço pelas meninas não estarem nessa sala... elas ririam da gente pra sempre... – ela se afastou rindo em meio a alguns soluços

D – com certeza! – eu ri

N – faltam 20 minutos... – ela olhou o relógio de parede que estava atrás de mim – eu consigo fazer isso... eu consigo... – ela respirou fundo algumas vezes

D – é isso ai... seus irmãos já devem estar chegando pra uma checagem final... acho que vou descer e esperar com a Lea e os outros padrinhos...

N – tudo bem...

D – ta tudo certo já?

N – sim... eu acho... em que eu deveria pensar?

D – seu buque?

N – minha irma foi buscar la em baixo, ele já chegou

D – a mala da sua lua de mel?

N – minha mãe disse que ia se encarregar de levar pro carro quando chegamos...

D – ok... as alianças?

N – acho que... – ela se virou e começou a procurar em uma pequena mala que tinha levado para se trocar – elas deveriam... não não... por favor não... – ela começou a ficar muito nervosa e a arremessar tudo que estava por perto no chão enquanto chorava

D – calma! O que foi?

N – porraa! Eu acho que esqueci as alianças no meu apartamento... não vai dar tempo... EU TO FUDIDA! – ela se encostou na parede e foi escorregando até sentar no chão enquanto chorava muito, eu me ajoelhei na sua frente

N – como eu vou me casar? – soluçava – sem as... as... alianças... a mãe dela... que deu... eu não posso descer la... eu não tenho... responsabilidade... eu não... devia fazer isso...

D – calma!

N – eu não posso Dianna! Acabou

D – olha pra mim! Para de chorar! – ela me olhou – eu vou cuidar disso... você confia em mim? – tentava manter a calma, embora também estivesse nervosa, o casamento começaria em menos de 15 minutos

N – Dianna... NÃO TEM JEITO, EU ESTRAGUEI TUDO! – ela elevou a voz, estava desesperada

D – VOCÊ CONFIA EM MIM? – falei mais alto, ela me encarou por um momento e finalmente assentiu – então levanta! Enxuga essa cara e se arruma. Eu vou resolver isso e volto o mais rápido possível... se o casamento tiver que começar sem mim fala pra Lea entrar com o seu irmão... ok?

[CONTINUA]


	32. Married Life

**Esse capitulo possui vários time jumps! **

*Dianna*

Sai em disparada pra casa da Naya após pegar com ela as chaves e algumas instruções bem confusas de onde estavam as alianças. Fiz o possível pra ninguém me ver sair, nem mesmo a Lea, que me faria milhares de perguntas pois consequentemente perderia um tempo que eu não tinha.

Passar despercebida pela imprensa, que se aglomerava na porta, foi bem tenso.. sai por uma porta lateral do Buffet e fui me escondendo como podia entre os carros da rua.

..

Ao entrar na casa da Naya fui direto para o seu quarto, que estava uma bagunça, seu closet praticamente desmontado com a maioria das roupas dispostas entre o chão e a cama, provavelmente ela deixou para fazer as malas da lua de mel na ultima hora, típico!

Como ela me disse, comecei a procurar nas gavetas do closet, joguei muitas coisas no chão, afinal também estava nervosa, era uma grande responsabilidade e eu tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível.

**Lea**

Todos os padrinhos se arrumavam em fila pra entrar no salão e a Dianna simplesmente desapareceu. Eu perguntava por ela mas ninguém sabia me responder, eu já começava a me irritar quando a irma da Naya, a Nickayla, apareceu trazendo um rapaz ao seu lado.

Nk - Lea! Era pra você entrar com o meu irmão, mas como ele já tem par... esse é o meu primo Brandon, ele vai entrar com você...

L – Han? Mas eu vou entrar com a Dianna...

Nk – A Di foi resolver um problema, não sei ao certo o que foi, só sei que ela teve que sair correndo e me mandaram arrumar um par pra você...

L – Ela não vem?!

Nk – Não sei Lea... tenho que ir, entramos em 2 minutos! – ela nos empurrou até a fila

O Brandon pediu licença e pegou o meu braço e entrelaçou no seu, ela parecia ter no maximo uns 20 anos, era um moreno alto, muito parecido com o irmão da Naya.

L – er.. me desculpa mas... eu devia entrar com a minha esposa...

B – me mandaram entrar com você... acho que não temos escolha... – ele apontou para ver que já estavam abrindo a porta do salão, a fila começaria a andar.

Foi quando eu vi a Naya se posicionando atrás de nós juntamente com o seu pai. Ela estava branca feito o seu vestido e parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

Eu estava extremamente preocupada com a Di, não sabia se tinha acontecido algo grave ou o que era, e tinha um desejo de mata la naquele momento por não ter me dito nada e me deixado sozinha.. queria ligar pra ela, mas a minha bolsa estava longe dali, na nossa mesa, aonde o Jason cuidava da Rachel.

A fila começou a andar e o Brandon notou a minha preocupação

B – Relaxa... vai dar tudo certo... e a propósito, você esta linda...

L – obrigada! – sorri tímida

*Hemo*

Minha mãe segurou firme na minha mão, respirei fundo e entramos juntas... fomos as ultimas a chegar no altar, eu não pude conter as lagrimas ao ver a Naya me esperando ao lado do seu pai.. parecia tudo tão inacreditável, todas aquelas pessoas, a festa, aquela mulher linda... aquele era com certeza o momento mais feliz da minha vida até então.

..

A Naya pegou na minha mão, ela tremia bastante, caminhamos juntas uma pequena distancia até o juiz, que deu inicio a cerimônia.

**Dianna**

Peguei um certo transito no caminho de volta, horário de pico em Los Angeles nunca foi fácil... por varias vezes cogitei largar o carro ali mesmo e sair correndo, eu não podia falhar com a Naya, mas continuei persistente, buscando rotas alternativas no GPS do meu celular.

..

Em cerca de meia hora consegui chegar no Buffet, parei o carro na rua de trás para que os fotógrafos não me vissem e entrei da mesma forma que sai, me escondendo até chegar a porta lateral.

A cerimônia já acontecia, vi de longe a Lea no altar chorando ao olhar pras meninas.. não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a Hemo também emocionada e a cara de pânico da Naya.

Havia um rapaz que eu não conhecia com a Lea, ela mantinha a mão na base das costas dela, como se ele tivesse esse direito... não gostei nem um pouco da intimidade. Dei a volta no salão passando por aquela multidão de convidados também emocionados com o casamento.. ao chegar atrás deles, tirei a mão do rapaz das costas da Lea e entrei entre eles

D – da licença! – ele me olhou com estranheza e eu devolvi o mesmo tipo de olhar, foi então que a Lea se virou e me viu

L – Dianna Sarfati Agron! Aonde você tava? – ela sussurrou entre os dentes, ela parecia bem brava

D – depois eu te explico... – dei um selinho nela e a abracei por trás, continuamos a assistir a cerimônia, eu não podia estar mais feliz por ter dado tempo de voltar, mesmo que a Lea me matasse naquele momento, eu morreria feliz.

*Naya*

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, quando depois de algum tempo de cerimônia o reverendo pediu as alianças... olhei ao meu redor, a luz forte só me deixava mais perdida ainda, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia aonde a Dianna estava, então peguei as mãos da Hemo e me virei pra ela..

N – Hemo... eu... eu...

D – ei...? – a Dianna surgiu atrás de mim e tocou o meu ombro, respirei mais aliviada do que nunca quando vi que ela trazia as alianças nas mãos

D – sejam muito felizes.. – a Di me entregou a caixinha e abraçou rapidamente cada uma de nós

N – obrigada! – abracei ela o mais forte que pude, e ela logo voltou ao seu lugar ao lado da Lea

Com as mãos ainda tremulas, abri a caixinha e peguei aliança que era de seu pai pra por em seu dedo, a Hemo quase ficou sem ar e as lagrimas correram em seu rosto mais descontroladamente do que antes

N – calma... – passei a mão para enxugar algumas das lagrimas – você ta linda... assim vai estragar a sua maquiagem...

H – eu não acredito que você... – ela chorou mais ainda assim que terminei de coloca la em seu dedo – eu te amo...

.

.

.

Eu parecia uma boba na hora da valsa, eu estava casada, finalmente consegui.. o sentimento de extrema preocupação se modificou em segundos pra extrema alegria, ao menos uma vez eu tinha feito algo certo, ou pelo menos quase certo rs.

A Hemo me conduzia na dança, já que ela era bem melhor nisso do que eu.. eu a beijei suavemente enquanto tentava acompanhar a dança, e prometi a mim mesma que faria o que fosse preciso pra manter para sempre o brilho que iluminavam seus olhos naquela noite.

**Dianna**

Dançávamos a valsa dos padrinhos, a Lea ainda chorava ao ver as meninas radiantes dançando próximas a nós

D – nossa.. você ainda ta chorando? Até a mãe da Hemo já parou... – ela sorriu e deu um tapa no meu braço

L – me deixa.. você sabe como eu sou... eu fico emocionada

D – eu sei... – ela encostou no meu peito, eu a abracei pela cintura enquanto nos movíamos vagarosamente no ritmo da musica

L – e por mais que tenha sido por uma boa causa... –ela levantou o rosto e olhou nos meus olhos – nunca mais saia assim sem me avisa entendeu?

D – ta bom... ta bom... – virei os olhos

L – eu fiquei aqui plantava esperando e pensando as piores coisas possíveis e... – segurei seu rosto e a beijei, ela acabou cedendo e segurou na minha nuca pra intensificar o beijo

.

.

.

Mais tarde eu estava com a Rachel na pista de dança, ela estava de mãos dadas comigo, ela já consegui ficar em pé e caminhar com o nosso apoio, ela estava encantada com as luzes coloridas que se movimentavam sem parar, e revezava-se entre ficar vidrada nelas e dançar com os bracinhos.

N – meu deus, eu não tinha visto você minha princesa! – a Naya se aproximou e pegou ela no colo, a Rachel sorriu e apontou pro próprio vestido

D – é roupa de princesa tia Naya...

N – eu vi... você ta linda... você é a menina mais linda dessa festa, mas não conta pra sua tia Hemo ok? – a Rachel riu, enquanto a Naya brincava com ela

D – você vai contar pra Hemo sobre as alianças?

N – não... você acha que eu deveria?

D – não... deixa ela achar que você me pediu pra guardar, é melhor...

N – também acho! – nós rimos – mas obrigada, de verdade... eu nem sei o que seria de mim agora se...

D – Naya! Não pensa nisso... e não precisa agradecer... eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim

N – com certeza! – a Rachel quis descer e segurou a mão da Naya – como ela ta crescendo rápido... imagina só quando vocês voltarem.. ela provavelmente já vai estar maior que a Lea...

D – isso não é muito difícil.. – nós rimos, a Lea chegou por trás e me abraçou

L – eu sou o assunto favorito de vocês ou?

N – quem disse que a gente tava falando de você? – a Rachel se soltou da Naya e veio correndo toda desengonçada se agarrar nas pernas da Lea

L – meu amor, essa sua tia não presta... – ela deu a mão pra Rachel

N – traidora... sua mãe chega e você me larga né? – a Rachel escondeu o rosto entre as pernas da Lea enquanto sorria tímida, nós rimos

N – mas então... até quando vocês ficam aqui?

D – até sexta... segunda feira já tenho que estar trabalhando no set

N – ah mas vocês vão vir visitar né?

D – sempre que der...

L – vocês podem ir pra la também...

N – claro... – a Hemo chegou e abraçou a Naya

N – amor, elas já vão embora na sexta..

H – ahh, eu vou sentir muita saudades

L – eu também! – a Lea estendeu a mão pra Hemo, a Naya revirou os olhos fazendo todas nós rirmos novamente.

.

.

.

.

*Hemo* (4 meses depois)

Tivemos uma lua de mel perfeita nas ilhas Gregas... eu não tinha o que reclamar, a Naya estava perfeita comigo, mais romântica do que nunca.. mas agora era diferente, estávamos em casa, de volta a rotina, decidimos que moraríamos juntas em West Hollywood em um bairro próximo em que a Lea e a Dianna moravam, entre outros amigos nossos. Foi bom começar do zero, tivemos que escolher cada detalhe da casa, eu amava fazer aquilo, já a Naya queria contratar uma decoradora desde o segundo dia em que eu fiz ela ir em algumas lojas comigo.

Muitas caixas ainda estavam espalhadas pela sala, nossa rotina era pesada e nos dias de folga a Naya nunca queria arrumar as coisas, graças a isso, as DR's acabavam sendo inevitáveis, mas de qualquer forma, nosso relacionamento parecia funcionar daquele jeito.

Foi assim em uma tarde em que a Naya chegou do trabalho, eu estava terminando de esvaziar a minha ultima caixa, e ela chegou me abraçando por trás, e beijando meu pescoço cheia de foguinho

N – consegui sair mais cedo... olha o que eu trouxe pra gente... – ela me mostrou uma garrafa de vinho, me virei pra ela

H – não! Vai aproveitar que chegou cedo e arrumar as suas coisas! – segurei suas bochechas e dei um selinho rápido em seus lábios

N – amor... eu cheguei mais cedo pra ficar com você

H – você vai ficar comigo, eu te ajudo...

N – não ficar assim... – ela me olhou com cara de safada – não pra ficar de roupa...

H – pois saiba que enquanto você não terminar isso não tem sexo... eu cansei de esperar você tomar a iniciativa de arrumar essa bagunça... a meses essas coisas estão ai jogadas..

N – você só pode ta brincando... – ela passou a mão pelo rosto

H – nem um pouco! Você precisa se organizar... daqui a pouco vai sair em turnê, e eu quero ter um filho Naya... como a gente pode avançar se você esta arrumando a mudança a 4 meses

N – é que eu não uso muito essas coisas...

H – ótimo então joga tudo no lixo

N – Ei! – tirei a garrafa da sua mão e analisei a embalagem

H – huum... muito bom, vinho italiano... vou colocar na geladeira

N – pra que? Vou ter que ficar fazendo essa droga até tarde... devia ter ficado no estúdio... – ela resmungava enquanto tirava o salto

H – para de reclamar e começa logo... vou por na geladeira sim por que eu tenho certeza que você vai querer acabar isso rapidinho... – ela deu de ombros e começou a revirar a primeira caixa de uma pilha de cerca de 8

Tirei a minha blusa com a intenção de deixar a mostra a nova lingerie da Victoria Secrets que eu tinha comprado mais cedo naquele dia, e passei por ela, me apoiei na escada

H – então... – ela olhou pra mim – espero que você termine logo...

N – isso é novo né? – ela se aproximou e me envolveu pela cintura

H – sim... e você nem viu o conjunto todo ainda... quer ver? – ela assentiu sorrindo maliciosa

H – então termina ai logo... eu vou te esperar la no quarto... – já ia me afastar

N – espera! Não faz isso comigo... – ela se aproximou do meu pescoço e depositou um beijo

H – você fez isso consigo mesma... – me afastei – leva o vinho quando subir ok?

N – droga!

**Lea**

Os dias que se passaram no novo set forma ótimos, a equipe era sensacional e a Dianna parecia ter nascido pra dirigir, ela tinha uma visão criativa fantástica. A pior parte é que ela, como líder do projeto, estava mais ocupada do que nunca, saia mais cedo, voltava mais tarde, e se desdobrava pra dar atenção pra mim e pra Rachel, que apesar de passar o dia no set com uma baba ou alguma das avós que estivesse visitando, sentia muita falta de nós que agora tínhamos que trabalhar.

Era sexta feira a noite

L – você prometeu que não ia trabalhar esse final de semana... – sentei em seu colo no sofá da sala e abracei o seu pescoço

D – eu não vou... eu só preciso ir checar os cenários que eles estavam terminando de montar, se tiver algum problema da tempo de arrumar até segunda..

L – isso é trabalho...

D – alguém tem que fazer isso..

L – por que tem que ser você? Tem outros produtores...

D – eu quero ver...

L – você não vai sair da cama amanha cedo... não mesmo

D – você prefere que eu vá a tarde então? – me mantive emburrada, a Dianna sorriu enquanto tirava o cabelo do meu rosto

D – para de fazer birra... nem a Rachel faz isso...

L – você mal viu a sua filha hoje...

D – eu fiquei com ela no set... e eu não tive culpa se não deu pra chegar antes e ela já estava dormindo

L – não quero saber, amanha você vai fazer alguma coisa em família

D – eu vou meu amor... você acha que não é isso o que eu mais quero? – ela me deu um selinho

L – não sei... você ta viciada em trabalho

D – Lea, alguém tem que fazer essas coisas... no glee era o Ryan... você não notava isso por que enquanto ele pedia tempo pra resolver os problemas você ia ficar confortavelmente no seu trailer

L – ou no seu...

D – ou no meu... – ela começou a fazer caminhos imaginários com o dedo indicador na minha cocha

L – estamos aqui a 4 meses e não fizemos amor nenhuma vez no meu trailer... – a Di sorriu

D – isso é um fetiche?

L – entenda como quiser...

D – eu prometo que vou arrumar um tempo ta bom?

L – eu acho ótimo...

D – mas... e agora?... quero dizer... a Rachel ta dormindo... nós estamos aqui...

Avancei sobre ela, pude sentir um sorriso se formar em seus lábios enquanto me beijava, ela passou a mão por debaixo da minha blusa e começou a acariciar a minha barriga enquanto eu fazia ela se deitar no sofá sem separar o beijo, tirei sua blusa com pressa, o sutiã preto contrastava com a pele muito branca da Dianna, admirei por alguns segundos até retomar

L – tira isso logo! – ela se inclinou um pouco pra frente e eu pude soltar o feixe do sutiã e o mais rápido possível arremessá-lo pra longe, ela ajudou a tirar a minha blusa e a abrir a minha calça.. não sei o que deu em mim, eu só precisava dela de uma forma selvagem. Apertei um de seus seios enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ela tentou tomar o controle da situação tentando inverter as nossas posições, eu não deixei... aquela noite seria diferente... voltei a lamber e chupar seu peito

D – wow... isso foi tão...

L – Charlie... – parei e olhei em seus olhos, ela soltou uma gargalhada

[CONTINUA]


	33. Modern Family

_Leitores, me desculpem pela demora em postar o último capitulo, houveram muitos imprevistos nos ultimos dias, o maior deles foi a morte do Cory.. toda essa confusão me deixou sem tempo e animo pra escrever, prefiri esperar a "poeira baixar" um pouco do que deixar a fic mal concluída, espero que entendam... Desde já obrigado a todos que acompanharam todo esse tempo, espero não ter decepcionados vocês. _

****Lea****

**4 anos depois...**

O filme da Dianna estreou cerca de um ano após de nos mudarmos temporariamente pra Europa, acabou sendo um enorme sucesso que lhe rendeu mais 2 grandes contratos para dirigir longas, e alguns prêmios importantes. Ela ainda atuava, mas escrever e dirigir passaram a ser sua principal ocupação.

Não demorou muito até eu ganhar meu primeiro Oscar, graças ao meu trabalho no filme da minha esposa, e meu primeiro Grammy graças ao meu CD solo, mas aquilo nem se comparava as duas melhores coisas que eu ganhei na minha vida, as minhas filhas... Quando voltamos aos estados unidos fiz uma pequena turnê ao redor do pais antes de parar novamente... Tinha feito a Dianna prometer que tentaríamos outro filho quando voltássemos, e assim fizemos. Comecei o tratamento durante a turnê, este demorou muito mais tempo, dois anos pra ser exata... Já estava desanimando pensando que as complicações na ultima gravidez me impediriam de ter outro filho quando fiquei sabendo que estava grávida, nunca vou meu esquecer dos olhos cheios de lagrimas da Dianna quando o médico nos deu a noticia em sua sala.

Pra nossa alegria deu tudo certo, e a experiência facilitou muitas coisas... Tivemos nossa segunda menina quando a Rachel completava 3 anos, ela aceitou super bem, e quando viu a irma pela primeira vez no colo da Dianna, logo depois do nascimento, constatou que diferente dela , sua irma era loirinha... ela automaticamente disse "Kim!" , e então apontava pra si mesma "Rachel e Kim"... Nós entendemos o que ela queria dizer, a Dianna amou a idéia de registra la como Quinn, não era a nossa idéia inicial, mas Rachel tinha razão, ela não poderia ter outro nome, e assim ficou.

Dois anos depois disso a minha vida não poderia ser mais perfeita, estar casada com a mulher que eu amo, com duas filhas lindas... Me preparava para o lançamento do meu segundo álbum, que desta vez teria uma turnê de divulgação mundial, eu estava muito animada e tranqüila pra tudo isso, já que, as minhas meninas me acompanhariam pra onde eu fosse. E com a alegria dessa certeza eu me levantei naquela manha, que seria a ultima semana antes do lançamento do meu novo álbum, de toda a loucura começar de novo... olhei pro lado e a Dianna dormia tranqüila... Depositei um beijo em sua nuca e fui ver as nossas filhas que certamente já haviam acordado, pois pude ouvir o barulho da TV ligada no quarto ao lado.

**Dianna**

Acordei com as mãozinhas geladas da Rachel em meu rosto, era a manha de um domingo gelado em LA.

D – bom dia meu amor... – abri os olhos ainda um pouco sonolenta, ela esperava com um olhar ansioso deitada ao meu lado

R – mamãe! – ela em um salto se levantou e pulou nas minhas costas

D – cadê a sua mãe?

R – ela ta na cozinha... pediu pra eu te acordar – me levantei ainda com ela presa as minhas costas, agarrada ao meu pescoço

D – você não vai sair daí não?

R – anda mãe! Anda! – respirei fundo e segurei as suas perninhas

D – vamos la então...

Sai andando com ela nas costas pelo corredor até chegar a cozinha aonde a Lea já tinha a mesa posta pro café

R – mais rápido! Mais rápido! – a Rachel pulava em minhas costas, a Lea que estava com a nossa filha mais nova no colo enquanto desligava o fogo olhou pra nós sorrindo

L – finalmente... já estava começando a pensar que você tinha corrompido a Rachel a ficar deitada com você... – me aproximei dela e a beijei rapidamente enquanto a Rachel ainda pulava e fazia barulhos nas minhas costas

D – bom dia! – dei um beijo na cabeça da Quinn, que imediatamente ergueu os bracinhos querendo vir pro meu colo e imitar a irma, eu a peguei

L – Dianna! Vocês não se machucar..

D – são as suas filhas meu amor... – a Lea respirou fundo e voltou a servir seu café

L – não vou falar mais nada...

D – vocês acham que ela consegue não falar mais nada?

R – não! – a Rachel respondeu prontamente rindo e a irma a imitou

Q – não, não!

A Lea me olhou brava, entendi que era hora de parar... coloquei a Quinn em seu cadeirão e a Rachel sentada na cadeira ao lado

R – mãe! Eu quero brincar mais.. – cruzou os bracinhos

Q – eu também qué! – imitou a Rachel cruzando os bracinhos

D – não... só depois que comerem tudo.. sua mãe já ta brava.. – elas assentiram e voltaram a atenção pras suas respectivas tigelas de café da manha que a Lea havia preparado.

L – não to brava... só fico preocupada com tanta gente em cima de você – a Lea sorriu e se aproximou da filha mais nova, acariciou seu cabelo enquanto ela comia sozinha seu mingau, fui até ela e a abracei por trás

D – aé? E você acha que eu vou derrubar as nossas princesinhas? – beijei a sua bochecha

L – não sei... você bem que esta precisando voltar pra academia... – ela riu e se virou de frente pra mim enquanto apertava a minha barriga

D – o que? você esta me chamando de gorda? – a segurei pela cintura, juntando os nossos quadris

L – você não ta gorda... mas vai ficar.. já estou ouvindo que vai voltar pra academia a 6 meses... você não tem mais 20 anos viu meu amor... – ela segurou meu rosto e me beijou rapidamente, as meninas riram

D – só quer usar o meu corpinho.. eu sei bem... – disse em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava

L – Dianna! – ela deu um tapa nas minhas costas – anda logo.. toma seu café... – ela se afastou – prometemos pra tia Naya que estaríamos la as 11 e meia.

D – ta bom, ta bom... – me juntei as meninas na mesa.

.

.

.

A Lea me pediu pra vestir a Rachel no nosso quarto enquanto ela arrumava a Quinn no quarto delas, elas nunca queriam parar de brincar se estávamos todas juntas então assim a tarefa se tornava mais fácil.

D – anda veste isso... – coloquei a roupa sobre a cama e voltei a calçar as minhas botas

R – eu não quero me vestir agora... – ela segurou as roupas emburrada

D – mas você precisa... nós temos que sair

R – droga!

D – anda logo, antes que eu te pegue... ai não terá mais volta... – lancei um olhar desafiador pra ela, enquanto a puxava pelo pé até o lado da cama em que eu estava

R – não, não! Me solta! – ela se debatia e ria ao mesmo tempo

D – RAWN! – comecei a fazer cócegas nela, ela se debatia mais ainda

R – ta bom, eu vou! Eu vou! – a soltei, ela correu pro outro lado e começou a se trocar com pressa

Consegui terminar de me arrumar, e me maquiar, quando terminava de me ajeitar no espelho senti uma pancada forte, Rachel havia jogado um dos nossos travesseiros bem nas minhas costas

R – VINGANÇA! – mal pude me virar até ela pular nos meus braços e me atacar tentando me fazer cócegas, eu a joguei na cama

D – você acha que pode me atacar é? – Comecei a me aproximar rosnando, ela fazia o mesmo agarrada a um travesseiro, comecei a subir de quatro na cama mantendo o olhar fixo nela que ria do meu "ataque"

R – toma isso! – ela começou a me bater com aquele travesseiro, me joguei na cama e ela continuou me atacando, a Lea entrou no quarto

L – gente... vocês não conseguem ficar 5 minutos sozinhas sem transformar o quarto em um rinque de batalha? – ela pegou o travesseiro que estava no chão e jogou em minha direção na cama, me defendi

D – estamos prontas... – me levantei ainda me defendendo de alguns golpes da Rachel

L – ei, ei, ei! Parou com isso! – a Lea a puxou e colocou no chão – não gosto de brincadeiras assim! vai pegar algum brinquedo pra levar e vai esperar a gente com a sua irma la na sala, ela ta vendo desenho... – a Rachel assentiu e saiu saltitante

A Lea se voltou pro espelho e dava seus últimos retoques quando eu a abracei por trás e a puxei pra perto da cama

L – Di! Agora não... - ela se virou pra mim – você é pior do que elas as vezes sabia?

D – não sabia... – continuei sorrindo

L – parece que eu vivo com animais selvagens... – joguei ela na cama

D – sim, você vive... – comecei a subir por cima dela

L – para! – ela ria

D – RAWN.. – ronronei próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça – e o que eu faço agora? Te ataco... te mordo?... você é uma presa muito fácil – beijei seu pescoço, ela ria

L – para! você esta me fazendo ter sensações impróprias pra uma hora dessas...

D – que tipo de sensações? – encostei minha testa na dela e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios

R – Mãe, o que vocês tão fazendo? – a Rachel apareceu na porta agarrada ao seu ursinho favorito

Sai rapidamente de cima da Lea e ela se levantou enquanto ajeitava a própria roupa

L – nada filha... estamos apenas brincando..

R – de que?

D – vamo? Estamos atrasadas! – estendi a mão pra Rachel contando o assunto

R – vamo!

**Hemo**

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão feliz ao lado da Naya como eu estava sendo nos últimos anos, as vezes eu tinha medo de que o casamento pudesse esfriar as coisas mas muito pelo contrario, ela acabou se tornando cada vez mais romântica e atenciosa, e desde que eu engravidei foi uma mãe incrível... Parece loucura, nós mães, mas aconteceu finalmente.

Fui indicada pela Lea a clinica, a Naya estava resistente no inicio mas foi curtindo cada vez mais a idéia... bom não teve tanto tempo assim pra se acostumar já que eu engravidei um ano depois do casamento. Eu nunca pensei que veria uma Rivera tão amolecida... pra começar a Naya desmaio na sala de parto, ela me fez jurar que nunca contaria pra Dianna, o que é uma boa forma de suborna la rs.

Tivemos um menino, Brian, que hoje esta com 3 anos, ele tem quase a mesma idade da Quinn, possuem a diferença apenas de alguns meses... Como a Naya diz, ele é um verdadeiro Rivera, é moreno e tem o gênio forte, mas é a coisinha mais linda do mundo.

Tínhamos com as meninas uma relação de família, nunca perdemos o contato e sempre estávamos juntas, nossos filhos se davam bem mesmo a Rachel sendo 3 anos mais velha que os dois menores... Essa família nada convencional foi a melhor herança que eu tive de Glee.

Estávamos no quintal da nossa casa, havíamos preparado um piquenique de inverno para a visita das meninas, apesar do frio o sol estava forte então seria ótimo para as crianças brincarem um pouco ao ar livre.

Sentamos sobre a toalha no chão aonde diversos pratos estavam dispostos, as crianças corriam pelo quintal e brincavam com os brinquedos que tínhamos ali.

L – não tem perigo os 3 correndo desse jeito? – a Lea estava sentada ao meu lado, a Dianna estava deitada com a cabeça no seu colo, e a Naya me abraçava por trás

N – claro que não Lea, para de ser chata... além disso a Rachel ta com eles...

L – ela tem 6 anos Naya...

N – meu filho é um Rivera, não quebra tão fácil... olha pra ele – ela apontou orgulhosa pro filho que corria tentando acompanhar a Rachel, ele era bem maior que a Quinn que tinha quase a sua idade

D – seu filho é um Rivera... justamente por isso você terá muitos problemas mais pra frente Hemo... – nós rimos

N – como é?

D – imagina só quantas namoradinhas vai ter... vão ter que ensinar o que é camisinha pra ele com 10 anos de idade...

H – de jeito nenhum! Vou cortar esse "lado Rivera" rapidinho...

N – qual é... deixa o menino ser feliz... todo mundo aqui aproveitou muito antes de casar... não é Charlie? – todos olhamos pra ela ansiosas pela resposta, ela olhou pra cima encontrando o olhar duvidoso da Lea

D – amor não ouve ela.. sério... – a Lea se abaixou um pouco e beijou ela rapidamente

L – tudo bem.. eu sei como é.. alias como era.. ERA nunca mais vai ser... – nós rimos, a Dianna assentiu rapidamente

N – e você não acha que suas filhas não vão herdar um lado Charlie? Quando vocês menos esperarem vai ter namoradinho na sala de vocês

D – Nunca! Ninguém vai tocar nas minhas filhas

L – nossa não quero nem ver quando isso acontecer... – a Lea virou os olhos

H – pois é.. o tempo passa rápido, as coisas mudam muito... a 20 anos atrás eu nunca poderia me imaginar vivendo uma cena como essa – apertei o abraço com a Naya

L – realmente...

D – o importante é a gente estar aqui pra sempre... digo, todas nós... ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer... mas nós temos que estar juntas, como sempre foi, independentemente das nossas agendas ou do que o futuro nos espera...

L – com certeza – todas concordamos

N – afinal, o que poderia separar a gente agora? Já passamos por cada coisa...

As crianças correram em nossa direção, Brian vinha segurando a mão da Quinn e a Rachel vinha na frente trazendo uma folha em que eles tinham achado uma Joaninha

R – olha gente! Joaninha! Mãe posso ficar com ela?

L – meu amor.. ela tem que viver na natureza se não ela morre - a Lea se ajoelhou proxima a ela, que admirava curiosa o pequeno insetinho.

Enquanto isso a Dianna mantinha o olhar fixo na pequena Quinn, que ainda se mantinha atenta a alguma coisa que o Brian falava sobre a brincadeira enquanto segurava a sua mão

N – Rivera Agron, até que não ficaria mal... – Naya provocou a Dianna enquanto também analisava aquela cena, a Dianna bufou

Q – Quinn, vem aqui com a mamãe vem... – ela abriu os braços e a só então a garotinha soltou a mão do Brian e correu pra ela, elas se abraçaram

Eu e a Lea nos entre olhamos e sorrimos uma pra outra, talvez fossemos uma família de verdade um dia... Isso é, se não houver uma terceira guerra mundial se a Dianna colocar o Brian pra fora de sua casa um dia...

Mas isso é outra história.

~Fim

_**Nota Final**_

_Muita gente me perguntou se eu pararia de escrever após a conclusão dessa fic, a resposta é não! Enquanto ainda houver criatividade vou fazer fics novas, sei que também reclamaram que eu poderia estender essa fic com muitos assuntos ainda, e eu realmente poderia, mas eu estava com vontade de começar algo totalmente novo... já tenho alguns projetos mas inicialmente estou postando uma fanfic nova, ela é Faberry e estará na minha conta do Nyah (eu sempre preferi postar lá, mas tive que vi pra ca por que na permitem mais fanfics Achele lá enfim...) Venho trabalhando nessa fic cerca de um ano, tenho ela quase concluída o que me da a possibilidade de mais postagens, além disso ela não será tão longa quanto foi essa, convido vocês a darem uma olhada pois essa fic é ralmente especial, é algo totalmente novo, um suspense, uma hisória mais pesada, no qual não haverá nenhum clichê de histórias Faberry, a história é muito diferente de provavelmente tudo que vocês já leram, eu não quero dar spoiler mas ficaria feliz em ter vocês lá comigo também! E futuramente haverão mais novidades em questão de fanfic! _

_Procurem minha fanfic nova no Nyah, meu user lá também é Make Lea Smile, e o nome da fanfic é __**Heavy Rain**_

_Todos os meus links e a onde me encontrar estão no meu perfil! É isso ai, obrigada a todos vocês de coração, especialmente a Xulhana que provavelmente foi a maior fã dessa minha fic uahauhsauhs! Até mais!_


End file.
